Konoha's Future
by Temari-san
Summary: 17 anos depois da destruicao de orochimaru...uma nova historia. Finalmente completa! ENCERRADA
1. Uzumaki

Era um dia normal em Konoha, o sol brilhava e não parecia q ia chover tao cedo, mesmo assim, Hinata estava preocupada com o tempo:

Hinata: O tempo esta lindo, mas pode chover tenho certeza, vai chover, melhor eu começar a guardar tudo, logo a chuva vai começar...

Naruto: Deixa disso Hinata, não ta vendo que não vai chover por pelo menos uma semana? O problema é que você se preocupa muito com isso

Hinata: Mas, Naruto...

Naruto: Eu só to falando pra não se preocupar, se tivesse pelo menos uma nuvem no céu tudo bem, mas o céu esta tao azul quanto ...

No momento em que ele diz isso começa a cair um temporal

Hinata:...Você dizia?

Naruto: Er, hum, hehehehehe, deixa disso Hinata, pode continuar o q tava fazendo

Hinata: Naruto...

Primeira parte – Uzumaki 

Hinata entra em casa e começa a fechar as janelas rapidamente antes q a chuva molhe tudo, sempre pensando "Ele podia ao menos ter feito isso, Naruto, ah, o que eu faço com você?''Hinata termina de fechar as janelas e sente algo estranho, esta tudo muito calmo, calmo ate demais pra uma casa com duas pessoas nada quietinhas, q por um acaso eram seu marido e seu filho, ela anda lentamente pela casa procurando alguma coisa quebrada ou algum vestígio de bagunça...nada, tudo na mais perfeita ordem, ela pensa "Que coisa estranha, onde estão?"

Hinata: NARUTO! IRUKA!Onde estão vocês dois?

Iruka. Havia dado esse nome ao filho em homenagem ao sensei preferido de Naruto, que havia morrido há alguns anos.

Hinata: Vamos meu queridinhos, onde estão vocês?

De repente, alguém pula em cima de Hinata e a derruba no chão, não, não chega a derruba-la porque outra pessoa a segurou antes q pudesse cair

Naruto: Iruka, não era pra derrubar ela!

Iruka: Ah, não foi de propósito

Naruto: Peca desculpas agora mesmo, que falta de educação

Iruka: ai, q chato, desculpa mamãe...

Mamãe. Ela simplesmente adorava ouvir essa palavra, ainda mais se quem a dizia era aquele garotinho de 10 anos que ela amava tanto

Hinata: Tudo bem, eu conheço bem vocês, esperava algo do tipo, só não fiquem me assustando assim

Naruto: Como assim vocês? Eu não sou assim!

Hinata e Iruka: ¬¬

Naruto: Que foi?

Hinata: Sinceramente, começo a entender porque ele é assim...

Naruto: Assim? Assim como? Ei Hinata, não fale coisas q eu não entendo

Hinata: uhuhuhu

Naruto: vermelho O q foi? Porque ta me olhando com essa car e rindo desse jeito? As vezes você me assusta, Hinata

Hinata: ...

Então ouve-se batidas frenéticas na porta q logo param, e segundos depois uma menininha entra pulando a janela

Akemi: Oie, eu bati na porta e ninguém atendeu então eu vim pela janela mesmo ...

Naruto: Ah, tudo bem, eu tbm faço isso quando eu esqueço onde é a porta ...

Hinata: Er, ola Akemi-chan, o q faz aqui a esta hora, queridinha?

Akemi: Muito boa tarde Hinata-san, eu vim aqui ver meu futuro marido

Iruka:vermelhissimo Ke-kemi-chan, não fale assim, eu fico com ver...

Akemi: EU VIM VER MEU QUERIDO NARUTO!NARUTO-SAN!

Iruka: cai duro no chão e fica imóvel 

Hinata: Ela é tao bonitinha falando assim...

Akemi:

Akemi interior: Você nem imagina o quão perto esta o dia q eu vou tirar Naruto-san de você, Hinata-san, ohohohohohoho

Hinata: Então, Akemi veio pra cá no meio da chuva, seus pais sabem q você esta bem?

Akemi: Eu não sei, disse pra eles que eu ia sair pra brincar e como eu tava bem perto daqui quando a chuva começou...

Akemi interior: Ela nem suspeita q eu passei o dia todo observando escondida meu querido Naruto-san, uhuhuhu

Hinata: Bom, então eu vou ligar para seus pais e avisa-los, naruto, vai querer falar com eles?

Naruto: Não não, mas diga ao Sasuke que ele é um maluco que não ensina nada que preste pra filha

Hinata:falando baixinho pra ninguém escutar :tenho certeza q essas atitudes dela são resultado do tempo q passa com a mãe, influencia a filha, nem depois q casou se acalmou, mulher inconveniente...

Akemi: Então, Naruto-san, já decidiu quando vai ser o nosso casamento?

Naruto: Espere mais alguns anos e ai a gente vê isso

Hinata: ¬¬

Naruto:Eu to só brincando, nossa...

Hinata: Era subordinado do Kakashi e treinou com Jiraiya, sem falar q passou um tempo com Ebisu e conversava bastante com o terceiro, eu tenho minhas duvidas se isso é mesmo uma brincadeira...

Naruto:Por acaso eu me pareço com o Kakashi ou algum deles em alguma coisa?deixa cair do bolso um livrinho escrito: "Paraíso do Flerte- O Retorno/ Autor:Kakashi"

Hinata: u.u

Naruto: XD

Iruka: Kemi-chan, vamos treinar juntos?

Akemi: Prefiro ficar observando o Naruto-san, ai ai...

Iruka:entrando em pânico AKEMI-CHAN ME ODEIA, O Q EU FACO?

Akemi:vendo Naruto tentando desesperadamente esconder o livro de Hinata q tenta pega-lo das mãos dele sem nem ligar pros gritos desesperados do Iruka Naruto-san...

Ate agora:

Uzumaki Hinata: Eu fiz a Hinata se casar com o Naruto, não ficou lindo? Então, bem, já conhecemos a personalidade da Hinata, mas parece q depois q se casou com ele ela ficou mais solta e parece mais inteligente tbm, mas não deixou de ser a gentil Hinata q conhecemos

Uzumaki Naruto: Não que ele seja a copia perfeita do Kakashi, ate agora ele ficou muito serio na fic, nos próximos capítulos eu vou ver se consigo demonstrar melhor o jeito dele, ele ta meio estranho, mas ainda é o Naruto de sempre tbm...

Uzumaki Iruka: é o filho da Hinata e do Naruto, ele recebeu esse nome em homenagem ao Iruka sensei, que morreu há algum tempo atrás( EU MATEI O IRUKA SENSEI!), mas então, ele é apaixonado pela Akemi, acho q essa paixão é de família...

Uchiha Akemi: é a filha do Sasuke da Sakura, ela é apaixonada pelo Naruto, sim, pelo naruto, o porque eu digo mais adiante, ela é meio convencida, resultado de ser da família do Sasuke, e tem uma Akemi interior igual a da Sakura-chan, senão não tinha graça XD...

**Bom gente, essa fic é um pouco antiga e eu escrevi junto com a minha amiga Winly q tbm ajudou na outra fic do dia dos namorados, falando na outra fic eu pretendia deixar só com dois capítulos mas a pedidos eu farei um terceiro só pra finalizar com mais estilos, olha q chique XD , então, voltando a essa fic daqui, ela é um pouco grande mas todos q leram ate agora adoraram então espero q vocês gostem tbm, como eu to formal hj , eu só queria pedir pra não esquecerem as reviews, ta? **


	2. Genins

Akemi: IRUKA-KUN! CORRE MAIS RAPIDO SENAO A GENTE SE ATRASA!

Iruka: muuuuuuuito atrás dela Kemi-chan, calma...

Akemi: ai, eu não acredito, se vc se atrasar hj vai ser reprovado, q garoto inútil

Iruka: Não diga isso Kemi-chan T.T

Akemi: É a verdade, seu pai foi reprovado três vezes antes de conseguir se tornar Gennin, mas ele é bonito e muito forte, vc é fraco, se for reprovado não vai passar nunca

Iruka: Então, se eu chegar atrasado eu serei reprovado? Só pelo atraso?

Akemi: Não, pela sua falta de capacidade de ir mais rápido e...percebe q esta falando sozinha e q Iruka já esta lá na frente correndo muito rápido I..ru...kaaaaaaaaaaaaa sai correndo atrás dele

Segunda Parte – Gennin Barulhos de coisas quebrando e o chão tremendo 

Hyn: Três, dois, um...A porta explode e quando a poeira abaixa pode-se ver Iruka e Akemi no chão se olhando com ódio Hyn:Finalmente, bom dia crianças

Akemi: Do q você ta falando? Você tbm é criança!

Hyn: E ao contrario de vocês dois eu estou preocupada com o exame de hj

Akemi: Mas eu tava falando com Iruka agora mesmo que...percebe q ta falando sozinha de novo e...

Iruka:sentado do lado da Hyn fazendo pose então Akemi-chan, você devia se preocupar mais com o exame

Akemi:...

TenTen:Da um soco tao forte no quadro q todo mundo pula de susto ENTAO...meus anjinhos ...vamos começar o teste?

Iruka: TenTen sensei esta meio alterada hj, ne?

Akemi: Verdade, o q será q houve?

Hyn: Ouçam vocês dois, eu ouvi dizer que ela levou um fora de Neji-sama...

Akemi e Iruka:Cara de "Meu Deus!"

Hyn: Eu sei, é quase impossível de acreditar, mas é a verdade

TenTen: Então, começaremos o teste, deixa só eu pega o papelzinho onde esta escrito o q vocês tem que fazer, ta aqui na minha bolsatira um papelzinho da bolsahum, bem, certo, eu vou ler o papelzinho, é o seguinte:

Querida TenTen

Ontem eu estava meio irritado e falei sem pensar, então eu quero q me desculpe, venha ate a minha casa para conversarmos e eu poderei te pedir desculpas pessoalmente.

Neji

TenTen:Er, desculpem, papel errado XD

Todos: ¬¬

TenTen: Aqui esta o certo,então, vamos começar com...AH, ELE QUER Q EU VA NA CASA DELE!Er, desculpem crianças, mas agora me lembrei q eu tenho uma reunião importantíssima, eu já vou, tchauzinhosome numa nuvem de fumaça

Todos:...

TenTen:Volta rápido esqueci de dizer, estão todos aprovados, peguem aqueles protetores bonitinhos de Konoha ali em cima da mesa, todos passaram, meus parabéns, não esqueçam de vir amanha bem cedinho pra conhecer seus novos senseis, eu já falei da divisão dos times na aula passada, agora é com vocês, boa sorte e sejam felizes com seus nejis!OHOHOHOHOHOsome de novo na nuvem de fumaça

Mais tarde

Hyn:Que jeito mais besta de se tornar um gennin...

Akemi: Ah, Hyn-chan, não seja boba, pelo menos passamos, ne Iruka-kun?

Iruka: pulando por cima dos telhados todo feliz exibindo o protetor com a marca de Konoha

Akemi: Iruka...

Akemi interior:EU PASSEI! EU PASSEI!EU PASSEI!EH ISSO AI, AKEMI NO PODER!

Hyn: Ele esta feliz, mas eu não me contento, não creio q ela preferiu passar todo mundo a selecionar os melhores, é irresponsabilidade...

Akemi: Isso mesmo, irresponsabilidade

Akemi interior: Na verdade, foi é sorte nossa...

Iruka:pulando na beiradinha do telhado( como ele faz isso?)

Akemi: Iruka, você vai cair

Iruka: Não vou nada, nem liga

Então, por algum motivo q eu não sei explicar, Iruka cai do telhado(que coisa, não?), mas em vez de cair no chão ele cai em algo macio

Iruka:Ah, o q é isso? No q é q eu estou sentad...

Ino: U..zu...ma...KIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Iruka:AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH, DESCULPA INO-SAN!

Ino: Você é tao desastrado é igualzinho ao seu pai, eu não acredito nisso

Akemi: Ino-san, ele não fez de propósito..

Ino:...Akemi-chan, que bom vê-la por aqui, é tao bom ver a filhinha da minha melhor amigadesistiu de brigar com o iruka pra ficar abraçando a Akemi

Ino interior: ESSA MALDITA Q NASCEU DA UNIAO DO SASUKE-KUN COM AQUELA TESTUDA RETARDADAAAAAAAAA!

Miiho:INO-SAN!

Ino: Hum, Miiho?

Miiho:correndo feliz Ino-san!Inovê a Ino abraçada com a Akemi Akemi!

Akemi: Miiho...

As duas se olham com ódio

Hyn: já vai começar

Fuuji:Ei, Miiho, deixe essa maluca de lado e vamos logo embora

Iruka:Quem você ta chamando de maluca seu esquisito?

Fuuji: Sai da minha frente Uzumaki, hj eu não estou a fim de brigar, vamos Miiho!

Miiho: Mas..

Fuuji:MIIHO!

Miiho: Ah, eu to indo, Akemi, dessa vez foi por pouco...

Akemi: Hum, eu vou te deixar ir dessa vez, mas não volte a me incomodar

Miiho: o q você disse sua...

Fuuji: sai andando

Miiho:Ah, Fuuji, espera, droga, maldita Uchiha, eu vou me livrar de você depois, FUUJIIIIIIIISai correndo atras dele

Hyn: Mas q povinho mais inconveniente

Iruka: Ah, são dois irritantes, quero só ver o dia q eles vierem provocar e eu vou quebrar a cara dos dois

Akemi: ...

Ino:Bem, então crianças, eu vou indo, cuidem-se, e mandem um abraço para seus pais por mim

Ino interior: principalmente você, Akemi, mande um abraço para o Sasuke-kun, mas com carinho, uhuhuhuhu

Iruka: Então, Akemi, esqueça aquela irritante da Miiho e vamos mostrar pra vila q conseguimos nos graduar

Akemi:...

Hyn: Iruka, é uma vergonha pra alguém se graduar desse jeito, ainda não entendeu?

Iruka: Ah, como você é chata Hyn-chan

Akemi:...

Hyn: Eu não sou chata, é você q não fica quieto, então eu sou obrigada a corrigi-lo sempre

Iruka: ALEM DE TUDO EH UMA NERD!

Hyn: Com quem pensa q esta falando? Eu sou muito mais esperta e forte que você

Akemi: Uh...

Iruka: Ah, Akemi-chan, o q foi?

Hyn: Ter se encontrado com aquela garota depois de se graduar de forma tao vergonhosa deve ter feito ela ficar totalmente pra baixo

Akemi: ...

Iruka: Akemi...

Flashback d Akemi

Miiho: Kemi-chan , porque esta pegando essas flores?

Akemi: Porque são bonitas, uma vez mamãe disse que as pessoas dão flores para as pessoas que elas amam...

Miiho: Hum...

Akemi:Eu poderia pegar apenas de um tipo, mas quanto mais flores melhor

Miiho: Ah sim, e para quem você vai dá-la?

Akemi: Vou dá-las para Naruto-san

Miiho pega as flores das mãos de Akemi e as esmaga

Akemi: Miiho-chan!

Miiho: Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, é só nisso q você pensa?Ele é um adulto, é casado, o q você esta pensando?

Akemi: Asuma-san me disse, não existe idade para o amor

Miiho: Não é questão de existir idade ou não, é a sua falta de senso do ridículo, porque não coloca na sua cabeça q Naruto-san nunca vai olhar pra você?

Akemi: Isso é mentira!

As duas se encaram com ódio por um tempo e Miiho diz:

Miiho:Não quero ficar brigando com você por coisas assim sempre, vamos fazer assim: enquanto você não desistir do Naruto-san nos não seremos mais amigas

Akemi:...então...nunca mais seremos amigas

Akemi se levanta e vai embora sem olhar pra Miiho

Fim do flashback

Hyn: ...

Iruka:Akemi...

No dia seguinte

Barulho do chão tremendo e coisas quebrando 

Hyn: Três, dois, um... A mesma cena de ontem se repete Bom dia Akemi, Iruka...

Akemi e Iruka:Bom dia!

Iruka: Hum, nosso sensei ainda não chegou?

Hyn: Parece q teve uma pequena confusão entre os responsáveis ainda agora, eu não soube mais detalhes, infelizmente...

Akemi: Hum, eu quero saber quem vai ficar com a gente a partir de hj o mais rápido possível!Hyn, coletar informações desse tipo não era seu trabalho?

Hyn: Eu estou de férias, mas eu soube q alguma coisa esta acontecendo com relação às outras vilas andam muito apreensivas com relação a Konoha, principalmente a da Areia, você sabe do elo das vilas, parece q estamos sob ameaça de ataque, mas ainda não sei de quem...

Akemi e Iruka:pensando Isso é estar de férias?

Então, a porta se abre

:Ola crianças, parece q no fim das contas quem vai ficar responsável por vocês a partir de agora sou eu

Hyn!

Akemi: Que...de...MAIS!

Iruka: Mas, você...você é...

Ate agora:

TenTen: Essa a gente já conhece, parece q ela ta num romance bonitinho com Neji, não tem muitos detalhes sobre ela, mas percebe-se q ela é um pouquinho desleixada com relação aos alunos...

Hyn:Amiga de Iruka e Akemi, ela é conhecida por saber de praticamente tudo q acontece na vila

Miiho: Era amiga da Akemi ate ela dar um fora bem feio no seu irmão, trocou o coitado pelo Naruto, gosta muito da Ino mas ainda não se sabe o porque(isso não lembra de alguma historia sobre uma testuda e uma porca?)...

Fuuji:Irmão mais velho da Miiho, tudo o q faz é pra deixar sua irmãzinha feliz

Ino: ta, outra conhecida, ela parece(parece?) meio falsa mas na verdade adora a filha da sua amiga Sakura, não tem muito pra falar sobre ela

:Tah, sobre esse(a) eu realmente não posso falar nada ainda, no próximo capitulo eu conto XD

**Ola, olha eu aqui de novo, a sua escritora de fics preferid...ve todos os escritores do fan olhando de cara feia quer dizer, olhem eu aqui, so isso,so quero dizer q essa fic já foi escrita ate um capitulo bem superior, por isso eu tentarei todo dia por um capitulo novo e assim q meus testes terminarem no colégio eu ponho o final da outra fic, so quero deixar claro mais uma vez q essa e a outra fic foram escritas por mim e minha amiga Winly, e agradecer especialmente a minha amiga Thal q foi quem me deu a idéia de escrever essa fic aqui, eu gostaria de agradecer a todos individualmente mas ficaria muito grande e enrolado, como se já não tivesse, outra coisa, a fic esta com alguns erros sérios na gramática, eu vou ver se conserto isso, não se preocupem, mas acho q da pra entender a fic apesar de tudo, obrigada pelas reviews mas lembrem-se q não eh porque eu estou agradecendo q estou dispensando novas reviews, eu aceito ate mil reviwes viram, viram viram? XD... **


	3. Uchiha Sakura

:Parece q no fim das contas quem vai ficar responsável por vocês a partir de agora sou eu

Hyn!

Akemi: Que...de...MAIS!

Iruka: Mas, você...você é...Sakura-san!

Sakura:

Terceira parte – Uchiha Sakura Akemi: mamiiiiiiii 

Hyn: Sakura...-san

Iruka: Então você será nossa sensei, Sakura-chan?

Sakura: Sim sim, mas não me chame com essa intimidade toda u.u

Sakura interior: Essa vozinha dele me lembra descaradamente o Naruto-kun , que raiva 

Hyn:Mas eu achei q Sakura sensei amava Naruto-san...

Sakura:XD'''''''''

Akemi: Okasan?

Sakura:Er, então, sim, eu tenho apenas 33 anos...fazendo pose

Iruka: Sakura sensei, não foi isso q ela perguntou...

Sakura:Isso mesmo, eu sei q pareço mais nova, mas não sou, por incrível q pareça..

Iruka:Sakura sensei, não foi isso...

Sakura: Pele de pêssego?Sim, obrigada Iruka!

Hyn:...Akemi, sua mãe disfarça muito mal, ainda bem que você não é assim...

Akemi: Eu sei q eu sou linda, ohohohoho

Hyn:..tal mãe tal filha...

Uzuhamaru:entra correndo na sala e se esconde atras de IrukaNão, não, ela não!

Iruka:Uzuhamaru, o q foi?

Uzuhamaru:...Ah, oi Iruka , somos amigos, ne?

Iruka:Sim, porque?

Uzuhamaru:...NÃO QUERO MORRER!

Akemi:Morrer?

Hyn:Ouçam todos, meu poder de ouvir qualquer coisa a distancia diz q algo estava perseguindo ele, e é algo de q ele tem muito medo

Akemi e Sakura:Nossa, Hyn-chan é tao incrível, garota esperta

Akemi e Sakura interiores: Mas que fofoqueira!

A porta explode e ino entra

Ino:UZUHAMARU!

Sakura:Hum, assustando as criancinhas Ino-baka?

Ino!Sakura!

Sakura: Uuuuuuuu, corram crianças, é a monstra porca XD

Ino:Sua testuda abusada ¬¬

Sakura: Uhuhuhu, pelo menos eu me casei com Sasuke-kun

Ino:Sasuke-kun é meio míope...

Akemi:puxando levemente a roupa da Ino pra chama-laIno-san, Ino-san...vozinha doce de criança amável

Ino:Sim queridinha?

Akemi:Acho que...papai seria míope se casasse com Ino-san, ne?

Ino: ''''''''''''', ah, que criança amável

Ino interior: Quem essa fedelha testuda pensa que é?

Hyn:Mas a testa de Akemi parece mais com a do Sasuke-san, Porca-san, você não devia falar do q não sabe...

Ino interior:Que menina estranha...

Hyn: A estranha aqui é você, Ino-san

Ino interiro:Ela lê meu pensamentos?

Hyn:Isso é ta obvio desde 5 linhas acima, você é detraída, Ino-sansai andado

Ino:...

Miiho:Ino-san, vamos treinar...Akemi!

Akemi:Miiho-chan, você é do time da Ino-san?

Miiho:Ficou no time da sua mãe, ne?Pois eu fiquei no time da tia Ino, eu serei melhor q você, em tudo

Akemi: Não fale assim, não sei porque ainda esta tentando se tornar uma ninja, você sabe q não terá como se definir se houver uma briga entre as vilas, não é mesmo, elo?

Fuuji:se mete na frente da Miiho Chega, não comece com essa historia de elo, Uchiha!

Akemi: Se você se meter eu chamo meu irmão também!

Fuuji: Hatoshi não esta na vila

Akemi:Pois é, deve estar matando alguém, mas faca alguma coisa comigo e vai se ver com ele

Fuuji:segura Akemi pelo pescoço Pirralha Uchiha, lutar com Hatoshi é o q eu mais quero, se você é meu passaporte pra isso, então te mato agora

Akemi:Ah, não se atreva...

Fuuji:encosta Akemi na parede pelo pescoço

Akemi:...uh..

Fuuji:olhar de assassino Isso dói, Uchiha?

Akemi: Fuuji...eu não consigo respirar

Fuuji: A intenção é essa

Akemi: Fuu-kun...

Fuuji:solta Akemi e sai de perto

Sakura:só agora percebeu q a filha tava quase morta AKEMI!

Ino: Fuuji, Miiho, Uzuhamaru , vamossai andando

Miiho:clássico clichê dos olhos cobertos pela franja indo atras da Ino

Fuuji: ...Akemi...me desculpe...

Akemi:...

Uzuhamaru:Não, não deixem ela me levar!sendo arrastado histericamente pela Ino

Porta se fecha

Sakura: Então, vamos brincar ?

Hyn, Akemi e Iruka?

Do lado de fora

Sakura:então, vamos fazer um teste

Iruka:Teste?

Sakura:Sim, vêem esses sininhos?

Akemi: Mamãe, esses sininhos, me lembram aqueles q estavam naquele meu vestido...

Sakura: QUIETA...queridinha , então, vocês devem pegar estes sinos de mim ate o meio-dia, aqueles q pegarem os sinos terão o direito de virar realmente Gennins

Akemi:Fácil...

Iruka: Legal!

Hyn:Mas só tem dois sinos, isso significa que um vai voltar pra casa pra tentar de novo ano q vem, ne?

Sakura: Sim, isso mesmo, essa era minha próxima fala, mas não fico espantada de você saber o q eu ia falar, ai ai...

Akemi: Mamãe

Sakura:Sim?

Akemi: Ser forte...matar...meu irmão..

Sakura: OO

Iruka: O que você ta falando Akemi?Fala direito

Akemi: Ahn? não ouviram? Eu disse: Tenho q ficar forte pra matar aqueles ratos q o meu irmão fica deixando no meu quarto pra me irritar

Sakura:abraça a Akemi Não me assuste assim queridinha i.i

Akemi: Mamãe, a senhora achou q eu ia matar meu irmão?Ahahahaha

Sakura:enxugando as lagrimas é mesmo, que imaginação a minha

Akemi: Eu não poderia porque o papai disse q matar gente é proibido lá em casa ...

Sakura: O . O, er, então, deixa isso pra lá, vamos começar

Sakura interior: SASUKEEEEEEEEEEE! TT

Uma hora depois

Hyn: levantando um sino Sino 1, aqui...

Akemi:Pulando feliz HAI HAI HAI!SINO 2 AQUI!

Iruka: Amarrado num tronco de arvore Ei!Vocês duas!

Akemi: O que foi? Nos pegamos os sinos, nos passamos

Iruka: Mas porque eu tenho q ficar amarrado?

Akemi: Eu tbm não entendi

Hyn: Iruka, sabe quando a gente fez uma pausa e vc disse : "falando no Hatoshi, ele lembra um pouco seu tio Itachi, Akemi"?

Iruka: Lembro

Hyn: e lembra quando você disse q ele era tao forte q ia acabar algum dia matando os pais?

Iruka: Lembro

Hyn: então...Sakura sensei escutou

Iruka:E daí?

Hyn: Você não faz idéia do porque isso irritaria ela?

Iruka: Não

Hyn: u.u

Alguns minutos depois

Sakura:voltando alegre entre as arvores então crianças, tudo bem ai?

Akemi: Não mesmo!

Hyn: Sensei...

Iruka:segurando as duas com a boca Veja Sakura sensei, eu tbm peguei os sinos !

Sakura: ... parece q todos passaram

Akemi: O QUEEEEEEE?Mamãe, como a senhora pode...

Hyn: Akemi-chan

Akemi: o q foi?

Hyn: passamos todos, pra que querer mais?

Akemi: Olha pro iruka

Iruka: tentando se soltar do tronco se sacudindo freneticamente Hum? Hei, Akemi-chan, quando eu sair daqui vamos nos quatro festejar no karaokê

Akemi: ...Iruka-kun...

Sakura:...

Flashback de 17 anos atras

Karaokê de Konoha

Shikamaru:cantando todo animado Ima Made Nando Mo

Ino: SHIKA-CHAN!

Lee: foi só um pouquinho...ic...não ajei q ia faxer mallll...icbêbado

Chouji: Mas parece q fez...

TenTen: Ne- Neji-kun, vamos cantar tbm?

Neji: Nao

TenTen: T.T

Temari:Posso saber o q eu estou fazendo aqui?

Hinata: Vocês ajudaram a gente contra Orochimaru, tbm merecem a comemoração

Gaara: Hum...

Kankuro: Então, Gaara, Temari, vamos nos divertir?

Temari: vendo Shikamaru cantar eu...estou muito bem aqui

Kankuro:Gaara?

Gaara: escondendo a batatinha-frita na boca e engolindo rápido hum, ah, não não, não gosto de comemorações XD

Kankuro: ¬¬ então, eu vou comemorar sozinho vê TenTen sem fazer nada Ou melhor, bem, hehehe, e ai amiguinha de Konoha, tudo bem?vai atras da TenTen

Sakura: entediada Ah...

Naruto: SAAAAAAKURA-CHAN

Sakura: nem vem, eu to entediada

Naruto: é? Então vamos nos animar, vem sakura-chanpuxando a sakura ate o Shikamaru

Shikamaru:termina a musica Naruto?

Naruto: Nos seremos os próximos,

Shikamaru: Hum, pegajoga o microfone pro naruto eu vou me sentar

Ino: Falando sem parar enquanto shikamaru ia na sua direção Shikamaru-kun muito bom, você canta muito, foi lindo! A propósito, nos podíamos sair juntos mais vezes, mas só eu e você sabe, e...

Shikamaru:passa direto pela Ino e senta do lado da Temari Então, não quer cantar a próxima comigo?

Temari:vermelhissima lógico

Ino:cara de "Eu ainda não estou derrotada" Então, Sasuke-kun senta do lado do Sasuke canta a próxima comigo?

Sasuke: ...Não!

Ino:Mas, veja, Sakura-chan esta cantando com Naruto

Sasuke!

Sakura e Naruto: cantando, totalmente animados e dispersos do resto do mundo, Viva Rock

Sasuke: levanta eu sou o próximo

Ino: Então, eu tbm vou pega um dos microfones

Sasuke:olha de lado Que seja...

Sasuke e Ino: começam a cantar assim q naruto e sakura terminam

Ino interior: Sakura, hj é o dia da sua derrota, eu vou cantar com o Sasuke e depois vou ver se ele quer sair comigo e é obvio q ele vai querer, vou ficar com ele só pra mim

Ino e Sasuke:no ultimo verso juntos HARUKAAAA KAAAAAANATAAAAAA!acaba a musica

Ino: Sasuke-kun, que tal voltarmos de noite pra cantarmos juntos de novo?

Sasuke:Falando no microfone ...Sakura...fique comigo ...

Todos:imóveis

Ino: Er, Sasuke-kun, que brincadeira é essa?

Sasuke: Não é brincadeira, preste atenção, Sakura, faz muito tempo q eu quero te dizer isso, eu...eu...

Ino: Sasuke-kunsegura o sasuke

Sasuke: joga Ino no chão Não me atrapalhe!

Ino:...

Sasuke: Eu te amo...Sakura...-chan...

Todos: OO

Naruto:Sasuke...

Lee: Ic...vamos, porque esperar? Esta certo sasuke, quero todo mundo se declarando agora pra pessoa q ama

Todos:...é isso ai!

TenTen:Neji saindo de perto do Kankuro Eu, vou aproveitar o q Lee-san disse e dizer q eu...

Neji: Eu é q te amo!

TenTen?

Neji: Não venha me dizer q me ama, eu q te amo, por isso...não me...

TenTen:Abraça o Neji Neji...

Temari: vira pro shikamaru mais vermelha q pimentão assado Pode parecer bobeira, eu sei q eu não te conheço há muito tempo, mas...eu...

Shikamaru:beija a Temari

Temari!

Shikamaru: Ficar falando coisas assim é perda de tempo, ai a gente já pula pra parte mais importante e eu economizo energia

Temari:

Kiba: Eu não tenho pra quem me declarar!olha pro lado SHINOOOOO T.T

Shino:saindo de perto não conheço, nunca vi...

Sakura:imóvel por causa do choque

Hinata:indo ate o Naruto Ah... Naruto-kun... vermelha, multo vermelha eu...

Naruto: Sakura-chan...

Hinata!

Naruto: Agora q o Sasuke se declarou, eu tbm quero!

Sakura:olha pro Naruto Naruto...

Naruto: Eu amo você, Sakura-chan, sempre amei, mas você ama o Sasuke, eu sei, eu perdi pra ele a muito tempo, mas, mesmo assim...eu...chorando

Sakura:Poe as mãos nos ombros do Naruto abraça o naruto muito obrigada, muito obrigada Naruto chorando tbm

Sasuke: parado no mesmo lugar olhando pro microfone com os olhos cheios de lagrimas

Hinata:sai de cabeça baixa sem dizer nada

Sakura: Amo o Sasuke, mas se você quiser eu posso ficar aqui abraçada com você, Naruto-kun, não choresendo q ela tbm esta chorando

Naruto:enxugando as lagrimas e sorrindo daquele jeito q só ele consegue Queria q ficasse abraçada comigo pra sempre, mas tem mais alguém q tbm quer você por perto...

Sakura: sorrindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo Naruto-kun...

Naruto: Sakura-chan, se algum dia o idiota do Sasuke te fizer chorar, me avise q eu arrebento a cara dele sai andando de cabeça baixa

Sakura: Naruto...

Naruto: para sim?

Sakura:enxugando as lagrimas e sorrindo eu juro q te avisarei...

Naruto:

Sakura: sai correndo ate o sasuke SASUKE-KUN! abraça o sasuke pelas costas eu tbm, eu tbm te amo muito, sasuke-kun... sorrindo

Sasuke: ainda chorando eu não quero q saia do meu lado nunca mais, vamos ficar juntos pra sempre

Sakura: Sasuke-kun

Sasuke:vira e segura a sakura carinhosamente

Sakura: fechando os olhos e chorando

Sasuke: chegando perto da sakura, fechando os olhos e chorando tbm

Ino:AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Chouji:Ino-chan, ano se preocupe, eu fico com você...

Ino: ¬¬

Naruto:saindo da sala

Shino: Não vai ficar, Naruto?

Naruto: Eu já sei o q vai acontecer, mas não quero acreditar que aconteceu de novo com os olhos cheios de lagrimas, sai da sala

Lee: Eu sinto o mesmo q você, Naruto...ic...

Shino: Olha pra trás e vê Sakura e Sasuke se beijando Mas...não teria vontade nem de pensar nisso, Naruto-san?

Naruto: do lado de fora sentado na escada 

Hinata: senta do lado do naruto Naruto-kun, não chore, eu sei q tem alguém, em algum lugar q te ama

Naruto: Não é isso, eu não to triste

Hinata: Não?

Naruto: bem, sim, mas em parte não, eu já sabia q ia acabar assim

Hinata: Naruto-kun, nunca pensou em mais nenhuma garota alem da Sakura-san?

Naruto:...bem, teve uma

Hinata: Quem?

Naruto:olha pra Hinata e sorri

Hinata:vermelha

Fim do flahsback

Sakura:O q teria acontecido, se você tivesse me pedido pra ficar abraçada com você ao invés de eu ir atras do Sasuke, Naruto-kun?

Iruka: Sakura sensei, você não vem com a gente?

Sakura: Ah, hai

Kiba: Desculpem atrapalhar a fic mas eu tenho q saber, Temari-sama, Winly-sama, porque só eu fico sozinho na historia?

Winly: Não foi só você, Shino tbm não tinha ninguém, caso não tenha percebido...

Kiba: Mas o Shino é feio, eu não!

Shino: u.u

Kiba: Er, bem, ah, vocês entenderam!

Winly: essa parte foi Temari q escreveu, reclame com ela

Kiba: Temari-sama, porque eu fico sozinho na fic?

Temari: Uhuhuhuhu, simplesmente porque não tinha par pra você, mas veja, se ainda quiser alguém eu to disponível e não me importo de ficar com vc não, viu...

Winly: Temari-chan ...

Ate agora:

Uchiha Sakura: Sakura-chan casada com Sasuke-kun, ate parece q ninguém imaginou isso, mesmo porque no primeiro capitulo apareceu a filha deles, então não tinha como não perceber XD

Uchiha Hatoshi: é o filho mais velho da Sakura e do Sasuke, não tem muitos detalhes sobre ele ainda, mas de certa forma é bom saber q ele não matou a família XD

Uzuhamaru: é o terceiro membro do time da Ino sensei, mas por incrível que pareça tem medo dela, porque será? Talvez pelo fato da cara dela ser assustadora quando esta irritada, alias, sempre esta assustadora...

Kiba: Aquele irritante ali q não ta afim de ficar sozinho e q não cala a boca, mas logo logo a gente arruma isso

Shino: Não tem nenhuma fala útil e é outro sozinho, mas ao contrario do Kiba não fica fazendo manha, cara educado...

Temari: Escritora original dessa fic, foi ela(eu) quem faz tudo por aqui, é(sou)ajudada pela Winly

Winly: Invade a casa da Temari pra dar palpite na fic, fica só irritando gritando Sasuke-kun o tempo todo, parece a Sakura. é uma garota ma, entra na casa dos outros com um sorvete e só oferece uma bala...


	4. Hatoshi

Disclaimer : Ohohohoho, eu possuo naruto sim, eu e a Winly, não é Winly? 

Winly:Temari,q tipo de pessoa poe o disclaimer só no 4 capitulo da fic?

Winly, colabora...

Winly:Não porque você é uma irresponsável q nem arrumar seu quarto...

Meu deus, o q eu fiz pra merecer isso?alguém quer comprar uma winly?só 1,99...voltando ao q interessa, não, eu não possuo naruto...

Nota da Autora(uma delas ): Waaaaa, olha eu aqui de novo, eu só quero deixar claro q apesar da winly ter ajudado a escrever a fic é minha minah e só minha, waaaa toma uma kunaizada na cabeça e uma ninja loira senta em cima da autora desculpe, desculpe, a fic tbm é da winly a fic tbm é da winly...socorroooooo 

Temari: Querido, vai chamar as crianças, o almoço ta pronto 

Shikamaru: Eu porque? To tao cansado...

Temari: E o q você fez de tao cansativo hj?

Shikamaru:...Acordei XD

Temari:¬¬

Shikamaru: E tbm...

Temari: E tbm?

Shikamaru:...Respirei XD

Temari: ¬¬

Shikamaru:Ah, tah bom, onde eles estão?

Temari: lá fora

Shikamaru: mas lá fora é taaaaaaooooo looooonge...

Temari: ¬¬ Pegando aquele leque lindo que mata qualquer um na hora VAI AGORA!

Shikamaru: Ta bom, ta bom, mulher estressada u.u

Quarta Parte – Hatoshi Shikamaru: Ei, pirralhos, venham comer alguma coisa! 

Fuuji:Não estou com fome sentado em baixo de uma arvore olhando o céu

Shikamaru:Eu sei, eu tambémsenta do lado do Fuuji

Fuuji: olhando pro céu As nuvens...são tao livres...

Shikamaru: ...Hehe, é mesmo...

Fuuji: Ah, cara, ter q cuidar de irmãzinhas mais novas da trabalho...

Shikamaru: Mas o resultado é sempre bom...

Fuuji:...

Shikamaru:...

Fuuji:Levanta Ei velho, vamos logo senão a mamãe vai ficar irritada sai andando

Shikamaru:...olhando pro céu Esse é o meu castigo por eu ter reclamado tanto com você sobre a mamãe, pai? Levanta também Fuuji, onde esta a sua irmã?

Fuuji: Eu não vejo Miiho desde q voltei pra casa

Shikamaru: ...

Casa da Tsunade

Tsunade: andando com muito cuidado sem fazer barulho Eu jurava q ouvi um barulho vindo daqui... entra num dos quartos !

Miiho: sentada no chão Tsunade-sama...

Tsunade: Miiho!

Miiho: Porque eu tenho q ser...porque eu tenho q ser esse elo?

Tsunade: Miiho...você é o elo entre duas vilas q estavam em guerra mas alcançaram a paz, isso foi graças ao seu nascimento, entenda, ser o elo não é algo ruim

Miiho: Tsunade-sama

Tsunade: Sim?

Miiho: Se você fosse um elo e tivesse q escolher numa briga de vilas, de que lado ficaria?

Tsunade:...alguns segundos depois abaixa a cabeça e sai do quarto

Miiho...do lado de fora ouve a miiho chorando isso depende da pessoa...

Numa casa um pouquinho distante dali...

Akemi:Bom dia!descendo as escadas feliz e saltitante Bom dia sol, bom dia janela, bom dia escadas, bom dia casa

Sakura: esta animada, Akemi-chan?

Akemi: Muito

Akemi interior:Lógico!Hatoshi esta longe e não parece q vai voltar tao cedo, hj faz um mês q ele saiu daqui, estou tao feliz de não ter aquele irmão chato pra me irritar!

Sasuke:entrando em casa fazendo pose de "Eu sou o gostoso da parada" Bom dia meninas...

Sakura: Sasuke-kun

Sakura interior: Cada dia Sasuke-kun esta mais lindo !

Akemi:pulando de cima da escada bem no colo do Sasuke Bom dia papai!

Sasuke: Bom dia Akemi...

Akemi: Papai, hj nos podemos sair pra comprar umas coisas? Eu vi um vestido taaaaao lindo, eu fiquei apaixonada por ele, mamãe vai estar ocupada organizando as missões do time, então...

Sasuke:Desculpe, eu não vou poder

Akemi: Aaaaaaahhhhhh, porque papai? i.i

Sasuke: Eu tenho q hum, fazer umas coisas importantes hj

Sakura?

Akemi: Mas então, quem vai comigo?

Hatoshi:aparecendo na porta Esqueceram de mim...

Akemi: O que ele ta fazendo aqui?

Sakura:Ah,eu esqueci q seu irmão voltava hj, seja bem vindo Hatoshi querido

Akemi: OO

Sasuke: Pronto, Akemi, Hatoshi vai fazer compras com você, é ate bom já q vocês não se vêem a um mês

Akemi: mas, mas...

Sasuke: Alguma objeção as minhas ordens?

Akemi:Não senhor T.T

Sasuke: ótimo

Sakura: Sasuke, o q houve, você esta muito serio hj, e q coisas importantes são essas?

Sasuke:chega perto da Sakura e fala baixinho de um modo q só ela ouça ...Itachi...

Sakura:...seria Hatoshi, sei q acabou de chegar mas pode ir agora com a sua irmã fazer compras? Eu e seu pai precisamos conversar

Hatoshi: Sim senhora, vamos Akemi

Akemi:saindo de casa e fechando a porta Hatoshi, o q aconteceu?

Hatoshi:...

Iruka:cai em cima da Akemi Aiii...hum? Bom dia Akemi

Akemi: SAIA DE CIMA DE MIM!

Iruka:levantando desculpa Akemi-chan, ah, Hatoshi , já voltou?

Hatoshi: Não, to lá ainda, não ta vendo?

Iruka: o . o Serio? Legal, isso é uma projeção?

Hatoshi:

Akemi:

Akemi: Então, Iruka-kun, o q estava fazendo no alto?

Iruka: No alto?

Akemi: pra cair em cima de mim vc devia estar no alto, ne? O q aconteceu?

Iruka: Ah, eu tava sentado na arvore, é divertido, devia tentar um dia tbm Akemi-chan

Akemi: Não, muito obrigada...

Hyn: vem andando devagarzinho Iruka, então foi aqui q você veio parar?Akemi, bom dia

Akemi: Bom dia Hyn-chan

Hyn:vê o Hatoshi Ah, Hatoshi senpai, eu soube e q chegou ainda agora

Hatoshi: ...

Hyn:vermelha é bom vê-lo de novo, hatoshi senpai

Hatoshi: um pouquinho vermelho tbm hum...

Iruka: olhando de Hyn pra Hatoshi Hum, o q ta acontecendo?

Akemi: Iruka, deixe de ser intrometido

Iruka: só fala isso porque você tbm não sabe

Akemi: Bem...

Iruka: Aha!

Akemi: seu...sai correndo atras do Iruka e acabam deixando Hatoshi e Hyn sozinhos

Hyn: Hatoshi senpai...

Hatoshi:Sim?

Hyn: Eu...eu...vermelha e desviando os olhos

Hatoshi:...

Hyn: Eu quero dizer q eu...

Hatoshi: vira de costas e vai andando

Hyn: Hatoshi senpai...

Hatoshi: Se não formos logo vamos perde-los de vista, eu tenho q ficar de olho na Akemiandando

Hyn: Hatoshi-kun...vai atras do Hatoshi olhando pro chão decepcionada

Akemi:pula em cima do Iruka Peguei!

Iruka: Sua chata!

Akemi: XP

Hatoshi: Não ia comprar alguma coisa? Compre logo q quero voltar pra casa

Akemi: Hum? Ah, ta...

Iruka:falando pra Akemi e pra Hyn Tem algo estranho nele, não acham?

Akemi: Sim, normalmente ele estaria brigando comigo ou coisa assim, porque será q ta tao serio? Por mais serio q ele seja ele nunca foi tao frio como hj

Iruka: será q ele...arrumou uma noiva?

Hyn:ISSO NUNCA!

Iruka e Akemi: pulam de susto

Hyn: Ah, desculpem, eu exagerei...olha pra trás discretamente e vê o Hatoshi distraído olhando as lojas, fica vermelhissima Senpai...

Iruka: Ih, já vi q essa daí tbm não ta legal hj...

Akemi: Iruka, eu acho q...

Iruka: Que?

Akemi: Que toda a vila foi dominada por alienígenas e eles estão disfarçados como nossos amigos e familiares, é por isso q eles estão assim

Como a Akemi falou besteira, Hatoshi olhou pra irmã e acabou vendo q Hyn estava olhando pra ele

Hatoshi:fica vermelho, mas só um pouquinho

Hyn:ainda vermelha, desvia o olhar

Iruka:vendo os dois e parecem ser alienígenas q não usam protetor solar, olha como estão vermelhos...

Hatoshi e Hyn:agora sim ficam suuuuper vermelhos

Ouve-se gritos indo na direção dos 4

Nee-san:DEVOLVA!DEVOLVA ISSO SEU BEBADO!

Lee: Ah, deja de ze egoisssta...ic...sao só umas garravinhas de saque...ic

Nee-san: DEVOLVA, SÃO DE TSUNADE-SAMA!DEVOLVA!

Lee: ... XP...ic

Nee-san: BEBADO LADRAO! 

Lee:correndo bate de cabeça com alguém q cai no chão junto com ele Hic...foi malz, ai...

Naruto: Tudo bem, ai...Lee-san?

Lee: Narudo!

Naruto: é Naruto!

Lee: Narugo, voze aja q eu bebi, ic, demaizzzz?

Naruto: eu não acho, tenho certeza!

Lee: Me ajuda Nerita, tem uma maluca querendo pegar meu saque

Naruto: Acho q sei quem é a maluca, e acho q no mínimo esse saque não é seu, certo?

Lee: Eu peguei empreztado da Tsunani-sama, qual o problema? Hein, Nenita?

Naruto: Bêbado

Nee-san: Boa Naruto, pegou ele, agora segura ele ate eu chegar ai

Naruto: Nee-san, coitado, não vê q ele ta bêbado

Nee-san: e tem como não ver? Ah, esse cara só da problema, não é a toa q é conhecido como "o cachaceiro de Konoha"...

(Comentário da autora: Nada contra o Lee-san, mas essa foi em homenagem a uma amiga minha)

Iruka: Ei pai!Pai!correndo e pulando ate o Naruto

Nee-san:Veja, é seu filho, como é escandaloso, podia ser mais discreto e...

Naruto: IRUKAAAAAAAA!O PAPAI TA AQUI!pulando e agitando os braços freneticamente

Nee-san:...Esquece sai puxando o Lee pela camisa E você vai voltar comigo e se desculpar com a Tsunade-sama

Lee: Ah...que dia lindo...você é um bruxo Harry...ic...viva Hitler!

Nee-san: Viva Hitler, vê se eu posso com esse cachaceiro...

Iruka:pulando no colo do pai

Naruto: abraçando o Iruka Iruka, oi!

Iruka: oi papai

Akemi: Mas q felicidade toda é essa? Vocês não se encontraram hj de manha?

Iruka: Não, o papai não dormiu em casa

Akemi: Não?

Iruka: Não

Naruto: Eu esqueci onde é a porta de novo

Todos: ¬¬

Naruto, eu disse algo errado?

Iruka: não sei...

Hatoshi: tal pai tal filho...

Naruto: Hatoshi, você voltou?

Hatoshi: Não, eu ainda to lá, não ta vendo?

Naruto:...Serio?Legal, isso é um holograma?

Iruka: Não pai, é uma projeção

Naruto: Não, acho q o nome é holograma

Iruka: é projeção

Naruto: Ta querendo ir contra mim?

Iruka: To!

Hyn: você pediu por essa, senpai...

Hatoshi: pior q é

Akemi: como se já não esperasse algo assim

Casa dos Uchiha

Sasuke:muito serio olhando pra porta

Sakura: olhando pra porta preocupada

Batidas na porta

Sakura: levanta

Sasuke:Sente-se, eu abro

Sakura:senta e abaixa a cabeça

Sasuke:abre a porta

Sakura: ...

Sasuke:olhar de desprezo ainda não entendi o q você veio fazer aqui, poderia me explicar...

Sakura: Sasuke-kun...

Sasuke: ...Itachi?

Itachi: com aquele olhar sem expressão de sempre Sasuke...

Ate agora:

Nara Shikamaru: Shika-kun é o pai de Fuuji e Miiho, casado com a temari, ou seja, Ino foi detonada D

Nara Temari: é a mãe de Fuuji e Miiho, esposa do Shika, mas isso já ta obvio ate demais u.u

Nara Miiho e Nara Fuuji: Os filhos da ninja da areia e do ninja da folha, são conhecidos tbm como elo, isso por serem a ligação entre as duas vilas ocultas, Fuuji lembra muito Shikamaru e nem esquenta com essa historia, embora já tenha sofrido com isso quando era pequeno, agora quem sofre é a Miiho

Tsunade: Tsunade esta viva, eu não matei ela q nem eu fiz com o Iruka sensei (XD), a Quinta Hokage é a primeira pessoa q Miiho procura quando precisa de ajuda, embora as vezes não possa fazer muito pela garotinha

Uchiha Sasuke: Sasuke-kun!Ele ta tao bonito agora, mais ainda, ne? Eu queria colocar uma cena com ele mais animado e mais solto, mas por causa dos acontecimentos atuais eu não pude ainda, espero conseguir logo mostrar o Sasuke animado

Hatoshi: O irmão da Akemi, Hyn chama ele de senpai, e, apesar dele ter esnobado Hyn nesse capitulo, aquilo não convenceu ninguém

Nee-san: Não gosto muito dela mas ela foi importante na cena do Lee, talvez eu deixe ela aparecer de novo depois, alias, é impossível não aparecer, são raras as cenas q a Tsunade aparece sozinha no anime, ta sempre sendo seguida pela Nee-san, então, acho q ela volta depois

Lee: Cachaceiro de Konoha, tadinho dele, mas já foi citado q ele fica meio assim quando bebe, não foi culpa minha, quem quis beber foi ele

Naruto: Viram viram? Eu consegui colocar o Naruto daquele jeito q eu queria, alegre, escandaloso e animado, e anda teve a clássica guerra contra o filho, tao fofo...

Itachi: irmão do Sasuke, a historia deles dois todo mundo conhece, o porque dele estar na casa do Sasuke e o porque do Sasuke ter recebido ele serão explicados depois...

**Waaaaaaa, olha eu aqui de novo, espera já disse isso al em cima, oh bem estou ficando sem idéias, bom, primeiro gostaria de agradecer as reviews por essa e pela outra fic, e tbm deixar claro q infelizmente a outra fic ficara com apenas 2 capítulos, isso porque era pra ser one shot, mas tudo bem, pra sorte ou azar de vocês essas fic aqui não acaba antes do capitulo 46, eu sei, vai ser muito chato acompanhar uma fica grande assim...mentira, vai nada, o povo q ta lendo fora do as vezes bate na minha porta pra pedir mais capítulos, mas prometo q eu termino antes do capitulo 100 como eu to colocando esse capitulo e mais um ao mesmo tempo eu agradecerei as reviews individualmente no próximo capitulo, agora q já terminou esse capitulo, vá a próxima pagina e leia ...obvio não?você não poderia ir a pagina anterior pra ler o próximo capitulo, duuuuh...eu não sirvo pra isso, decididamente não... **


	5. desafio

Disclaimer:Não, eu não possuo naruto, mas sabe qual o meu consolo?Você tbm não, ahahahahaha

Nota da Autora: Bem gente, deixa eu explicar uma coisa, essa fic aqui é composta não só dos capítulos normais, tbm tem os especiais q são como se fosse oq nos animes chamamos de OVA, porem esses "OVAs" serão postos paralelamente pela outra escritora da fic, a Winly-chan ...o que?Vocês acharam estranho um OVA de uma fic?esperem só ate verem o movie XD

Sasuke:abre a porta

Sakura: ...

Sasuke:olhar de desprezo ainda não entendi o q você veio fazer aqui, poderia me explicar...

Sakura: Sasuke-kun...

Sasuke: ...Itachi?

Itachi: com aquele olhar sem expressão de sempre Sasuke...

Quinta Parte – Desafio

Sakura: Sasuke-kun...

Itachi:Meus parabéns, Sasuke, admito q ficou bem forte nos últimos anos, mas ainda é uma criança comparado a mim...

Sasuke:...

Itachi: Mesmo q possa usar ataques fortíssimos como Chidori não pode me vencer, isso já é fato comprovado...

Sasuke:O que você quer?

Itachi: O q eu quero? Poder, mais poder...

Sasuke: Oq quer dizer com poder?

Itachi: Sasuke, você é forte agora, pra mim, derrotar pessoas mais fortes q eu é poder

Sasuke: ...

Itachi:mas, apesar de você ser forte, tem pessoas mais fortes q você aquiolha pra Sakura e pega uma kunai

Sakura!Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke: Ah, droga!

Itachi:joga a kunai na sakura

Clichê do sangue jorrando sem se ver quem é q ta machucado (XD)

Akemi:Naruto-san

Naruto:

Hatoshi:olha pro naruto pedofilia é crime...

Naruto:

Akemi: Para, Hatoshi!

Hatoshi: Quieta, você não pode falar nada, você é fraca!

Naruto:oo

Akemi: Vai ver só, um dia eu serei mais forte que você, e me vingarei!

Naruto:OO

Hatoshi: Eu mato o papai e a mamãe antes disso acontecer u.u

Naruto: OO

Akemi:Sha...rin...ga...

Naruto: Vocês dois!

Akemi e Hatoshi:Abraçados Brincadeirinha

Naruto/o/

Hyn: vocês dois, não sei se se amam ou se odeiam

Iruka:

Em cima de um dos telhados

Kakashi: O senhor viu como acabou a trágica historia do clã Uchiha? No fim ficou tudo nas mãos daqueles dois, Sakura, Sasuke, bom trabalho, agora é com esses dois aqui...

Jiraiya:Não fale como se tudo tivesse acabado bem, não acabou ainda

Kakashi: Do q o senhor esta falando?

Jiraiya:serio Kakashi, você sabe...Itachi esta em Konoha

Kakashi:... eu sei disso, mas eu duvido q ele faca alguma coisa, ate ele sabe quando parar

Jiraiya:será?

Kakashi:Lógico...eu tenho certeza...isso não vai terminar mal...

Jiraiya:...

De volta ao chão, onde estão Naruto e as crianças...e o Hatoshi XD

Kunais voando na direção do naruto numa velocidade incrível

Naruto:desvia Hum?para duas shurikens q vinham logo em seguida com as mãos Boa tentativa, mas não vai...Shuriken acerta a testa do Naruto

Akemi: Naruto-sama!

Iruka:Papai!

Naruto:Pra onde estão olhando ?sentado no banquinho da barraquinha de ramen palitando os dentes

Iruka e Akemi?

Naruto com a shuriken na cara:some

Naruto:Hehe, o q eu acho mais incrível é q você ainda tenta, mesmo depois de terem se passado 17 anos você continua tentando me vencer...

Todos?

Naruto: ...Konohamaru

Konohamaru: Isso era o q eu esperava do homem q venho tentando derrotar desde pequeno, bom trabalho líder

Akemi:Konohamaru-san!

Iruka:Ah, é só o Konohamaru...

Konohamaru: O Q VOCE QUIS DIZER COM EH SO O KONOHAMARU?

Iruka:Eu quis dizer q não é nada importante, é só você...

Konohamaru:...cascudo na cabeça do Iruka Com quem você pensa q ta falando moleque?nem parece filho do Líder!

Iruka: Pois eu sou tao forte quanto o papai, viu seu pirralho...

Konohamaru: O PIRRALHO AQUI EH VOCE!EU TENHO 26 ANOS!

Hyn:E ainda brinca de ninja?que vergonha...

Konohamaru: Ate você, Hyn-chan? T.T

Hatoshi:Chega, eu vu pra casa...indo embora

Hyn:Senpai!

Akemi:tampando a boca da Hyn Ah, deixa ele ir, aquele chato

Hyn:...

Naruto:Então Konohamaru, faz tempo q não nos vemos, já terminou seus exames é?

Konohamaru:Sim, essa de exames é muito chato, só porque eu sou neto do velhote hokage a Tsunade-sama fica me fazendo fazer esses exames uu

Hinata:aparecendo não se sabe de onde Mas os exames são importantes para você que provavelmente tbm sucedera o titulo de hokage, ne?

Konohamaru:Hinata-sama, sim, eu sei, mas não deixam de ser chatos

Naruto:Ah konohamaru, se eu tivesse a chance de ter um exame especial pra ser hokage eu aceitaria na hora, mas Tsunade-sama disse q eu ainda vou ter esperar uns anos, eu não me importo, mas não vou deixar q você jogue sua chance fora desse jeito, não mesmo

Konohamaru:Mas é tao chato ...

Naruto: Ta falando q nem o Shikamaru agora, onde esta o seu espírito determinado de sempre?

Konohamaru:Eu não quero virar hokage agora, se eu conseguir o titulo de hokage desse jeito não significara nada

Hinata: Eu cheguei agora e fiquei meio perdida, porque não significaria nada oo?

Konohamaru:Porque pra mim, pra ser um hokage eu precisaria derrotar primeiro o maior hokage q existe

Akemi: Mas, Hyn-chan, do q ele ta falando? Ele quer derrotar Tsunade-sama?

Hyn: Por incrível q pareça eu tbm não entendi

Iruka: Eu já entendi tudosorrisinho igual ao do naruto (que lindo )

Hinata: o hokage mais forte? Mas, tsunade-sama é...

Konohamaru:Eu não falo da Tsunade-sama

Hinata: Não? Então de quem você...

Naruto: Clássico sorrisinho Então é isso?Foi por isso q veio me procurar?Interessante...

Konohamaru: você não tem o titulo de hokage oficialmente, mas eu sempre te considerei um hokage, líder, eu só vou aceitar o titulo de hokage depois q vencer o mais forte, que é você!

Naruto: Levanta e segura uma kunai entre os dentes então, vamos lutar, Konohamaru sorriso de "Eu sou o bom"

Konohamaru:sorriso

Hinata: Meninos...

Iruka: legal!Vou ver o papai e o Konohamaru-san lutando!

Akemi: Naruto-sama ...Konohamaru-sama ...

Hyn: Hum...

Casa dos Uchiha, alguns minutos atras

Sangue voando

Sakura: ...SASUKE!

Sasuke:abraçando a sakura com 100 kunais (100 mesmo!) enfiadas nas costas

Sakura:chorando Sasuke...

Sasuke: Porque esta chorando? Eu não vou morrer, sabia?as kunais caem e começa a escorrer sangue das costas dele

Itachi: Protegeu a mulher? Hum...

Sasuke: Como...como se atreveu?

Itachi:Hum?

Sasuke: COMO SE ATREVEU A TENTAR MACHUCAR A MINHA FAMILIA?Modo sharingan ativo (XD)

Itachi: Desculpe, as kunais escorregaram...

Sasuke: Seu maldito!vamos lá pra fora lutar agora mesmo!

Itachi:...claro

Sakura: Querido...

Ate agora:

Kakashi: Viram?ele ta vivo, não apareceu muito ate agora mas ele vai aparecer depois, peco q tenham paciência

Jiraya: Olha gente, o ero-hennin mais famoso do mundo esta de volta, ele tbm não morreu, por incrível q pareça, to pensado em coloca ele pra treina o filho do Naruto, mas não sei ainda...

Konohamaru: Konohamaru-kun esta de volta tbm, eu tava querendo coloca ele aqui desde o primeiro capitulo mas não foi possível, então, a situação atual dele é a seguinte, pra quem não entendeu: Sendo neto do Hokage, a Tsunade-sama quer transforma-lo em Hokage tbm, então ela lotou ele de testes q, se ele completasse perfeitamente, teria direito ao titulo, mas ele não quer se tornar hokage antes de completar o teste mais importante pra ele que é vencer o Naruto

Hinata: Ela voltou!4 capítulos depois eu trago ela de volta com uma aparição surpreendente, tah bom, espero conseguir manter ela aparecendo tao freqüentemente quanto o Naruto e os outros...

**Gente, meia-noite e 20, vu só agradece rapidinho e ir dormir q tenho teste amanha:**

**Sayuri-Uchiha:Desculpe mas a do dia dos namorados não terá continuação, foram só dois capítulos, mas logo teremos mais uma fic pra encobrir a saudade da antiga, snif ;;**

**Uchiha Sakura-chan:Q bom q gostou da akemi, tbm adoro ela, o nome foi inspirado em uma amiga minha q praticamente puxou minha orelha e disse:escreve essa fic logo porr...não, não foi a winly, foi outra mesmo XD**

**Camila-sama:Bom, sabe como é ne, a fic ta pronta faz uns 3 meses XD**

**Chii:Sim, Chii, mamãe tbm te adora, e a maninha Winly tbm, sei q você adorou a fic, tbm adorei a sua com a Gik, valeu pela review mas eu preferia o dvd de fushigi sabe uu**

**Dbr: Ora, muito obrigada pelos elogios, e pode esperar q essa fic tem muito sasuke e sakura ainda, apesar de tudo XD**

**Bom, valeu as reviews, prometo q próximo capitulo eu ponho mais cedo pra dar tempo de falar mais q eu ja to digitando escondida, se meu pai acorda ai meu deus, bem, kissus, já ne (de onde sera q eu tirei isso?Kuny atras gritando :Plagiadora! **


	6. Chidori e sharingan

Disclaimer: Eu não possuo naruto, não mesmo, definitivamente não, negativo sargento, lie lie...buaaaa sai correndo chorando

Nota da Autora: bom, finalmente o capitulo 6 da fic, e já já o sete, eu só queria dizer pra vocês que...

Winly:ai, como você é lindo, eu te amo eu te amo!

...então, como eu dizia, eu só queria falar q...

Winly:aiii, da vontade de ficar agarrada com voce o dia todo

...bom, então eu...

Winly:você é muito lindoooooo!

Chega Winly, deixe esse boneco do sasuke no chão!

Sasuke: Seu maldito!Vamos lá pra fora lutar agora mesmo!

Itachi:...claro

Sakura: Querido...

Sexta Parte – Sharingan e Chidori 

Sasuke:selamentos q eu não sei o nome Chidori!

Itachi:Sharingan!

Sasuke:atacando Chidori!

Itachi:atacando Sharingan!

Sakura: Ai meu Deus, q luta dura e emocionante, quem vencera?

Meia hora depois

Sasuke:Chidori!

Itachi:Sharingan!

Sakura:sentada no chão quase dormindo Meu Deus, q luta chata e entediante, putz meu...

Itachi:Sasuke...

Sasuke: Chido...o q foi?

Itachi:Você sabe? Não eram só 100 kunais àquela hora...

Sasuke:...O que?

Itachi:eram 101...

Sasuke:Mas então, onde foi parar a ultima...SAKURA!

Sakura:Hum? O q foi?

Itachi: dizem q a dor é psicológica, se você não ver q esta machucado você não sente...

Sasuke!

Sakura:Do que vocês estão falando?

Itachi:apontando pra Sakura atras de você...

Sakura:olha pra trás e só agora vê a kunai enfiada nas costas

Sasuke:Sakura-chan...

Sakura:Sa...su...ke...desmaia

Itachi: Desde àquela hora ela perdeu muito sangue, acertei num ponto muito vital, talvez ela nem possa mais andar...

Sasuke: Seu...maldito...CHIDORI!

Itachi:para o ataque com a mão esquerda (é importante ressaltar q ele parou com a esquerda, foi a esquerda!)segura sasuke e joga longe Você ainda é fraco...

Sasuke:machucado ugh...

Itachi: segurando o chidori nas mãos Você não merece mais vivermira no sasuke

Hatoshi:Katon goukakyuu no jutsu!queima a mão do itachi e desfaz o chidori

Itachi:Merda...pirralho...

Hatoshi: ..Mamãe!

Sasuke:se arrasta ate a sakura e abraça ela Sa...kura...-chan...

Hatoshi:pra cima do Itachi EU VOU TE MATAR SEU MALDITO INFELIZ!

Itachi:Ainda tenho a outra mãosegura o Hatoshi pela cabeça e aperta a cabeça dele na mão

Hatoshi:AAAAAHHHH

Sasuke:Hatoshi...HATOSHI!

Hyn:Senpai...

Akemi:comendo pipoca assistindo Konohamaru e Naruto lutarem maravilhada

Hyn:Akemi-chan, vamos voltarlevanta num salto

Akemi:Hum?Nani?

Hyn:segura a mão da Akemi **VEM!**sai correndo puxando ela

Iruka:O q aconteceu?Porque estão indo embora?

Hinata:Iruka, deixe elas...

Iruka...

Hyn:correndo na direção da casa dos Uchiha senpai...SENPAI!

Akemi: O q foi, hyn-chan?Aconteceu alguma coisa com meu irmão?

Hyn:com os olhos cheios de lagrima correndo muito

Akemi: Hyn-chan, o q ...vê Itachi segurando Hatoshi pela cabeça NEESAN!

Hyn:SENPAI!

Itachi:deixa Hatoshi desmaiado cair no chão

Sasuke: A ..kemi...

Akemi:vê os pais no chão, a mãe desmaiada cheia de sangue nas costas e o pai todo arrebentado sangrando e o irmão quase morto ...clássico clichê dos olhos cobertos pela franja e da expressão seria

Itachi:Só...mais...UMAA!Modo sharingan ativo correndo em direcao a Akemi pronto pra um ataque

Akemi:...

Itachi:indo na direção da Akemi

Hyn: segurando Hatoshi no colo Há-kun...

Itachi:ataca a Akemi

Akemi:para o ataque do Itachi com dois dedos

Itachi?

Akemi:sorriso de psicopata(olhos arregalados e sorriso malvado, sabem qual é?esse mesmo...) Você é fraco! Joga o Itachi longe

Itachi:levantando todo ensangüentado como?

Akemi:seria Q coisa, eu usei dois dedos, poderia ter usado um só, você é muito fraco...

Sasuke:Essa é...minha filhinha?Minha Akemi? Minha pequena Akemi, quando ficou tao forte?Hein, Akemi-chan?

Hyn:Kemi-chan, eu nunca pensei q fosse ver de novo essa expressão de ódio e vontade de vingança nos olhos dela, mas eu entendo o porqueolha pro sasuke e pra sakura ver sua família machucada causa esse efeito, em qualquer um...olha pro Itachi ...menos em mim, Akemi-chan...

Akemi:seriíssima

Flashback de 6 anos atras

Academia ninja

TenTen:Agora eu vou ensina-las a usar uma kunai, é assim...

Tannananananatannananatntantantantaaaaaaanncelular com um bonequinho o Neji pendurado tocando

Tenten:não vou atender, é proibido o uso de celulares na sala de aula...EH O NEJI ! Atende o celular Neji...

Hyn:Professora, é proibido o uso de celular na sala de aula e..

TenTen:CALA A BOCA SUA CRIANCA INCONVENIENTE!Ah, não Neji, eu não estava falando com você querido, eu falei com a Hyn...o que? Ir à sua casa hj de noite? Levar chocolate com licor? O q tem o meu corpo?Eu não entendi Neji querido...hum? Porque ir com pouca roupa?o q foi neji querido? Burra, eu?Não, eu não...Ah sim, uvas, lógico, sim sim, passar na farmácia e comprar o que? Ah sim sim, quantos? 5 caixas?Neji tah tah, eu vou agora mesmo, dando aula?Eeeuu?não, q é isso, nosso amor vem primeiro,e alem do mais, a aula já ta no finzinho...

Hyn:Professora, nos começamos a aula há 4 minutos

TenTen:QUIETA!tah querido, beijinhus, ate maisdesliga bem crianças, sabe o q foi? Minha avó ficou doente e ai eu tenho q sair sabem...

Algum engraçadinho no fundo da sala:mas sua avo não morreu outro dia?

TenTen:Não não, eu tenho duas avos sabe...

Miiho: senhorita disse q ia faltar aula pra ir no enterro dela outro dia...

TenTen:Não não, deixem q eu explico, bemvendo q os alunos não caíram nessa Er, sabem, é q minha mãe era meio vadia e casou com muitos homens, ai e tinha varias avos, é isso

Todos: ¬¬

TenTen:Bom, então eu vou indo, tchauzinho 

Akemi:Tchauzinho!

Iruka:Melhoras pra sua avo

Todos:Logo quem?LOGO QUEM?

Kuina: Tinha q ser, a desgraça do clã Uchiha e o filho do demônio raposa...

Akemi:espirra ai ai, alguem deve ta falando mal de mim

Kuina:Nem percebeu?Ahahaha, menina idiota...

Fuuji:Calada!você não tem direito de falar assim dela

Kuina:Hum, ficou irritadinho Fuuji querido?Pois deveria defender a mim e não a ela

Fuuji:Hunf!

Miiho:Não fiquem falando mal da minha amiga!

Kuina: Ohohohoho, olha só quem chegou, o elo!

Miiho!

Kuina: Uma indefinida querendo defender uma idiota, é, são mesmo amigas, ohohoho

Miiho:...não, pare com issocom os olhos cheios de lagrimas pare...

Akemi:O q estão fazendo com ela?

Jakun:Olha só, é a ovelha negra do clã Uchiha

Jaremaru:Sabia q com essa idade seu pai já usava o sharingan?você nem sabe usar uma shuriken

Jakun:é, naquela aula você tinha q acertar no circulo e acertou o bonequinho do Neji da TenTen sensei, ela chorou muito, mas não precisamos lembrar disso

Jaremaru:E lembra quando ela tentou usar o Bushin no jutsu e ela fez uma copia só da orelha dela?

Iruka:Akemi, não ligue pra eles

Akemi:clichê da franja cobrindo os olhos e a cara seria ...parem...

Jakun:Você ta mandando a gente parar?quem você acha q é?

Akemi: sobe na mesa OUCAM TODOS, EU SOU A DESCENDENTE DO CLA UCHIHA, TODA A RECONSTRUCAO DO CLA ESTA NAS MINHAS MAOS, EU SOU FORTE, EU SOU MUITO FORTE...e vocês são...fracos...

Todos: OO

Akemi: E eu sei usar uma shuriken sim, eu sou boa nisso, vejam, eu tenho ate uma personalizadalevanta uma shuriken com o nomezinho dela (olha q chique XD)

Todos: OO

Akemi:eu vou acertar direitinho no centro do quadro-negro, vejam!mira no quadro, faz pose e joga

Do lado de fora

TenTen:Ai ai ai, finalmente eu consegui um novo boneco do Neji e...o boneco é atravessado por um shuriken q cai no chão em seguida ...buaaaaaaaaaaa

Todos: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Akemi: DESCULPA SENSEI!ai ai ai . vê q a Kuina ainda esta fazendo Miiho chorar Para com isso, eu admito q zombem de mim mas não q faca minha amiga chorar

Miiho:Akemi...

Kuina: Ora, mas ela é o elo, não é?

Akemi:Para de chama ela assim!

Jaremaru:da um soco nas costas da Akemi e faz ela cair no chão

Fuuji:AKEMI!

Kuina:segura no braço do fuuji deixa ela, deixa...

Iruka:Akemi-chan!leva uma porrada do Jakun e cai tbm no chão

Akemi:Para...levantando para...

Kuina:hum, q persistenci...!

Akemi:olhar de ódio com o modo sharingan ativo Parem agora ou mato vocês todos

Kuina: ora sua...peguem ela, vamos mostrar quem as os poderosos aqui!

Jakun e Jaremaru:pulam na akemi

Akemi:estalando os dedos com cara de convencida uhuhuhuhu, vai ser divertido some

Hyn: O q aconteceu com a Akemi?nunca vi ela assim...ela lembra...papai...

Jakun :onde ela estcai no chão desmaiado

Jaremaru: O q foi?Jak...cai tbm desmaiado

Kuina: O que? O q foi iss...

Uma shuriken passa raspando no rosto de kuina e escorre uma lamina de sangue

Akemi:Aparece atras da Kuina a ponto de segurar a shuriken

Kuina:A-Ake...

Akemi:passa a mão no machucado da Kuina lentamente acariciando o rosto dela uhuhuhu, pena q seu rostinho ficou cheinho de sangue, é mesmo uma pena... segura Kuina pelo pescoço descance em paz...

Fuuji:segura o braço da Akemi tentando tira-lo do pescoço da Kuina Akemi-chan, pense no q esta fazendo e... leva um soco no nariz e cai no chão Akemi... com o nariz todo ensangüentado desculpe por isso segura akemi pelo pescoço fazendo ela soltar a Kuina

Akemi:me solte ou eu te mato!

Fuuji: Pode me matar, mas eu só vou te soltar quando eu ver q você voltou ao normal...aquela pessoa q eu tanto, q eu tanto am...

Hyn:Akemi..

Akemi:solte maldito!

Fuuji:NÃO!AKEMI-CHAN

Akemi:pega uma shuriken e estava pronta pra enfiar no pescoço de Fuuji

Fuuji:AKEMI-CHAN, EU TE AMO

Akemi:...Fuuji...-kun...com os olhos cheios de lagrimas

Fuuji:Akemi-chan

Akemi:Fuuji...ta me enforcando

Fuuji:solta a Akemi

Akemi:seu...maldito...eu vou te matar

Fuuji:Ugh

Akemi: pega a shuriken, mira no Fuuji e...

Do lado de fora

TenTen:passando com tudo q tinha q comprar numa sacolinha vamos pra casa do Neji a sacolinha é a certada por uma shuriken e cai no rio

Tenten:...hj não é meu dia..

Fuuji:Akemi...você...errou...

Iruka:Será q agora é ela mesma?

Akemi: AIIIIII . , DESULPA SENSEI!

Fuuji:é ela

Fim do flashback

Pausa na fic

Temari:Winly, que raio de flashback gigante foi esse?

Winly:Eu só queria animar um pouquinho, ah, nem vem q vc com X-Malucos tbm foi uma coisa linda

Temari: Mas lá a intenção era aquela mesma, e vc nem digita, quem escreve tudo sou eu...

Winly:é porque você é minha mami q eu amo muito

Temari: ¬¬

Winly: XD

De volta a fic 

Itachi:tomando suquinho deitado no chão

Winly: falando baixinho Itachi-san, itachi-san..

Itachi:Hum?

Winly: Já acabou o flashback

Itachi:levanta rápido disfarçando ah, é, hum, eu já sabia, eu sei de tudo u.u...

Temari: ¬¬

Winly:Ai ai, não irrite a Temari, continuem ai, chama o resto do povo

Itachi: Sasuke!pessoal, acabou!

Sasuke :voltando de toalha Hum? Ah, dexa só eu coloca minha roupa aqui, perai , sakura, cadê minha roupa?

Sakura:tbm de toalha não, vc ta pegando roupa pra que? VC não ia buscar a caixa de...

Sasuke:Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaa!estamos no ar sabia?

Sakura:Estamos?OO ai ai ai, mal querido, desculpa . 

Temari:Para para para tudo!Winly, q bagunça é essa aqui na fic?

Winly:Ah,d exa de se boba, eu só tava animando um pouquinho sua chata...

Temari:Winly...bem, voltemos na parte onde paramos antes do flashback, luzes, câmera, ação!

Itachi:Madita...clássica nuvem de fumaça e depois some

Hospital de Konoha

Sasuke:Abre os olhos Uh...minha cabeça...Hum?Onde eu...lembra da ultima cena q viu, Akemi jogando Itachi longe com apenas dois dedos Akemi, quando ela ficou tao forte?

Tsunade: Ela sempre foi forte, vocês q não enxergaram isso...

Sasuke:...

Ate agora:

Kuina: uma pirralha irritante q adorava provocar todo mundo quando eram pequenos, mais detalhes revelados mais tardes

Jakun:Um dos "empregados" da Kuina, o nome dele foi tirado da nossa cabeça e, realmente, nada de bom sai daqui...

Jaremaru:Eu já disse q nada de bom sai daqui?Olha só o nome do ser, na verdade a gente pensou nele enquanto a Winly assaltava meu armário de mangas, catando os meus One Piece ai eu disse: Qual o nome a gente vai coloca pra esse aqui?

Ai ela disse:Qualquer um, só adiciona o maru no final, ai fico assim, ah, mas então, voltando ao que importa, é outro empregado da Kuina, não tem muito pra falar mesmo, esse Capitulo foi praticamente de flashblack, foi culpa da Winly...

**Gente, desculpe a falta de atualização, eu prometi q seria todo dia mas eu to em semana de testes então fica difícil, mas pa compensar hj eu to botando dois capítulos direto e logo logo talvez eu ponha aqui uma outra fic paralela q eu fiz ontem num momento de inspiração, é só pra distrair um pouco, afinal, uma fic só de cada vez não faz meu estilo **


	7. Hyn

Disclaimer:Querido diário, ontem eu estava olhando minha coleção de tudo q um otaku precisa, eu tenho mangas, animes, bonecos, mas sabe o que eu percebi q eu não tenho?Naruto, eu não possuo naruto, ahahahahaha..q piada sem graça, depois dessa passarei a escrever disclaimers mais normais ...

Hospital de Konoha

Sasuke:Abre os olhos Uh...minha cabeça...Hum?Onde eu...lembra da ultima cena q viu, Akemi jogando Itachi longe com apenas dois dedos Akemi, quando ela ficou tao forte?

Tsunade: Ela sempre foi forte, vocês q não enxergaram isso...

Sasuke:...

Sétima Parte – Hyn 

Tsunade: É como eu disse, Akemi é muito forte, Sasuke, você não a considerava forte, ne?Você achava q por ser uma menina e por ser bem novinha ela era fraca...

Sasuke:...

Tsunade:Desprezando ela desse jeito você parece seu irmão...

Sasuke:levanta da cama Onde esta Sakura?

Tsunade:Sakura-chan não pode receber visitas agora, ela esta muito machucada e você tbm, deite ai, depois eu deixo você vê-la

Sasuke:Onde ela esta?

Tsunade:deite-se

Sasuke:CADE A MINHA ESPOSA?

Tsunade:já mandei se deitar, vai acabar desmaiando

Sasuke:Bobagem sai andando quase despencando no chão

Tsunade:segurando o Sasuke deite ai, não seja idiota

Sasuke:Eu quero ver a Sakura!

Tsunade:...eu te levo lá, mas só vai ter 6 minutos, entendido?

Sasuke:Só?

Tsunade:ENTENDIDO?

Sasuke:Hunf, é melhor q nada...

Tsunade:venha comigo sai do quarto

Sasuke:segue a Tsunade

Um quarto um pouquinho longe daquele

Iruka:vem correndo Akemi-chan!onde esta Akemi-chan? sacudindo uma enfermeira

Enfermeira:Ei, acalma-se, não grite no hospital, tem doentes repousando aqui, sabia?

Iruka:Eu quero ver a Akemi

Hyn:aparecendo numa das portas iruka-kun

Iruka:Hyn!Onde esta Akemi?

Hyn:esta aqui, venha

Iruka:corre ate a porta e entra no quarto Akemi!

Akemi:deitada numa das camas dormindo

Hyn:Não a acorde, por favor, ela esta muito cansada

Iruka:O q aconteceu, Hyn?Eu não fiquei sabendo de detalhes, eu só ouvi umas pessoas comentando sobre médicos na casa dos Uchiha e todos no hospital ai eu sai correndo, papai e Konohamaru estão lutando e mamãe esta lá

Hyn:Akemi lutou contra o tio dela, não foi uma coisa demorada então não se pode nem chamar de luta, mas...ela gastou muita energia, decididamente...

Iruka:Akemi...

Hyn:colocando um pano molhado na testa do Hatoshi q estava na cama ao lado da Akemi Todos se machucaram muito, muito sangue foi encontrado no chão e o local foi isolado, nada q esteja sobre poder do Clã Uchiha foi tirado do lugar ou tocado desde aquela hora...

Iruka:Hyn-chan, desculpe a pergunta, mas, quem são seus pais?

Hyn:Porque pergunta?

Iruka:é q eu sempre vejo você sozinha e não é animada nem nada, ta sempre seria e nunca fala nada sobre eles

Hyn:Meus pais...eu não tenho mãe, ela morreu quando eu tinha 2 anos, as minhas lembranças dela...foram praticamente apagadas

Iruka:E seu pai?

Hyn:olha pro Hatoshi todo machucado Eu...não tenho pai...

Iruka:Não tem pai nem mãe?

Hyn:é, não tenho

Iruka: E você vive sozinha em casa?

Hyn:não, eu moro com meus irmãos

Iruka:Você tem irmãos?

Hyn:Tenho 4

Iruka:Quatro?

Hyn:Sim, todos mais novos, mas são muito obedientes

Iruka:No-nossa...

Hyn:não são irmãos de sangue

Iruka:Hum?

Hyn:São da minha antiga vila

Iruka:Você não é de Konoha?

Hyn:Não, eu era de uma outra vila, mas ela foi destruída, ai eu vim pra Konoha porque eu descobri q eu tinha parentes aqui, mas quando eu cheguei eu preferi ficar sozinha do q procura-los

Iruka:Hum, e as crianças?

Hyn:Quando a vila antiga foi destruída apenas algumas crianças sobreviveram, eu tinha 4 anos na época, mas eu já entendia alguma coisa, eu sabia da situação, eu peguei as criança, todas mais novinhas q eu e trouxe junto comigo, não podia deixa-las lá pra morrer, não acha?

Iruka:verdade verdade...então você vive sozinha com essas crianças e foi você q educou elas e tudo mais?

Hyn:Sim

Iruka:Nossa Hyn, apesar de novinha você é muito inteligente e adulta

Hyn:...

Iruka:Porque você desistiu de procurar seus parente?Não queria viver com sua família?

Hyn:Não q eu não quisesse, mas não sabia se iam me aceitar como eu sou

Iruka:Como você é?

Hyn:é, deixa, não vai adiantar eu ficar explicando, você nunca vai entender mesmo...

Iruka:então ta

Hatoshi:segura a mão da Hyn então você ainda ta aqui?

Hyn:hatoshi senpai, acordou finalmente?Sim, eu disse q não ia deixar o senpai sozinho aqui, nem Akemi-chan...

Hatoshi:Akemi ainda ta dormindo?Deve ter sido muito cansativo pra ela

Hyn:Sim

Iruka:Hatoshi, oie!

Hatoshi:Iruka, você tbm ta aqui...

Iruka:pois é, como você esta?

Hatoshi:Eu to bem, mas a minha cabeça ta explodindo

Hyn:Então fique deitado, eu vou molhar um pouco mais a toalha com água fria, já voltopega a toalhinha e sai correndo

Hatoshi: Cuida de quatro crianças desde q tinha 4 anos, é uma menina muito especial, a Hyn...

Iruka:Uhum...

Hyn:voltando pelo corredor ouve uma certa agitação num dos quartos e vai ver(nem um pouco fofoqueira ela XD)

Sasuke:Como é q é?repita isso!

Tsunade:é como eu disse, o ferimento foi muito fundo e afetou partes vitais, é obvio q há uma esperança, se ela conseguir se recuperar bem rápido, talvez...

Sasuke:Talvez?

Tsunade:Ela teve muitos nervos praticamente destruídos e coisas assim, mas se você ver bem vai perceber q eles não estão totalmente destruídos, tem uma camada finíssima q ainda liga os nervos, é pra isso mesmo q ela serve, ela segura tudo ate q a pessoa se recupere, acontece q por ser tao fina ela se destrói logo, por isso ela tem q se recuperar antes q a camada se parta, ou então...

Sasuke:Ou então?

Tsunade:Ou então ela não voltara a andar...

Sasuke!

Hyn!

Ate agora:

Ta, dessa vez não temos muito de quem falar, ate porque ficou um capitulo pequenininho, então vamos fazer um pequeno resumo só da q teve mais destaque no capitulo, a Hyn

Hyn:Ela não tem pais e não é de Konoha, é de uma vila q foi destruída quando ela tinha 4 anos ela e mais 4 crianças sobreviveram, ela ficou cuidando das crianças a partir desse dia, mas ainda não se sabe o motivo dela não ter procurado os parentes dela de Konoha, mas logo eu revelo isso

**Waaa, mais um capitulo, um dos meus preferidos, mas eu ainda gosto mais do capitulo 23 XD, tudo bem, não vou adiantar o capitulo pra vocês não XP vão ter q esperar sair na hora, lalalalalaaaaaa...**


	8. Reaja Sakura

Disclaimer: Como prometido eu direi normalmente, eu não possuo naruto, viram?dessa vez foi bem normal, nada de disclaimers chamativos hj vem Winly correndo com uma placa gigante com o desenho de uma garota de cabelos rosa junto com uma de cabelos negros e as duas com olhar maligno ...mas coisas normais são impossíveis por aqui, não?

Tsunade:ela tem q se recuperar antes q a camada se parta, ou então...

Sasuke:Ou então?

Tsunade:Ou então ela não voltara a andar...

Sasuke!

Hyn!

Oitava parte – Reaja Sakura!

Hyn:deixa a tolha cair no chão 

Tsunade:Hyn-chan

Hyn:Isso é verdade tsunade-sama?Sakura sensei não poderá mais andar?

Tsunade:Você ouviu o q eu disse, isso depende dela

Sasuke:Mas você não pode fazer nada ?

Hyn:Isso mesmo, Tsunade-sama é forte, então você pode...

Tsunade:O Maximo q eu posso fazer é aumentar a resistência da camada, e mesmo assim por pouco tempo

Sasuke:Como assim?lógico q não, você pode fazer muito mais, você é forte, iss é ma vontade!

Tsunade:Antes fosse, eu queria poder fazer mais, mas se ficar tentando mais coisas isso só vai fazer a camada se partir mais rápido

Sasuke:...Sakura...

Tsunade:hyn, acho melhor voltar pro quarto onde estava, seus amigos te esperam

Hyn:...pega a toalha e sai andando

Tsunade: e você volta comigo pro quarto, eu disse q só tinha pouco tempo

Sasuke:já de volta no seu quarto Como?

Tsunade?

Sasuke:Eu me machuquei muito mais q ela, porque eu não estou assim tbm?

Tsunade:é obvio, você tem um poder de recuperação fortíssimo, seu corpo é muito bem preparado pra ferimentos desse tipo, eu me surpreendi quando vi q já estava curado, e olha q isso só faz 3 dias ...

Sasuke:Eu quero...

Tsunade:...

Flashblacks múltiplos de cenas bonitinhas e divertidas

7 meses atras, hora do almoço na casa dos Uchiha

Hatoshi:Sua pirralha, eu sou mais forte q você

Akemi:Não, eu sou mais forte

Hatoshi:Você não sabe nem usar uma kunai direito

Akemi:Ora...

Dois minutos depois

Kunais e shurikens voando por cima da mesa em todas as direções sendo atiradas por Hatoshi e Akemi

Sasuke:comendo calmamente e segurando as kunais e as shurikens q o tinham como alvo com uma das mãos

Sakura:desviando desesperadamente CHEGA VOCES DOIS!

Hatoshi:para

Akemi:para

Sakura:Muito bem, quero todas as kunais e shurikens aqui em cima da mesa agora

Dez minutos depois tinha mais de 60 kunais e shurikens num montinho feito por eles na mesa, Sasuke já tinha acabado o almoço e estava fazendo uma casinha empilhando as shurikens

Hatoshi:joga mais uma kunai no montinho acabaram

Akemi:Poe mais uma shuriken no montinho pronto

Sakura: ¬¬

Hatoshi e Akemi:Q foi? 

Sakura:Eu disse todas!

Hatoshi:ta, ta u.u tira uma kunai de dentro do sapato e joga no montinho

Akemi:Ai ai...tira uma shuriken de baixo do cabelo e joga no montinho

Sakura:Perfeito

Sasuke:...

Alguns anos atras

Sakura: Q bonitinha, Akemi, então você esta apaixonada?

Akemi:Sim...vermelha

Sasuke:Hunf!

Sakura: E quem é o garoto?é alguém q a mamãe conhece?

Akemi: Sim...

Sasuke: Mas quanta bobagem

Sakura:Não fale assim, é amor de criança, isso é tao fofo, Akemi, quem é esse garoto?

Akemi:Eh...Naruto-san...

Sakura:Começa a gritar e correr pela casa

Sasuke:Estado de choque

11 anos atras

Sakura:Olha Sasuke-kun, q bonitinha, ela disse a sua primeira palavra

Sasuke:Mesmo? E qual foi?

Sakura:Eu não ouvi a palavra só vi q ela disse, vamos queridinha, repita pra gente escutar

Sasuke:

Akemi(com um aninho ):...

Sakura:Diga diga

Sasuke:Vamos Akemi, o papai quer escutar...

Akemi:...S...

Sasuke e Sakura:

Akemi:...S...Sha...Sharingan!

Sasuke e Sakura: OO

Mais ou menos 12 anos atras

Sakura:Sasuke-kun...eu...estou grávida vermelha

Sasuke: De novo? OO

Hatoshi( com 4 anos ) :Eu não quero um irmão mais novo

Sakura:Mas não podemos fazer nada

Hatoshi:...Eu vou mata-lo, ele deve ser fraco mesmo...

Sasuke: NÃO DIGA ISSO MENINO!

Sakura:

Fim dos Flashbacks

Sasuke:Sakura...eu quero você de volta como era antes, eu quero...todos de volta, quero aquela família bagunceira e maluca de sempre, não é uma coisa organizada como o antigo clã Uchiha, mas são as pessoas q eu amo, quero vocês todos de volta...

Tsunade:...

Hyn:De volta no quarto da Akemi e Hatoshi Senpai,eu trouxe...

Hatoshi:O q aconteceu?

Hyn:Hum, aconteceu alguma coisa?

Iruka:Hyn, você demorou muito, aconteceu alguma coisa?

Hyn:bem, é q...não, eu só fui no banheiro

Iruka:Ah, menos mal

Hatoshi:...

Hyn:Senpai...

Barulho de alguém andando muito rápido e pisando com forca no chão, não é só uma pessoa, são muitas

Hyn:isso é...

Hatoshi!

Iruka:Nossa, é o batalhão de choque

Os três olham pro corredor e vêem Ino, Shikamaru, TenTen, Neji, Chouji, Lee(meio bêbado), Hinata, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Nee-san, Kakashi, Jiraya, Konohamaru e etc vindo pelo corredor com a maior pressa do mundo

Iruka:gente, Konoha inteira esta aqui!

Hyn:Vieram ver como eles estão...

Hatoshi:...

Ino:segurando uma enfermeira e sacudindo ela Onde estão Sakura-chan e Sasuke-kun?

Enfermeira:Meu deus, mas esse povo ta impossível hj, aqui é um lugar onde os doentes precisam repousar, e pra isso precisam de silencio e muita calma e...

Kiba:com o Akamaru na cabeça latindo alto NÃO ENROLA, Q SE DANEM OS DOENTES, ONDE ESTAO ELES?

Shino:Fique calmo, Kiba, é assim q se faz

Um monte de insetos começam a aparecer no teto do hospital

Shino:Se não disser agora eu vou encher a sua cara de insetos, entendeu minha senhora?

Enfermeira: OO

Kiba:Isso q é ser educadinho uu...

Hinata:Por favor, queremos ver nossos amigos, soubemos do q aconteceu e...

Enfermeira:Sinto muito senhora, não podemos deixar entrar tanta gente junta de uma vez só e...toma uma porrada e cai dura no chão

Ino:jogando o corpo da enfermeira(calma, ela ta viva) dentro de um armário Tem gente q o dialogo não adianta ...

Shikamaru:Boa Ino, agora como a gente encontra o quarto deles?

Todos:...INOOOOOOOOO!

Ino: Ui, desculpa . 

Naruto:Hinata, Neji, só uma vez, trabalhem juntos, por favor, só dessa vez...

Hinata:Neji?

Neji:Hum, fazer o que?

Hinata e Neji: Byakugan!saem andando e todos seguindo eles

Iruka:é o Byakugan, ele serve pra isso tbm?

Hatoshi:No desespero qualquer coisa serve...

Tsunade:O que todos vocês fazem aqui?

Naruto:Ta brincando?Viemos ver os nossos amigos

Tsunade:Mas é muita gente

Nee-san:Tsunade-sama, essas crianças estão apenas preocupadas, não podem nem um pouquinho ver aqueles dois?

Tsunade:Ai Ai, assim vocês acabam comigo

Todos:carinha de pidão

Tsunade:venhas seus chatos

Naruto:entra no quarto e vai quase socando o Sasuke Idiota, como deixou q machucassem a Sakura-chan?

Hinata:Naruto, calma, não foi culpa dele

Naruto:Foi culpa do irmão idiota dele, q raiva

Sasuke:Acredite, eu preferia morrer a ter deixado ela se machucar

Naruto:...eu sei...

Ino:Sasuke-kun, você ta todo arrebentado i.i

Hinata:Mas esta tudo bem?Quer dizer, você já esta acordado e não parece tao mal, não fisicamente...

Sasuke:Como assim?

Shino:Esta bem obvio q você não esta bem por dentro, é pelo q aconteceu com a Sakura?

Sasuke:Então, vocês tbm já sabem?

Shikamaru:A Tsunade contou pra gente ontem, o povo tava só esperando alguém acordar pra vir aqui, ah, Chouji, não coma aqui!

Ino:Falando nisso, eu quero ver a Sakura-chan, quem vai comigo?

Todos:EU!

Tsunade:vejam bem, Sakura ao contrario do Sasuke esta muito mal e ainda dorme, eu não vou poder levar todo mundo, só umas duas ou três pessoas, escolham entre si

Kiba:Eu quero ir!

Shino:Em vez de você é melhor mandar a Ino em vez de você...

Naruto:Eu vou

Todos:Isso é obvio

Naruto:Mas tanto assim?

Tsunade:ainda falta uma pessoa

Kakashi:Eu quero...

Lee:Eu quero ver a sakura!

Tsunade:...Kakashi?

Kakashi:Deixa ele ir

Tsunade:Não, venha você tbm

Kakashi:Certo

Chegando no quarto da Sakura

Tsunade:Não façam barulhoolhando pro naruto

Naruto:Porque olham pra mim?

Ino:ajoelhada no chão do lado da cama da Sakura Sakura-chan...

Naruto:Sakura-chan, Sasuke vai pagar por ter te deixado assim

Kakashi:Naruto, não foi o Sasuke

Naruto:Mas ele devia ter protegido ela, droga...

Kakashi:Naruto, eu sei q esta chateado com o q aconteceu com a sakura, mas não culpe o sasuke

Naruto:Você fala isso porque ele é o seu preferido, não é?Depois de todos esses anos você ainda defende ele, nem se importa com a Sakura-chan!

Kakashi:Não é verdade, eu me importo com todos vocês, mas não foi culpa do Sasuke

Ino:Naruto, não fale assim, não foi culpa do Sasuke-kun e nem de Kakashi sensei

Naruto:é claro q foi, ele prometeu q ia cuidar bem dela e olha o q acontece

Ino:Naruto...

Kakashi:...

Naruto:Kakashi sensei...

Kakashi:O q foi?

Naruto:Ela vai melhor, não vai?Vai voltar ao normal e logo vai estar sorrindo como sempre e vivendo como sempre, não vai?

Kakashi:Claro q vai, é a Sakura, ela vai melhorar, com certeza

Ino:arrumando umas flores num jarro ao lado da cama dela

Naruto:Ino, ela não morreu!

Ino:idiota, essas flores são pra desejar melhoras

Naruto:Ah eh?

Ino:É normal trazer só uma flor, mas como é a Sakura eu não me importo de trazer mil flores se isso for faze-la melhorar

Naruto:Então eu tbm quero deixar flores!

Ino:Eu vou cobrar se você for pegar uma

Naruto:Ei!Isso é sacanagem

Ino:Isso são negócios

Naruto:Mas...

Ino:Amigos amigos negócios a parte...

Naruto:Chata

Lee:chorando num canto Sakura-chan...

Tsunade:Já basta, já ficaram ate tempo demais aqui

Naruto:O q?Mentira!Não deu nem cinco minutos

Tsunade:Ela tem q se recuperar e pra isso precisa repousar num ambiente adequado, e adequado nesse caso é um lugar calmo e silencioso, ou seja, o mínimo de visitas possível

Ino:termina de arrumar as flores Então, Sakura-chan, eu prometo q volto logo pra vê-la, amiga... sai

Lee:Sakura...snif...chan...melhore logo...sai tbm

Kakashi:Então, é isso, seu sensei esta te apoiando Sakura, não se esqueça disso

saindo

Naruto:...Sakura-chan... segurando uma das mãos da Sakura Eu vou estar sempre do seu lado, por isso melhores logo, somos amigos, ne?

Sakura:dormindo

Kakashi:Ei, Naruto!Vamos logo

Naruto:então, sakura-chan, eu quero ouvir você me mandando calar a boca de novo e me chamando de idiota com aquela animação de sempre

Kakashi:...

Tsunade:Vamos Naruto, você pode voltar aqui depois, eu vou deixar a entrada liberada pra vocês dois tbm olhando pro Kakashi e pra Ino

Ino:Muito obrigada!

Kakashi:

Naruto:solta a mão da Sakura volte logo, sakura-chan...vai saindo Ah não, esqueci de uma coisa Volta e Poe alguma coisa na mesinha do lado da cama agora vamos

Tsunade:fecha a porta e sai

Eram 6 e pouco da tarde, o sol começava a se por, Sakura continuava dormindo, ao lado da cama, na mesinha, as flores da Ino e mais uma coisa coisa do lado, uma carta com uma aparência um pouco antiga onde podia-se ler o seguinte:

Naruto-kun

Eu sei q ficou triste com o q aconteceu ontem no karaokê, você sabe q eu amo o Sasuke-kun, mas não quero q fique triste, sou sua amiga, só quero q saiba q eu adoro você.

Sakura-chan

E bem embaixo com uma letra mais recente e um pouco diferente esta escrito o seguinte:

Eu tbm adoro você, Sakura-chan, melhore logo.

Naruto-kun

Ate agora:

Legal, como mais gente apareceu eu posso falar mais, um, na verdade não, acho q as apresentações terminaram, então eu vou usa esse espacinho aqui de baixo pra fala um pouquinho sobre euzinha , já faz um tempo q eu escrevo fics e nunca terminei nenhuma delas, isso porque eu me animo muito, ai eu acabo sem terminar elas porque me comprometo com outras, mas fiquem calmos q essa daqui, como eu to tendo a ajuda da Winly, eu termino sim, pra mim é fácil escrever historias porque tudo q eu vejo vira uma fic, ainda mais se tiver como base algum anime ou coisa q eu goste, mas é tao freqüente, pra terem uma idéia, eu escrevi todos esses capítulos em apenas uma semana...

Deixa eu falar rapidinho de uma personagem aqui, a Ino(ou porca mor )

Eu nunca gostei dela, mas eu tenho q admitir q ela tava bem preocupada com a Sakura nesse capitulo, apesar de tudo a Ino adora a Sakura e não faca essa cara Winly, eu sei q você não aprova isso mas é a verdade, e pode parando de me xingar !

**Aha, 3 capítulos num dia só, olha q mágico, mas como eu to com tempo eu colocarei mais um ainda hj e ai eu vou continuar escrevendo, eu já estou escrevendo o capitulo 27 sabem, grande a fic, não?**


	9. Garota Kunai vs Garota Sharingan

Disclaimer:já cansada depois de 4 disclaimer seguidos em uma hora ah...eu não possuo naruto...mas o q eu não daria pra possuir o shikamaru, hein?uhuhuhuhu...

Iruka:Animado Hj eu vou levar esses jogos pra ficar jogando com a Akemi!

Hyn:Ela acordou ontem de noite, deixe a coitada em paz...

Iruka:Não seja implicante, Hyn-chanentrando no quarto

Miiho:Hyn, Iruka!correndo com o Fuuji logo atras

Iruka:Hum?Miiho?

Nona Parte –Garota Kunai vs Garota Sharingan

Miiho:Nos viemos ver Akemi-chan, esta tudo bem com ela?cadê ela?

Hyn:aqui, neste quarto

Entra todo mundo junto

Akemi:Miiho-chan!

Miiho:Akemi-chan!abraca a Akemi

Iruka:Achei q ainda estavam brigadas

Hyn:Quieto!

Miiho:Kemi-chan, q bom q você esta bem

Akemi:Miiho, eu to bem

Miiho:quase chorando kemi-chan!

Akemi:

Miiho:Akemi...você...

Akemi:Sim?

Miiho:puxando a orelha esquerda da Akemi você me assustou, sua maluca!

Akemi:Aiaiaiaiaiai

Miiho:Fuuji, ela ta muito bem, viu?

Fuuji:...

Akemi:Fuuji, você veio aqui pra me ver?

Fuuji: balança a cabeça afirmativamente

Akemi:vermelha O-obrigada, obrigada por se preocupar comigo

Fuuji:vermelhissimo Miiho, ela esta bem, vamos indo

Miiho:abraçando a Akemi aaaaaaaahhhhh, não, eu quero ficar aqui com a Kemi-chan

Iruka:desculpa me meter, mas vocês já estão de bem, já resolveram aquela briga

Akemi:É mesmo, Miiho-chan, você não esta mais chateada?

Miiho:Não não não, você é minha amiga, eu fiquei muito preocupada quando soube o que aconteceu, eu não quero q você morra, quero ser sua amiga pra sempre, Kemi-chan!

Akemi:...

Miiho:Por isso, eu peco desculpa por esses 5 anos q eu impliquei com você por bobeira e...

Akemi:Ah, nada, vamos voltar a ser amigas então

Miiho:Sim

Hyn:...Isso foi tao simples

Iruka:Apesar de tudo são amigas, legal, não acham?

Hyn:De certo modo

Fuuji:eu não digo nada...

Iruka:E então?

Todos:O q foi?

Iruka:Não ta tudo muito estranho?

Akemi:Estranho?

Iruka:Sim, já ta na hora de ter mais um daqueles flashbacks legais e animados q cortam qualquer clima emocionante

Hyn:Ah, provavelmente não teremos flashbacks agora porque a Winly ainda ta na casa dela, a Temari só vai encontrar com ela depois do almoço

Iruka:Problema nenhum, a gente espera...

Para a fic

2:00 da tarde

Temari:Winly-chan, cheguei

Winly:Senta ai q a gente vai continua a escreve, onde vc paro?

Temari:Na parte do flashback, eu fiquei sem idéias

Winly:Então deixa comigo, vai, escreve ai

De volta a fic

Iruka:Ah, ela já ta na casa da Winly

Hyn:Eu vejo...

Flashback de 7 anos atras

Akemi:miiho-chan, vamos lutar

Miiho:Lutar?Nos duas?

Akemi:Sim, vamos lutar!

Miiho:Então tapega duas kunais vamos

Akemi:Ei, pode parando, eu não sei usar kunais, você sabe disso

Miiho:Você não quer lutar?Então usa o q você sabe

Akemi:Ai ai ai, eu não sei de nada 

Miiho:Ai vou eu!começa a atacar a Akemi

Akemi:miiho-chan, pega leve!

Miiho:se eu pegar leve você nunca vai aprender a usar todo o seu potencial atacando

Akemi:Ai!já toda ferida, tadinha

Miiho:Vamos, se defenda, você não queria lutar?

Akemi:...eu...

Miiho:Akemi-chan, você não é fraca, me ataque ou eu vou continuar ate você desmaiar!

Akemi:...eu...

Miiho:VAMOS!

Akemi:para!eu não quero mais!

Miiho: Para Akemi, não a credito q você seja tao fraca, não pode ser assim, você tem q se esforçar mais, vamos, vamos fazer uns curativos e jogar alguma coisa bem calma

Akemi:Tipo o que?

Miiho:Xadrez

Akemi:Eu...não sei jogar xadrez XD

Miiho:

Fim do flahsback

Iruka:Qual a finalidade desse flashback rápido e sem sentido?

Hyn:Da pra parar de atrapalhar e deixar elas escreverem?

Iruka:Desculpa...

Akemi:Você se lembra?daquele dia, você se lembra Miiho?

Miiho:Lógico, acabo de passa o flashback, você não viu?

Temari e Winly: ¬¬

Miiho:Ah, foi mal, sim Akemi, eu me lembro, porque?

Akemi:Eu derrotei o meu tio, eu sou forte, vamos lutar agora

Miiho:Mas, kemi-chan...

Akemi:O q foi?esta com medo?

Miiho:...vamos lutar

Iruka e Hyn:Ih...

Do lado de fora (parece q os Uchiha tem uma obsessão em lutas no hospital, ne? )

Miiho:Então, como vai ser, uso kunai ou você prefere q não?

Akemi:Use, eu vou lutar sem nada

Miiho:Sem nada?

Akemi:Eu quero continuar a luta daquele dia, e naquele dia eu não usava kunai nem nada assim

Miiho:então ta pega a kunaizinha lá vou usar só uma pra não machucar muito, já q você ta meio fraca

Akemi:Pode usar quantas quiser, eu vou vencer

Miiho:veremos...ataca

Akemi:tentando desviar

Miiho:ataque múltiplo de kunais

Akemi: Simplesmente desviando

Miiho:é assim?então não pegarei leve !começa a atirar varias kunais e shurikens na Akemi

Akemi:Bushin no Jutsu! 5 akemis Tente encontrar a verdadeira!

Miiho:Eu tbm sei essa, Bushin no Jutsu!5 miihos agora vamos, todas juntas!Chuva de sangue!uma linda chuva de kunais em cima das Akemis

Akemi 1:some

Akemi 2:some

Akemi 3:some

Akemi 4:some

Akemi 5:Uh...

Miiho:Hum, sabia q você não seria páreo pra mim, Akemi, adoro você, mas você é tao fraca, ainda quis me desafiar, vou acabar com isso agora!Miihos!

Miihos 1 2 3 e 4: Seguram a Akemi

Miiho:Não vou machucar muito, é só pra você entender q não pode me vencer!acerta um soco na barriga da Akemi

Akemi 5:some

Miihos:O que?

Akemi:atras das Miihos sentada numa das caixas d'água Qual o problema Miiho?

Miiho:Mas, eu destruí todas, como pode...peguem ela!

Miihos :pulam em cima da Akemi e seguram ela

Miiho:Vai ver só, não deveria ter vacilado desse jeito, agora eu vou te machucar mesmo!acerta um soco na cara da Akemi

Akemi:some

Miiho:Impossível!

Akemi: Atras das MiihosMiiho-chan, quantas Akemis você contou?

Miiho:vira rápido e soca a Akemi q tbm some Mal...dita...

Akemi: Junto com mais uma Akemi pulando do outro lado do telhado do hospital

Miiho-chan!Estamos aqui!

Miiho:sua...Peguem todas as Akemis q encontrarem!

Miihos:correm ate as akemis e destroem elas

Miiho:procurem mais!

Miihos:correm pra dentro do hospital, mas quando passam pela porta levam uma porrada na cabeça e somem

Miiho:Então, você estava ai o tempo todo?

Akemi:

Miiho:Muito bom, mas agora, eu vou...ARREBENTAR VOCE!tentando socar a akemi com raiva

Akemi:desviando com certa dificuldade

Miiho:agora sim, eu vou te ensinar um truque bem divertido que eu aprendi já faz algum tempo...de trás da miiho surge outra miiho você pega nos duas ao mesmo tempo?as duas atacam juntas

Akemi:clássica sombra cobrindo os olhos

Miiho:Akemi?Não vai tentar desviar?

Akemi:leva um soco e voa longe

Miihos:param Akemi, o q foi isso?

Akemi:Você queria me bater, ne?Então, isso foi só pra você não ficar se sentindo mal, agora q já me bateu eu posso te arrebentar tbm, ne?

Miiho:Pois tente, vamos Miiho 2!voam pra cima da Akemi

Akemi:em um segundo joga as duas longe

Miiho 2:some

Miiho:O q foi isso?

Akemi:Usando o sharingan é um truque divertido q eu aprendi já faz algum tempo...

Miiho:Muito bom...Akemi-chan...

Akemi:

Miiho:Mas eu ainda assim vou te destruir!1toma um cascudo na cabeça ei!

Shikamaru: O q pensa q esta fazendo lutando no hospital ?

Akemi:Shika-san!

Shikamaru:E COM A AKEMI?

Miiho:Qual o problema?

Shikamaru:Akemi precisa descansar, se ficar lutando com ela vai acabar piorando a situação dela, vocês não pensam?

Miiho e Akemi:...desculpa...

Shikamaru:Ai...vamos, voltem pra dentro as duas, Akemi, pro quarto, Miiho, pra casa direto!

Miiho:Mas que quero ficar com a Kemi-chan

Shikamaru:Mas acontece q ta ate perigoso deixar uma perto da outra

Miiho:Akemi-chan...

Akemi:Sim?

Miiho:Eu pensei em mais de 200 maneiras diferentes de te vencer, mas em todas levaria muito tempo, então, vou deixar você em paz por enquanto

Akemi:

Shikamaru:Eu mereço...eu mereço...

Akemi:da janela do quarto pra Miiho q estava indo embora com o Shika-kun Miiho-chan!

Miiho:Oi?

Akemi:Amanha traga um tabuleiro de xadrez e as pecas, vamos jogar a tarde toda!

Miiho:...Ta

Ate agora:

Bem, de novo não temos de quem falar, q coisa, ne?Como da outra vez eu falei de mim dessa vez eu vou falar da Winly, bem, ela é minha vizinha viciada em animes,Naruto, entre outros muitos, ela é bem mais velha q eu e sabe mexer muito bom com qualquer coisa relacionada a internet, excerto o teclado XD. Ela é legal e ta sempre aqui em casa e vice-versa, outra coisa, ela é uma maníaca, ela ri de madrugada e eu fico com medo dela e...

Winly:CHEGA TEMARI!

XD.

**Bom, aqui se encerra nosso mega pack de 4 capítulos de sábado XD , esperem só os meus testes acabarem pra ver o q eu farei aqui, e a partir do episodio 11 teremos os OVAs, faltam só alguns, agüentem /...**


	10. Determinacao de Sakura

Disclaimer:Gente, hj eu descobri q eu não só não possuo naruto como tbm naruto foge de mim! Entre 5 dvds de naruto numa caixa eu comprei logo o q tava com defeito, agora só vo pode troca daqui a umas 2 semanas isso se eu achar o vendedor...vocês não odeiam quando isso acontece?bem, eu não possuo naruto, é isso...

Hatoshi:Can Can

Akemi:Compra +2

Hatoshi: botando mais uma carta compra +4!

Akemi:Num vale, você usou o sharingan!

Hatoshi:Você tbm usou aquela hora e eu não disse nada, agora compra e cala a boca sua fraca

Akemi:compra qual cor?

Hatoshi:Azul

Akemi:Poe uma carta azul

Hatoshi:Venci

Akemi:Ai seu irritante psicopata!

Hatoshi:Ora sua baixinha metida a besta!

Hatoshi e Akemi:se encarando com a clássica faísca saindo dos olhos

Akemi:Espera, ta ouvindo isso do lado de fora do quarto?

Hatoshi:Sim, é a voz do Naruto-sama e Tsunade-sama

Akemi:encosta o ouvido na porta

Hatoshi:nossa, q menina fofoqueira

Akemi:Tao falando sobre a mamãe!

Hatoshi:encosta o ouvido na porta tbm

Décima Parte – A Determinação De Sakura

Do lado de fora

Naruto:Vovó Tsunade, não pode fazer mesmo nada pela Sakura-chan?

Tsunade:Já expliquei a situação grave dela, não posso fazer nada

Naruto:Mas você vai deixa-la a mercê da própria sorte?Se ela não tiver sorte ela não se recupera e pra você ta tudo bem?

Tsunade:Naruto, não é questão de sorte, é questão de força interior, e isso ela tem de sobra

Naruto:Mas você nem vai tentar fazer nada:vai deixar a Sakura-chan assim?

Tsunade:Naruto, não grite, o hospital todo vai ouvir...

Naruto:EU NAO ME IMPORTO, TODOS DEVEM SABER QUEM VOCE REALMENTE É, UMA VELHA Q NAO LIGA PROS OUTROS, FINGE SER BOAZINHA MAS NAO QUER AJUDAR A SAKURA MESMO SABENDO Q ELA TALVEZ NAO POSSA MAIS ANDAR!

Tsunade:Baka...o quarto das crianças é bem...

Akemi:abrindo a porta com força ISSO É VERDADE?

Naruto:Akemi-chan!

Tsunade:Eu tentei avisar...

Akemi:vovó Tsunade não quer ajudar a mamãe?Porque?PORQUE A SENHORA QUER VER MINHA MAE NA CADEIRA DE RODAS?HEIN VELHA NOJENTA?

Hatoshi:segurando a Akemi Akemi, calma, respira fundo e...PORQUE VOCE NAO QUER AJUDAR A MINHA MAE, VELHOTA?

Tsunade:não é q eu não queira, mas...eu vou explicar, hatoshi, venha comigo, Akemi, você fica aqui

Akemi:Porque?

Tsunade:você não vai entender a explicação,tenho certeza

Akemi:ora...Naruto-sama, onde esta o meu pai?

Naruto:Ele ta descansando

Akemi:Quero ver o meu pai...com os olhos cheios de lagrimas

Naruto:Akemi...

Akemi:chorando papai, eu quero o papai, o meu papai...chorando mais ainda

Naruto:Vem Akemi, eu vo te leva ate o Sasuke

No quarto do Sasuke(no final do corredor à esquerda)

Winly, para a fic aí, Temari, porque você só poe esquerda?

Temari:não posso?

Winly:...você sabe qual a mão q a gente escreve?

Temari:Lógico, a esquerda

Winly:Temari, você é canhota?

Temari:não, porque? O.o

Winly:deixa pra la ´´

De volta a fic, quarto do sasuke

Sasuke:pensando

Flashback bonitinho no estilo Winly

Episodio 109 do anime, Sasuke e Sakura de noite

Sakura:Sasuke-kun, você lembra?Daquele dia...você disse q eu era irritante, eu sempre te deixo bravo, ne Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke:...Pensamento do Sasuke não é isso...você não me irrita, você não me deixa bravo, sua presença me faz sentir bem, Sakura-chan...que eu amo tanto barulho de alguma coisa pingando no chão (ainda pensando )Sakura, esta chorando?não, Sakura-chan, não chore por mim, não agüento ver você chorando por mim, eu vou acabar chorando tbm,e...eu...ah droga!

Sakura:Sasuke-kun, você sabe, nas nossas missões, tivemos muitas, nos 4, eu, Sasuke-kun, Naruto e kakashi sensei, mas sempre nos divertíamos e eu sempre estava feliz, se Sasuke-kun ficar aqui comigo, eu prometo q vou diverti-lo todos os dias, não quero perder sasuke-kun, pra mim, seria como perder meus sentimentos, Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke:Pensando Eu tbm...eu tbm em divertia...me divertia estando a cada minuto do seu lado, sempre com você, q se dane se Naruto e Kakashi estavam lá, você é q realmente importa...Vira pra Sakura você é realmente irritante

Sakura:Se...se você for e vou gritar!

Sasuke:aparece atras da Sakura Obrigado, Sakura...

Sakura:Sasuke...-kun...desmaia

Sasuke:segura Sakura no colo e a deita num banco Me desculpe por isso, Sakura-chan, mas eu não quero q você se machuque, eu vou protege-la o maximo possível Olhando o rosto da Sakura ...abaixa e da um beijo nela Eu vou fazer o q eu devo fazer e ai...quando eu voltar...eu vou dizer pra você os meus sentimentos, assim como você fez, eu quero você pra sempre perto de mim depois disso...minha querida Sakura...

Flashback 17 anos atras

Sakura:Sasuke-kun, já faz alguns meses q nos casamos, então...eu...

Sasuke:Hum?

Sakura:Eu acho q nos já podíamos recomeçar o clã Uchiha vermelha

Sasuke:vermelho como assim?

Sakura:Eu perguntei se você não se importaria se eu tivesse...um filho seu...

Sasuke:OO

Sakura:Sasuke-kun, eu...estou...grávida...

Sasuke:...

Sakura:Sasuke-kun, ah, não esta bravo esta?perdão Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke:...

Sakura:já ajoelhada desculpa desculpa

Sasuke:...você sabe, um filho era a ultima coisa q eu queria, Sakura, você falhou em me fazer feliz...

Sakura:Sa...suke...

Sasuke:...Mas quem liga?VAMOS COMEÇAR A COMPRA ALGUMAS COISAS DE BEBE, UM FILHO UM FILHO!feliz

Sakura:Sasuke-kun, você não sabe nem disfarçar...

Fim do Flashback

Sasuke:Me desculpe, Sakura...

Akemi:entra correndo e chorando no quarto e abraça o Sasuke PAPAI!

Sasuke:Akemi...segura Akemi no colo Akemizinha...

Akemi:Papai, papai, eu quero a mamãe andando

Sasuke:Akemi...

Naruto:do lado de fora Dois filhos, uma esposa maravilhosa, sasuke-kun, você tem tudo, mas eu não me arrependo do futuro q eu construí com a Hinata, mas eu admito, q te invejo, muito...

Quarto da Sakura

2:00A.M

Sakura:dormindo

Flashback de 29 anos atras

Casa dos Haruno

Sakura com 4 anos:Como o senhor pode ser tao mau?

Pai da Sakura:Sakura, eu sou seu pai, por isso eu te castigo, ah, quando você tiver seus filhos você vai entender o q é isso...

Sakura:Eu não vou ter filhos porque eu não vou me casar!

Mãe da Sakura:você diz isso porque é uma criança, mas um dia você vai encontrar um homem por quem vai se apaixonar e vai se casar com ele e ai vai querer ter muitos filhos com ele

Sakura:Que nojo 

mãe e pai da Sakura:Ahahahaha

Flashback de 8 anos atras

Akemi:deixa de ser chato papai

Sasuke :Akemi, eu sou seu pai, por isso eu te castigo, quando você tiver seus filhos você vai entender

Sakura:descendo as escadas

Akemi:Eu não vou ter filhos nunca

Sakura:lógico q vai, quando você crescer vai conhecer um garoto por quem vai se apaixonar e vai no mínimo querer se casar, quando você se casar com a pessoa q você amar você vai querer ter muitos filhos com ele ficar com essa pessoa pra sempre

Sasuke:vermelho

Akemi:Que nojo 

Sakura:

Akemi:mamãe, você vai me deixar?

Sakura:hum?

Akemi:hatoshi disse q a vovó morreu porque eu nasci, então quando eu tiver um filho você vai morrer?

Sakura:lógico q não!

Sasuke:Tinha q ser ele, eu to pra da uma bifa na fuça daquele moleque

Sakura:Calma Sasuke, er, akemi, ele não falava serio, mamãe ficara sempre com vocês, pra sempre

Akemi:

Fim dos Flashbacks

Sakura:abre os olhos lentamente e senta na cama Onde...eu estou?

De manha

Sakura:sentada na cama conversando com a Tenten

Naruto:vem correndo e abre a porta do quarto da sakura SAAAAAKURA-CHAAAAAAAANNNNNNN!

Sakura:ai, naruto, não é porque eu acordei q eu não sinto dor de cabeça sabia

Naruto:eu to tao feliz q você acordou, sakura-chan TT já pulando agarrado na sakura

Sakura:não faz isso, minhas costas doem, baka socao no naruto

Sasuke:aparece na porta Sakura, você acordou! Tsunade me disse e...Ah, naruto... olhar de você nem imagina o q vai acontecer se agarrar minha esposa de novo

Naruto:Sasuke olhar de a culpa disso tudo foi sua

Sasuke:olhar superior então, naruto, você veio ver a sakura antes de mim, ne?

Naruto:Obvio, afinal é a sakura-chan, só eu me preocupo com ela mesmo olhar vitorioso

Sasuke:já se irritando o q quer dizer com isso, naruto?

Naruto:Isso aconteceu porque você não sabe cuidar direito da sakura-chan, eu em recuso a deixar ela com você

Sasuke:como se recusa?é minha esposa, temos dois filhos!

Naruto: e mesmo assim não cuidou dela, me recuso e pronto

Sasuke:lembra desse hospital?foi aqui q lutamos naquela vez, se quiser repetir a dose olhar desafiador

Naruto:a vontade estalando os dedos

Sakura:E-ei, mas não vamos esquecer q isso aqui é um hospital, naruto, sasuke, não lutem aqui!

Tenten:isso mesmo, deveriam esta comemorando a recuperação da sakura e não usando ela como motivo pra desfecho de briga

Sakura: e alem do mais, sasuke-kun, não importa o q o naruto diz, você é meu marido q eu amo muito e...

Sasuke:já tava irritado com o naruto ora quieta, anos e anos depois e você continua sendo irritante!

Sakura:eu sou irritante? ;;

Naruto:ei, sasuke, não fale assim com ela!

Sakura:isso é culpa sua, naruto socao no naruto

Naruto:mas..mas...

Sasuke:mas como vocês são barulhentos sai

Sakura:aaaaaahhhh, não, volte sasuke-kun!...na..ru..to.. estalando os dedos, olhos brilhando e expressão assassina

Naruto:GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH

Dois dias depois

Sakura:ne, sasuke, não precisa fazer isso, eu já posso andar

Sasuke:carregando a sakura no colo eu prefiro em certificar assim, da licença?

Sakura: ta neh ..

Naruto:eu não entendo porque isso emburrado andando do lado dos dois só o sasuke pode segurar a sakura-chan, eu tbm sou amigo dela, tbm quero levar a sakura-chan tentando pegar a sakura no colo

Sasuke:empurrando a cabeça do naruto com um pe e se equilibrando no outro

Sakura:naruto, deixe o sasuke-kun em paz tentando empurrar o naruto enquanto da escândalo

Akemi:correndo feliz em volta do sasuke e da sakura papai e mamãe estão bem, papai e mamãe estão bem

Hatoshi:correndo atras tentando segurar ela

Tsunade:enfermeira, você os liberou sem em consultar antes?nem sabemos se estão bem mesmo e... vê a cena: Sasuke se equilibrando num pe só com a sakura no colo tentando desviar dos socos q ela esta dando no naruto enquanto segura naruto com um pe e akemi e hatoshi correm em volta ...esqueça, já vi q estão bem

Ate Agora:

Temari:Eu me animei um pouquinho, mas ficou tao fofo, nya

Winly :

Temari:ah, é mesmo, não vamos ter o resuminho das apresentações hj, no lugar teremos um minuto de silencio em nome do Iruka sensei

Winly: q você fez o favor de matar, não esqueça de citar isso

Temari:uu

**Hj, a pedido do povo, vou esclarecer duvidas, primeiro: A do dia dos namorados só teve dois capítulos mesmo, se aumentar estraga, mas como eu disse já tem outra programada pra ser lançada aqui ainda essa semana se der e possivelmente terá uns 5 capítulos, mais q a dos namorados viu... e menos q Konoha's future, acho q a minha fic vai bater o recorde de capítulos por aqui XD**

**Segundo:o q Shikamaru e temari conversaram?eu disse pra me mandarem um e-mail q eu dizia mas na verdade eu mudei de idéia, vai ficar na curiosidade, desculpe **

**E só mais uma coisa q eu queria mesmo falar, sobre uma review q eu recebi da Kemi-chan, então gente, deixa eu apresentar ela, pra quem não sabe Kemi-chan é a inspiração pra minha fic, a Akemi da fic foi baseada nela(isso é verdade) ela tbm acompanha a fic todinha, obvio, e provavelmente verão muitos reviews de pessoas me chamando de mamuska, bik e coisa assim, tudo bem, são meus malucos particulares, aqueles q eu guardo na mochila na escola, então, só esclarecendo tudo mesmo e respondendo a Kemi: SIMMMMMM, EU PUS A FIC AQUI, AKEMIIIII, não é legal?eu sabia q o povo ia gostar, eu te disse, eu te disse...**


	11. sensei naruto

Disclaimer:Eu não possuo naruto...sem brincadeira, a fic tem uns 30 e poucos capítulos ate agora e eu não pretendo por disclaimer em todos eles, ainda mais em mega pack, imaginem eu a meia-noite escrevendo pelo menos uns 5 disclaimers seguidos, assim nao pode, assim não da...

Tsunade:Bem, devido aos acontecimentos recentes Uchiha Sakura ficara impossibilitada de se responsabilizar por aquelas crianças, então, eu vou deixar você responsável por aqueles três a partir de hj, espero q não tenha nenhum problema, ou tem?Hein, Naruto?

Naruto:Lógico q não, eu vou cuidar deles!olhar determinado

Décima Primeira Parte – Entra em Cena o Sensei Naruto!

Akemi:Droga, tiraram a mamãe, e agora?quem vai ser nosso sensei?espero q não seja o Hatoshi...

Hyn:O senpai?Acho difícil...

Iruka:Ai ai, q demora...

Akemi:Não importa quem seja, eu não vou gostar...

Naruto:vem correndo Ola crianças, desculpem a demora, é q uma linda garota me parou no caminho e eu acabei dançando...

Iruka:EH MENTIRA!

Akemi:Naruto-san, você vai ser o nosso sensei?

Naruto:Uhum

Akemi:NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Hyn:Eu pensei q você fosse odiar...

Akemi:Ah, sabe o q é?é q...ah, olha, flores abaixa e começa a mexer nas flores disfarçando

Hyn:UU

Akemi:Naruto-kun, vamos ter alguma missão?Hein?Hein?

Naruto:ah, hum, deixa eu verificar...ah sim, tem uma aqui q Tsunade disse q é bem no nível de vocês

Todos:

Algum tempo depois

Iruka:Isso é do nosso nível?Me da um tempo!

Akemi:sentada nos ombros do Iruka Quieto, se Naruto sensei escolheu é porque é boa!

Hyn:apoiada na Akemi mas, Akemi-chan, essa posição esta estranha vermelha

Iruka:pensando Akemi esta sentada em mim

Akemi:pensando Iruka-kun...

Hyn:pensando Eu fico de segura vela, ne? u.u

Naruto:Vamos logo, terminem isso!

Akemi:certo, vem aqui gatinho, aqui...

Gato:arranha todo mundo

Hyn:puxa a pata do gato e caem os quatro no chão junto

Iruka:Papai,k que tipo de missão é essa de tirar um gato de cima da arvore/

Naruto:nem prestando atenção falando com uma mulher muito bonita aqui esta seu gatinho, alias, sabia q eu não tenho nada pra fazer hj a noite?

Mulher:Mesmo?ora, pode vir jantar na minha casa

Iruka:...papai, se você se atrasar pro jantar de novo eu conto o porque pra mamãe...

Mulher:Papai?Hum, bem, eu tenho q ir, tchauzinhopega o gato e sai correndo

Naruto: T.T

Iruka: ¬¬

Naruto:Bem, vamos pra outra missão...

Depois

Iruka:Aqui tem mais um!

Akemi:Que raio de missão é essa de ficar catando papel nas ruas?

Naruto:lendo um livrinho: "Paraíso do Flerte-O Retorno" Não discutam, limpem

Hyn:Que deprimente catando os papeis

Kuina:Eu devia saber que um time como o de vocês só serviria pra coisas assim, meu time já faz missões avançadíssimas, uhuhuhu

Akemi:Kuina...

Kuina:Vocês são tao fracos, eu devia esperar isso do time da Uchiha

Akemi:se controlando pra não socar a Kuina

Iruka:Fique quieta!

Kuina:Ta pensando q esta falando com quem?

Iruka:Com a porca filha...

Kuina: Não se atreva a falar assim comigo! Tapa na cara do Iruka

Akemi:COMO SE ATREVE?pega Kuina pelos cabelos PECA DESCULPAS!

Kuina:soco na Akemi

Akemi:cai no chão AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH

Kuina:Pensou q podia comigo pirralha Uchi...

Hyn:aparece atras da Kuina e imobiliza ela é melhor você ficar quietinha senão eu não terei piedade

Kuina:O-o que?

Hyn:Eu vou quebrar o seu pescoço se não calar a aboca, porca...

Kuina:quietinha

Akemi:Hyn-chan, não bata nela...deixa q eu bato pega o negocinho de catar papel, aquele com um prego na ponta Eu vou furar você!

Kuina:OO AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHgritando e se debatendo

Naruto: segura a mão da Akemi agora já chega

Akemi:Mas, sensei, ela bateu no Iruka-kun...

Naruto:é?Então pode ir solta a mão da Akemi

Tsunade:Que belo jounnin você esta se saindo, Naruto...

Todos:paralisados

Tsunade:você deveria parar a briga e não incentiva-la!

Kuina:é isso ai velha!

Tsunade:...ESPANCA ELA, AKEMI!

Akemi:Afinal eu posso ou não?

Kuina:Não!

Todos:Pode!

Kakashi:Não, não pode, vocês deveriam ser mais calmos

Naruto:Kakashi sensei!

Tsunade:Hunf, Kakashi...

Kakashi:Tsunade-sama, você deveria se acalmar, não é porque ela te chamou de velha q você deveria se irritar /

Tsunade:quem você pensa que é pra me dar uma lição de moral?

Kakashi:Ora, eu sou seu a...

Todos: Oo Seu?

Kakashi:...amigo XD

Tsunade:Não sabe nem disfarçar...

Naruto:Então, Kuina, onde esta o seu sensei?

Kuina:Lee sensei disse q ia visitar Tsunade-sama

Tsunade:MINHAS BEBIDAS!sai correndo gritando EU MATO O LEE

Kakashi:Meu vinho importado e meus livrinhos q eu deixei lá da ultima vez TT

Todos:Da ultima vez?

Kakashi:...da ultima vez...da ultima vez q eu fui ajudar a trocar a lâmpada /

Iruka:Pra que você levou isso pra trocar lâmpada Oo?

Kakashi:Bom, isso, hum, er...olha, flores!começa a brincar com as flores do chão

Todos:...

Kakashi:Ah sim, eu vou levar a Kuina de volta e ficar de olho neles ate o Lee voltar, Hyn, já pode solta-la

Hyn:solta a Kuina quase sem ar

Kuina:se esconde atras do Kakashi monstros!

Hyn:suma daqui, porca...

Kakashi:sai carregando a Kuina enquanto ela gritava MONSTROS!

Naruto:Hum, vamos pra outra missão, dessa vez é muito importante, ela foi nos entregue em nome de toda a honra da vila

Depois de novo

Iruka :Agora te pegamos!

Akemi:IAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAsuper chute voador triplo no estilo eu sei lutar

Hyn:Essa é a super missão?Pra mim continua parecendo inferior, sensei...

Naruto:Não diga isso, Tsunade nos encaminhou pra essa missão com a maior boa vontade...

Hyn:Eu acho q ela ta é usando a gente em beneficio próprio

Naruto:Porque acha isso?

Iruka e Akemi:sentados em cima do Lee tentando manter ele longe das garrafas da Tsunade

Hyn:Bem...

Tsunade:Bom trabalho, essa foi uma missão de rank A importantíssima e vocês a completaram muito bem, meu parabéns, pra comemorar eu vou beber saque e vocês ficam vendo

Kakashi:Tsunade-chan, eu trouxe uns livros inspiradores e bastante vinho, vai dar pra ter uma ótima noite e...vê os 4 ali Oh, eu não sabia q tinha visitas...

Naruto:Kakashi sensei, você e vovó Tsunade aterrorizado

Kakashi:Ora, qual o problema?se ainda serve tem q aproveitar...

Tsunade:COMO EH Q EH?

Kakashi:Ora, não se irrite, eu tava só brincando

Iruka e Akemi:Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh taaaaaaaa

Hyn:Eles fingem q estão aliviados mas não entenderam nada desde o inicio, ne?

Iruka e Akemi:Nadinha

Hyn:

Naruto:Bem, vamos deixar eles sozinhos, vamos indo

Todos:saem

Kakashi:Podemos começar/

Tsunade:senta na cama uhuhuhuhu, o q você trouxe?

Kakashi:Alguns livros do Jiraya com umas coisas interessantes...

Tsunade:Pegue o vinho, comecemos agora mesmo

Kakashi:tira a mascara toda

Tsunade:Kakashi...

Kakashi:

Na barraquinha de Ramen

Naruto:colocando os hashis de lado ah, terminamos

Akemi:Mas só você comeu...

Hyn: e o Iruka...

Naruto:é, vejam, já é de noite e Tsunade esta, hum, ocupada então não teremos mais missões hj, eu acho, então estão dispensados, Iruka, vamos pra casa

Iruka:Qual é a janta de hj?

Naruto:A mesma de todos os 14 anos q sou casado com sua mãe: ramen

Iruka:

Hyn:Eles são mesmo pessoas normais?

Akemi:Quem te disse q são normais te enganou...

Hyn:Hum...

Akemi:Então eu vou pra casa, mamãe vai fazer comida normal sabem

Iruka:O q você chama de normal?

Akemi:Ora, carne assada com chocolate, arroz com chocolate, feijão com chocolate, e de sobremesa sorvete de chocolate sai andando boa noite a todos

Iruka:Não sei como ela não engorda...

Hyn:Então eu tbm já vou...

Naruto:Hyn-chan, pra onde você vai?

Hyn:pra casasai andando

Iruka:Onde ela mora pai?

Naruto:Nem eu sei,

Iruka :melhor ela ir logo q parece q vai chover daqui a pouco...

Naruto:você e sua mãe tem essa mania, não vai chover hj ...cai um temporal na mesma hora Eu num acerto uma!

Hyn:correndo na chuva, bate em alguma coisa Ah, me desculpe, eu...

Hatoshi:Hyn...

Hyn:senpai...

Hatoshi:O q ta fazendo nessa chuva?

Hyn:Eu vou pra casa, é melhor você ir pra sua tbm

Hatoshi:Eu não posso, não tem ninguém em casa

Hyn?

Hatoshi:Eu...matei...

Hyn:você matou eles?

Hatoshi :Eu matei o hamster da Akemi!

Hyn:...senpai...venha comigo...sai andando

Hatoshi:segue a Hyn

Hyn:entra em casa entre, senpai...

Hatoshi:mas, aqui é...

Hyn:Isso mesmo, aqui é uma das casas usadas pelos antigos membros do clã Uchiha

Hatoshi:você mora aqui?

Hyn:Sim

Hatoshi:Mas isso pertence a família Uchiha

Hyn:Esse lugar estava desabitado e o silencio não é bom, indica morte e não gosto disso, Tsunade-sama disse q iriam deixar eu ficar aqui

Hatoshi:Ah sim...

Hyn:fique a vontade, meus irmãos não estão aqui, eles foram a uma excursão

Hatoshi:Não teria uma toalha q seja, não?Eu acabei todo molhado por causa da chuva

Hyn:olhar frio

Hatoshi:o q foi?não tem?

Hyn:vira o rosto Tire a roupa

Hatoshi: O QUE?

Hyn:é pra não ficar resfriado

Hatoshi:vermelho Ah, lógico, bem, hum, ta... tira a blusa 

Hyn:Pode estender ela ai mesmo, ela seca sozinha sai andando

Hatoshi:pensando Porque você é tao fria comigo, Hyn-chan?

Hyn:acerta uma toalha na cara do Hatoshi se seque com isso, não quero minha casa molhada

Hatoshi:...

Ate Agora:

Ah, o amor, é tao bonitinho

Winly:Temari, eles são crianças, você não vai fazer eles fazerem, você sabe, ne?

Temari:Ah, qual o problema?

Winly:Adivinha!

Temari:Hum, ora, ela tem 13 anos e ele 16, se eu quisesse...

Winly:TEMARI!

Temari:...Mas eu não quero XD

Winly:...

Temari:Ai ai, então, relaxem, não vai ter nada demais, eu só achei q seria bonitinho uma cena dessas entre eles, eu gostei tanto desses dois

Winly:Logo se vê..

**Bom, eu quero deixar claro uma coisa, esses comentários de final de fic meus e da winly foram feitos na hora q escrevemos a fic, então na verdade ainda não sabíamos o q aconteceria no futuro, eu não reli todos, mas alguns falam dos planos futuros pra fic e se algum deles estiver falando algo do tipo Ino não vai morrer e depois ela morrer só peco q ignorem essa falha horrível q foi toda culpa da Winly toma kunaizada no pescoço e cai desmaiada **

**Winly: a culpa é de quem, temari-chan?**


	12. hatoshi e hyn

Disclaimer:aparecem duas garotas pulando felizes sacudindo bandeirinhas e escrito bem grande no fundo da cena EU NÃO POSSUO NARUTO

No Japão

Olha Winly, voce tbm não achou uma boa colocar as minhas primas pra fazer o disclaimer no nosso lugar enquanto a gente relaxa aqui?

Winly:claro

Casa dos Uchiha 

Akemi:MEU HAMSTER!EU VOU ME VINGAR!

Sasuke:NAO DIGA ISSO, GAROTA!cascudo na cabeça da Akemi

Akemi:Mamãe!

Sakura:Eu nem me meto...

Decima segunda Parte – Hatoshi e Hyn 

Casa da Hyn

Hyn:comendo

Hatoshi:terminou de comer e ficou olhando a Hyn

Hyn:para O q foi ?

Hatoshi:Nada não

Hyn:olhar frio

Hatoshi:Uh..vira o rosto

Hyn:volta a comer

Hatoshi:Qual eh o seu problema?Porque me trata assim?

Hyn:comendo ignorando o Hatoshi

Hatoshi:fica serio não me ignore

Hyn:olha pro Hatoshi eu pretendia terminar de comer ainda hj, sabe...

Hatoshi:joga o prato da hyn longe NÃO ME IGNORE!

Hyn:levanta e começa a limpar

Hatoshi:droga, eu mandei não me ignorar!

Hyn:Acha q manda em mim?

Hatoshi:Escute, Hyn-chan

Hyn:Não me chame com essa intimidade toda...

Hatoshi:Eu não te entendo, uma hora eh boazinha e na outra eh fria, voce não se decide?

Hyn:Esse eh o meu jeito, se não gosta dele não eh problema meu

Hatoshi:voce não era assim antes!

Hyn:Eu sempre fui assim...

Hatoshi:Não, não antes daquele dia...

Hyn:Então voce se lembra?Isso simplifica as coisas, eu não preciso ficar explicando

Hatoshi:Hyn, eu não falei por mal, aquela historia de ter um filho com voce...

Hyn:Eu sei q não...

Hatoshi:Então, não eh por isso?

Hyn:Lógico q não!Achou q eu ia me irritar com algo assim?

Hatoshi:bem...Então o q foi?

Hyn:senpai...

Hatoshi:Não me chama de senpai!Meu nome eh Hatoshi, droga!

Hyn:...senpai...

Hatoshi:Não me chama assim!

Hyn:senpai!

Hatooshi:...

Hyn:Senpai, senpai senpai, eu chamo como eu quero

Hatoshi:Hyn...

Hyn:O q foi?

Hatoshi:Se não foi por aquilo, então porque voce eh assim?

Hyn:porque eu...sou...

Hatoshi:voce eh?

Hyn:sussurra no ouvido do Hatoshi, tao baixo q não da pra escutar

Hatoshi:...abraça a Hyn isso não importa...

Hyn:Sen...Hatoshi-kun...

Hatoshi:Hyn-chan, voce sabe, eu gosto muito de voce, então, isso não importa

Hyn:Mas, eu não posso ficar entre vocês desse jeito

Hatoshi:Como não?Voce eh voce, voce não eh ele, não foi culpa sua

Hyn:Mas, alguém algum dia ia ter q se sentir mal por ele...

Hatoshi:solta a Hyn ...

Hyn:Hatoshi, eu...

Hatoshi:agarra a Hyn e beija ela

Hyn:empurra o Hatoshi sai de perto de mim!

Hatoshi:Hyn-chan...

Hyn:Eu ja disse q nao posso ficar junto de voces...

Hatoshi:Isso eh ridículo, voce se culpando pelos atos dele...

Hyn:Não eh ridículo, eh a minha vida...

Hatoshi:Já q eh assim, eu vou matar elesai em direção a porta

Hyn:Não faca isso, Hatoshi!

Hatoshi:se não tem outra maneira de ficar com voce, so matando ele, então eh isso q eu vou fazer!

Hyn:Hatoshi...se joga na frente da porta Pra sair vai ter q me matar primeiro

Hatoshi:Saia da minha frente

Hyn:não faca isso, hatoshi

Hatoshi:SAI DA MINHA FRENTE!modo sharingan ativo

Hyn:NÃO!SE FIZER ISSO, EU VOU...

Hatoshi:voce vai?

Hyn:Eu vou...eu vou deixar de te amar!

Hatoshi:...não seja idiota, se eu matar ele voce fica livre, não eh?

Hyn:Lógico q não, eu me culpo por vontade própria, ele não tem nada a ver

Hatoshi:Mas foi ele q começou com isso!

Hyn:não importa mais quem começou, eu q continuei com isso!

Hatoshi:Mas...

Hyn:se voce quer matar o responsável por eu não poder ficar com voce, então voce quer me matar!

Hatoshi:para Como eh persistente...

Hyn:Hatoshi, eu te amo, mas eu já te expliquei o q acontece...

Hatoshi:MENTIRA!SOU EU Q TE AMO! VOCE NÃO SENTE NADA POR MIM!

Hyn:O q esta dizendo?

Hatoshi:se sentisse voce não se importaria com detalhes assim

Hyn:Não são detalhes, são dezenas de mortes, tem idéia do q eh isso?

Hatoshi:Mas eu ja matei milhares de pessoas...

Hyn:matou?

Hatoshi:Há dois anos, numa missão, eu tinha q apanhar o líder de uma gangue da vila da chuva, mas eu perdi o controle sobre os meus atos e matei praticamente toda a vila

Hyn:Hatoshi...

Hatoshi:Como se não bastasse eu tbm matei meus companheiros, quando eu dei por mim estava no meio de um mar de sangue e corpos sem vida...POR ISSO NÃO DIGA Q SABE COMO EU ME SINTO!

Hyn:não foi isso q eu disse...

Hatoshi:Voce se culpa pelas mortes q ele cometeu, mas voce sabe o q eh matar uma pessoa?Voce sabe o q eh matar seus amigos?SABE HYN?

Hyn:...não...olhos cheios de lagrimas

Hatoshi:percebendo q era ele q estava causando isso ...de novo...eu perdi o controle, me desculpe...

Hyn:classica franja cobrindo os olhos , vira de costas eu vou arrumar a sua cama, quero q saia daqui antes q eu acorde

Hatoshi:...sim...

Hyn:volta um tempo depois já pode ir dormir

Hatoshi:quietinho e sem nenhuma objeção vai dormir

Hyn:entra no quarto

Hatoshi:sentado O q voce quer?

Hyn:senta do lado do Hatoshi eu estou sendo inconveniente?

Hatoshi:...nunca...

Hyn:encosta no hatoshi Ele matou a mamae, e ela disse antes de morrer... chorando Ela disse...ela disse q amava muito ele e que o q mais queria era ficar com... ele pra sempre

Hatoshi:...

Hyn:Ela disse isso uma vez, e quando eu cheguei em casa naquele dia ela estava no chão cheia de sangue, ele não estava la, mas a mamãe ainda respirava e ela me olhou...e ela disse:Eu ainda amo ele e quero ficar com ele pra semprechorando rios de lagrimas

Hatoshi:imóvel so escutando

Hyn:Ele destruiu a vila, ele matou todo mundo de uma so vez e disse q não ia me matar porque eu seria útil, porque eu iria...porque eu um dia iria ser como ele!

Hatoshi:...

Hyn:Eu não quero ser como ele, hatoshi, eu não quero!

Hatoshi:...por favor, eu te peco, me deixe mata-lo

Hyn:Eu já disse q não

Hatoshi:então fique comigo

Hyn:...eu já disse, impossivel!

Hatoshi:E eu não posso nem te beijar?

Hyn:...não

Hatoshi:segura a Hyn de um modo q ela não pode se soltar e beija ela

Hyn:tentando se soltar

Hatoshi:para

Hyn:Não fique fazendo issocom a mao na boca

Hatoshi:Como voce eh falsa sorrisinho convencido vai dizer q não gostou?

Hyn:...não consegue esconder um sorrisinho

Hatoshi:Eu sabia...

Hyn: porque voce me ama tanto assim?

Hatoshi:se joga na cama Eu não sei...

Hyn:deita abracada com ele que resposta obvia...

Hatoshi:Ah, fala serio, voce acha tao obvio assim?

Hyn:Hatoshi...

Hatoshi:Eu

Hyn:...mate ele...

Hatoshi:Pode deixar

Hyn:beijo no Hatoshi ...senpai

Hatoshi:paralizado pelo beijo hum?ahn?que?

Hyn:Se voce matar ele, eu vou ficar pra sempre com voce...

Hatoshi:ele já ta ate enterrado então

Hyn:agarrada no corpo do hatoshi Hatoshi...

Hatoshi: eu posso...

Hyn:Hum?

Hatoshi:tirar a sua roupa?

Hyn:cascudo na cabeça do Hatoshi

Hatoshi:XD

Hyn: ¬¬

Hatoshi:hehe, não, serio, eu posso?

Hyn:...pode...

No dia seguinte

Casa dos Uchiha

Hatoshi:entra com aquela clássica franja cobrindo os olhos

Sakura:Hatoshi, onde voce estava a noite toda?ficamos preocupados

Akemi:voce matou meu hamster!

Sasuke:serio ...

Hatoshi:entra no seu quarto

Sakura e Akemi:olhando curiosas

Hatoshi:sai com uma mochila sem dizer nada

Sakura:Onde voce vai, Hatoshi?

Hatoshi:Cumprir uma promessa pra uma pessoa

Akemi:Hatoshi, voce matou meu hamster!

Hatoshi:para e passa a mão na cabeça da Akemi Me desculpe sai andando

Akemi:O que foi isso meu deus?

Sasuke:olhar frio Volte vivo

Hatoshi:tasai

Sakura:Hatoshi...

Ate Agora:

Winly:temari, essa fic ta ficando meio hentai, ce num acha não?

Temari:Verdade, verdade, mas acho q disso não passa, eh q eu ando inspirada por causa daquele garoto q eu...

Winly:Tah tah tah, eu ja entendi, nao precisa se exibir...

**Sabem o q eh bom de saber?q assim q colocar esse capitulo da fic a winly vai por os dois primeiros especiais, bem, depois deles eu continuarei com a fic **


	13. sextafeira 13

Disclaimer:Lie, eu não possuo naruto e depois q meu boletim chegar nem dinheiro pra financiar meus mangas eu vou ter mais, mas tudo bem, pra isso serve o dinheiro do meu irmão, ne?ohohohoho   
Uma mulher vem correndo pela rua 

Sasuke:alguma coisa?

Mulher;desculpe, parece q ninguém viu nada, uchiha-san

Sasuke:Procurem por todos os cantos, ele não pode ter saído da vila

Sakura:Hatoshi...

Akemi:HATOSHI, CADE VOCE MANINHO?

Hyn:parada na porta de casa senpai...

Décima Terceira Parte – Sexta-feira 13 Uma semana depois 

Naruto:Bom dia a vocês três, hj temos um dia especial, sendo sexta-feira 13 eu pensei numa coisa bem divertida

Iruka:O q é papai?

Naruto:Um teste de coragem

Akemi:Teste de coragem?

Naruto:Sim, vocês vão ter que entrar na floresta as 11 da noite onde estarão os outros times com seus respectivos senseis, um de cada time será trocado por outro de outra equipe, vocês deverão encontrar seu parceiro sem deixar q outro time encontre e pegue o deles primeiro, vocês vão ter duas horas pra isso começando a meia-noite em ponto, entendido?

Iruka:Entendido!

Akemi:Entendido!

Hyn:...entendido...

11 da noite, floresta de Konoha

Akemi:discutindo com a Kuina

Hyn:parada num canto olhando pro chão com a cara inexpressiva de sempre

Iruka:brigando com Fuuji

Miiho:apoiando a Akemi

Kakashi:Oi!Vamos começar a trocar os alunos, mas antes quero q saibam q essa floresta é mal-assombrada

Hyn:...eh mentira

Kakashi:Olha, eu podia estar na casa da Tsunade fazendo altas coisas com ela mas eu to aqui com vocês, então vamos evitar desmentir o sensei Kakashi, ta bom?

Hyn:que seja...

Kakashi: Há uns 20 anos no exame chunnin uma das provas era encontrar a bandeira do time oposto ao seu, mas uma das participantes se perdeu na floresta e nunca mais foi encontrada, as sextas-feiras 13 a meia noite da para ouvir o choro dela...

Uzuhamaru:Em qual parte da floresta da pra ouvir?

Kakashi:Em todas as partes, agora vou pedir q evitem fazer perguntas pro Kakashi sensei tbm, ta bom?

Uzuhamaru:tah...

Iruka:tremendo de medo

Ouve-se um barulhinho de choro bem familiar atras do Iruka

Iruka:AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHpula e grita de susto

Akemi:iruka...é o seu pai...

Naruto:morrendo de rir

Iruka:Não teve graça papai!

Anko:Agora, sigam seus senseis

Todos:seguem

Time do Naruto:Então, eu vou levar a Akemi, fiquem aqui sai andando puxando a akemi

Time do Lee:Eu levarei a Kuina, fiquem aqui sai andando levando a Kuina

Kuina:Sensei,...isso é uma garrafa de saque...

Lee:Serio?Nem percebi a diferença

Kuina:Como pode isso?

Lee:sai carregando agora a verdadeira Kuina

Time da Ino:Então, Uzuhamaru, venha comigo uupuxando o Uzuhamaru

Uzuhamaru:NÃO DEIXEM ELA ME LEVAR!

Time do Neji :Eu vou levar o Nuri, Íris e Mari fiquem aqui...

Iruka:Ai, quem será q vai ficar no nosso time hein?

Hyn:...

Iruka:Espero q seja uma menina bem bonita

Hyn:...

Iruka:E ela vai ficar assustada no meio da floresta e vai se agarrar em mim

Hyn:...senpai...

Lee:é, hum, você fica aqui Kuina deixa a kuina e sai andando

Iruka:O que?Ela fica com a gente?não quero!

Kuina:Eu tbm não!vendo q o Lee já estava longe aff, agora não adianta mais uu

Iruka:droga...

Hyn:...

Miiho interior :Por favor que não seja a Kuina, por favor q não seja a Kuina, por favor q não seja a Kuina..

Fuuji interior:Seja a Akemi, seja a Akemi, seja a Akemi...

Naruto:Então, Akemi, você fica aqui, ate mais

Miiho:pulando no pescoço da akemi KEMI-CHAN

Akemi:Oi Miiho

Fuuji:Akemi...

Fuuji interior:UHUUUUUUUUUUUU

Akemi:Fuuji...

Akemi interior: Hoje vou me dar bem, FFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUU – KKKKKUUUUUUNNNNNN!

Uma hora depois

Kakashi:Vamos começar, três, dois, um, começar!

Iruka:Certo, vamos pela direita...

Kuina:Quero ir pra esquerda

Hyn:mas nos vamos pra direita porque ce ta no nosso time e se você desobedecer te arrebento

Kuina:Ta!

Akemi:AH!QUE BARULHO FOI ESSE?

Miiho:Eu não ouvi nada...

Fuuji:mas eu ouvi, deixa q eu te protejo, akemi abraça a Akemi

Akemi:vermelha Fuu-kun...

Miiho:já vi q hj eu fico de vela uu

Então, um barulho de choro é escutado pelos times

Kuina:Que barulho foi esse?

Iruka:Não importa, mas saia do meu colo!

Hyn:Mas você não queria q ela se agarrasse em você, Iruka?

Iruka:Eu disse uma garota bonita

Hyn:uu

Kuina:imóvel agarrada no Iruka

Iruka:O q foi?

Kuina:iruka-kun, q braços fortes

Hyn:Oo Kuina, você bebeu?

Iruka:Bom, hehe, eu, er, hum...

Barulho de choro de novo

Akemi:FUUJI-KUN!agarrada no Fuuji

Fuuji:Sabe, isso ficaria melhor aproveitável se você me soltasse, Miiho

Miiho:quase chorando agarrada no Fuuji Não mesmo!

Barulho de choro

Cada integrante dos dois times pega na mão de uma pessoa e sai correndo

Fuuji:Akemi, você esta bem?

Akemi:Sim, mas, cadê a Miiho?

Fuuji:...meu deus, cadê minha irmã?

Fuuji interior:Quem se importa?estamos sozinhos...

Num outro canto

Iruka:Ah, tudo bem Hyn?

Miiho:...Iruka?

Iruka:Putz, cadê a Hyn?

Miiho:eu não sei, eu me perdi do meu irmão e da kemi-chan

Iruka:ah, então akemi ficou no seu time?

Miiho:pois é, e quem ficou no seu?

Iruka: A kuina

Miiho:coitadinho de você, Iruka...

Iruka:pois é...

Do outro lado

Kuina:Então, iruka-kun, tudo bem com vo...iiiiiiccccckkkkkk!

Hyn:ficou tristinha?preferia ter se perdido com o iruka, é?que gracinha de porca...

Kuina:Eu preferia me perder com o senpai Hatoshi, mas já q ele nem ta na vila

Hyn:segurando kuina pelo pescoço o q disse?

Kuina:nada não

Hyn:...você q nem pense em chegar perto do Hatoshi, ou eu te mato

Kuina:Que intimidade é essa?Hatoshi?Não era senpai?

Hyn:apertando o pescoço dela você quer morrer?

Kuina:n-não...

Hyn:então não se meta onde não é chamada, porca

Kuina:sim senhora

Hyn:joga kuina no chão vamos por aqui sai andando

Kuina:hunf, metida segue a Hyn

Voltando aos primeiros

Akemi:segurando a mão do Fuuji não me solte, não quero me perder de novo

Fuuji:se não quer se perder não se distancie de mim

Akemi:Tem razão agarra o Fuuji Fuu-kun falando docemente você vai me proteger, não é?não vai deixar nada de mal me acontecer, não é Fuuji queridinho?

Fuuji:vermelhissimo é é, é isso ai...

O segundo

Iruka e Miiho:conversando alegremente

Do nada, dois morcegos saem de não sei aonde na floresta e passam sobre a cabeça dos dois

Iruka e Miiho:AH!se abraçam

Miiho:Seu fresco, fica gritando q nem mulherzinha

Iruka:Desculpa por ser humano!

Um olha pra cara do outro e percebem q estão abraçados

Iruka e Miiho:se soltam

Miiho:Er, nada aconteceu aqui

Iruka:certo

O terceiro

Hyn:vamos por aqui

Kuina:Porque você da as ordens?

Hyn:você pode dar ordens tbm

Kuina:Posso?

Hyn:Claro, mas eu vou te quebrar na porrada

Kuina:

Hyn:me siga

Kuina:segue

Ouvem um barulho

Kuina:Hyn, ouviu isso?

Hyn:uhum, mas não deve ser nada

Kuina:então o q você esta fazendo escondida ai atras?

Hyn:Eu não tenho culpa de sentir medo...

Mais um barulho e as duas saem correndo entre as arvores

Kuina:correndo de olhos fechado não importa onde eu vou parar, só me tirem de perto do fantasmaaaaaaaaaa tropeça e cai em cima da Akemi

Akemi:ai, o que...Kuina!

Kuina:Akemi!

Fuuji:O q é isso?

Kuina:FUU-KUN!agarra o Fuuji

Akemi:sua...

Kuina:XP

Fuuji:empurra a Kuina me solta!Akemi-chan, você se machucou

Akemi:Ai, meu tornozelo ta doendo...

Fuuji:Deixa eu ver:toca levemente no tornozelo da akemi

Akemi:AIE FUUJIIIIIII

Fuuji:desculpa desculpa,é, bem, acho q quebrou...

Akemi: i.i

Kuina:quanto drama...

Miiho:atras da Kuina O q você disse menina?

Kuina:o q você ta fazendo aqui?

Miiho:Eu me perdi do Iru-kun

Kuina:Que intimidade é essa com o meu...

Miiho:o seu?

Kuina:nada não

Miiho: acho bom olha para Fuuji Fuuji o que você e a Akemi estavam fazendo?

Fuuji: sem graça nada não...

Miiho: Não foi o que eu vi olha para Akemi

Fuuji: Não e nada que você esta pensando, se certas porcas não tivessem aparecido...

Miiho:

Kuina: Akemi é melhor você se levantar, temos que sair daqui

Akemi: se levanta morrendo de dor vamos

Fuuji: Pare com isso de você ficar movimentando o pe vai piorar a situação deixa que eu te carrego pega a Akemi no colo

Akemi: Fuuji, me solta, eu posso andar sozinha

Fuuji:Ta na cara q não

Akemi:Mas, eu fico sem graça...

Fuuji:Mentira, você continua graciosa como sempre

Akemi:vermelha

Kuina:irritada passa do lado e empurra o fuuji no chão ops, desculpe

Miiho:Akemi, fuuji!

Fuuji:mega manobra ninja, vira e cai embaixo da akemi pra ela não se machucar

Akemi:fuuji, tudo bem?

Fuuji:melhor impossível

Fuuji Interior: P M, que dor!

Akemi:Ah, Fuuji, desculpa mesmo

Fuuji:Nada levanta, pega de novo ela no colo e sai andando com todo mundo seguindo

Escutam uma discursao

é pra cá, eu to falando...

Mas, mas eu ouvi barulhos pra lá...

Pra cá seu idiota, quem sabe sou eu

Todos:bando de fofoqueiros vão ver quem é

Hyn discutindo com o Iruka XD

Iruka:Pessoal, finalmente encontrei vocês!

Hyn:Baka, foram eles q nos acharam

Iruka:não importa...ei, Fuuji, solte a Akemi!

Kuina:agarrando o Iruka e jogando ele no chão Iru-kun querido

Iruka:E-ei, Kuina...

Akemi:Ah, q bonitinho, um novo casalzinho...

Iruka:vermelho com a Kuina em cima dele Não digam isso, eu não gosto dela

Kuina:Lógico q você gosta, iru-kun...

Iruka:Não me chame assim!Ah, Hyn, me ajuda

Hyn:Eu não me meto em briga de namorados

Iruka:ate tu, Brutus?

Miiho:puxando a Kuina Saia de cima dele, saia!

Fuuji:Miiho, você esta defendendo ele?

Miiho:é, bom vermelha é q eu não suporto essa menina, você sabe

Kuina:abraçando o iruka Huuuuuuuummmmm, alguém aqui esta ardendo de ciúmes

Miiho:Eu não to com ciúmes!

Kuina:Mesmo?Então, Iruka-kun...

Iruka: O q é agora?

Kuina: da um beijo no iruka

Iruka:empurra a Kuina e começa a forca vomito Fui infectado!

Kuina:iruka-kun

Miiho:pula na Kuina vadia!

Hyn:agora a coisa ta feia , calma Miiho!

Iruka:ainda do lado sinto minha boca sendo infectada...

Fuuji:Akemi, a gente podia aproveitar q eles não estão nem ai e...

Akemi:Iruka-kun, esta tudo bem?Iruka-kun!

Fuuji:...

Iruka:Se ta tudo bem?Meu primeiro beijo foi com uma porca!

Akemi:realmente...

Fuuji:Akemi

Akemi:Euzinha

Miiho e Kuina:discutindo

Kuina:você ta assim porque você nunca beijou nenhum garoto e você deve beijar mal e etc...

Miiho:Eu?eu beijo mal?Sabe de uma coisa?puxa o Iruka e beija ele tbmDiga Iruka-kun, eu beijo mal?

Iruka:totalmente perdido, nem sabe porque ta sendo beijado, tentando entender alguma coisa

Fuuji:Miiho!Beijando um garoto, que negocio é esse?você é muito nova...

Miiho:Olha quem fala, você ta louco pra dar um beijo na Akemi já faz anos

Akemi:vermelhissima Fuuji-kun, isso é verdade?

Fuuji:Bom, é q, bem, hum, eu aproveita q todo mundo já tava se agarrando alegremente e beija a Akemi tbm

Akemi:meio em estado de choque mas vermelha Fuu-kun...

Barulho de gente chorado de novo

Akemi:agarrada no fuuji o-o q é isso?

Iruka:quase morrendo é o fantasma da menina...

Hyn:Bakas...

Miiho:Ai ai ai . 

Kuina:agarra no Iruka Iru-kun, eu to com medo

Iruka:PROBLEMA SEU!

Hyn:vocês são cegos?olhem pra cima

Todos:olham

Tsunade e Kakashi:em cima de uma arvore morrendo de rir

Iruka:O q diabos é isso agora?

Tsunade:Vocês são demais crianças...

Akemi:Eram vocês q tavam fazendo os barulhos?

Kakashi:Não fiquem chateados, mas vocês ficaram tao assustados q nos tínhamos q fazer algo

Miiho:Sem graça

Tsunade:Não pra gente XD

Iruka: Droga, vovó Tsunade, isso não é coisa q se faca!

Tsunade:Ora, não vejo problema nenhum em uma brincadeirinha uu

Kakashi:Verdade, e alem do mais, vocês pareciam estar aproveitando isso...

Fuuji:Como assim?

Tsunade:uhuhuhu, nos vimos aquele agarramento todo, q criancinhas safadas

Todos: XD

Iruka:super-ultra-mega vermelho mesmo assim não é coisa q se faca!

Tsunade:Alto lá, a idéia não foi minha!

Iruka:Então foi de quem?

Tsunade:Ora, consegue imaginar alguém com inspiração o bastante e muita vontade de sacanear crianças q possa ter feito isso?pensem...

Todos:...!KAKASHI !notam q o Kakashi já tinha fugido faz tempo uu

Tsunade:Ele deve ter ido pra minha casa, hum...

Iruka:PRA CASA DA TSUNADE!

Todos:EEEEEEEEEEEE

Na casa da Tsunade

Kakashi:Ah, aqui ninguém vai me achar tao cedo...

Barulho de porta abrindo

Kakashi:Oh, Tsunade, já voltou? Eu tava te esperando / ...

Iruka:pula em cima do Kakashi a culpa foi toda sua ne?

Kakashi: Ei!

Crianças:pulam todas em cima dele

Miiho:Isso não se faz!

Kakashi:Ei, esperem!

Tsunade e Hyn:baka uu

Hospital de Konoha no dia seguinte

Tsunade:Agora tente se levantar...viu?isso é pra aprender a não tentar dar uma de espertinho com aquelas crianças

Kakashi"por incrível q pareça todo enfaixado ei, não me subestime, eu só não lutei com eles porque são crianças

Tsunade:Ou ser a q foi porque eles amarraram você?

Kakashi:não, foi porque eu não quis mesmo u.u

Tsunade: ¬¬

Comentários:

Esse capitulo ficou estranho, isso porque foi idéia da Winly, como ela ta em semana de provas eu vou me encarregar dos próximos capítulos, ohohohohoho...

Devem ter percebido q eu mudei o nomezinho dessa parte pra Comentários, isso porque eu e a winly estavamos usando só pra comentar mesmo, então nada de ate agora...

**Oi povo, bom, eu queria esclarecer umas coisas aqui, primeiro tudo q vocês leram a respeito de um pequeno desentendimento com a Winly nas reviews já foi resolvido, portanto winly não deixara de escrever a fic, espero eu, só deixando claro porque teve gente q veio me procurar pra saber os q aconteceu pelo msn, então, tudo explicado **

**Quanto aos especiais, serão bastante então não precisam ficar desesperados, só q cada um tem uma localização exata entre os capítulos então só peco q tenham paciência de esperar, mas do jeito q eu to colocando capítulos rápido aqui acho q já já teremos uns 30 especiais XD ...**


	14. Treinamento

Disclaimer:Eu não possuo naruto, quer dizer, eu possuía, mas ai a minha rima foi limpar meu quarto e perdeu(do que q eu to falando, meu Deus?) 

Casa dos Uzumaki 

Naruto:...Mais ramen!

Hinata:Mas naruto, já comeu demais hj

Naruto:Hj eu to com fome, ontem de noite foi uma bagunça pra encontrar aquelas crianças e elas estavam na casa da Tsunade, eu to com fome...

Hinata:Q desculpa esfarrapada, naruto, mas tudo bem, você pode comer mais

Naruto:Eba!

Hinata:você vai acabar morrendo se continuar comendo só ramen naruto uu...

Naruto:Hum?carinha de criança feliz

Hinata:nada não

Naruto: e Iruka?

Hinata:Esta dormindo, ele se cansou muito ontem

Naruto:mas já estamos na hora do almoço e ele ainda esta dormindo?

Hinata:pois é...

Naruto:...vou comer a parte dele do almoçocorre pra cozinha pra pegar mais...ramen!XD

Hinata:Eu não sei como esse homem ainda não morreu entupido de ramen uu...

Numa arvore do lado da casa, mais exatamente em cima de um galho

Nuri:sentado num galho da arvore Então essa é a Hinata-sama?Hum, vai ser mais fácil do q parece, Neji-sama...ohohohoho o galho quebra e ele cai no chão ui ui, aie, doeu i.i

Décima Quarta Parte - Treinamento Iruka:Finalmente acordando Hum, ah, q sono bom esse...hum?Estranho, parece q falta um galho na arvore, eu hein... Hinata:iruka, já acordou? 

Iruka:descendo as escadas cheio de sono com seu pijaminha de ursinho azuis (tinha algo menos constrangedor? XD) Hum, ah sim mamãe, bom dia...

Hinata:tem uma pessoa esperando você, é melhor se arrumar

Iruka:Hum?pensando no mínimo é Akemi ou Hyn, nem vou esquentar com roupa ... desce de pijama mesmo

Miiho:iruka-kun!

Iruka: OOsobe correndo e troca de roupa

Miiho:esperando sentada no sofá ''

Iruka:Ah, pronto, aqui!

Miiho:Que roupa é essa,Iruka?

Iruka:Não sei, foi a primeira q eu achei

Hinata:voltando hum?iruka, q lindinho você ficou com essa roupa

Iruka:colocou a roupa laranja q o Naruto usava quando era da idade dele XD

Naruto:Hum? O q é isso? Assaltaram meu armário!iruka!

Iruka:XD

Naruto:Ne, mas ficou bom em você, fica com ela, não cabe mais em mim já faz uns 20 anos mesmo ...

Hinata:

Miiho:Então, iruka-kun, eu vim ver se estava tudo bem com você vermelha

Iruka:Hum? Ah sim, eu to ótimo

Miiho:vermelha q bom...

Hinata: olha pro Iruka ... olha pra Miiho vermelha e se lembra dela mesma quando era novinha ...então crianças, eu tenho q limpar a casa, porque vocês não vão brincar lá fora?

Naruto:Hum? Mas você já arrumou a casa mais cedo...

Hinata:tapa a boca do Naruto então, saiam por favor

Iruka:Ta

Miiho:Sim senhorasaem os dois estranho, iruka, não falta um galho nessa arvore não?

Iruka:eu tbm achei isso

Nuri:tentando se esconder atras da arvore OO

Miiho e Iruka: Passam direto

Nuri:Ah, q bom q não me viram...então, aquele é o filho de Hinata-sama, Iruka, ne? é ele mesmo q eu tava procurando, o novo possuidor do byakugan...hum...

Miiho:Ah, iruka-kun, sabe, sobre ontem à noite, queria pedir desculpas por aquilo vermelha

Iruka:ficou vermelho tbm Ah, hum, er, tudo bem, sem problemas

Miiho:

Kuina:IIIIIIRUKA-KUN!

Iruka:falando em problemas...

Miiho:u.u

Kuina:iruka-kun ...Miiho baka uu

Miiho: pronta pra arrebentar a cara da Kuina

Iruka:Mata ela Miiho!

Kuina:agarrada no iruka Oh, iruka-kun eu sei q você fala isso mas no fundo você me ama...

Miiho:...vontade de matar sendo controlada pelo subconsciente pacifico

Nuri:Fiquem longe dele! Vocês duas!

Todos?

Nuri:supersalto poderoso e cheio de estilo e cai em cima da Kuina ui, errei nos cálculos de novo droga!

Miiho:clichê da plaquinha com nota pro salto 38

Iruka:42

Kuina:Sai de cima de mim!

Nuri:sentado em cima da Kuina Um bom dia pra vocês

Miiho e Iruka: Bom dia

Nuri:...AH NÃO, NADA DE BOM DIA, EU IA FALAR OUTRA COISA MEU!

Iruka:Ele ta enrolado

Miiho:

Kuina:pode falar o q quiser, mas sai de cima de mim!

Nuri:sentado na Kuina fazendo pose de quem ta pensando oq eu ia dizer mesmo? deita na kuina tentando lembrar

Kuina:ME DEIXA EM PAZ!

Miiho:Ne, iruka-kun, vamos deixar eles ai e vamos sair de fininho

Iruka:ta saindo de fininho com a miiho

Nuri:Ei vocês, parem ai, eu me lembrei!

Miiho:Não deu tempo

Iruka:eh TT

Nuri:levantando eu me lembrei, eu fui mandando pelo Neji sensei para cuidar de você, Iruka!

Iruka:Eu?

Nuri:isso mesmo, você já deve ter me visto com o Neji sensei, eu sou o melhor dos três subordinados dele, então ele me mandou pra ensinar algumas coisas pra você

Iruka:Voce me ensinar?Ahahahahaha

Nuri:Não ria, é verdade

Iruka: E o q você poderia me ensinar?

Nuri: Eu tenho muita coisa pra te ensinar, principalmente...

Iruka:principalmente?

Nuri: A técnica principal os Hyuuga, Byakugan!

Iruka:O byakugan?você quer me ensinar?

Nuri:Sim, pois é esse o desejo de neji-sama

Iruka:E porque o tio Neji iria querer q o filho da sua inimiga aprendesse isso?

Nuri:veja bem, é uma vergonha q alguém com o sangue dos Hyuuga não saiba usar esta técnica, estou aqui pra corrigir esta falha

Iruka:Hum...

Nuri:Então, venha comigo sai andando

Iruka:hum?Mas...

Miiho:Vai Iruka-kun, não tem problema

Kuina:com as costas doendo aquilo machucou i.i

Iruka:Então ta sai correndo atras do Nuri

No iniciozinho da floresta

Nuri:é aqui q Neji-sama treinava a gente antigamente

Iruka:...vendo o campo cheio de equipamentos e etc ...Legal...

Nuri:Eu vou te ensinar só o básico por enquanto, primeiro vejamos, o q você sabe fazer de melhor? Me mostre

Iruka:...pega um copinho, adiciona água quente e...

Nuri: eu falo de técnicas ninja!

Iruka:terminando de comer ah, tbm, num explica uu...

Nuri:Meu, e eu achando q ia ser fácil

Iruka:Bom, o q eu sei ate agora é o bushin no jutsu, henge no jutsu e mais algumas coisas, e eu tbm sei uma técnica bonitinha especial chamada sexy no jutsu e haren no jutsu e...

Nuri:sexy? Haren? Ta de brincadeira com a minha cara?

Iruka:Serio, quer ver?

Nuri:Hum, você disse técnica especial, ne?Vamos, me mostre o quão especial é essa técnica, como você chama? Sexy no jutsu não é?

Iruka:é, eu vou mostrar !usa o sexy no jutsu uhuhuhuhu, não é uma técnica interessante? forma de menininha ainda

Nuri:vermelho é uma técnica bem útil, é verdade, embora eu não vejo no q ela pode ajudar em situações perigosas

Iruka:forma de menininha agarrado no Nuri Oh, Nuri-san, esta desprezando a minha técnica?assim eu fico tristinha...

Nuri:clássico sangue escorrendo do nariz er, humtentando se controlar Bem, chega dessa técnica, me mostre a outra sim?

Iruka:Tavolta ao normal

Nuri:pensando isso q é técnica, meu, eu tenho q manter a postura como um aluno do Neji-sama, essa já passou, a outra técnica não pode ser tao obscena assim, pode?

Iruka:Haren no jutsu!

Nuri:paralizado olhando

Irukas:Nuri-san!

Nuri:cai duro no chão

Iruka:volta ao normal e então, o q acha delas?

Nuri:imóvel

Iruka:Ei, acorda, você tem q me treinar!

Mari:é inútil tentar acordar ele agora...

Iruka:Quem é você?

Mari:Sou outra aluna do Neji sensei, eu vim ver como Nuri estava se saindo, mas parece q ele nem começou...

Iruka:olha, não foi culpa minha, eu só fiz o q ele pediu e...

Mari:Tudo bem,e u vi tudo, já q ele não esta acordado eu vou me encarregar do seu treinamento, tudo bem?

Iruka:Uma garota?

Mari:Algum problema com isso Uu?

Iruka:Er, não não

Mari:uu bem, primeiro quero q me diga, alem dessas técnicas o q mais sabe fazer?

Iruka:pega um copinho, adiciona água quente ..

Mari:Eu mereço, eu mereço...

Algum tempo depois

Mari:em pe na água Vamos lá, você tbm consegue

Iruka:Ta, **Suimen hokou no gyou!escorrega e se molha todo **

**Mari:isso é o básico pra um ninja, nem isso você consegue?**

**Iruka:tivemos problemas com os senseis do time, então nem treinamos praticamente nada ate agora...**

**Mari:Eu vejo...você tem q ser confiante, da pra ver nos seus olhos que você não ta nem pensando q pode fazer isso, assim não importa o quanto você seja bom no controle de chakra, se não tiver confiança não adianta**

**Iruka:Ei, mas e o byakugan? Como fica?**

**Mari:Como pretende aprender o byakugan se nem consegue andar sobre a água com uma técnica básica?**

**Iruka:mas...**

**Mari:nada de mas, tente de novo!**

**Iruka:devagarzinho, pisa na água uh...começa a se desequilibrar **

**Mari: CONFIANCA E EQUILIBRIO!CABECA ERGUIDA E NÃO TIRE A IDEIA DE CONSEGUIR DA CABECA EM MOMENTO ALGUM!**

**Iruka:ah...quase caindo eu...eu...confiança em mim mesmo...**

**Mari:NÃO VACILA!**

**Iruka:Eu...eu sou um ninja!fica em pe direitinho eu sou o melhor e eu posso!**

**Mari:ISSO! **

**Iruka:em pe direitinho sobre a água eu...eu consegui!Olha Mari-san! Eu consegui!**

**Mari: Eu vejo, agora ande **

**Iruka:da um passo a frente, e cai na água Mari-san TT**

**Mari: **

**Depois**

**Iruka: se secando **

**Mari:vamos pra outra coisa, você consegue usar o Kinobori?**

**Iruka:...a mãe de quem?**

**Mari: é o nome da técnica pra se escalar arvores e etc uu**

**Iruka:Não conhecia, mas já vi a sensei Sakura usando uma vez **

**Mari:Vamos treinar essa agora**

**Iruka:Porque?**

**Mari;porque é o básico pra alguém q pretende aprender o byakugan!**

**Iruka:tah tah**

**Mari:é quase a mesma coisa q o Suimen hokou no gyou, mas só q em arvores, concentre o chakra nos pés e tente não se desequilibrar, entendeu?**

Iruka:Sim

Mari:eu vou mostrar e você vem logo atras de mim, quero q quando eu chegar em cima da arvore você chegue logo em seguida, é uma ordem, entendeu?

Iruka:Sim!

10 minutos depois

Mari:sentada num galho da arvore Vamos! Não é tao difícil!

Iruka:sobe um pouquinho e escorrega eu vou conseguir sobe e escorrega eu vou... sobe e escorrega eu...sou...o melhor sobe um pouquinho e não escorrega Olha mari-san, eu consegui!

Mari:Bom, agora suba os outros 3 metros q faltam uu

Iruka: i.i

Mari: uu

Algum tempo depois

Mari:brincando com um io-io

Iruka:agarra a perna da Mari Mari-san... cheguei...

Mari:Finalmente

Iruka:eu nem demorei, ne?

Mari: ate q não, eu achei q você levaria bem mais q 4 horas pra subir

Iruka: Mari-san...

Mari:agora a parte mais importante

Iruka:Qual?

Mari:descer sem se arrebentar, te vejo lá embaixo pula e cai em pe no chão e ainda fazendo pose

Iruka: isso vai doer i.i ...

Três minutos depois

Íris:Mari-chan, quando me chamou aqui eu achei q fosse encontrar Nuri-kun treinando o menino iruka, mas, você...

Mari:ah, não reclama e continua o q ta fazendo, eu vou vê se acordo o Nuri sai andando

Íris:enfaixando a perna esquerda do Iruka pois a outra já tava enfaixada XD então, você é o filho de hinata-sama?Neji-sama fala muito de você

Iruka:é? Aie!

Íris:Desculpe, então, é divertido treinar com Mari-chan?

Iruka: ¬¬

Íris:oh, não fique assim, Mari é uma boa pessoa, é só saber lidar com ela, ela pode parecer durona, mas é bem legal

Iruka:Ela me fez pular daquela arvore!

Íris:Ela só disse pra você descer, você q quis imitar ela, eu não sei se sabe mas nos três somos um dos melhores times de Konoha, quando nos treinávamos com Neji sensei era muito difícil, ele sempre nos mandava fazer coisas complicadas, por isso nos três somos muito bons em qualquer coisa, não q eu esteja me gabando, mas eu não acho q você devia tentar imitar mari ou qualquer um de nos em algo do tipo tao cedo...

Iruka:pensando você nem ta se gabando ne...

Íris:Um dos movimentos q qualquer ninja deve saber executar perfeitamente é o salto, isso é muito importante pra escapar de alguns lugares ou de encrencas e pra descer de lugares altos, como você viu

Iruka:Sim..

Íris:...por um acaso você não sabe isso?

Iruka:é claro q eu sei!qualquer gennin sabe isso, um salto normal ou avançado, lógico q eu sei...

Íris:Mesmo? E porque caiu da arvore?

Iruka:Porque...porque eu não estava querendo aparecer executando um salto perfeito

Íris: é?pois então levante-se

Iruka: o que?

Íris:você vai me mostrar seu salto perfeito

Iruka:é q eu não sei saltar, eu sei pular sabe XD

Íris:EH A MESMA COISA!

Iruka:é?

Íris:

Iruka: e alem do mais eu to todo machucado

Íris:ah, mas não vai se machucar, se você sabe saltar perfeitamente nem vai doer

Iruka:ui...

Íris:Vamos, deixa ver um bem simples, quero ver você pular daqui ate o galho daquela arvore aliaponta pra uma arvore

Iruka:Mas ta tao longe ...

Íris:Esta a aproximadamente 3 metros da gente, me diga q isso é longe e eu te bato

Iruka:Tah tah pensando meu deus, eu vou morrer!

Íris:vamos, estou esperando

Iruka:se prepara, olha fixamente o galho, vira um pouco o corpo e...

Íris:você sabe q, numa luta, se ficar demorando assim você já ta ate morto, ne?

Iruka:Eu to me preparando !

Íris:Nunca vi ninguém se preparar tanto pra fazersome e aparece sentada no galho q tinha apontado isso...

Iruka: OO

Íris:Legal ne?você não sabe fazer isso?

Iruka:Não TT

Íris:imaginei, não se preocupe, com o tempo você aprende, eu não posso te ensinar isso, embora seja bem básico sabe

Iruka:uhum...

Nuri:vindo irritado EI GAROTO!COMO SE ATREVEU A ME FAZER DORMIR?

Mari:Baka, foi você quem desmaiou com a técnica dele uu

Nuri:Ora mari

Íris:Nuri!

Nuri:Íris, o q você ta fazendo ai em cima?

Íris:pula e vem correndo Nuri-kun abraça o Nuri

Nuri:íris querida, é tao bom te ver de novoos dois começam a se beijar

Mari:Arrumem um quarto u.u

Íris:

Nuri:ora, deixa a gente, eu tava com saudades da Íris, é proibido?

Mari:vocês se viram ainda hj de manha...

Íris:Mas ficamos quase um dia sem nos ver, namorados não podem ficar tanto tempo longe um do outro sabia?

Mari:eu vou me divertir quando você tiver q viajar e ele ficar aqui chorando

Nuri:não joga praga!

Mari:uu

Iruka:er, oi, gente, e eu?

Íris:é mesmo, ele, quem vai ficar treinando ele?

Iruka:era mari-san q estava me treinando

Mari:Sim, mas eu vou deixar q Nuri te ensine o byakugan...

Iruka:Mas, aquele garoto é um pervertido, você viu como ele ficou com a minha técnica

Nuri:Eu fui pego de surpresa, só isso

Iruka:você desmaiou

Nuri:XD

Iruka:Eu quero q Mari-san me treine

Mari:Eu posso ate te treinar depois, mas o byakugan eu vou ter q deixar por conta do Nuri, ja q a missão de te ensinar o byakugan foi dada a ele

Nuri:Isso mesmo

Mari:mas assim q aprender e conseguir usar pelo menos um pouco me procure q eu prometo q treino você e te ensino umas técnicas bem, hum, interessantes, por assim dizer

Iruka:TA!

Mari:Então, Nuri, ele volta a ser sua responsabilidade, eu vou voltar pra casa com Íris e espero q faca um bom trabalho por aqui

Nuri:Tah tah u.u

Mari:então, ate breve Iruka

Íris:Ate mais

Iruka:TCHAU MARI-SAN! íris! pulando e agitando os braços freneticamente

Mari e íris:já longe

Íris:Então, Mari, gostou daquele menino é?

Mari:O q você quer dizer Uu?

Íris:Ora, você parecia bem interessada em treinar ele, ta na cara q ai tem coisa

Mari:você é boa em perceber as coisas, íris, eu fiquei bem interessada nele sim, esse menino tem um jeito bem especial, ele tem tudo pra virar um grande ninja, mas ele não parece nem saber disso, eu quero ajuda-lo a se tornar alguém tao importante e poderoso quanto...

Íris:Quanto?

Mari:...quanto o Neji-sama

Íris:Hum, Mari, você dizendo isso?

Mari:Não posso ter minha opinião?

Íris:você sempre disse q não importa quem seja, ninguém consegue ser melhor q o Neji sensei, agora você diz q quer q esse garotinho seja melhor q ele, to ate estranhando

Mari:...uu

Íris:Será q você não esta...apaixonada por esse menino? Hein Mari?

Mari: ¬¬

Íris:

Mari:uu

íris:XD

Mari:pensando apaixonada? Não q seja isso, mas...eu realmente acredito na forca desse menino, eu vou fazer com q ele seja reconhecido, com q seja alguém muito poderoso, você vai ver, eu vou, neji-sama...

De volta ao campo de treino

Nuri:Então, esta pronto?

Iruka:Sim!

Nuri:Então agora eu vou finalmente, depois de alguns incidentes, te ensinar a técnica da família hyuga, byakugan

Iruka:olhar confiante 

Ate agora:

Nuri:O melhor dos alunos do Neji sensei, é assim q ele se apresenta, mas na verdade é o mais fraco do trio, mesmo assim é bem forte e segue as ordens do Neji com rigidez e determinação, tem 16 anos

Mari:tbm do time do Neji, ela sim é a mais forte, tem a idéia fixa de treinar o Iruka para torna-lo mais forte que Neji sensei, é a q melhor ensina e, entre seu time, é a q domina mais e melhor as técnicas ensinadas pelo Neji, tbm tem 16

Íris:A terceira integrante do time do Neji, é calminha e bem pacifica, mas domina muitas técnicas, e tem alguns rumores de q ela teria aprendido e conseguido usar o sharingan, embora seja algo muuuuuito duvidoso, sua expressão nas lutas faz as pessoas pensarem se essa historia dela usar o sharingan é realmente apenas um rumor, é a namorada do Nuri e a mais nova dos três, com 15 anos...

Então, eu tava achando q por aqui tava faltando um pouco de ação, ninjas q não usam ninjutsus, nem mesmo os basicos, não existem, então colocando um pouco de ação nisso porque agora vai começar a pesar mesmo pro lado das crianças...

**Ola pessoal, sentiram minha falta?Acho q esse povo gritando enquanto pula animado significa q sim, bem, é verdade q eu em atrasei com essa capitulo, era pra ter colocado aqui faz uma semana, mas não é culpa minha, é winly q ta enrolando com os especiais, ta faltando um, vocês deveriam cobrar ela porque a mim ela não escuta mais, bem, só avisando onde a fic já esta ontem eu e ela terminamos o capitulo 31 e já vamos começar outro hj, então eu vou tentar correr mais com os capítulos aqui, me aguardem...**


	15. Iruka

Disclaimer:Eu não possuo naruto, e vocês podem confirmar vendo o nomezinho do autor original no canto do manga...Eu reclamo, reclamo mas na verdade eu adoro esses disclaimers loucos q eu faço

No campo de treino

Nuri:Então, esta pronto?

Iruka:Sim!

Nuri:Então agora eu vou finalmente, depois de alguns incidentes, te ensinar a técnica da família hyuga, byakugan

Iruka:"olhar confiante " 

Cinco dias depois

Naruto:veja Hinata, eu fiz um almoço especial pra você, e olha só q coisa, dessa vez não é ramen !

Hinata:"sentada na cama enrolada num cobertor olhando fixamente pra frente "

Naruto:Ah, Hinata, coma, assim você vai acabar ficando doente

Hinata:...

Naruto:Hinata...

Hinata:...

Naruto:bom, eu vou deixar aqui e você come depois, eu vou sair pra não incomodar "saindo "

Hinata:...Na...ruto...

Naruto:Sim?

Hinata:Obrigada..."sorrisinho fraco "

Naruto:

Décima Quinta Parte – Iruka 

Na vila toda, as pessoas estavam atentas e preocupadas, qualquer coisa poderia se tornar uma pista importante para encontra-lo

Sakura:Ino, ate agora nada?

Ino:não mesmo, não tem nada, nem uma pista, vocês conseguiram alguma coisa?

Sakura:Mandei as meninas irem ver se encontravam, mas nada

Ino:A situação esta cada vez pior...

Sakura:Mas não se preocupe, sabe o q isso me lembra? Me lembra do Naruto quando era da idade dele, tbm sumia assim

Ino:Faz cinco dias q Iruka sumiu, Hinata esta arrasada e se duvidar já perdeu as esperanças

Sakura:Hinata não é alguém q suporta esse tipo de coisa...

Akemi:Mamãe!

Sakura:Akemi, achou alguma coisa?

Akemi:Não, nem Hyn, por incrível q pareça, não sabe de nada...

Sakura:Entendo...

Ino:...sakura...

Do outro lado da vila

Sasuke: Aqui tbm não esta, Shikamaru?

Shikamaru: Deixa eu ver, pelos meus cálculos exitem mais 34 pontos por aqui onde ele pode estar, pretende checar todos?

Sasuke:Lógico!

Shikamaru:...ah, isso vai ser cansativo, mas...faze o que?

Sasuke:...

Shikamaru:Ta bom, vamos ao próximo, hum, tente 7 metros a frente e mais 3 a direita

Sasuke:Certo!

Num outro ponto da vila

Temari:"senta numa cadeira " eu não achei nada, e vocês?

Kiba:Nada, nem Akamaru nem eu

Temari:...Shino?

Shino: Nem os insetos acharam ele

Temari:Onde aquele menino se meteu?

De volta a casa dos Uzumaki

TenTen:Então, Hinata-chan, acho q deveria ter mais confiança, ele vai aparecer

Hinata:...

TenTen:Hinata-chan, minha amiga, é horrível te ver assim...

Hinata:...

Reunião no andar de baixo de todos os shinobis de Konoha

Lee:"garrafinha de saque na mão "Olha, isso é preocupante

Sakura:Naruto, peco desculpas por não termos descoberto nada

Naruto:Não, tudo bem

Sasuke:"entra pela janela "

Todos: OO

Sasuke: o q foi?vocês não esperavam q eu entrasse normalmente pela porta como um de vocês, não é?

Naruto:Sim,eu tinha essa esperança

Sakura:Sasuke-kun, acharam alguma coisa?

Sasuke:Nada

Temari:escuta querido, tem certeza q olharam em todos os lugares?

Shikamaru: Ta dizendo q esquecemos de alguma parte da vila? A responsável pelo mapa de busca foi você, não esqueça disso

Temari:Deixar as coisas nas suas mãos acaba com todo o trabalho q eu tive, quero saber se tem certeza mesmo

Shikamaru:Lógico q eu tenho, nada daquele garoto em nenhuma parte da vila

Kakashi: Isso não é bom...

Tsunade:Então porque não para de ler e presta atenção?

Kakashi:UU"esconde o livrinho " chata...

TenTen:"descendo as escadas " Hinata esta pior ainda, já não fala nada

Temari:eu vou faze ela para com isso rapidinho, deixa só eu da uns socos nela q...

Shikamaru: ISSO NÃO EH UMA LUTA SUA MALUCA PSICOPATA!

Temari:O q você disse? Perdeu o amor a vida?

Shikamaru:Er, hum, quer dizer, acalme-se querida

Temari: uU

Naruto:Eu queria q prestassem mais atenção no caso do meu filho...

Shino:Nos estamos fazendo o possível, Naruto...

Naruto:Eu sei, e por isso eu agradeço a todos...

Sakura:Naruto-kun...

Sasuke:...

No quarto

Hinata:...

"Flashback de 15 anos atras "

Hinata:"andado pela rua empurrando um carinho lindo de bebe! "

Naruto:Oe, Hinata, podemos parar pra comer ramen?

Hinata:Ah, sim, claro

Naruto:"já comendo o ramen todo alegre "

Hinata:Naruto, você vai acabar morrendo entupido de ramen!

Naruto:Ih, se fosse assim eu já estaria morto e você tbm

Hinata:Eu só como ramen porque você só come isso, a culpa é sua

Naruto:você se casou comigo, não esqueça do juramento básico do amor acima da pobreza, doença e vicio em ramen...

Hinata:Ora..."começam a discutir os dois "

Três minutos depois

Naruto:Mas a culpa não é minha q você não sabe cozinhar nada

Hinata:Eu sei cozinhar sim, é você q não sabe porque nunca come minha comida, só ramen

Naruto:Mas é o seu ramen

Hinata:PELO AMOR DE DEUS, HOMEM!EU SO COLOCO AGUA QUENTE E ESPERO!

Naruto: uu

Hinata:E...iruka esta muito quieto...

Naruto:Pois é, deve ter dormido...

Hinata:"olha no carrinho " ...Na..ruto...

Naruto:Eu o/

Hinata:Aqui...

Naruto:"olha "Iruka, cade ele?

Hinata:"cai de joelhos no chao "

Naruto:MEU FILHO!KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU"Milhares de Narutos correndo pela vila procurando o bebe desesperados "

Uma semana depois

No palácio da justiça

Batman: Veja Robin, temos um caso de um bebe desaparecido

Robin: Santo Rasengan, Batman!

Batman: Para o batmovel!"musiquinha de fundo "tananananaanaa Batman!tananana...

Mulher Maravilha: Laço da verdade!

Superman: Visao de raio X

Super gêmeos( q eu não sei o nome XD ):Super gêmeos ativar!

Garota gêmea q eu não sei o nome:Forma de uma águia!"sai voando "

Garoto gêmeo q eu tbm não sei o nome: Forma de um copo de água...bolas...

Winly:Temari...ei, temari...

Temari:Sim?

Winly:DESENHO ERRADO!

Temari: 00...desculpe

Winly: ¬¬

Então, na casa da Tsunade

Tsunade:Onde aquele bebe pode estar?Shizune?

Nee-san:Todos estão procurando, mas nada foi encontrado

Kakashi:Já procurei umas 30vezes e não achei nada

Ino:"entrando " nadinha

Sakura: não achamos nada

Sasuke e Neji: Nem com sharingan nem com Byakugan, nada mesmo

Temari e Shikamaru:"entram discutindo "

Temari: Você é um inútil preguiçoso!

Shikamaru: você q não sabe desenhar mapas viu...

Temari:O responsável pela organização dos grupos de busca foi você, homem inútil!

Tsunade:Acalmem-se vocês dois

Shizune: e eles não encontraram nada pelo visto

Lee:"entrando feliz " eu achei!

Todos: ACHOU?

Lee:Achei, aqui!"mostra uma garrafa de saque "

Todos: já bebeu de novo?

Lee:Ah, nem foi muito...

Na floresta

Akamaru:...func func, auauauauauauauauAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Kiba:O q foi Akamaru?encontrou algo?

Akamaru:AU!

Kiba:Onde?

Akamaru:"começa a fuçar um montinho de terra e cavar "

Kiba:"vendo "não..."começa a cavar tbm "...ah, meu deus "vira o rosto "

Shino:"aparecendo atrás do Kiba "..."tira os óculos pela primeira vez na vida " ...pobre Hinata...

Kiba:...

Shino:pega isso ai e vamos levar pra Tsunade-sama

Kiba:"pega o q estava no montinho de terra no colo "

Shino:"frio como sempre "esta morto, não precisa segurar com esse cuidado todo

Kiba:...era o filho da Hinata, tenha um pouco de compaixão por ela uma vez na vida

Shino:...porque?"coloca os óculos de novo " esta morto...

Kiba:...

Casa da Tsunade

Kiba:"entra com uma cara inexpressiva "

Tsunade:Encontraram o..."olha pros braços do Kiba " não acredito "vira o rosto "

Ino:Isso é..."abaixa a cabeça "

Sakura:"olha aterrorizada "...Sasuke-kun "agarrada no sasuke chorando "

Temari:"tapa a boca" quem...faria uma coisa assim? " encosta as mãos no ombro **esquerdo** do Shikamaru e abaixa a cabeça "

Shizune:"abraça a porca ( não é a Ino, é a TonTon viram XD )"

Kakashi:Quem vai contar?

Shikamaru:Eu não tenho coragem...

Shino: Isso não é problema meu

Kiba: Eu não agüentaria ver a cara da Hinata depois, sabendo q quem deu a noticia fui eu...

Neji:é melhor contar primeiro ao naruto, e ele conta pra Hinata

Sasuke: "abraçando a Sakura " eu conto...

Sakura:"olhos cheios de lagrimas " Sasuke-kun...

Sasuke:"solta a sakura e sai andando de cabeça baixa "

Nas Ruas de Konoha

Naruto:"desesperado procurando o filho "

Sasuke:Naruto...

Naruto:Sasuke?E então?Acharam ele?Hein?

Sasuke:"vira o rosto "

Naruto:Responda Sasuke!

Sasuke:Naruto...sente-se

Naruto:onde?

Sasuke:Qualquer lugar, p"""

Naruto: uu

Sasuke: Bem, Naruto, o q eu vou te contar é, eu vou dizer antes q se ficar com raiva você pode descontar em mim, nessa situação eu não me importo

Naruto:...cadê meu filho?

Sasuke:Faz algum tempo já, Kiba encontrou ele, na floresta

Naruto:Na floresta?Como um bebe sobrevive na floresta?

Sasuke:...não sobrevive...

Naruto!"levanta " O q quer dizer?"segura Sasuke pela gola da camisa "

Sasuke: Eu tbm perdi pessoas muito importantes, eu sei como você se sente, mas você tem q se controlar, como vai contar pra Hinata?

Naruto:Hinata!como eu vou contar pra ela?

Sasuke:...desculpe, naruto

Naruto:"solta o sasuke " muito obrigado...Sasuke...

Sasuke:...

Casa dos Uzumaki

Naruto:Hinata...

Hinata:Acharam ele?

Naruto:...

(pausa pra explicações )

Winly:Boa tarde, ou noite, q seja, bem, vocês sabem aquelas cenas em q são situações criticas e etc mas você não ouve o q eles falam?No lugar das falas você ouve musica triste ou coisa assim, então...

Naruto:"musica de fundo: Bring me to life "

Hinata:"cai de joelhos " não...não...NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Temari:"toma um tapa na cara "

Winly:Solta essa tecla menina!

Temari:Mal...

"Fim do flashback"

Hinata:...meu bebe...

Do lado de fora, ainda procurando

Kuina:Iruka-kun!Onde você esta?

Miiho:Aiaiaiai 

Akemi:Ah, baka, ele deve ta fazendo isso so pra chamar a atenção uu

Hyn:você diz isso mas na verdade esta preocupada com ele

Akemi:Eu não...

Hyn:Akemi-chan, iruka não morreu, nosso amigo vai voltar

Akemi:...eu sei...

Fuuji:...!Meninas, é ele!

Iruka:"andando totalmente mutilado, todo arrebentado e com as roupas rasgadas "

Akemi:iruka-kun!

Miiho: ;; você voltou

Iruka:"tomando fôlego " sentiram...saudades?

Todos:...IRUKAAAAAAA!

Miiho:iruka-kun, eu..eu... ii

Iruka: "cai em cima da Miiho "

Miiho:iruka-kun...

Hyn:ele desmaiou, parece cansado, vamos leva-lo de volta

Todos:Certo!

Na casa do naruto, de novo...

"porta se abre "

Akemi:Naruto-san, aqui

Naruto:Hum?"vê Fuuji entrando carregando o iruka com muita dificuldade" iruka! "pega o iruka " o q aconteceu?

Hyn:Nos não sabemos, ele apareceu do nada

Miiho:..."vermelhissima "

Naruto:tudo bem, eu vou coloca-lo na cama, muito obrigado crianças e todos vocês tbm pessoal, desculpe ter feito vocês perderem seu tempo

Sakura:Ih, q nada, você é nosso amigo, ajudar você é prioridade

Kiba:isso mesmo, ainda se eu tivesse uma esposa pra passar o tempo comigo ele teria sido desperdiçado, mas eu passo o dia só com o Shino mesmo...

Shino:

Depois

Naruto:"entra no quarto " Hinata

Hinata:...

Naruto:Hinata, Iruka, esta dormindo no quarto dele

Hinata: OO

Naruto:

Hinata:...TT meu bebe!

Naruto:

No quarto do Iruka

Hinata:"entra correndo e abraça o iruka q tava dormindo "

Naruto:Calma Hinata, assim você mata o garoto

Hinata:Não me fale em mortes, Naruto...

Iruka:"abrindo os olhos cheio de sono "mamãe...

Hinata:iruka, o q aconteceu?porque sumiu por tanto tempo meu filho?

Iruka:Eu tava treinando...

Hinata:Treinando?QUEM EH VOCE E O Q FEZ COM MEU FILHO?

Naruto:

Iruka:A família Hyuuga é famosa exatamente por ter o byakugan, eu achei q não saber usar o byakugan poderia ser uma vergonha pra toda família...

Hinata:Iruka...

Iruka:Eu queria saber usar, porque eu queria deixar a senhora orgulhosa de mim mamãe

Hinata:Meu filho "olhos cheios de lagrimas "não me importa se você não sabe usar o byakugan, não precisa, isso não te faz mais ou menos importante pra mim

Iruka:Mas mamãe, agora eu já sei usar

Hinata: o que?

Iruka:Foi pra isso q eu treinei esse tempo todo, eu não durmo faz 5 dias e quase não comi, mas acho q valeu a pena

Hinata:Não dormiu e não comeu?Então eu vou agora mesmo descer e preparar algo delicioso pra você comer, depois você pode dormir o quanto quiser, eu já volto "desce correndo "

Naruto:Ela não parece nem um pouco depressiva, acho q aquilo já passou

Iruka:Aquilo?

Naruto:você sabe porque sua mãe estava arrasada?Porque ela comparou você com alguém q você não é"abraça o filho " duas crianças diferentes com nomes iguais é fácil de se comparar, mas você não é um bebe...Hinata esqueceu q ela pode confiar totalmente em você

Iruka?

Na cozinha

Hanabi:Agora você entendeu q não se deve comparar os dois?Não é porque aconteceu aquilo há uns 15 anos atras q você deve achar q vai acontecer de novo

Hinata:"cozinhando animada " Lógico, eu só fui um pouco precipitada

Hanabi:Hinata, eu não entendo como você pode estar tao feliz, como seguiu sua vida?

Hinata:Ah, fala do incidente de 15 anos atras?foi difícil aceitar a morte do meu filho, mas, como eu fiquei grávida de novo...

Hanabi:Então o novo filho só serviu pra apagar as memórias tristes do primeiro?

Hinata:lógico q não, o q aconteceu foi q o Iruka me deu forcas pra superar tudo aquilo, e Naruto tbm, e meus amigos, todo mundo, mas você sabe?Eu nunca vou esquecer do meu antigo filho, ele tbm era importante, não tem porque destruir as minhas lembranças dele

Hanabi:...você é uma boa pessoa, Hinata, uma pessoa normal teria se matado ou coisa do tipo

Hinata:Ah, não fique com esses pensamentos negativos, agora vejamos, oq farei de sobremesa?

Hanabi:..."pensando " você realmente é incrivel, Onee-sama...

Hinata:"cozinhando feliz "Nhá, acho q vou fazer uma sobremesa de chocolate pra ele

Hanabi:Hinata...você é mesmo...

Hinata:Hum?

Hanabi:...um anjo

Hinata:...

Numa casa não muito longe

Neji:Bom trabalho, Nuri, me orgulho de ser seu sensei

Nuri: Q nada Neji sensei

Mari:Mas você demorou 5 dias pra treinar o menino uu

Nuri:QUIETA SUA CHATA!

Íris: chega vocês dois...

Neji:Então, Mari, agora parece q é a sua vez

Mari:"levanta " Sim!

Comentários:

Temari:Meuuuuuuuuuu, q coisa triste, o bebe morreu...

Winly:Isso me lembra você tentando matar seu irmão com uma garrafa de coca–cola uu

Temari:Isso não importa mais, o importante é q eu descobri q não consigo fazer um flashback sozinha XD

Winly:verdade XD

Temari:venha winly, saída pela esquerda!

Winly:UU

**Gente, vocês sabiam q o Papa morreu ontem?**

**Todos:O Q ISSO IMPORTA NESSA FIC?**

**Realmente nada, mas eu não tinha muito pra falar, mas vejamos, agradeço as reviews de todos vocês, ainda agora eu li uma fic q me animou muito, uma belo one shot shika x temari, e isso me deu forcas para abrir o Word e corrigir e coloca ro capitulo aqui, waaa, mágico não?o q uma one shot bem feita não faz hj em dia XD ...**


	16. Iruka Sensei

Disclaimer:Me da um G!

A!

Me da um A!

A!

Me da outro A

A!

Me da um R!

R!

Me da os Gaara-sama!

O G...ah, po, ai ja ta querendo demais, sensei, a gente não foi paga pra isso

Tudo bem, valeu meninas, chamo vocês numa próxima oportunidade, voltando ao q interessa, Gaara e os personagens de naruto em geral(leia-se o resto do povinho que não me interessa uu) não me pertence, ta?mas o hatoshi sim, ohohohoho

N/A:Devido a complicações com as legendas da fic eu mudei o sistema, agora é assim:

Ações- ""

exemplo: "Mata o naruto"

Falas- qualquer coisa depois de : (exceto o q esta entre "")

exemplo: E ai meu, vamos matar o naruto hj?

Comentários da autora – ( )

Exemplo: ( nessa parte eu poderia ter feito explodir uma bomba mas eu preferi matar o naruto )

Divirtam-se

Iruka:"trancado no quarto " Mas mamãe, eu disse a Mari-san q estaria la as 5 da manha, são 7 horas da manha, me solta mamãe

Hinata:Pra você ir e fazer q nem da outra vez? Não mesmo

Iruka:Mas eu preciso treinar

Hinata:Seu sensei eh Naruto, se quiser treinar vai treinar com ele e seu time

Iruka:Mas o papai só arruma missões chatas pra gente, eu quero aprender algo realmente legal, Mari-san disse q vai me treinar mais aceleradamente, q vai me ensinar coisas novas e interessantes, mamãe, Mari-san eh uma pessoa incrível e...

Hinata:E eh aluna do Neji, eu sei q pode ser incrível e perigosa ao mesmo tempo, Neji treina seus subordinados com uma intensidade aterrorizante, isso pode ser um pouco de mais pra você, iruka, você tem q treinar com seu pai, ele sim sabe o q eh melhor pra você

Iruka:Mamãe...

Hinata:Desculpe iruka, mas eu quero protege-lo, e eh assim q eu vou ter q fazer

Iruka:...

Hinata:"desce as escadas " Naruto, pode ir, hoje Iruka não vai treinar nem com você

Naruto:Ta...

Décima Sexta Parte – Iruka Sensei 

Na pontezinha clássica q passa sobre o rio clássico q corre ate o lago clássico que...ah, vocês entenderam uu

Akemi:Ah, Naruto sensei esta atrasado de novo, nem vestígio dele, Hyn-chan?

Hyn:Nadinha...

Akemi:UU

Iris:Uchiha Akemi e Hyn?

Akemi:Presente o/

Hyn:...

Íris: Muito prazer, sou Íris, estou aqui para dar um recado importantíssimo do seu sensei

Akemi:Diga

Íris:Naruto disse q espera vocês perto do campo aberto no lado oeste da vila

Akemi:Muito obrigada pela informação, Íris

Íris:De nada

Hyn:"já indo pra onde íris disse com a akemi "...lado oeste, hum?isso não esta certo...

Akemi:O q foi, Hyn?

Hyn:Akemi, veja bem, isso esta mesmo certo?

Akemi:Do q ta falando? Naruto sensei mandou a gente ir pra la, ne?Então vamos

Hyn:hum...

Íris:"ainda na ponte "

Naruto:chegando fazendo a maior pose " Desculpem a demora ..hum?cadê elas?

Íris:Naruto sensei?

Naruto:Acho q esse sou eu

Íris:as meninas ficaram cansadas de esperar aqui e pediram pra você ir encontrá-las perto da floresta do lado leste da vila

Naruto: O que eh isso?Agora elas q mandam? Nossa, ta a, faze o q ne? valeu pelo recado "sai andando "

Íris:Hihi..."some "

Naruto:Agora...pra que lado fica o leste?

No campo aberto do Lado oeste

Akemi:Chegamos!Agora cadê ele?

Hyn:Eu sabia, não tem nada aqui...

Akemi:Não, hyn-chan, eh claro q tem, ele só ta atrasado, como sempre, ne?

Hyn:Akemi, pense bem, eh o naruto sensei, você realmente acha q ele daria um recado desses?

Akemi:explique-se

Hyn:Campo aberto do lado oeste da vila, isso não te soa estranho?

Akemi:Não...

Hyn:Acorda Akemi, eh o Naruto sensei, ele nem deve saber onde fica o norte e o sul, como ele vai saber onde fica o leste e o oeste?

Akemi!

Hyn:Finalmente

Akemi:Mas então, porque mandaram a gente pra ca?

Íris:para cumprir minha missão!

Akemi e Hyn!!!  
Iris:Uchihas, fiquem longe do Naruto-san por enquanto!

Akemi:Porque ficar longe do sensei? E alem do mais, só tem uma uchiha aqui...

Hyn:Droga

Akemi:Hyn-chan...

Hyn: O q pretende fazer com a gente?

Íris:não não não não não, a questão não eh o q eu vou fazer e sim o q eu não vou fazer

Akemi:Como assim?

Íris:Não vou deixar vocês saírem daqui, não podem chegar perto do Naruto por enquanto meninas

Akemi:Não vou deixar q machuque Naruto-san! BUSHIN NO JUTSU!

Íris:hihihi...

Hyn:ESPERE AKEMI!

Akemi: avante Akemis, façam ela sair do caminho!

Akemis:"pulam na Íris "

Íris:Menina baka "joga as akemis longe com um soco " não me desobedeça, fiquem ai quietinhas e não atrapalhem

Hyn:Akemi, não faca nada 

Akemi:Mas, o naruto sensei pode estar...

Hyn:eu sei q se preocupa com o naruto sensei, mas veja, ele eh um Jounin, deveríamos nos preocupar com nos mesmas, mal somos gennins, eh melhor ficar de olho nela por enquanto

Íris:"senta no chão " hum..primeiro q vocês são muito espertinhas, podem bolar alguma coisa, vou fazer algo pra q não possam sair daqui, deixa eu pensar...já sei, **DOTON DORYUU TAIGA!**

**Hyn!**

**Akemi:Estamos presas por... o q eh isso?**

**Íris:Eh lama, esta cheia do meu chackra q eu fiz questão de concetrar ai, eh só pra segurar vocês por enquanto**

**Akemi:Como pode concentrar seu chackra na lama se nem esta ligada a ela?**

**Hyn:Entendi, você vê akemi?por isso ela sentou no chão, tem um rastro de água ate ela, a lama eh composta basicamente de água e terra, então não eh difícil pra ela fazer isso...**

**Íris:isso mesmo, e com o nível de vocês eu nem preciso de muito chackra pra segura-las...**

**Akemi:hyn-chan, não podemos fazer nada?**

**Hyn:por enquanto não, só esperar**

**Akemi:Esperar?O q ?**

**Hyn:Apenas se acalme e espere...**

**Íris:"pensando " eu sabia, já estão pensando em alguma coisa, essas meninas, bem q fui avisada pra tomar cuidado com elas, mas enquanto eu estiver com o controle sobre a situação elas não podem nem se mover...**

**Em algum lugar da vila**

**Naruto:Mas pra onde será o leste?"algo bate nele " ei**

**Iruka:Ah, desculpa eu...papai?**

**Naruto:iruka, você fugiu?**

Iruka:Eu fico em casa e a mamãe não em deixa nem ir ao banheiro poxa...

Naruto:Normal, sua mãe só quer te proteger

Iruka:do que? De ficar forte?

Naruto:Ah, Iruka, entenda, ela eh sua mãe, Hinata exagera, eh verdade, mas ela só te quer vivo, só isso...

"Flashback rápido na cabeça do Naruto "

Naruto:Porque eu não posso ir também?

Kakashi:Naruto, veja bem, Iruka só quer te proteger, se você fosse poderia acabar morrendo

Naruto:Mas ele foi sozinho, sacanagem, porque eu não podia ir? Se eh tao perigoso porque ele foi?

Kakashi:tenha paciência, Naruto...

"fim do flashback "

Naruto:iruka...

Iruka:Oi?

Naruto:Não você! Eu falava de outro Iruka...

Iruka:existe outro Iruka?

Naruto:Existia, mas ele morreu antes de você nascer...

Iruka:Morreu?Porque?

Naruto:ele morreu...por mim...

Iruka:...papai...

Naruto:...Iruka, meu filho... onde eh o leste mesmo?

Iruka:Hum?

Naruto:

Algum tempo depois

Naruto:Finalmente achamos o lugar

Iruka:Finalmente... agora, cadê elas?

Naruto:Não acredito q tivemos o maior trabalho pra nada...

Anko:Você não teve o maior trabalho pra nada, eu estou aqui te esperando há um tempo

Naruto:Anko-san?

Iruka:Anko-san, o q esta fazendo aqui?

Anko:Hum, Naruto trouxe o filhote dele, por essa eu não esperava

Naruto:Anko, o que foi?

Anko:você sabe muito bem o q foi, por 12 anos eu fiquei quieta sofrendo em silencio, mas eu decidi q chega, vou tirar essa historia a limpo hoje mesmo!

Naruto:Do q esta falando, Anko?

Anko:Você não lembra? Não se lembra da noite em q ele voltou pra vila cheio de sangue quase morrendo?

Naruto! Você esta falando do...

Iruka:De quem? De quem ela ta falando?

Anko:oh, seu pai não te contou?Normal, achei mesmo q ele não fosse te contar o maior erro da vida dele

Iruka: Q erro? O q foi?

Naruto:...Iruka...saia daqui...

Iruka: Porque papai?

Anko:Agora resolveu proteger o filho? Eu não pretendia atacar ele, mas já q você deu a idéia "joga kunais no Iruka "

Naruto:"para as kunais com as mãos " iruka, saia daqui!

Iruka:Papai

Anko:O q pensa q esta fazendo?Pensa q vai se redimir por um Iruka protegendo o outro?

Naruto:uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra

Iruka:Papai

Naruto:SAIA DAQUI IRUKA!

Iruka:NÃO!EU VOU FICAR AQUI E NÃO VOU SAIR

Naruto: O que você pensa q...

Iruka:Anko-san, não sei o q quer com o papai, mas não importa o q seja, se isso vai envolver o papai vai me envolver também

Naruto:iruka...

Anko:Acredite menino, não tem como seu pai se envolver mais q isso

Naruto:Anko...

Anko:ouça com atenção, menino

"Flashback de 12 anos atras "

Anko:Pense bem, iruka, isso não eh nada bom

Iruka:Anko, eu sei q eh perigoso, mas eh pelo Naruto, se eu não for quem vai ter q ir vai ser ele, e não quero q ele arrisque a vida...

Anko:Mas, iruka, a culpa foi dele, apesar de tudo temos q admitir q foi ele quem provocou aqueles jounins da chuva oculta...

Iruka: Mas são jounins, ele não pode lutar com eles, eu vou la no lugar dele

Anko:iruka, eles são jounins fortíssimos

Iruka:Ora, eu também sou forte, e também, não pretendo começar uma guerra, vou lé apenas pra ver se consigo faze-los desculpar Naruto pelas provocações dele, talvez nem tenha luta

Anko:Mas eh perigoso...

Iruka:Se he perigoso pra mim imagine pro naruto, eh por isso q eu vou

Anko:kakashi-kun não pode cuidar disso?

Iruka:kakashi eh o novo sensei dele, mas não se responsabiliza por esse tipo de coisa, ele esta mais preocupado com sasuke...

Anko:iruka...

Iruka:Anko, eu vou voltar vivo, não se preocupe "beija a Anko " Agora eu vou indo, não volto hoje de noite por isso não me espere

Anko:não faca piadinhas Iruka...

"Fim do flashback "

Anko:Ele cumpriu a promessa, voltou uma semana depois...e vivo...mas...

Iruka:Mas?

Naruto:...

Anko:Vamos, Naruto, diga pra ele como ele estava

Naruto:...

Anko:Menino, ele estava cheio de sangue e praticamente morto, vivo por um fio, os ninjas da chuva não são nada pacíficos, eles não gostam de conversar, preferem brigar, preferem matar...

Iruka:...

Anko:mataram meu querido iruka...por culpa do seu pai!"joga kunai "

Naruto:"kunai faz corte bonitinho no rosto do Naruto "...

Iruka:Papai!Faca alguma coisa

Naruto:Não...ela esta certa, ele morreu no meu lugar e por minha culpa... mas veja Anko, se eu pudesse voltar no tempo, eu...

Anko:Pode parando com essas historinhas sentimentais, nada muda o fato q ele morreu e q a culpa foi sua

Naruto:Eh verdade...

Anko:Eu resolvi q vou faze-lo pagar por isso, Uzumaki Naruto, eu vou mata-lo também!

Naruto!

Anko:Lute comigo, se me vencer prometo q nunca mais te incomodo, mas se perder, eu vou te matar

Iruka:Anko-san, papai não vai aceitar uma coisa dessas!

Naruto:...combinado

Iruka:Papai!

Anko:Como você eh burro...eu vou te matar!"parte pra cima do Naruto "

Naruto:iruka, fique longe

Iruka:Mas...

Naruto:"joga o iruka longe " FIQUEI AI!

Iruka:papai... eu vou te ajudar, prometo "sai correndo de volta pra vila "

Do outro lado, ainda sem poder sair do lugar

Íris:Então ela disse: Sim meu querido, me caso com você... e viveram felizes para sempre, fim

Hyn:"olhando com cara de quem não acredita "estamos aqui presas ate agora e ela fica contando historinhas pra passar o tempo, q tipo de maluca eh essa?

Akemi:Eu adoro essas historias bonitinhas, Íris-san, conta outra?

Íris:Claro, qual você quer ouvir?

Akemi:Aquela que o príncipe eh um sapo

Íris:certo

Hyn:...Acho q do mesmo tipo q a Akemi

Em algum canto da vila

Iruka:"correndo " preciso achar alguém pra ajudar, droga, não tem ninguém na vila a essa hora?

Tsunade:iruka-kun, ola

Iruka:Tsunade-san!

Tsunade:Você não devia estar treinando?

Iruka:Tsunade-san, ajude o meu pai, por favor

Tsunade:...

De volta a luta q interessa

Anko:Droga, ele eh muito forte

Naruto:Anko-san, eu não quero te machucar

Anko:MAS EU QUERO "tentando acertar o naruto "

Naruto:"desviando "

Tsunade:"segura a anko "pare com isso Anko!

Anko:Hokage-sama!

Naruto:tsunade..

Tsunade:Quando Iruka disse o q estava acontecendo eu não acreditei, Anko, porque isso depois de todos esses anos?

Anko:eu pareço o tipo de pessoa q guarda coisas assim pra sempre?eu queria me vingar pelo q ele fez, só isso

Tsunade:Eu sei o q você sente, eu também já perdi pessoas muito importantes pra mim, mas não eh assim q se resolve esse tipo de coisa

Anko:...

Naruto:Ouça, Anko-san, você acha q eu também não senti?Iruka sensei era praticamente minha família, eu o considerava como um pai pra mim, se você sofreu porque perdeu o seu noivo por minha culpa, imagine o q eu senti por perder alguém assim, e sabendo q a culpa foi toda minha então...

Anko:eu...

Tsunade:você não foi a única q sofreu, pense no naruto também...

Anko:e ele pensou em mim?pensou no q eu sentiria depois de tudo aquilo?

Naruto:Se eu soubesse q aquilo ia acontecer eu nem teria começado!

Anko!

Naruto:Eu não sabia...eu não sabia q ele ia pra tentar desfazer minhas encrencas, se eu soubesse, eu não me importaria de ficar quietinho em vez de provocar

Tsunade:você vê, Anko?O sofrimento não se limitou a uma só pessoa

Anko:"chorando " Tsunade-sama...

Tsunade:Pode chorar, isso faz bem, você nunca chorou sinceramente durante todo esse tempo?

Anko:...Tsunade-sama "chorando agarrada na tsunade "

Iruka:"vem correndo " Papai! Tudo bem?

Naruto:...sim...

Anko:"com lagrimas escorrendo pelo rosto "Iruka-kun, você gosta do seu nome?

Iruka:Hum?

Anko:Você recebeu esse nome, Iruka, em homenagem a uma pessoa muito especial, sabia disso?

Iruka:não...eh serio?papai, quem era essa pessoa especial?

Naruto:...Era meu antigo sensei, iruka sensei

Iruka:Serio? Ele era legal?

Naruto:claro, ele sempre me levava pra comer ramen depois das aulas e era uma pessoa ótima

Tsunade:Por hoje acho q já chega, vou levar anko pra casa e acho melhor você levar seu filho também, naruto

Naruto:certo..."sai andando " vamos iruka!

Iruka:"correndo atras do naruto " papai, me conta alguma coisa sobre esse sensei ai

Naruto:Eu já contei do dia q ele ficou com amnésia no meio da aula e quem deu aula pro pessoal fui eu?

Iruka:Serio? Não contou não

Naruto:Bem, então ele ficou com amnésia e eu comecei a dar aula, lógico q eu era bem melhor q ele, todo mundo entendia tudo mas o Sasuke não entendeu a matéria, ai eu deixei ele de castigo e...

Tsunade:esse naruto...

Anko:era por isso...que o Iruka gostava tanto dele...

Tsunade:No fim, ele não morreu em vão, não eh?

Anko:...eh...

De noite, num certo campo aberto do lado oeste...

Íris:E então o lobo mau disse pra chapeuzinho q ela deveria seguir pelo caminho da esquerda...

Akemi:"ouvindo encantada com as historias "

Hyn:Deus, será q algum dia eu vou conseguir sair daqui?

Comentários:

Temari:Oie, hoje a Winly não esta aqui, eu fiz esse capitulo sozinha, ficou muito serio e dramático ne?Eu sei disso, mas vejam, desde o primeiro capitulo eu tenho ouvido uma voz na minha cabeça me dizendo: Você matou o iruka sensei, você eh muito ma ... então eu queria escrever um capitulo explicando sobre a morte dele e etc, eu sei q não ficou perfeito, mas em compensação eu prometo melhorar no próximo capitulo, acho q isso só prova q eu sem a winly não consigo fazer nada direito, será q estou perdendo o jeito pras fics? Isso não pode continuar assim, acho q a culpa eh a influencia da winly, no próximo capitulo eu vou mudar de ajudante uu...

**Agora eu quero todo mundo me dizendo o quanto eu sou ruim pra escrever dramas!**

**Todos:Voce é muito ruim escrevendo dramas!**

**Oh, valeu pessoal, não era pra falar mesmo, mas ta ok, bom, desculpem a demora pelo capitulo, foi a semana de provas e uns problemas aki mas, agora q eu to coma ajuda da querida Priscila, vulgo pri sensei, eu provavelmente terminarei mais rápido, se demorar um mês para chegar o próximo capitulo vocês devem entender: Minhas notas não foram tao altas quanto eu esperava, mas culpem a Winly por qualquer coisa, ok?**


	17. Festa a fantasia

Disclaimer:Porque eu tenho q ficar colocando isso?A fic tem 33 capítulos, vou ter q inventar 33 maneiras divertidas de dizer q não possuo naruto?33 maneiras de animar dizendo a coisa mais desanimadora da minha vida?Alias, pra q eu to dizendo isso se todo mundo já sabe q eu não possuo os direitos autorais sobre naruto, sobre Fruits basket, sobre Sakura CC, e sobre todos os personagens q aparecem nesse capitulo q a Winly insistiu em colocar cheio de gente de outros anime?Só uma maluca faria isso...tadinha da Winly no disclaimer do movie XD

Era um dia normal eh Konoha, Sasuke e sakura passeavam de mãos dadas, então, Sakura vê ela mesma andando, ela sabia q isso era coisa de uma carta Clow, então ela ligou pra sua chara, Sakura Kinomoto, q sou eu e...

Winly:"tapao na Sakura C " q q ce pensa q ta fazendo?

Sakura C:Escrevendo

Temari:Winly-san, não machuque ela...

Winly:Mas...mas...

Temari:nada de mas...

Sakura C: Oh, temari-sama TT

Winly:...temari...temari...

Temari:Oi?

Winly:Ela comeu cachorro-quente...

Temari: e daí?

Winly:Ela limpou a boca com as suas fotos do shikamaru...

Temari:"pega um fuzil " SAKURAAAAAAAAA

Winly:temari, calma, não faz isso com ela...

Sakura C:priminha TT...

Winly:Me espera q eu também vo D "pega a bazuca "

Sakura C:"correndo feito louca "

Temari:"sentada enquanto as duas brigam la no fundo "então, comecemos a escrever uu

Décima Sétima Parte – Missões na Festa a Fantasia

9 da manha

Akemi:cadê Naruto sensei?

Hyn:deve ta em casa, eh de se esperar, manda a gente chegar cedo mas chega atrasado, ate o iruka chegou cedo...

Akemi: Pode ser, mas...

Iruka:"dormindo um canto "

Akemi:Chegar cedo e ficar dormindo não adianta uu

Hyn:bem...

Naruto:Yo, bom dia crianças

Akemi:Esta atrasado

Naruto:Eh q eu encontrei um cara no caminho q me levou pra um futuro onde o mundo era dominado por robôs, e ele me ensinou uma frase,acho q era algo como "Hasta la vista, baby'' ...

Akemi:EH MENTIRA!

Naruto:não fale assim, tenho boas noticias, vai haver um baile hoje a noite, a fantasia, a missão de vocês será encontrar um suposto espião da chuva entre os convidados, não precisa lutar com eles, só localizar, os jounnins se encarregarão de dar um jeito neles depois...

Akemi:E porque vocês mesmos não localizam eles?

Naruto:bem, eh porque nos estaremos vigiando o lado de fora sabe Hyn:mentira

Naruto:XD

Hyn: Vocês vão eh ficar se divertindo enquanto a gente procura os ninjas, ne?

Naruto:XDDDDDDDD

Hyn:Sabia...

Akemi:Ne, naruto sensei, porque você faz isso?

Naruto:Eu não faço nada

Akemi:¬¬

Naruto:bem, nos vemos a noite "some "

Akemi:Então, do q você vai se fantasiar, Hyn?

Hyn:Eu não vou me fantasiar...

Akemi:Ah, vamos, se eu me fantasiar de uma coisa você se fantasia de alguém do mesmo estilo q eu, ne?

Hyn:não u-u

Akemi:ah, por favor, hyn-chan

Hyn:ta ta...

Iruka:"ainda dormindo "

Hyn:será q acordamos ele?

Akemi:Não, deixa ele ai, depois naruto explica pra ele

Hyn:Ta..."cai no chão e começa a vomitar "

Akemi:O q você anda comendo hyn?

Hyn:Uh...

De noite, na festa

Sakura:Nya, cartinhas clow bonitinhas, transformem-se em cartinhas bonitinhas sakura!"taca uma carta de plástico pra cima q acerta a cabeça do Shikamaru "

Shikamaru:Orra meu, Sakura, você não acha q ta muito velha pra usar roupas assim não?

Sakura:Eh só um vestidinho curtinho cheio de babados e desenhos de corações, qual o problema?

Shikamaru: ¬¬ não sei como sasuke te deixou sair assim uu

Sasuke:"chega vestido de Shaoran " sakura, vou te ajudar a capturar as cartas!

Shikamaru:

Sakura:ne, Shika-kun, se você acha isso estranho olha só o q vem ai

Ino:"vem correndo com um vestido enorme cheio de babados com uma câmera na mão e os olhos brilhando "SAKURAAAAAAA!

Shikamaru:oo ... pai nosso q estas no céu...

Ino:Sakura-chan, deixe-me te filmar capturando umas cartas, hum, shikamaru, porque não esta fantasiado?

Shikamaru:francamente, eu não gosto dessas coisas...

Ino:Mas eh uma festa a fantasia..já sei "como num passe de mágica veste o shikamaru com uma roupa de ursinho amarelo com asas " vamos Kero...

Shikamaru:Eu não quero ser um ursinho!

Temari:Shikamaru, você se fantasiou, q lindinho querido

Shikamaru:Calada certo?

Temari: Ora, não precisa ficar com vergonha , eu não pretendia me fantasiar mas só pra não ser a única aqui...

Shikamaru:o q você vai fazer?

Temari:perai "sai correndo e volta 15 minutos depois vestida com uma roupa chinesa de luta "SHAORAN!" pula no Sasuke " Sakura:Mei ling "olhos demoniacos "

Temari:ne, shikamaru, se você quiser ter certeza q essa sua esposa vai ser educadinha a noite toda vai ter q me seguir vestido assim

Shikamaru:Você eh ma...

Em outro canto da festa

Kakashi:"vestido de Ed de full metal " nossa, isso ta parecendo um encontro de cosplays, mas eu também não tenho moral pra falar /"vê passar no fundo Buda, vestido de Yusuke, dando lei guns e juliana, vestida de serena, correndo atrás com o cetro lunar nas mãos pronta pra ''castigar ele em nome da lua ''

Naruto:"vestido igual ao Kakashi "kakashi sensei!

Kakashi:O q eh isso naruto?

Naruto:eu queria me fantasiar de alguém q eu amo e adimiro muito

Kakashi:puxa, muito obrig...

Naruto:como a fantasia do Jiraya não ficou pronta então eu assaltei seu guarda-roupas, tudo bem?

Kakashi: ¬¬

Naruto:e tinha isso aqui no bolso "tira um livrinho do bolso " eh um numero novo?

Kakashi: eh o numero 120 uu

Naruto:ja?

Kakashi:Pois eh

"bumerangue passa raspando na cabeça dos dois "

Hinata:"vestida de Sango, pega o bumerangue " o q pensam q estão fazendo?

Naruto:hinata, q roupa eh essa?

Hinata:Roupa de exterminadora, oras, eu sei q ta muito colada e q ressalta tudo mas mas eu não posso fazer nada

Naruto:Não, ta perfeita ""

Jiraya:Também acho " vestido de Snolax"

Naruto:Jiraya, fique longe da minha esposa!

Jiraya:como você eh irritante...

Sasuke:NÃO ROUBE MINHAS FALAS!

Jiraya:Shaoran, e olha, eh a sakura, e a tomoyo, e a mei ling, não falta alguém?

Temari:"agarra no Sasuke " shaoran!

Shikamaru:"vem correndo e começa a puxar a Temari "

Temari:Como eh q se diz?

Shikamaru:...vamos sakura, avante capturar a carta clow..."desanimado "

Jiraya:Eh o Kero!eu Keria um outografo, você pode fazer o q eu Kero?

Shikamaru:VE SE SE MATA!

Em cima do palco

Tsunade:"aparece do nada em cima do palco vestida normalmente "ola pessoal, eh tao bom te-los aqui...

Todos:"nem ligando "

Tsunade:uu "some e volta alguns minutos depois vestida de Urld "

Todos(homens principalmente ):TSUNADE-SAMA VOCÊ EH A MELHOR!

Tsunade:bem, como eu dizia, eh bom vê-los aqui, faz tempo q não temos uma festa dessas, na verade nunca tivemos uma festa dessas, mas tudo bem

Todos:uu

Tsunade:então, espero q divirtam-se, beijinhos da sua deusa preferida

Todos os homens:"desmaiam com coracoezinhos nos olhos "

Miiho:"vestida de Yui " entra Fuuji, vem 

Fuuji:não, porque eu tenho q vir de Tamahome?não quero "vestido de tamahome "

Akemi:"vem correndo vestida de Miaka "Miihoooooo

Miiho:Fuuji, você sabe q Tamahome eh o par da miaka, ne?

Fuuji:nossa, adorei essa fantasia, eu só ótimo pra escolher roupas mesmo

Miiho:podia ter agradecido, baka..

Akemi:"agarra no pescoço do Fuuji "Fuu-kun, você veio de Tamahome, agora seremos um par

Fuuji:"desmaia "

Akemi:fuu-kun?

Miiho:dexa ele

Akemi:mas ele desmaiou

Miiho:daqui a pouco ele acorda

Akemi:sei, legal ele ter vindo de tamahome, ne?Miiho você eh d+

Miiho:de certo modo, mas tem seus inconvenientes "aponta pra trás da akemi "

Akemi:Olha pra trás e vê o Fuuji catando moedinhas no chão " ...percebo ...

Hyn:Akemi, não gostei, ter q vir vestido de bicha

Akemi:mas você ficou linda de nuriko, e alem do mais, sabe quem parece com o hotohori?Hatoshi

Hyn:Eh por isso q eu digo q eu estou linda de nuriko, ohohohoho

Iruka:"chega vestido de Tayson "ei meninas

Akemi:ótimo, agora vamos começar a nossa busca pelos ninjas da chuva, vamos

Hyn e iruka:certo

Kuina:"vestida de Hilary "MEU TAYSON!

Miiho:Ugh!nojenta!

Kuina:"agarrada no iruka " XP

Miiho:larga ele "taca uma bey blade na kuina "

Kuina:"desmaia com a pancada "

Miiho:Iruka-kun, preciso falar com você"vermelha "

Iruka:"vermelho "

Akemi:iruka, vamos "puxa o iruka "

Miiho:ah...iruka-kun...

Akemi:bem, vamos nos separar, vou vigiar la fora com o fuuji, hyn e iruka, vão pro lado esquerdo, Miiho, você se importa de ir pro lado direito?

Miiho:mas, iruka-kun e eu...

Akemi:ótimo, vamos

Miiho:...AKEMIIII "olhos de raiva "

Akemi:miiho minha querida, não posso deixar você fazer o serviço junto com iruka senão vocês não vão fazer eh nada

Miiho:Então porque você vai com o fuuji?"todo mundo sai pros seus postos e deixam ela la "...akemiiiiii!

Lado de fora

Akemi:"olhando pra todos os lados procurando inimigos "Hum, nada suspeito aqui

Fuuji:"olha pra akemi " akemi...

Akemi:o q foi? Encontrou alguém suspeito?

Fuuji:não, eu...

Akemi:então va procurar fuuji, não temos tempo a perder

Fuuji:Akemi...

Akemi:Se tiver mesmo algum espião nos podemos acabar

Fuuji:"segura o braço da akemi " deixa essa missoa de lado um instante!

Akemi:"vermelha " fuu-kun...

Fuuji:Akemi..eu...eu... "vermelho "

Akemi:Sim?

Fuuji:"chegando perto "akemi...

Akemi:"vermelha " Fuu-kun..."kunai passa entre os dois "

Fuuji"QUEM FOI O BABACA Q JOGOU ISSO?"olha pra cima e vê um ninja da chuva "

Ninja da Chuva: O q o casalzinho de namorados esta fazendo aqui fora a uma hora dessas?

Akemi e Fuuji:"vermelhos "

Akemi:você eh o espião?

Ninja:não, sou só uma arvore, me ignorem...

Akemi: ¬¬

Ninja:Então, enquanto vocês estão ai se agarrando eu vou terminar o q vim fazer "some "

Akemi:Droga, Fuuji, não temos tempo agora pra essas coisas, vamos procurar aquele...

Fuuji:"olhar demoníaco e punhos cerrados "Eu vou matar aquele filho de uma...

Akemi:Fuujiiii oo

Fuuji:"pega akemi no colo " vamos akemi "sai correndo pra festa "

Akemi:...eu sei andar!

Fuuji:"chega na festa e Poe ela no chão " ele esta aqui dentro disfarçado, va avisar os outros q eu vou procura-lo

Akemi:t-ta..."sai correndo "

Fuuji:agora, cadê aquele filha da mãe?"procurando " já sei "chuta uma pessoa q estava perto " eh você? "chuta outra " eh você? "chuta outra " eh você?

Akemi:"volta "pronto, Fuuji, já avisei a todos, eles disseram que...

Fuuji:Que?

Akemi: q vão procura-lo, e q enquanto isso nos podemos terminar o q estávamos fazendo "vermelhissima "

Fuuji:"vermelho " bem, então...voltamos la pra fora?

Akemi:acho q sim "pega a mão do fuuji e fica vermelhissima, mais ainda "

Fuuji e Akemi:"vão la pra fora "

Fuuji:Então, akemi, o q eu ia dizer eh q eu...eu..."vermelho "

Akemi:"vermelha olhando pra todos os lados "

Fuuji:eu...eu amo você akemi!

Akemi: Fuu-kun...eu também tenho uma coisa pra te dizer...

Fuuji:o q eh?

Akemi:...Fuu-kun...descanse em paz "joga uma kunai no Fuuji "

Fuuji:o q eh isso?Akemi?você?

Akemi:"enforca o fuuji q desmaia " baka, um ninja não deve baixar a guarda nunca " shuriken acerta a cabeça da akemi "ei!

Akemi:O Q FEZ COM O FUU-KUN?

Ninja:"volta ao normal " menininha baka, foi tao fácil enganar ele, eu só fingi q era você, acredita q ele se deixou levar tao facilmente?

Akemi:maldito...

Ninja:Mas foi tao idiota, ele ate disse q te ama...

Akemi:COMO SE ATREVE A USAR O FUU-KUN DESSE JEITO? VOU TE MATAR!

Akemi interior:FUUJI-KUN ME AMA ""

Ninja:he...

Akemi:"modo sharingan ativo "

Ninja: "joga agulhas na akemi "

Akemi:"se defende e vai pra cima do ninja "

Akemi e ninja:"caindo na porrada do lado de fora da festa "

Ninja:"sai de perto "

Akemi:desistiu?

Ninja:Baka

Akemi:hum?"vê q tem alguma coisa grudada na sua barriga "!adesivo explosiv**..."**o adesivo explode e akemi voa longe "

Ninja:"bingo"taca shurikens na akemi "

Iruka:"se joga na frente da akemi e defende as shurikens"

Miiho:Nii-san!"deita o fuuji no colo " nii-san fuuji...

Iruka:Eu vou acabar com você por ter machucado fuuji e akemi!

Akemi:"levanta toda ensangüentada " saia da frente iruka, essa luta..."sharingan " eh minha...

Iruka:Mas akemi, você esta toda machucada, pode lutar assim?deixa q eu derroto ele

Akemi:não se meta nisso iruka!" joga varias kunais no inimigo"

Ninja: Só isso q vc sabe fazer? " se desvia de todas"

Akemi: você tem certeza q eh só isso? "uma da kunais volta indo em direção do inimigo"

Ninja: " a kunai acerta as costas dele " como? não pode ser!

Akemi: "sorriso clássico do clã Uchiha"

Hyn: Esse e um truque tao simples, e só vc amarar um fio bem fino na kunai e atirar contra o inimigo e, enquanto ele se destrai, vc puxa o fio de volta...

Ninja: droga, eu não acredito que cai tao facilmente " atira varias facas em Akemi"

Akemi: " se desvia facilmente " essa luta esta demorando demais twist dragon no jutsu " começa um ventania, um furacao começa a se formar e um dragão sai do núcleo do furacao em direção ao inimigo"

Ninja: " e engolido pelo dragão " nnnnnnnnnnnaaaaaaaaaaaaaaoooooooo

Akemi:" olha para o ninja no chão e começa a socar o inimigo " eu te mato, eu te mato

Iruka: Akemi ele esta inconciente

Akemi: eu sei mais eu estou com muita raiva dele

Iruka"porque? Na verdade a gente só devia ter identificado ele, alias, não precisa mais bater, já eh o bastante, akemi você ta me ouvindo?

Akemi:Ta..."levanta "..."olha pro ninja, pula em cima dele e e começa a socar ele de novo "

Iruka:AKEMIIIIII"segurando a akemi " solta ele, assim você mata

Akemi:ESSA EH A INTENCAO!

Iruka:Porque?

Akemi:porque...porque...ele...Fuu-kun...eu vou matar ele...

Hyn:"segura o ninja pela gola de trás da roupa e sai puxando "

Iruka:"tentando segurar a akemi " Hyn?

Hyn:Vamos levar ele pro sensei naruto

Iruka:ta"solta akemi "

Akemi:"se ajoelha do lado da miiho " Fuu-kun...

Miiho:Akemi, porque você tava aqui fora com meu irmão?

Akemi:..."clássica sombra cobrindo os olhos "

Miiho:...entendi, desculpe por ter perguntado "levanta " akemi, cuide do meu irmão pra mim, eu vou la dentro com os outros

Akemi:ta "Poe o fuuji no colo "descanse...fuu-kun...Miiho, ela foi só pra deixar a gente sozinhos?

Miiho:Então, iruka-kun, vamos dançar depois ?

Iruka:"vendo akemi com o fuuji " akemi TT

Miiho:"cascudo na cabeça do iruka " INSENSIVEL "sai andando "

Iruka:O q eu fiz?Mulheres...

La dentro

Hyn:naruto sensei...naruto sensei...naruto sensei...O MEU SENHOR!

Naruto:Sim?

Hyn:aqui "joga o ninja no chão " missão completa

Naruto:você fez isso, Hyn?

Hyn:Akemi...

Naruto:Foi a akemi q fez isso?

Hyn:uhum

Naruto:você ouviu, sakura-chan, sasuke-kun, foi a akemi que...

Sakura:Ah...cartinhas sakura

Sasuke:Pelo amor de deus, temari, você eh casada

Temari:Mas eu sou a mei ling

Shikamaru:Agora entendo porque aquele boneco de pelúcia odeia o shaoran do anime...

Ino:sakura-chan "filmando "

Sakura:se você vai agarrar meu marido, então " agarra o shikamaru " keroooooo

Shikamaru:SOCORRO, ELAS ESTAO MALUCAS!

Temari:Ah, sakura, eu vou derrota-la"começa a pancadaria "

Naruto:mas...a akemi...ah, ih, apresentação de cosplay "sai correndo "

Hyn:naruto sensei...

Iruka:agora cadê a miiho?ah, olha ela ali, ei, miih...apresentação de cosplay "sai correndo ate onde a sakura e temari estão lutando "

Miiho:"olhando fixamente pra uma nuvem de areia no chão " Akemi-chan, porque você tem tudo?

Lado de fora

Fuuji:"acorda nos braços da akemi "Akemi-chan...

Akemi:fuu-kun

Fuuji:"senta " akemi, eu preciso te dizer

Akemi: fuuji, quem você ama?

Fuuji:Hum?

Akemi: Aquele ninja disse...

Fuuji:"mega vermelho de pimentão queimado XD "

Akemi:"desvia o olhar " não eh nada, eu só to perguntando, não eh como se a pessoa q você amasse fosse eu...

Fuuji: eh...não eh mesmo

Akemi: uh...mas você sabe fuu-kun?

Fuuji:hum?

Akemi:"vermelha olhando pro lado " eu amo você...

Fuuji: OO

Akemi:"levanta " mas você não sente o mesmo, não eh?

Fuuji:claro q eu sinto!akemi, eu também te amo

Akemi:...eu sei...

Fuuji:"segura a akemi " akemi, você...

Akemi:"fuu-kun "fechando os olhos "

Fuuji:"indo na direção da akemi também fechando os olhos "

Kakashi:mas o q os dois fazem aqui a uma hora dessas? ¬¬

Akemi e Fuuji:XD kakashi-san

Kakashi:o q estavam fazendo? Eu sei q vocês gostaram muito da floresta, mas isso não esta certo, alias, akemi, sua mãe vai adorar saber disso, seu pai então...poxa meu...

Akemi:Ah, kakashi sensei, não conte por favor ;;

Kakashi:eu vo fingir q não vi nem escutei, mas...

Fuuji:mas?

Kakashi:mas vocês vão ter q me fazer um favorzinho

Akemi:qual?

Kakashi: isso acertamos depois, podem continuar, vocês tem 2 minutos

Akemi:obrigada kakashi-san

Kurenai:"chega do nada vestida de Skuld "oh,crianças, oq fazem aqui?

Fuuji:outra...

Kurenai:eu vim procurar o kakashi

Kakashi:eu to aqui /

Kurenai:ih, olha você aqui

Kakashi:Olha eu aqui /

Akemi:o q eh isso meu deus?

Fuuji:"olhando no relogico " akemi, os dois minutos

Akemi:"prestando atenção na conversa dos dois senseis "

Fuuji:akemi...akemi...ei, akemi...

Akemi:perai!

Fuuji:;;

Kurenai:então, eu tava te procurando pra te dizer que ta tendo luta de cosplay

Kakashi:Luta de cosplay?

Kurenai:Luta de cosplay

Kakashi:Luta de cosplay /

Akemi: oo

Fuuji:akemi ... ;;

Kakashi:entre quem?

Kurenai:cosplay sakura e cosplay mei ling, o shaoran ta tentando segurar a sakura e o kero tentando segurar a mei ling

Kakashi:parece legal /

Kurenai:eh

Akemi:Sakura?Shaoran?

Fuuji:mei ling? Quem ta de Kero?

Kakashi:ce ta falando do shikamaru?

Fuuji:papai ta de kero?milagre!

Akemi:Ah, sakura e shaoran, meus pais estão numa briga "sai correndo "

Fuuji:que se dane a briga, vou fotografar o papai e chantagear pelo resto da vida "sai correndo com uma câmera na mãos "

La dentro

Torcida organizada da temari:Mei ling!

Miiho:Okasan...

Um cara da torcida:mas q mei ling gostosa hein?"toma uma porrada" O kero me bateu!

Shikamaru:VAI CANTAR A MAE!

Torcida da sakura: Sakura-chan!q rouopinha sexy!"olhos brilhando "

Sasuke:"modo sharingan olhando pra torcida "¬¬

Torcida da sakura:Sakura, mas roupinha nada ousada, parece roupa de freira meu, num da pra ver nada

Tsunade:"em cima do palco "agora, anunciar os vencedores do concurso de cosplay

Temari:Não era festa a fantasia, Winly?

Winly:Era, mas a essa altura...

Tsunade:E as vencedoras são: SAKURA! TEMARI!

Sakura e temari:"param de lutar e começam a pular e se abraçar "GANHAMOS!GANHAMOS!GANHAMOS!

Shikamaru:bem, agora eu posso tirar essa fantasia ridícula de...

Fuuji:Paie

Shikamaru:Hum?

Fuuji:"tira uma foto e sai correndo "

Shikamaru:OO EU VO TE MATAR MULEQUE!"sai correndo atras do Fuuji q ta correndo todo alucinado rindo feito uma hiena "

Na janela

Kakashi:Entao, Kurenai, vai dormir la em casa hoje?

Kurenai:lógico

Comentários:

Temari:terminamos, winly

Winly:eh, estranho, cadê a sakura?

Sakura C:voltei

Winly:onde você estava?

Sakura C:lugar nenhum não

Winly:hum...

Temari:bem, mas você lembrou de dar a descarga?

Sakura C : XD lembrei

Winly:uu

Temari: ah eh, me lembrei, teremos mais uma estagiaria aqui a partir de hoje, apresentamos a vocês: tetéia!

Tetéia:oi gente

Sakura C:e eu?

Winly:você pode pegar dois cachorros-quentes, não, três

Sakura C:XD

Temari: u.u

Tetéia:E mais três milk shakes

Temari:winly, ela já pego o espírito da coisa

Winly:Ela não é demais?

Temari:bem, mas, tem certeza q ela tem q ficar aqui?

Tetéia: bom, eu tenho um refem "pega o bonequinho do shikamaru da rivia "

Temari:NAAAAAAOOOO, FIQUE AQUI, FIQUE AQUI

Winly:Povo estranho meu uu...

**Desculpem a demora para saírem os capítulos, eu ando sem tempo de ficar colocando aqui, e tbm sempre trava quando eu tento, prometo q agora, com os fim das provas, eu ponho mais rápido como eu fazia antes, ok?Eu tbm tenho q agradecer a ajuda da Pri sensei que arrumou todos os capítulos pra mim, ou seja, agora é só colocar os disclaimers e comentários finais e...**

**Todos:Então porque você ta enrolando?você não fez nada, ela fez tudo!**

**Er, mas pensando bem, ate colocar um capitulo aqui da muito trabalho e...**

**Todos:ISSO É MENTIRA!**

**Porque estão reclamando?kakashi sensei fala sempre uma coisa dessas e depois sempre deixam pra la...**

**Todos:"comentando entre si" ela ta se sentindo a poderosa imitando o Kakashi uu**

**Chega, vamos encerrar isto aqui, ok?Ate o próximo capitulo!**


	18. Juizes

Disclaimer:Naruto?eu?Ahahaha, eu não tenho nem um relógio decente vou ter naruto, mas eu já providenciei isso, semana q vem eu ligo pro Kishimoto e peco de presente de aniversario, ahahaha...há...haha...sem graça, ok, eu não possuo naruto e daqui a pouco nem um disclaimer decente eu possuirei uu

N/A:Deixa eu dizer logo e deixar bem claro, esse capitulo foi escrito antes de eu saber do futuro do shikamaru como juiz, mas de qualquer jeito vocês podem imaginar q ele desistiu do cargo porque cansava demais ou coisa assim, ou simplismente esqueçam q ele eh examinador do exame chunnin, facil, não?XD

Casa dos uchiha 00:00 

Akemi:"deitada na cama olhando pro teto "ah, não consigo dormir. Droga

"pedrinha bate na janela da akemi "

akemi:hum?q é isso?oo

"outra pedrinha bate na janela da akemi "

Akemi:oo''

"pedregulho acerta a janela da akemi e despedaça todo o vidro "

Akemi:"da um pulo " ai meu deus !

Fuuji:Akemi, sou eu "pulando no quintal q nem um louco "

Akemi:Fuu-kun ""

Fuuji :

Décima Oitava Parte – Akemi, Fuuji e os Juizes Akemi:Fuu-kun, suba aqui, eu vo tranca a porta 

Fuuji:Ta "pula na janela "então akemi, tudo bem?

Akemi:"tranca a porta "claro, senta ai, quer alguma coisa?eu poso peparar na cozinha

Fuuji:Mas se você destrancar a porta pod dar problema oo

Akemi:nada, papai tem o sharingan, se fosse pra ele te ver aqui ele não esperaria eu abrir a porta

Fuuji: OO'''''''''

Akemi:Eu, desculpa, não era pra preocupa mais ainda, mas então, eu vou pega alguma coisa pra você comer, perai"destranca a porta e sai "

Fuuji:bom, não precisava, mas ela já foi mesmo ne...

Sasuke:"bate na porta " Akemi, ja esta dormindo?

Fuuji: OO "deita na cama da akemi e se cobre ate a cabeça "

Sasuke:"entra " ah, já esta dormindo...

Fuuji:"suando frio "

Sasuke:bom, eu tinha esquecido, boa noite akemi "da um beijo na cabeça do Fuuji "

Fuuji:"pensando " meu Deus, meu Deus, meu Deus...

Sasuke:"sai "

Um tempo depois

Akemi:"volta com uma bandeja cheia de coisas " Olha fuuji, isso foi o melhor q eu arrumei pra voc...fuuji?tudo bem?

Fuuji:"ainda deitado coberto em estado de choque com os olhos arregalados " Akemi...

Akemi:Sim?

Fuuji:seu...pa...pai...seu pai me beijou!

Akemi: OO ma...mas ele é casado... e você... e eu...e...mamãe...

Fuuji:Não foi isso akemi, ah, esquece, olha eu vim aqui pra falar com você uma coisa muito importante

Akemi:Pod falar

Fuuji:"fica mais vermelho q o normal "

Akemi: O q foi Fuu-kun?

Fuuji:Eu...

Akemi:"percebendo a expressão do fuuji fica vermelha também "

No dia seguinte

Sakura C:Ah, para, o q aconteceu?o q aconteceu?Porque passou pro dia seguinte? E eles dois?

Tetéia:"chega correndo, pula em cima da Sakura C e amarra ela " Pronto!

Winly:"com um cronômetro nas mãos " um minuto exato, muito bom tetéia, você é a estagiaria q eu pedi a deus...

Tetéia:

Temari:Ei, madames, será q eu posso continuar agora?

Todas:Claro

Então, onde estávamos?ah sim, no dia seguinte na pontezinha clássica

Akemi:"chega correndo " oi pessoal, me atrasei?

Hyn:Nada, só porque o sensei mandou chegar as 7 e você cegou as 11 não quer dizer q esteja atrasada...

Akemi:Serio?q bom...

Hyn: ¬¬

Iruka:Akemi chegando atrasada?"pega um guarda-chuva " é hoje q o mundo inunda de novo uu

Naruto:bem, crianças, como ja ta quase na hora do almoço eu vo indo porque hoje Hinata prometeu mudar o prato, em vez de ramen eu vou comer...

Todos:OO sensei naruto mudou de prato preferido?

Naruto:...miojo \o/

Todos: ¬¬

Naruto:XD Bem, então, eu ja vou indo, Hyn, explique pra Akemi sobre o exame sim?

Hyn:ta

Iruka:E eu papai?

Naruto:você...você fica girando e cacarejando feito uma galinha ate a hyn terminar de explicar, mas não vá botar um ovo hein

Iruka:...ta.. "começa a girar e cacarejar q nem uma galinha "

Naruto:bom menino "sai andando "

Akemi:...às vezes acho q essa família tem problemas...

Hyn:Você ainda acha?eu ja tenho certeza e confirmada

Akemi:uu

Hyn:mas então, porque você demorou?

Akemi:bom, isso é outra historia, primeiro me explica sobre esse exame ai, depois eu te digo

Hyn:Bom, é o seguinte, parece q daqui a duas semanas vai haver o exame chunin

Akemi:o exame chunin?

Hyn:Akemi você não lembra o q é isso?

Akemi:Ai ai ai, perai, to lembrando to lembrando, exame chunin é...ah, é aquele criado q todo mundo se reúne e fica festejando esperando o cara de roupa vermelha chegar ne?

Hyn:..isso é o natal...

Akemi:Ah oo, então é aquele q todo mundo se fantasia e sai por ai sambando...

Hyn:Isso é carnaval

Akemi:Ah, hum, então é aquele do coelhinhu \o/

Hyn:isso é a páscoa!

Akemi:Ah, então num sei

Hyn:ai meu...exame chunin, o exame q você presta pra tentar se tornar um chunin

Akemi:Ah, lembrei!

Hyn:Finalmente

Akemi:é tipo aquele provão de vestibular concorridíssimo ne?

Hyn:Bom, de certa forma, mas acho q no vestibular os candidatos não caem na porrada uu

Akemi: oo ?

Hyn:dexa pra lá...iruka, para com isso, seu pai tava só brincando

Iruka:"tentando chocar um ovo" ah é?** "**levanta rápido como se nada tivesse acontecido " Eu sabia...

Hyn: ¬¬ lógico...

Iruka:XD

Hyn:então akemi, porque demorou?

Akemi:Ah, é q eu fui dormir tardinhu sabe ...

Hyn:q horas? Meia-noite?

Iruka:Uma da manha?

Akemi:...4 da manha...

Iruka e Hyn: OO

Akemi:ah, não façam essa cara q eu fico com vergonha

Iruka:o q q te deu pra ir dormir a essa hora Akemi?insônia?

Akemi:ah...é..foi isso sim

Hyn:...iruka, porque não vai pra casa almoçar?seu pai já deve ta te esperando pra provar o "novo'' prato da sua mãe

Iruka:Ah é, então, tchau meninas "sai correndo numa velocidade incrível "

Akemi:ele é meio tapado mas é legal

Hyn:é, agora fala o q realmente aconteceu, insônia droga nenhuma ne?

Akemi:ui Hyn-chan, nem te conto, fuuji apareceu meia-noite e poço na minha casa e, depois de uns inconvenientes com o papai, ele...

"flashback romântico e fofo feito pela Temari, e vamos ressaltar q , sem nenhuma ajuda dessa vez "

Ontem , bem na hora q gente paro de mostrar

Akemi:Pod falar

Fuuji:"fica mais vermelho q o normal "

Akemi: O q foi Fuu-kun?

Fuuji:Eu...

Akemi:"percebendo a expressão do fuuji fica vermelha também "

Fuuji:eu queria te dizer q eu...eu...am...

Akemi:fuu-kun...

Fuuji:Bom, acho q você ja sabe q eu te amo ne?

Akemi:Você disse na festa

Fuuji:é, mas eu precisava repetir pra você entender o q eu vou dizer depois...

Akemi: e o q é?

Temari:Quem conseguir adivinhar o q ele vai dizer ganha um bonequinho do sasuke q quando você aperta a barriguinha ele diz: "Eu vou te matar..." fofo, não?ah, mas de volta a fic

Fuuji:Eu...eu quero q você...seja minha...minha...

Akemi:"vermelha já sabendo o q ele ia dizer " sua...? ""

Fuuji:Minha...quero q seja minha namorada akemi!"pegando fogo "

Akemi:"super vermelha também "Fuu-kun, isso é...bom, será q eu tenho...eu tempo pra pensar?

Akemi interior:QUE DROGA DE TEMPO NADA MENINA, DIGA SIM DE UMA VEZ!

Fuuji:precisa de tempo pra pensar ? ;;

Akemi:pois é, em desculpa fuuji

Akemi interior:NÃO, EU NÃO PRECISO, EU QUERO SER SUA NAMORADA FUU-KUN!

Fuuji:Paro de me chama de Fuu-kun ;;

Akemi:disculpa Fuuji 

Akemi interior:FUU-KUN, FUU-KUN, FUU-KUN!

Fuuji:ta tudo bem akemi, se você precisa de tempo pra pensar então não tem problema, tem o tempo q quiser

Akemi:Brigada Fuuji, prometo q em dois dias te dou uma resposta

Akemi interior:NÃO PRECISO DE DOIS DIAS, EU TENHO A RESPOSTA AGORA, A RESPOSTA EH Q EU QUERO SER SUA NAMORADA!

Fuuji:"vai andando ate a janela " então, tchau "passa pela janela e esquece q estava no segundo andar " akemiiiiiii"cai no chão "

Akemi:fuuji!tudo bem ai?

Fuuji:"com a cara no chão " eu to legal \o/

Akemi:Ótimo "fecha a janela com forca e os cacos de vidro q tinham ficado ali caem em cima do Fuuji "FUUJI!

Fuuji:Agora sim ta doendo , ui...

Akemi:desculpa oo

Fuuji:tudo bem "sai andando todo arrebentado "

Quarto do sasuke e da sakura

Sasuke :"abre os olhos já no modo sharingan " eu ouvi akemi dizer fuuji, você ouviu, querida?

Sakura:...va dormir, sasuke...

Sasuke:Mulher fria ;; ...

"Fim do flashback "

Hyn:Você pediu dois dias pra pensar?Porque?

Akemi:Porque eu achei q deveria pensar com mais calma, de repente pod ser um erro

Hyn:... ¬¬

Akemi: tah, admito, foi pra fazer charminho...

Hyn:ai akemi, você devia ter aceitado logo, imagina se alguém passa na sua frente nesses dois dias?

Akemi:difícil

Hyn:Difícil mas não impossível, só porque o novo alvo da kuina é o iruka não quer dizer q ela tenha esquecido o fuuji

Akemi:pode se, mas eu acho q fuuji não estaria tao desesperado a ponto de aceitar a kuina

Hyn:verdade uu...

Akemi:de qualquer forma, eu dou minha resposta daqui a dois dias

Hyn: e qual vai ser?

Akemi:Sim!

Hyn:Imaginei

Akemi:

Atras de uma arvore bem do lado

Iruka:"encostado ouvindo tudo " ah... "sai andando meio desapontado "

Temari:Winly, onde q é?

Winly:Hum?

Temari:Como q chama aquele lugar onde a tsunade fica q parece um escritório e onde o terceiro ficava ?

Winly:acho q chama lugar onde a tsunade fica q parece um escritório e onde o terceiro ficava...

Temari:hum...

No lugar onde a tsunade fica q parece um escritório e onde o terceiro ficava (XD )

Tsunade:Então, eu reuni todos aqui no lugar onde eu fico q parece um escritório q é onde o terceiro ficava pra saber se já comunicaram aos seus alunos sobre o exame chunnin...

Todos:...

Tsunade:..."esperando "

Todos:...

Tsunade:..."percebendo q eram todos um bando de ignorantes "...comunicaram?

Todos:"finalmente entendendo " ah sim, lógico, uhum, claro, comunicamos sim...

Tsunade:..."pensando " esses são os jounins q protegem a vila?Estamos perdidos, Senhor!

Nee-san:Bom, e afinal, todos vão participar?

Tsunade:verdade, quem disse q vai participar e quem não vai?Quero saber um por um, comecemos pelo time do Lee

Lee:do meu time Kuina e Jakun vão participar, Jaremaru disse q não se sente confiante

Tsunade:certeza?bem, então, time da Ino?

Ino:Do meu time só Miiho e Fuuji aceitaram participar, mas eu queria mais tempo pra convencer Uzuhamaru, acho q ele tem capacidade pra virar chunin, só tem q perder esse medo dele de tudo...

Tsunade:Permissão pra convence-lo concedida, time do Naruto?

Naruto:Hyn e Iruka aceitaram, akemi não estava presente, mas tenho certeza q ela também vai participar

Tsunade:mesmo assim você tem um dia pra confirmar com ela

Naruto:Sim

Tsunade:Bem, então é isso, parece q quase todos os novatos vão participar, sendo q alguns não confirmados, então, ino e naruto, quero confirmação ate amanha

Ino:Ta...

Naruto:certu certu uu

Tsunade:Alias, eu queria pedir um favor Pra você, Naruto,o resto esta dispensado, Ino, quero você aqui amanha com a resposta, aqui mesmo, aqui no lugar onde eu fico q parece um escritório q é onde o terceiro ficava...

Ino:ta

"todos saem e fica só tsunade, naruto e nee-san, ela queria falar só com o naruto, mas aquela mulher não larga dela mesmo ne "

Tsunade:Naruto, ouça, eu escalei os juizes das três etapas, mas quero q você avise a eles pra mim e pergunte se aceitam, eu não falei com eles ainda porque eu ando ocupadissima com essa de exame e talz...

Naruto:Claro, quem são?

Tsunade:

Casa dos Uchiha

Sasuke:"comendo "

Sakura:"comendo também "

Batidas na porta

Sakura:ne, sasuke, eu vou abrir

Sasuke:Ta...

Sakura:"vai ate a porta "

Sasuke:"ouve uma coisa irritante q ele achou q não fosse mais ouvir depois de tanto tempo : SAKURA-CHAAAAAAANNN! "na hora do almoço não, por favor não seja ele, não seja ele...

Naruto:"entra pulando "  
sasuke:é ele

Naruto:"pula em cima da mesa e derruba tudo no chão " Opa, mal...

Sasuke:"olha de cara feia "

Naruto:"começa a encarar o sasuke também com a cara amarrada "

Sakura: 

Naruto:"abre um sorriso enorme e da um tapinha na cabeça do Sasuke " eu vim te contar as novas

Sasuke:não quero saber de nada "levanta irritado e sai andando "

Naruto:Sasuke baka, eu vim na maior boa vontade te avisar...

Sasuke:Avisar sobre?

Naruto:...você não quer saber...

Sasuke:Tah, eu quero, diga logo

Naruto:não, você disse q não quer saber

Sasuke:não importa o q eu disse, fale

Naruto: Você disse q não queria, não é sakura-chan?

Sakura:desculpe sasuke-kun, mas disse sim 

Sasuke:Ate você sakura?

Sakura: 

Naruto:Ta ta, eu digo, é q saiu o resultado da escalação dos juizes do exame chunin

Sasuke:...MAS O Q EU TENHOA VER COM ISSO?

Naruto:Nada, ue oo

Sasuke:Não acredito q eu praticamente te implorei pra me contar por nada

Naruto:bom, na verdade, eu vim aqui pra te dizer isso e te perguntar uma coisa

Sasuke:O q é, naruto?"meio sem interesse "

Naruto:Você vai aceitar?

Sasuke:Aceitar o q?

Naruto:ora, vovó tsunade disse q escalou você pra ser juiz do exame chunin

Sasuke:...eu...eu vou ser juiz?

Naruto:vai, se você aceitar

Sakura:Q maravilhoso sasuke-kun

Sasuke:é claro q eu aceito, pode ir dizer pra ela q eu aceito

Naruto:Ta, ah, e mais uma coisa

Sasuke:o q foi agora?

Naruto:"dançando e cantando" baka, baka, sasuke bakaaaa \o\ \o/o/

Sasuke:SOME DAQUI NARUTO!

Naruto:XD"sai correndo da casa "

Sasuke:ele adora ser inconveniente...

Sakura:

Fora da casa

Naruto:vejamos, quem mais esta na lista de juizes?hum, ah sim...hum? OO será q vovó tsunade andou bebendo?ah, não ela andou sim, isso é normal pra ela, tinha esquecido, mas será q ele vai aceitar?acho q não...

Então...

Shikamaru:depende, se eu puder ficar deitado ou sentado...

Temari:"cascudo na cabeça do shika " deixa de ser folgado, é uma grande honra ser escolhido a ser juiz no exame chunin viu

Shikamaru:...mas é uma grande honra cansativa uu

Temari: ¬¬

Shikamaru:Ah, qual é...

Temari: ¬¬

Shikamaru:eu não to afim de me cansa, vai...

Temari: ¬¬

Shikamaru: por favor?

Temari: ¬¬

Naruto:oo

Shikamaru:Amorzinho?

Temari: ¬¬

Naruto: oo

Shikamaru:ta ta, eu vo ser juiz sim, pode fala pra Tsunade-sama uu

Temari:"agarra o shikamaru "

Shikamaru:sua ma...

Naruto:Eu vo saindo então pra avisa ela... "fecha a porta " ...e pra num atrapalha vocês, meu deus, ela da medo, parece pior q a sakura-chan...agora vejamos o ultimo juiz, hum...OO eu acho q a vovó tsunade escalo isso enquanto tava bêbada, mas num vamos contraria, vamos nos, ne, faze o q uu...agora, onde eu encontro ele?ah, sei quem deve saber, de volta pra casa!

Como o Naruto disse, de volta a casa dele

Naruto:Ei, hinata, me ajuda?

Hinata:oo?

Naruto:

E na entradinha da floresta de konoha

Hinata:"assobiozinho básico "AKAMARUUUUU!

Akamaru:"vem correndo "

Hinata:bom menino, onde esta o Kiba-san?

Akamaru:au au au au

Hinata:ah lógico, imaginei...

Naruto:Hinata, você entende o q ele diz?

Hinata:lógico

Naruto:legal, quando aprendeu a falar com animais?

Hinata:Ora naruto, eu convivo com você e Iruka já tem muito tempo, se eu não entendesse esse tipo de linguagem seria impossível entender vocês

Naruto:oo?

Hinata:dexa pra la uu...

Shino:hinata...

Kiba:ei, Hinata

Hinata:

Naruto:Kiba, eu tenho uma noticia, você foi escalado pela tsunade pra ser um dos juizes do exame chunin

Kiba:Eu?não foi o shino não?

Naruto:Aqui diz inuzuka kiba...

Kiba:Estranho...bom, mas valeu pelo recado

Naruto:ih, valeu droga nenhuma, eu preciso da sua resposta você aceita ser juiz?

Kiba:Lógico

Naruto:ótimo

Hinata:Naruto, mas aqui esta escrito o nome do shino

Naruto:Eu sei, mas tsunade disse q se shino não aceitasse era pra ser o kiba

Shino:...mas eu nem disse nada...

Naruto:Mas você ia aceitar?Esse tipo de coisa não faz seu tipo...

Shino:quem sabe, me pergunte se eu vou ou não...

Naruto:Ai minha santa paciência, você aceita o cargo de juiz do exame chunin, Shino?

Shino:Claro q não, deixa de ser idiota, isso não faz meu tipo, como você é burro naruto...

Naruto:

Hinata:

Kiba:sabia uu...então, sou eu mesmo ne?

Naruto:parece q sim, mas tsunade disse q shino também pode ter acesso livre como um juiz e intervenção total em qualquer decisão sua, eu não entendi o porque mas...

Kiba:Nhá, porque oo?

Shino:Porque você não tem muito cérebro...

Kiba:Qual é, Shino? ¬¬

Shino:uu

Naruto:bom,recado dado, agora é só avisar a vovó tsunade

Hinata:Então vai lá q eu aproveito e fico aqui com eles

Naruto:ta "sai andando "

Hinata:Shino-kun, mesmo não virando juiz pode ter acesso a tudo, isso q é sorte

Shino:...

Kiba:Tsunade-sama me escalou como juiz substituto mas o shino pode agir como juiz livremente, eu sou só uma marionete falsa pra encobri o fato do shino estar sendo juiz sem estraga a fama de cara frio dele?

Hinata:Ah, kiba-kun, não é assim.."tentando consolar o kiba "

Shino:..é assim sim, você é uma marionete falsa uu

Kiba: ¬¬ Você ta chato hoje hein, cara...

Shino:uu só disse a verdade

Kiba:achei q a gente era amigos...

Shino:nos somos amigos, mas

Kiba:mas..?

Shino:mas você é uma marionete falsa uu

Kiba:TT

Shino:...ta ta, desculpa, você não é uma marionete falsa

Kiba:

Hinata: "sem entender nada " ta, admito, ainda não entendo a linguagem de todos os animais, a desses dois animais por exemplo, eu nem tento entender uu

Shino e Kiba: ¬¬

Hinata:XD amo vocês meus animais

Kiba :XD

Shino:uu

Kiba e shino:também amamos você, hinata...

Comentários:

Temari :terminei, então, tetéia, você viu como se escreve uma fic?

Tetéia:Uhum oo

Temari:...cadê a irresponsável da winly q te deixo aqui sozinha?

Tetéia:"aponta pra trás " ali

Temari:"olha e vê Winly pisoteando Sakura C q estava tentando pegar o bonequinho do Ed dela " uu...bem...

Naruto:"aparece do nada "oi, desculpa entrar assim na parte reservada pras escritoras, mas eu quero reclamar

Temari:Diga

Naruto:Eu não sou eu, desde o primeiro capitulo acho q falta algo em mim, sem esse algo eu não sou o naruto, e não é o ramen porque isso nem me falta

Temari:hum, já sei o q é, vou dar um jeito

Naruto:ta

Temari:vamos consertar isso, naruto diga isso aqui "entrega um papel pro naruto " e você vai se sentir você mesmo de novo

Naruto:Ta" lê o q ta no papel e repete" ...Datebayo...AE, AGORA EU ME SINTO EU DE NOVO, VALEU!"sai todo feliz "

Temari:Maluco uu...

Winly:" larga a Sakura C q jah estava pisoteada e não conseguia se levantar" Ae, Temari conseguiu escrever um flashback sem minha ajuda esta aprendendo

Temari: Sim, mas ainda preciso de mais pratica

Tetéia: A pratica leva a perfeição

Winly e Temari: vamos comer algo

Tetéia: Vamos eu quero ramen

Sakura C: Socorro! Me ajudem, não consigo me levantar , alguém me ajude!

**Wa, decididamente eu não sou boa com dramas, por isso nesse capitulo eu voltei a comedia, a fic já ta acabando, já ta indo pra parte q eu considero mais divertida, mais reveladora, mais dramática...ok, dramas ruins a parte, isso eu sei**

**Sem mais o q dizer XD**

**Ate o próximo capitulo o/**


	19. Primeira fase exame chunin

Disclaimer: "Você é uma garota muito mal-agradecida, você tem tudo que quer e ainda reclama!"-By Minha mãe

Ai eu disse não tenho ano mãe, eu não tenho naruto!

Ahahahahahahaha...ridículo, eu sei, mas vejam pelo lado bom, eu briguei com meus pais e consegui me animar um pouco fazendo piadinhas no disclaimer D

Todos:EEEEEEEEEEE /o/

Mas...isso não significa q colocarei os capítulos mais rapidamente uu

Todos:FILHA DA MAEEEEEEEEEE 

Kukukukuku 

N/A:Lindinhos, a fic ta sendo betada pela Priscila, lembram dela de Konoha's Kollege?então, qualquer demora na fic aki reclamem nas reviews dela 

Pri: "carregando a 38" é hj q eu mato essa infeliz 

Iruka: "deitado na cama olhando o pôster da Madonna que esta no teto" Ah, falta um dia...

Décima Nona Parte – Primeira fase do exame Chunnin

Casa dos Uchiha

Sasuke: Porque Akemi tinha que treinar logo hoje?

Sakura: Ela precisa treinar pra ficar forte, meu querido

Sasuke: Mas hoje? Eu to achando essa historia muito mal contada

Sakura: Nada, ela treina duro todos os dias, ate de madrugada, eu confio totalmente na minha filhinha, sei que ela esta fazendo a coisa certa...

Sasuke: Hum...

"Campo de treinamento''

Fuuji: Aqui Akemi, seu sorvete de chocolate

Akemi: "" Fuu-kun...

Fuuji: Sabe, eu fico feliz que você tenha aceitado, quando você disse que precisava de um tempo pra pensar eu fiquei com certo receio

Akemi: Nah, Fuu-kun estava inseguro? Isso quer dizer que não acreditava na minha decisão?

Fuuji: Não foi isso, acontece que...Ah... Bom... Eu... Olha, você quer outro sorvete?

Akemi: Não, mas aceito outra coisa.

Fuuji: O que?

Akemi: Um beijo.

Fuuji: Akemi..."vermelho"

Akemi: Fuu-kun "vermelha também"

"rostos se aproximando"

OIEEEEE ZENTE!

Akemi e Fuuji: "batem as cabeças"

Fuuji: Droga, quem é você?

Noeri: Eu sou a super ninja da vila da chuva, Noeri, muito prazer, lindinho

Fuuji: "vermelho"

Akemi: "esmaga uma pedra com a mão de raiva"

Fuuji: Porque você nos atrapalhou?

Noeri: Eu atrapalhei algo? "fazendo um cara de desentendida"

Akemi: O que você quer, menina? Porque veio nos atrapalhar?

Noeri: Eu só vim me apresentar para esse gato que esta do seu lado "aponta para o Fuuji que fica sem graça" Qual seu nome, lindo?

Akemi: "com muita raiva da garota, Modo Sharingan ativo" Esse gatinho de quem você esta falando se chama Fuuji e ele é meu NAMORADO!

Noeri: Seu namorado? coitado por ter que namorar uma garota feia ...

Fuuji: "raiva, clichê do fogo" Olha como você fala da minha namorada.

Akemi: Fuu-kun, você fica tão lindo quando esta com raiva.

Fuuji: Akemi-chan...

Joaquim: "aparece por traz de Noeri que estava em cima da arvore" Noeri-chan o que você esta fazendo aqui?

Noeri: estava vendo meus rivais

Fuuji: "olha pra arvore " Joaquim, é você meu primo?

Joaquim: Fuuji, oi! Como vai? Já faz tanto tempo, quem é essa linda garota?

Akemi: "vermelha" Fuu-kun não sabia que você tinha um primo da vila da chuva.

Fuuji: Eu não tenho.

Joaquim: Isso mesmo, eu sou Joaquim, da vila oculta de Pernambuco!

Winly: Temari ¬¬ ...

Temari: Ahahahaha, vila oculta de Pernambuco, ai ai, essa foi ótima.

Winly: Para com isso e escreve direito!

Temari: Mas Winly, eu adorei essa, não podia deixar de colocar aqui, sabe o que isso me lembra?

Winly: O que?

Temari: ...Soraken!Ahahahahaha, Soraken, Soraken, ohohohoho...

Winly: Nunca mais eu vou deixar você beber uísque...

Temari: chata uu

Joaquim: Sou da vila da areia, nada de Pernambuco não, e qualquer reclamação com meu nome é com a winly

Fuuji: Joaquim o que você esta fazendo acompanhado de uma garota da vila da chuva?

Joaquim: não tiveram muitos participantes da vila da areia e os que se candidataram tiveram problemas de ultima hora por algum motivo que eu desconheço, então parece que os Kages resolveram juntar um de cada vila num time só.

Akemi: Serio?

Joaquim: Bem, na verdade, o que aconteceu é que winly e temari estão sem paciência pra ficar escolhendo nomes, e também, ficar contratando personagem sai caro, ai elas arrumaram essa desculpa meia-boca pra diminuir o numero, sabe como é...

Akemi: ah ta...

Fuuji: Então quem é o terceiro membro do grupo?

Noeri: É Juri, da vila da névoa, onde que essa garota se meteu?

Baraquinha de ramen do Ichiraku

Iruka: Então você vai participar do exame também? "comendo ramen"

Juri: Uhum, sou da vila da névoa

Iruka: Mas meu, você é feia hein?

Juri: Não fale como se fosse um deus grego...

Iruka: uu

Embaixo de uma arvore

Shikamaru: "deitado embaixo da arvore olhando as nuvens (novidade XD)" Fazia tempo que eu não fazia isso (será?)

Miiho: "deitada do lado do pai " Ah, ser ninja é complicado, quando eu escolhi ser ninja era porque eu achei que poderia viver mais facilmente 

Shikamaru: ... Isso me lembra alguma coisa...

Miiho: Ultimamente eu tenho pensado em outras coisas, tipo, casar, sei lá...

Shikamaru: "senta (OO)" ...iiho...

Miiho: Hum?

Shikamaru: ...fique longe dos garotos da vila da areia, e da chuva, e da névoa, e da folha, alias, fique longe de qualquer garoto

Miiho: Hum? Ta...

Shikamaru: Eu to falando serio, não esqueça que eu vou te vigiar na primeira fase, alias, é amanha, né? Ai, que cansaço, isso é chato... Não quero ser examinador u.u

Miiho: Ei pai, porque você não falta amanhã? Ai todo mundo passa

Shikamaru: É, boa idéia "sente algo maligno e quando olha pra trás vê temari olhando de cara feia "...Ahn, quer dizer, não, não, isso seria desrespeito a vila e a sua mãe que tanto me pediu com tanto "carinho''

Miiho: ..covardao u.u

Shikamaru: XD

No dia seguinte, ao amanhecer

No meio da rua

Iruka: "vem andando em câmera lenta fazendo a maior pose "

"tocando o tema do naruto no fundo "

Iruka: "passa num cruzamento, da direita sai a Hyn e da esquerda a Akemi, as duas fazendo pose também"

Os três vão andando até mais um cruzamento onde, da esquerda sai o grupo da Miiho e da direita o da Kuina

"Todo mundo andando em câmera lenta em sincronia com a musica de fundo fazendo pose "

Kakashi: "em cima de um telhado" Ah, que dia lindo... Meu, o que é aquilo? "vendo o bando de crianças na rua imitando filmes americanos "

Todos continuam andando assim por mais uns cinco minutos ate Iruka tropeçar numa pedra e cair, como não dava pra parar por causa da câmera lenta caiu todo mundo junto

Kakashi: ...bem vindos a vila da folha uu

Akemi: Eu disse que era ridículo isso, Iruka

Iruka: Já tive meu momento star por hoje ""

Hyn: Tenha misericordia meu deus...

Fuuji: Akemi, você esta bem?

Miiho: Fuuji, sai de cima de mim, olha que eu chamo o papai

Fuuji: Ele não vai vir mesmo uu

Minutos depois, todos no local da primeira fase

Bagunça na sala

Uma das mesas

Ninja 1: Eu invoco mago negro

Ninja 2: Eu invoco a feiticeira negra

Em outra mesa

Ninja 3: Can can

Ninja 4: Droga...

No chão

Akemi: Iruka, se você não tivesse caído nem vindo em câmera lenta a gente tinha pego uma mesa

Iruka: eu não sabia que isso ia estar mais cheio que restaurante recém inaugurado, né?

Akemi: Ah, seu baka

Iruka: Você se preocupa demais, olha só a Hyn como se diverte

Hyn: Eu vou jogar o Sasuke com o chidori

Fuuji: Eu jogo o Naruto com o rasengan

Miiho: Eu jogo com a Sakura com o... Espera, Sakura não tem nada especial... Como Sakura é inútil, meu!

A porta se abre e todo mundo senta no lugar quietinho

Temari: "entra puxando o Shikamaru e joga ele na cadeira" Agora fique ai e não discuta, e nada de chorar de novo que nem hoje de manha, também vê se não dorme!

Miiho: "se encolhendo na cadeira"

Fuuji: "com vontade de desaparecer"

Shikamaru: Erhm, bem, então, vamos começar o teste, vocês sabem que o teste é composto de 10 questões, vocês terão um tempo limitado de 10 horas para terminá-lo, alem disso, eu duvido que todos vocês consigam responder corretamente, mas vou logo deixando claro que não vou tirar duvidas de ninguém, entender as questões faz parte do teste também, se precisarem de algo paralelo ao teste os examinadores que vocês podem ver ali no canto vão ajudá-los, e ao mesmo tempo vigiá-los, por isso não façam nada que de muito na vista e que possa desclassificá-los...

Hyn: Isso quer dizer...

Shikamaru: Isso mesmo, colas não serão toleradas, aquele que for pego colando 3 vezes será expulso imediatamente sem direito a reclamação nem protesto, se mesmo assim continuar insistindo será expulso a forca, mesmo assim vocês concordaram em fazer o teste, não é? Então, podem começar!

Todos os alunos começam calmamente a olhar o teste, em cinco minutos todo mundo entra em pânico

( ) pensamento

Iruka: ( Ai meu deus! O que é isso? Que coisa complicada, isso é mesmo um teste pra genins? )

Akemi: ( Parece complicado, ai ai ai... )

Miiho: ( QUE complicado, mas eu consigo fazer pelo menos metade, não, eu consigo fazer todas! )

Fuuji: ( cara, isso é chato, eles não toleram cola, ne? Mas quem garante que vão me ver colando? DEepois eu pego a resposta com a Miiho ) "deita e dorme"

Hyn: (vejamos...acabei uu )

Kuina: ( Parece que a Hyn ja acabou, ótimo , vejamos ) "selamento discreto com as mãos" Shintenshin no jutsu! "fala baixinho"

Hyn: "imóvel" ( ótimo, parece que funcionou, agora tenho que me apressar com as respostas, depois devo passá-las para o Jakun )

Miiho: (Vejamos, se calcularmos desse ângulo é bem capaz que as kunais acertem a uns... 9 centímetros do alvo, mas se eu mudar os cálculos...isso, bingo! Agora vejamos a quinta questão )

Iruka: (Ai, o que eu faço? Ele não vai tolerar cola, ah, Shikamaru-san, ele parece tão serio, da ate medo, é tão diferente do de sempre, ah, que medo )

Shikamaru: ( Meu, porque eu tenho que ficar em pe intimidando os alunos? Eu queria sentar pelo menos um pouquinho, eles tem mais 3 horas de teste, isso cansa) "olha pros alunos e vê o Fuuji dormindo " (...ta de sacanagem? Se eu vou fica acordado ele também fica ) "joga uma bolinha de papel na cabeça do Fuuji " (ele não acordou...de novo ) "joga outra bolinha de papel"(ele não acorda?ah é? Vai ver só)

Akemi: ( Ai, eu só sei 3 questões, eu vou precisar colar e... O que é isso?) "vê uma tonelada de bolinhas de papel voando em cima do Fuuji" (Só pode ser brincadeira...Shikamaru-san )

Shikamaru: ( Porque ele não acorda? Será que morreu?... Legal, menos um pra cansar, mas, se ele morrer a Temari me mata! ) "joga mais uma bolinha " (Acorda, criança infeliz! )

Akemi: "bolinha acerta a Akemi" AI!

Fuuji: "acorda num salto" AKEMIIII, ESTA TUDO BEM COM VOCÊ?

Todos: "olhando pra cara do Fuuji"

Fuuji: Quem foi? Quem foi que fez isso?

Shikamaru: Vai fazer a prova, fuuji

Fuuji: ... Não quero... "deita e volta a dormir "

Shikamaru: (não acredito...)

Akemi: (Yare yare, tal pai tal filho, ne uu )

Hyn: ( Akemi não parece ter feito muitas, vejamos, eu acho que daqui eu consigo, se ela usar aquilo, ai, eu vou ter que fazer isso, espero que ninguém me veja ) "abre bem os olhos " Sharingan !

Akemi: ( ! sinto a presença de...sharingan !)

Hyn: "volta ao normal quando vê Akemi virando pra ela" (ótimo, agora já da ) "pisca pra Akemi em sinal de que vai ajudar "

Akemi: "pisca em sinal de que entendeu " Sharingan! "Modo Sharigan ativo"

Hyn: ( como ela é discreta uu...) "pressiona a folha da prova contra o corpo "

Akemi: "incrivelmente consegui ler tudo XD " (muito obrigada Hyn) "começa a escrever alucinada na prova "

Iruka: "arrancando os cabelos de desespero " (putzgrila meu OO )

Miiho: ( Terminei, ah, agora, Fuuji, você tinha que estar dormindo? Droga, bem, lá vou eu ) Kagemane no jutsu "acerta o Fuuji e começa a fazer os movimentos escrevendo a resposta fazendo ele escrever também"

Fuuji: "já babando em cima da mesa com as mãos escrevendo"

Miiho: ( idiota, levante a cabeça ) "levanta a cabeça com forca"

Fuuji: "levanta a cabeça também e acorda" (hum? Que será que...ah, valeu Miiho !)

Shikamaru: ( será que eles podiam ser mais caras de pau? Eu vou fingir que não vi, mas os outros com certeza vão anotar, mas só se...) "senta na cadeira e dorme "

Examinadores: ( ta de sacanagem ) "param de prestar atenção nas criancas pra tentar acordar o Shikamaru "

Iruka: ( eles não estão olhando, Jakun esta do meu lado, será que se eu pedir...)

Jakun: "falando baixinho" se quiser colar pode colar, eu não me importo

Iruka?

Jakun: Mas cole antes do Jakun acordar, ta?

Iruka: ...Kuina?

Jakun:

Iruka: Valeu "comeca a copiar descaradamente as respostas"

Examinador 2: (não acredito que esta colando assim, vou anotá-lo )

Shikamaru: (merda, eles viram o Iruka, mas também, o moleque esquisito, mais cara de pau que Miiho, bom, dormir não posso mais, o que eu podia fazer já fiz, agora... ) "fica sentado vigiando as crianças "

Akemi: (terminei)

Hyn: ( ela terminou, que bom...O QUE?) "levanta num salto" HÁ...

Todos:"olham pra cara da Hyn "

Hyn:..."senta e fica olhando pra mesa com uma cara preocupada "

Shikamaru: ( dessa vez eu não me engano, ela sentiu alguma presença, eu também senti por um momento, sera que isso é...não, não pode...se fosse, "kemi também...)

Akemi: "lendo a prova " ( essa décima questão é estranha, 45 minutos antes do termino do tempo dito pelo examinador? Porque? Porque não esta escrita aqui?... O que será que aconteceu com o meu irmão? Perai, porque eu to pensando nele agora? Hatoshi... )

Iruka: "levanta animado" (Consegui terminar! ) "fazendo pose " (Yes, yes, é Iruka no pod...hum? O que é isso? Coisa estranha meu, eu to sentindo alguma coisa...AAAAHHHH, PRECISO IR NO BANHEIRO!)

Shikamaru: (Iruka também sentiu? Não, perai, tem alguma coisa estranha... Não creio nisso uu )

Casa dos uchiha

Sakura: "cozinhando" ! "joga a panela no chão " SASUKE-KUN!

Sasuke: Sakura, você também?

Sakura: "no chão meio paralizada" Sasuke-kun...

Sasuke: E o pior é que não esta sozinho, droga

De volta o local dos exames

Shikamaru: Bem, todos vocês devem ter visto que a décima questão é diferente das outras, vocês tem mais dois minutos antes que eu fale a décima...

Iruka: Shikamaru-san!

Shikamaru: Hum?

Iruka: Será que nesses dois minutos... eu posso ir ao banheiro?

Shikamaru: Ah...eu mereço isso, como em todo exame você não vai pode ir sozinho, preciso de alguém pra te acompanhar

Miiho: Eu vou!

Shikamaru: QUIETA! Deixa eu ver, Obi, vá com ele

Obi: Hai "some"

Shikamaru: NAO ERA PRA SUMIR, ERA PRA LEVAR ELE!

Obi: desculpe, é o costume XD, então, vamos, Iruka

Iruka: "sai correndo '

Obi: Ei "sai correndo atrás"

Shikamaru: Definitivamente, bem, então daremos mais dois minutos pro Iruka ir ao banheiro.

Todos: "rindo do Iruka"

Miiho: "falando baixinho" Eu podia ter ido com ele...

Shikamaru: EU OUVI ISSO, MOCINHA!

Miiho: "levanta" Isso você escuta, mas quando eu peco dinheiro, ne...

Shikamaru: Falou comigo, queridinha?

Miiho: AH, VOCÊ É MUITO MAL! ;;

Shikamaru: É comigo isso?

Fuuji: Ahahahaha, boa pai, boa...

Miiho: Você só escuta quando a mamãe fala com você...

Shikamaru: "finge que não esta ouvindo"

Fuuji: Lógico, senão ela bate nele

Shikamaru: A sua mãe não me bate!

Miiho: Looooogicoo, ela só faz carinho com forca XD

Shikamaru: uu

Um pouco longe dali

Temari: "espirra" Ai, devem estar falando de mim...SHIKAMARU! "pega um facão e sai de casa"

De volta ao local do exame

Shikamaru: (do jeito que aquela mulher é, não dou nem meia hora pra ela chegar aqui, é fazer o discurso e sair correndo pela vila)

Iruka: "volta" Ai, quando eu tinha 5 anos eu aprendi a comer ramen com tempero de galinha

Obi: Eu me demito depois de hoje...

Shikamaru: ''''''' Er, então, vejamos, a décima questão, FUUJI, SOLTE O CABELO DA MIIHO!

Fuuji: "senta" Ta...

Miiho: "chorando" Uh...

Shikamaru: Eu to tentando fazer algo útil aqui, da pra ser?

Os dois: Desculpe, papai...

Shikamaru: Ótimo, então, antes de falar a décima questão eu preciso avisar-lhes de algo, a décima questão não é nem fácil nem difícil, esta bem na media, agora, se vocês errarem, perderão o direito de virar chunin, ou seja, serão genin pra sempre

Todos!

"Passa uma mulher correndo com um homem atras "

Jiraya: "entra" Ola, vocês querem emoção? Vocês querem diversão? Vocês querem muita sacanagem? Então comprem Eu, Ela e o resto do Puteiro, meu novo livro que estará a venda no dia 30 de fevereiro, e também temos a versão pra crianças, Eu, Ela e a casinha de bonecas comprem já "sorriso ridículo"

"Aparece letreiro cintilando com os livros em baixo"

No letreiro: Eu, Ela e o Resto do Puteiro e Eu, Ela e a Casinha de Bonecas, proibido pra pessoas com problemas cardíacos, que se emocionam facilmente e menores de 5 anos

A Venda nas livrarias W&T

Atenção: O viagra é parte integrante dos livros e não pode ser vendido separadamente

Winly: O que é isso Temari?

Temari: Comercial, nesses momentos sempre tem comercial XD  
Winly: uu

Tetéia:. ..já sei o que o Sano vai ganhar de aniversario, hehehe

Shikamaru: legal, quero um desses...

Miiho e Fuuji: ¬¬

Shikamaru: Er, quer dizer, então, se vocês errarem a décima questão perdem o direito de se graduar como chunin e serão genin pra sempre

Akemi: Pra que ele ta repetindo?

Hyn: É sempre assim depois de comercial

Shikamaru: Porem, você tem a opção de desistir antes de fazer a questão, ai você pode tentar de novo ano que vem, mas se errar, esta fora.

Kuina: Não existe um meio termo?

Shikamaru: O meio termo seria uma resposta meio certa ou meio errada, mas nesse caso ou você acerta ou erra, ou seja, ou consegue ou nunca mais conseguira, é a sua única escolha, o direito de escolher ou não fazer a décima questão que decidira seu futuro, você acha que consegue, Kuina?

Kuina: OO "senta quietinha na cadeira e abaixa a cabeça"

Shikamaru: Então, quem vai desistir?

Um monte de braços se levantam

Shikamaru: Devo avisar que quem desistir, o time será desclassificado junto com essa pessoa

Mais braços ainda se levantam

Shikamaru: Aqueles que desistiram, por favor se retirem, antes de saírem digam aos examinadores seus nomes e números de inscrição, eles irão riscá-los da lista

Algum tempinho com o povo se retirando

Shikamaru: Mas alguém?

Todos: "quietinhos "

Shikamaru: Vocês sabem, quem quiser desistir, vou dar essa ultima chance...

Miiho: "não agüentando mais" AHAHAHAHAHA, ESSA FOI BOA PAI, VOCÊ FOI OTIMO!

Fuuji: "morrendo de rir também" Ahahahahahaha, se a mamãe te visse assim, ai meu deus, boa pai, boa

Shikamaru: "vermelho" Parem com isso, vocês dois!

Iruka: "começa a rir também" Eu adimito que me assustei quando vi Shikamaru-san assim, mas, agora, ahahahaha

Akemi: "tampando a boca pra tentar não rir " é difícil, uh... ahahahahaha!

Todos começam a rir também

Shikamaru: Fique quietos vocês dois, ah, vocês vão ver quando chegar em casa!

Fuuji: Vai bater na gente ou vai conta pra mamãe? Ahahahaha

Miiho: É obvio que ele vai contar pra mamãe, ahahahahaha

Shikamaru: VOCES ACHAM QUE EU SOU HOMEM DE FICAR INDO RECLAMAR COM A MULHER? LA EM CASA QUEM MANDA SOU EU E...

Fuuji e Miiho: "calam a boca e ficam serios e assustados "

Shikamaru: E... o que foi? Que caras são essas?

Todos: "em silencio"

Akemi: "rezando"

Shikamaru: O que... "sente alguma coisa tocando seu ombro" ... "olha pra trás e vê a Temari com os olhos brilhando, um sorriso sinistro e o facão na mão" AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH

Temari: Quer dizer que quem manda é você?

Shikamaru: Er, veja bem querida "suando frio"

Temari: "começa a chorar" É isso que eu ganho por tudo que eu faço por vocês? Ficam falando mal de mim pelas costas?

Fuuji: A CULPA FOI DELE!

Miiho: ELE QUE FICO COM ESSE DISCURSO AI SE ACHANDO O MAXIMO FALANDO MAL DE VOCÊ, MAMAE!

Shikamaru: VOCES DOIS, QUIETOS!

Fuuji: "começa a fingir que ta chorando" Ele fico jogando bolinha de papel em mim mamãe" Sai correndo e abraça a Temari "

Miiho: "fingindo que ta chorando também "é verdade, eu vi "sai correndo e abraça ela também "eu fiquei com medo, mamãe...

Akemi: Tia Temari... Ele também acerto uma bolinha em mim "começa a chorar, sai correndo e abraça a temari também"

Iruka: Ele fico enrolando pra num me deixar ir ao banheiro... "abraça a Temari também"

Kuina: "fingindo que ta chorando" Eu não ganhei na mega sena... "abraça a Temari também"

Obi: Oba, eu também...

Shikamaru: "Poe o facão no pescoço do Obi" Quietinho...

Obi: Desculpa OO

Temari: Pobre dessas crianças, como você é mal, Shikamaru

Shikamaru: ...CHEGA, TODO MUNDO PASSOU, CAIAM FORA DAQUI AGORA!

Sai todo mundo correndo

Shikamaru: Vocês também...

Examinadores: Ah, desculpa "saem também"

Shikamaru: Veja bem querida, o que aconteceu foi que...

Temari: "ainda chorando" Eu não quero mais saber, você é muito mau!

Shikamaru: Mas...

Temari: ..E eu adoro homens maus

Shikamaru: OO

Temari: "abraçando o Shikamaru" Querido você tava tão sexy fazendo aquele discurso, eu adoro quando você fica serio

Shikamaru: Temari, aqui é lugar publico

Temari: Você dispensou todo mundo e a porta ta fechada, seu besta

Shikamaru: Temari...

Do lado de fora da sala ouve-se barulho do Shikamaru caindo no chão

Miiho: "sai puxando todo mundo" Vamos sair logo de perto da porta que eles num saem daí tão cedo uu

Fuuji: Verdade...

Já um pouco longe dali

Todos: "andando alegremente porque passaram"

AUAUAUAUAU

Kiba: "super salto e aparece com Akamaru na frente deles" PODEM PARANDO AI!

Shino: "vem andando com uma cara serissima " Não é hora pra descansar...crianças...

Kiba: Isso mesmo, porque agora começaremos a dificílima, incrível, mágica, super... "fazendo pose que nem o Gai"

Shino: ... Segunda fase do exame chunin"fala calmamente "

Kiba: ...chato uu

Akamaru: Au!

Comentário:

Temari E:Eu queria estar no lugar da temari ;;

Winly: uu

Tetéia: "lendo o livro do jiraya " nossa, esse livro é muuuuito bom

Sakura C: posso ler?

Tdos: É proibido pra menores de 5 anos

Sakura C: Mas...mas eu só muito mais velha que isso

Winly: Não importa, você não viu o letreiro?

Sakura C: que letreiro?

"letreiro vem voando e acerta a cabeca da Sakura C "

Letreiro: Proibido para menores de 5 anos !

Sakura C: "levantando sem um dente " ah, esse...

**Meuuuuuuu, eu queria agradecer pelas reviews, e responder umas(uma, pra ser mais exata) duvida de um dos meus faz**

**Winly:Ele é fã da fic, idiota uu**

**Quieta!alias, o q você ta fazendo aki?você não tinha curso?**

**Winly:só o tempo q você leva pra escrever isso eu ja fui e já voltei**

**Puxa o.o...então, respondendo a pergunta do ex-shikamaru...vo chama você de Exzinho, ta meu querido?XD**

**Winly:Deixa ele em paz e responde logo**

**Ok, então, Exzinho...XD**

**Winly:Para com esses apelidos, ontem você já chamou o Gui de Kita e agora isso**

** . ...ok então, bom, só pra você não ficar triste eu vou dizer de novo, pela 8 vez: a fic vai ate o capitulo 33. **

**Winly:Ah!Ah!fala dos especiais, fala fala!**

**Eh isso ai, ainda tem mais alguns especiais e o movie q tem 5 partes beeeeeem grandes XD**

**Winly:e eu q vo coloca aqui \o/**

**Então, resumindo, ainda estamos no 19 por aqui,então tem muita coisa ainda ;Dd "Nice guy pose"**

**Winly:eu mereço...**

**Falando nisso,Exzinho, e como ficou a historia do site(blog ou sei la o que)?Não de falsas esperanças a estas escritoras, diga pelo menos q foi uma brincadeirinha e q nos nunca vamos andar pra frente escrevendo fics assim**

**Winly:isso mesmo, nunca vamos porá frente assim, vai trabalha, sua inútil!**

**A mais velha aqui é você!**

**Winly:eu tenho culpa de ter nascido primeiro?E para de chama ele assim, coitado ...**

**Uu...Ate o próximo capitulo!**


	20. Segunda Fase do Exame Chunin

Disclaimer:Eu não possuo naruto...e so uu

Todos:OO UM DISCLAIMER NORMAL!

OO Verdade, eu consegui \o!

Priscila:um discaimer normal?estou perdendo todo o respeito q tinha por voce

;;...ok, vamos a fic XD

N/A:Qualquer problema com as ações dos personagens reclamem coma Priscila, sim,a escritora de konoha's college, deixem bem claro nas reviews dela q ela não trocou as legendas do capitulo direito. é por isso q ela não vai ganhar o gaara de pelúcia q eu mandei a tia costurar pra ela 

Todos: "andando alegremente porque passaram"

AUAUAUAUAU

Kiba: ''super salto e aparece com akamaru na frente deles PODEM PARANDO AI!

Shino: vem andando com uma cara seríssima " Não é hora pra descansar...crianças...

Kiba: Isso mesmo, porque agora começaremos a dificílima, incrível, mágica, super... "fazendo pose que nem o gai"

Shino: ... Segunda fase do Chuunin Shiken fala calmamente

Kiba: ... Chato uu

Akamaru: Au!

Vigésima Parte - Segunda Fase do exame Chunnin

Alguns minutos depois, pra pular aquela explicação chata do exame. 

Kiba: Agora que já estão todos com seus pergaminhos e que eu já expliquei tudo, vamos começar o exame.

Iruka: Mas ele não explicou nada

Akemi: Idiota, isso é só uma enrolação básica das autoras pra não terem trabalho de escrever aquilo tudo que foi dito no episodio 27 de Naruto.

Kiba: Entrem na floresta

Depois de algum tempo, todos na floresta.

Time do Lee

Kuina: Então, você vai pela direita, você pela esquerda e eu pelo meio, entenderam?

Jakun: Não, isso não faz nenhum sentido.

Jaremaru: Verdade, não faz sentido nenhum.

Kuina: Como não? Lógico que faz, se as vacas dão leite então isso faz sentido sim.

Jakun: Ora, cabras também dão leite, e daí?

Jaremaru: Hum, leite...

Kuina: Leite... queijo... comida

Jakun: Putz, Kuina uu

Kuina: Comida... "pega um saquinho de batatinhas e começa a comer"

Jakun: DE ONDE VOCÊ TIROU ISSO?

Time desconhecido: Olhem, vamos atacar aqueles idiotas ali!

Ninja 1: "enforca o Jaremaru"

Jaremaru: Eu não consigo respirar!

Ninja 2: "chute nas costas do Jakun"

Jakun: Minha coluna, merda...

Ninja 3: "rouba o pacote de batatinhas da Kuina e começa a comer"

Kuina: Vocês me pagam..."chamas nos olhos"

Ninja 3: De seu pergaminho pra nos! "comendo a batatinha"

Kuina: "aumentando o tom de voz" Minhas batatinhas...

Ninja 1: Então, entreguem-se sem resistência, pois somos os mais fortes ninjas de Konoha...

Jakun: Merda, seu...

Jaremaru: Ainda não consigo respirar...

Kuina: Minhas batatinhas...

Ninja 2: Como comentário pessoal gostaria de dizer que Temari e Winly são as melhores.

Jakun: Droga de autoras convencidas...

Jaremaru: Elas podem me deixar respirar?

Kuina: MINHAS BATATINHAAAAAS! "começa a atacar os ninjas com kunais e shurikens"

Uma hora depois, todo mundo ferrado, só Kuina em pe gritando: 'MINHAS BATATINHAS' enquanto chuta a cabeça do ninja 3

Jakun: Kuina, você já derrotou eles...

Kuina: Minhas batatinhas...

Jaremaru: Kuina-san, já temos os pergaminhos, já podemos ir...

Kuina: Minhas batatinhas!

Jakun: Porra, Kuina, vamo logo "sai puxando a Kuina"

Kuina: MINHAS BATATINHAAAAS!

Time da Ino  
Fuuji: "chorando" Eu queria ter ficado com a Akemi...

Miiho: Ah, deixa disso Fuuji, temos que chegar ate a torre.

Fuuji: Eu devia ter ficado com a Akemi, não com uma chata como você, mas que droga...

Miiho: QUEM É CHATA?

Uzuhamaru: "escondido atras de uma arvore" Que medo a Miiho da 

Miiho: COMO É QUE É?

Fuuji: Isso isso, ela da muito medo com essa cara feia, ne?

Uzuhamaru: É 

Miiho: CHEGA VOCES DOIS!

Ninja desconhecido numero 4: Essa conversa já ta ficando entediante, andem, passem os pergaminhos que eu não to afim de brigar...

Ninja 5: Andem, passem, estamos com pressa!

Ninja 6: "olhando pro nada" Duuuhhh... Martelo...

Miiho: Fuuji, mas que babaca aquele ninja ali...

Fuuji: Babaca é pouco, ele é idiota

Ninja 5: Ta chamando meu irmão de idiota é? Essa fedelhinha ai que é idiota!

Fuuji: Ta chamando minha irmã de idiota? Minha irmã é mil vezes mais inteligente que seu irmão!

Numero 5: Se é assim vamos competir, faremos um quiz de 10 perguntas sobre o anime mais procurado do momento: Naruto! Quem acertar mais, leva o pergaminho

Numero 4: Isso ai!

Numero 6: Feliz natal...hehehe...

Fuuji: Ta certo!

Miiho: "estala os dedos" Fácil

Uzuhamaru: Eu num quero, eu num quero, por favor, me tirem daqui, socorro!

O céu começa a piscar e a terra se abre, do nada aprece aquele palco de shows de perguntas e respostas, os dois grupos ficam cada um atras de uma bancadinha de papelão mal pintada, ninguém entendendo nada.

Winly: Ola meus queridos personagens, estamos aqui no mega Quiz da Winly!

Temari: Isso mesmo, nós faremos 10 perguntas e quem acertar leva os dois pergaminhos que eu acabei de tirar de vocês "joga os pergaminho numa mesa que fica rodando enquanto Sakura C e tetéia dançam em volta"

Sakura C: Você quer ganhar dois pergaminhos...

Tetéia: Do exame chunnin?

Todas juntas cantando: Então respondam as perguntas corretamente

Temari E: Eeahh!

Winly: "porradao na temari" Controle-se!

Temari E: ;;

Winly: As regras são: aquele que responder primeiro ganha, se acertar ganha ponto, se errar vai a puta que pariu, então eu quero respostas devagar e sem enrolação, se começarem a falar juntos.

Temari E: TOMAM TIRO!"com um fuzil nas mãos"

Winly: 1º pergunta

Temari E: Qual o nome do personagem principal do anime?

Ninja numero 5: Naruto!

Winly: ERRADO!

Miiho: É Sasuke!

Winly: Isso, boa menina, ganha um ponto.

Ninja 5: Mas, mas é o Naruto...

Temari: "encosta a 38 na cabeça do ninja 5" Que foi?

Ninja 5: Então, Sasuke-sama é o supremo personagem principal, hehe...

Winly: Segunda pergunta!

Temari E: Quem é o monstro mais feio e mais odiado de toda Konoha?

Ninja 4: É o Orochimaru

Temari E: PEEEEEEE, ERRADO!

Ninja 4: O que? Mas então quem...

Uzuhamaru: Eu sei essa, o monstro que eu mais tenho medo e odeio é a Ino sensei!

Winly: Correto! Mais um ponto

Temari E: Próxima pergunta, Winly...

Winly: Quem é o ninja mais ativo, mais trabalhador, mais forte, mais poderoso, mais tudo de Konoha?

Ninja 4; Kakashi!

Ninja 5: Tsunade!

Temari E: "frigideirada na cabeça dos dois" Errado! uu

Fuuji: Eu sei, eu sei!

Temari E: Diga, Fuuji.

Fuuji: É o meu pai...

Winly: Correto!

Ninja 4: Mas, impossível, ele é folgado, não faz nada, é inútil e..."sente a aura negra da Temari e atras dele pronta pra mutilar o primeiro que falar mal do Shikamaru"...Então, como dizia, ele é forte e poderoso, hum hum!

Winly: Próxima pergunta: Quem é a ninja mais gostosa que existe?

Ninja 4: Tsunade!

Ninja 5: Sakura!

Ninja 6: ...hehe... Bola de boliche...

Temari e: PEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, ERRADO!

Uzuhamaru: Eu sei, eu sei "se ajoelha aos pés da winly" É você, suprema winly

Winly: Muito bom garoto, mais 3 pontos.

Ninja 4: Mas...

Winly: estalando os dedos Reclamações?

Ninja 4: Não não, é você mesma!

Winly: Ótimo

Ninja 4: Perai, isso ta uma palhaçada, eu quero meu pergaminho, é nosso por direito, certo irmãos?

Ninja 5: Falou tudo!

Ninja 6: ...duuh

Ninja 5: Acorda, irmão!

Ninja 6: Bom dia, duuuhh...

Ninja 4: ...Eu vou pegar de volta

Winly: "apontando uma metralhadora pros ninjas"

Temari E: "com um fuzil nas mãos"

Tetéia e Sakura C: "cada uma com uma 38"

Winly: Você dizia?

Ninja 4: Er...Você é a mais poderosa ninja que existe1

Temari E: Peeeee, o tempo acabou

Winly: 5

Temari E: 4

Tetéia: 3

Sakura C: 2

Miiho, Fuuji e Uzuhamaru: 111

Ninja 6: Feliz ano novo...\o/

Todas apontam as armas pros 3 ninjas

Devido a classificação para maiores de idade dessa cena, vamos substituí-la por uma mais leve:

Mulher: ah...ah...querido...

Homem: uh...uh...

Winly: isso é cena mais leve?

Temari E: "comendo pipoca enquanto assiste" É que eu tava pra alugar esse filme do Jiraya faz um tempão sabe...

De volta a cena (a da floresta, viram seus pervertidos)

Miiho: "segurando os dois pergaminhos" Conseguimos, conseguimos!

Fuuji: Ótimo, então vamos logo

Miiho: Por que você quer chegar logo e se classificar?

Fuuji: Não, porque eu quero ver a Akemi-chan

Miiho: Ai...

Num lagozinho dentro da floresta.

Iruka: QUE droga, Hyn, porque vomitar logo nos meus sapatos?

Hyn: foi mal

Akemi: porcaria Iruka, que nojo, limpa logo isso senão eu que vou vomitar

Iruka: "resmungando enquanto limpa os sapatos" Vocês vão ver só, vou enfiar a porrada em vocês...

Barulho de kunais batendo

Akemi: Você escutou isso, Hyn?

Iruka: Desculpa, desculpa, eu não digo mais isso!

Akemi: Cala a boca Iruka, Hyn, você que sabe de tudo, o que esta acontecendo?

Hyn: "sentada em frente a tv" O cigano ta morrendo e a Nazaré ta sendo presa, olha, o filme pornô da temari E...

Akemi: HYN!

Hyn: Hum? QUE? Ah, sim, isso é...começa a tremer

Iruka: Meu deus, é mal de Parkinson!

Akemi: DEXA DE SER IDIOTA! HYN, O QUE FOI?

Hyn: "parada" Ha...to...

"passa o Hatoshi voando e bate contra uma arvore"

Hyn: ...shi u.u

Akemi: Nii-san?

Iruka: ...Legal..

Hatoshi: "todo arrebentado" Saiam daqui vocês 3,ago..."vê a Hyn" Hyn, O que você ta fazendo aqui? Hyn: EU É QUE PERGUNTO O QUE VOCÊ ESTA FAZENDO AQUI! "sai correndo em direção ao hatoshi" Kunai vem em direção a Hyn 

Hatoshi: "se joga na frente e é acertado pela kunai"

Hyn: "Poe as mãos na boca" Oh! Hatoshi!

Em cima de uma arvore com o Sharingan ativo fazendo pose

Akemi: Tio Itachi \o/

Passa winly correndo: GOSTOSOOOOOO!

Temari E: "passa correndo atras" Ta estragando a fic winly! "amarra a winly e sai puxando ela"

Itachi: ... É, bem, então, como eu dizia... Hoje será seu fim Hatoshi, essa briga esta durando um mês, hoje é seu fim

Hatoshi: Eu vou matá-lo antes...

Hyn: Por favor, não Hatoshi...

Hatoshi: Mas, você pediu pra eu matar ele...

Hyn: Perai, vamos ressaltar que você que insistiu, pra mim é paz e amor bicho e olhe lá!

Hatoshi: Fica quietinha e deixa eu resolver, ta...

Hyn: Como você é teimoso, Hatoshi, mas então, eu ficarei rezando para que você vença "pega uma vasilha de pipocas e fica assistindo"

Hatoshi: QUE TIPO DE APOIO É ESSE?

Hyn: Ah é, esqueci "pega um chapéu com uma bandeirinha na ponta escrito vai Há-kun" vai, senpai \o/

Hatoshi: Só pode ser sacanagem...

Akemi: "com uma mega bandeira" VAI MANINHOOOO

Iruka: Vai Hatoshi!

Hatoshi: Mas, eu achei que você não gostasse de mim Iruka..?

Iruka: Sabe o que é, ta vendo aquela kunai na mão da Akemi?então...

Hatoshi: Ah u.u

Itachi: Vou matá-lo.

Dois dias depois, no mesmo lugar

Itachi: "todo arrebentado" Uh, eu vou te matar "tira uma espada não se sabe de onde"

Hatoshi: "deitado no chão sem nenhuma possibilidade de se defender"

Hyn: Naaaaaoooo"levanta e sai correndo em câmera lenta" Haaaaaa..

Hatoshi: "deitado no chão" Hyn...

Hyn: "correndo em câmera lenta" ...aaaaaaaaaaaaa...

Itachi: "se apoia na espada"

Hyn: ...tooooooooooooooooooo ..."ainda correndo em câmera lenta"

Hatoshi: "senta e olha pro relógio " Isso vai demorar

Itachi: Vai mesmo, quer um chazinho?

Hyn: "ainda correndo em câmera lenta " ...oooooooooooooooo...

Akemi e Iruka: ''roncando"

Hyn: "ainda em câmera lenta" Oooooooshii

Hatoshi e Itachi tomando chazinho discutindo política.

Hyn: "ainda em câmera...ah, quer saber? então, o governo lula.."Iiiiiiiii

Hatoshi: "arrumando o cabelo"

Hyn: "para pra descansar"

Itachi: "brincando de amarelinha com Akemi e Iruka"

Hyn: "recupera o fôlego e volta a correr" iiiiiiiiiii

Hatoshi: Melhor voltar pro chão, já ta chegando...

Itachi: "pega a espada" Vamo la..!

Hatoshi: "deita no chão"

Hyn: "para na frente do Hatoshi" Não, por favor, não.

Itachi: Nossa, o Cigano morreu, er, então, Hyn já chegou? "Pega a espada" Saia da frente senão te mato também.

Hyn: Não vou deixar que mate o Hatoshi!

Hatoshi: Hyn...

Hyn: Sim?

Hatoshi: Nada, olha pra frente, ate parece que nunca viu uma cena dessas, você tem que me ignorar enquanto eu agonizo repetindo seu nome.

Hyn: Desculpa, então, não vou deixar que mate ele!

Itachi: "usando o Sharingan"

Hyn: Mesmo que você seja...MEU PAI...

Todos: Ooooh

Hatoshi: Agora conta uma coisa ninguém sabia desde o inicio...

Hyn: Ah, tudo bem, na noite que o Hatoshi saiu da vila...

Hatoshi: Então, Itachi, você viu o jogo do palmeiras?

Hyn: uu

Itachi: Eu vou embora, mas da próxima vez eu te mato, Hatoshi... "sai andando"

Hyn: Hatoshi-kun...

Itachi: Perai, esqueci "volta correndo" Hyn "acerta um socão na Hyn "... Só pra ter desculpa pra contar sua historia "sai andando"

Hyn: "levanta " Seu...

Hatoshi: "empurra a Hyn no chão '' Você ta doente, lembra?

Hyn: Ah é..."desmaia ''

Akemi: Hyn!

Hatoshi: Hyn

Iruka: Cigano!

Sonho da Hyn

Mega flashback de não sei quantos anos atras porque parece que tempo é algo inexplicavel nessa fic

Hyn com uns 4 anos: mamãe, mamãe, veja, eu trouxe essas flores )

Hellyn (mãe da Hyn): )

Hyn: Papai já chegou?

Hellyn: Não, seu pai hoje chega tarde (

Hyn : (

Ouve-se um barulho

Hyn: O que foi isso?

Hellyn: Não sei, eu só sei que o gato da vizinha acaba de engravidar uma gata, que a senhora Quistis comprou 5 cebolas, um pepino, dois alfaces, 7 tomates, provavelmente fará uma salada pro seu marido que chegara hoje as 8 horas, 15 minutos e 4 segundos, mas que na verdade esta traindo ela com sua irmã...

Hyn: Nossa mamãe, a senhora é fofo...

Hellyn: O que?

Hyn: ...Bem informada

Hellyn:

Itachi: "entra em casa"

Hellyn; Eu, achei que chegaria mais tarde hoje...

Itachi: Não, eu, eu vim mais cedo...

Hellyn: )

Itachi: Para com isso!

Temari E: Desculpa

Hellyn: O jantar hoje é peixe, que eu fiz com muito carinho pras duas pessoas mais importantes da minha vida

Itachi: Ma...ta...r...uh "Poe a mão na cabeça" Eu vou sair um pouco

Hellyn: Mas você acabou de chegar

Itachi: Sim, mas...

Hyn: Papai...

Itachi: "sai da sala"

Hyn: "vai atras"

Hellyn: "percebe algo e faz uma cara triste" (

Na varanda

Itachi: ''olhando a vila e as pessoas que passavam por ele e o cumprimentavam como senhor Itachi e tudo mais" Como?quando, como é possível eu ter construído uma vida aqui? Eu não sou assim, eu, eu terei que dar um fim nisso, e nessa vila!

Hyn: "estava ouvindo tudo" Papai...

Fim do flashback

Akemi: Ela esta muito quente, a febre parece ser alta.

Iruka: Como?

Hatoshi: "segurando a mão da Hyn" Hyn...

Iruka: E-ei vocês dois, ela só ta desmaiada, não ta com febre...

Akemi: Está sim.

Hatoshi: Se Akemi diz que ta é porque

Akemi: "com roupa de medica e um bisturi na mão" Vamos ter que operar...

Hatoshi: "porrada na Akemi" VOCÊ TA BRINCANDO NUMA HORA DESSAS?

Akemi: Ui 

Hyn: Papai..."ainda desmaiada"

"outro flashback"

Hellyn: Hyn, faça um favor pra mamãe, vai pegar algumas margaridas bem lindas, sim?

Hyn: Ta "sai correndo de casa pra ir procurar as margaridas"

Hellyn: "olhar meio que com medo de algo" Você foi alguém que eu realmente amei, então, eu quero que fique comigo mais uma vez antes de me matar, Itachi.

Itachi: ..."com uniforme ANBU" Sim...

De madrugada

No quarto da casa

Mais exatamente na cama

Hellyn: O que vai fazer com a Hyn?

Itachi: Eu não vou matá-la,essa menina é...tão...parecida com você...

Hellyn: Não é?

Itachi: Como você pode sorrir mesmo assim?

Hellyn: "toda cheia de sangue cheia de machucados" É porque eu te amo

Itachi: ..."vira e sai andando "

Algum tempo depois

Itachi: "depois de matar toda a vila "

Hyn: "vem andando de camisolinha segurando seu ursinho com uma kunai na cabeca cheio de sangue artificial" Papai, você..."com olhar de psicopata" Matou todo mundo?

Itachi: Você é tao parecida com sua mãe...

Hyn: ...

Itachi: Sua mãe, quando eu a conheci ela estava sabendo de toda a minha historia, mas não era uma fofoqueira era apenas bem informada, ela também era de Konoha, segundo ela, ela se apaixonou por mim quando era novinha, ate virou assassina por mim...Hyn "sorrindo"Eu não vou te matar porque voce...ainda vai me ser útil..

Hyn: papai...

Itachi: Decididamente você tem o cabelo dos Uchiha

Hyn: oO ...agora você vai embora, papai?

Itachi: "com a Hyn no colo" Fuja Hyn, fuja para bem longe...

Hyn: "sai correndo e deixa o ursinho cair"

Itachi: "pisa no urso e sai sangue do urso " Era o urso da Hyn...

"fim do flashback"

Hyn: "acorda" Meu ursinho... "agarra o urso"

Hatoshi: Hyn, eu não sou seu urso!

Hyn: AI, HATOSHI SENPAI!

Hatoshi: ...Mas eu posso ser seu ursinho

Hyn: Não obrigada u.u

Hatoshi: (

Winly: "porradao na temari E " Chega desses smiles!

Akemi: Droga, não temos mais tempo de procurar pergaminhos

Iruka: Precisamos de um agora...

Hatoshi: Serve esse?"mostra um pergaminho"

Todos: OO

Hyn: Onde arrumou isso, senpai?

Hatoshi: É que o Itachi ficou puto com uns moleques que esbarraram nele ali atras e matou eles, ai eu catei o pergaminho.

Akemi: Ah, ah, por um acaso sabe se um deles era a Kuina?

Hatoshi: Não era não

Akemi: Droga

Hatoshi: Mas um deles parecia o Fuuji...

Akemi: O QUEEEEEEEE? FUU-KUN "pronta pra sair correndo"

Hatoshi: Era brincadeira, porque esta tão preocupada com ele? E que historia é essa de Fuu-kun?

Akemi: Não é da sua conta, você fica fora por um mês e quer saber de tudo? Você não é a Hyn.

Hyn: Ei!

Akemi: Desculpe.

Iruka: Então, ja temos o pergaminho, vamos agora em direção a torre!

Todos: EEEEEEEEEE

Iruka: "começa a cantar " One – Chanto ichiban...

Hatoshi: O que é isso?

Akemi: E de novo ele ta se sentindo o próprio pai num encerramento do anime uu

Hyn: Idiota

Iruka: "rebolando "

Akemi: Vamos deixar ele ai "passa direto''

Hatoshi: É, vamos "passa direto também com a Hyn no colo"

Hyn: Senpai "vê Iruka dançando com uma rosa na boca "...idiota uu

Comentário:

Winly: Temari, que raios foi aquele flashback da Hyn?

Temari: Eu tive que cuidar dele sozinha porque você foi tomar banho.

Winly: E daí? Podia ter sido melhor, e o que tem de mais tomar banho?

Temari: Ah, não enche, pelo menos ta descente.

Winly: É passável...

**Tudo bem, tudo bem, vamos explicar tudo, primeiro, senhorita Priscila, eu q tenho q te lembrar?Você q enrola, viu!gente, eu gasto uma grana preta ligando do rio lá pro quinto dos inferno(desculpa, esqueci onde você mora de novo XD) e ela diz q eu não lembro ela, ta bom então uu...**

**Kuny-chan, aqui esta a segunda parte, eu coloquei assim q li sua review, você é importante para esta escritora ...sinta-se honrada, ser inferior...brincadeirinha, não se irrite XD. Bom, só tem um movie mas o movie tem 5 partes, já é coisa pacas, sabe o trabalho q da escrever isso?eu passei horas na piscina e jogada na rede lá da casa da vovó pra pensar no movie**

**Winly:e eu?**

**você tava do meu lado, obvio**

**Winly:do q você ta falando?tudo q você fez de criativo foram os trailers do inicio, o resto você dependeu ate do Sonic!**

**Shhhhhhh, quietinha, querida. Quanto o gaara e o kankuro...bem...a verdade é q a gente**

**Winly:voce uu**

**_A gente _meio q esqueceu deles sabe**

**Winly:eu falei q tava faltando alguém, ela não quis ouvir...**

**QUIETA! Então, receio q não aparecerão ate o "faz continha nos dedos"...ultimo capitulo, é isso, e já tomei muito esporro de senhorita Priscila por isso, mas...**

**E sobre quando o movie vira, bem, tem uma seqüência certa, agora depois do 20 a winly vai por o especial de natal e ano novo q a gente fez final do ano passado, depois do capitulo 21 vem o movie, ai eu paro um pouco ate ela terminar de por o movie depois eu volto**

**Querem saber uma coisa q vai deixar vocês irritadíssimos?o 21 é um capitulo antes da terceira fase do exame chunin, ou seja, vocês ainda vão esperar muuuuuuitos dias pela terceira fase q é a pancadaria divertida, praticamente umas 2 semanas**

**Multidão enfurecida:Isso é culpa da winly, vamos pega-la "povo correndo atras da winly"**

**é tao divertido fazer isso...uhuhuhuhuhu...ate o próximo capitulo, e cobrem os especiais de natal e ano novo da madame winly ;Dd "nice guy pose"**

**Winly:filha da mãe...**


	21. Antes da terceira fase

Disclaimer:Eu não possuo naruto.agora, aproveitando, deixa eu fazer uma lista de tudo q eu não possuo:

Naruto, o anel da akatsuki(q esta a venda pro apenas 50 dolares DDDD!Ah, q propaganda ridícula, maldito seja o cara q disse isso sorrindo uu), uma faixa da areia...

Alguém engraçadinho:você não tem a faixa da areia?ahahaha, eu tenho

O que?então, eu não possuo naruto, ate mais "sai correndo atras do cara " me da essa faixa!

Tsunade:"com o chapéu de hokage na cabeça" então vocês todos passaram, ne?muito bom, eu os saúdo por isso...vocês todos ficaram mais fortes e bla bla bla bla bla bla bla...

( ) Pensamento

As crianças:

Fuuji: (Akemi-chan não chegou, assim não poderemos ficar juntos e bla bla bla bla )

Miiho:( Cadê Iruka?porque eu estou pensando no iruka?é melhor eu disfarçar e ficar dando tchauzinho pra mamãe )

Uzuhamaru: (olha ali em cima, a Ino sensei toda orgulhosa com aquela cara de vitória...ELA ME DA MUITO MEDO!)

Kuina: "comendo "(batatinhas...batatinhas...batatinhas...)

Jakun: "olhando a Kuina comer "(kuina...kuina...kuina...)

Jaremaru: (...martelo...)

Vigésima Primeira Parte – Antes da Terceira fase 

Já os adultos:

Naruto:( ramen...ramen...ramen... )

Hinata: ( cadê o iruka?ai ai ai )

Sakura: (cadê a akemi?akemiiiiii )

Sasuke:( Akemi ainda não chegou, droga, mas pelo menos sei q ela não ta com fuuji, eba \o/)

Kakashi: "lendo Icha Icha paradisu " (hehehehehehehehe)

Jiraya: (qual será a cor da calcinha da Tsunade?)

Tenten: ( como será meu vestido de noiva?)

Neji: ( cinco patinhos foram passear...alem das montanhas...ah, como era a musica mesmo?droga...)

Shikamaru:"sentado dormindo " (zzzzzzzzzzz)

Temari: "olhando de cara feia o shikamaru " ( vou contar ate 50, no 50 eu enfio a porrada nele, 1...2...)

Kiba: (será q se eu pintar as unhas de rosa o Shino nota?)

Akamaru: ( auauauauaua, bauauauau...)

Shino: (eu sou uma abelha, bzzzzz...)

Lee: (cinco garrafas de cerveja na parede, 5 garrafas de cerveja na parede, tira uma, Poe outra, cinco garrafas de cerveja na parede )

Enfermeira: (olha eu fazendo numero aqui de novo, oi \o/)

Faxineiro: "varrendo"( o que foi?um homem não pode limpar em paz? )

Então, os portões se abrem

Akemi:"chutão na porta fazendo pose do clã uchiha "...chegamos...

Sasuke: ( essa é minha filhinha )

Hatoshi:"entra todo cheio de sangue com a Hyn no colo "

Sakura: (o q o hatoshi ta fazendo todo ensangüentado com a hyn no colo?Quando foi q ele chegou?ah sim, na primeira parte do exame quando eu tava cozinhando...)

Iruka:"entra rebolando "

Hinata: ( o q eu fiz pra merecer isso?)

Naruto: (ramen...ramen...olha, o iruka rebolando ...ramen...) "taca um potinho de ramen na cabeça do iruka "

Iruka:COMIDA!

Tsunade:ah sim, o ultimo time, q bom q chegaram, eu...o que que o hatoshi ta fazendo aqui?e todo ensangüentado...não vou perguntar mais nada...

Sakura:Hatoshi!"pula de cima do palco " deixa mamãe cuidar de você

Shikamaru:"acorda com a gritaria " NÃO FUI EU, EU JURO!

Sasuke:"porrada no hatoshi " eu sabia q tinha alguma coisa a ver com você, porcaria, fez tua irmã se atrasar, e não pense q eu vou ficar sensibilizado com algumas feridas e fraturas expostas não...

Sakura:Sasuke, seja mais gentil com ele

Sasuke:oh meu filhotinho, vem papai vem...agarra o hatoshi e fica dando beijinhos nele

Hatoshi:não, mãe, deixa ele brigar, foi culpa minha, por favor, não me beije

Tsunade:Humhum, então, continuando o discurso, blablablablablabakablablabla

Shikamaru:"dorme de novo "

Temari: ( 49...50... )

Tsunade:então, pra concluir "passa shikamaru voando com um olho roxo "...descanse em paz...então, bla...

Miiho:ééééé ...dormiu...

Fuuji:ééééé...de novo...

Tsunade:então pra concluir tudo q eu disse, A Sol foi pros estados unidos e daqui a alguns meses as escritoras da fic vão tbm...eu vejo vocês daqui a um mês, tchau "some "

Todos:...( é assim?)

Hatoshi:"chorando "puta q pariu, a Sol já foi, isso q da perder um mês de novela, e a nazaré?

Akemi:foi presa, essa novela já ate acabou uu

Hatoshi:BUAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Hyn:"disfarçando " eu não conheço...

Horas depois

No escritório da tsunade

Tsunade: você terá q desistir do exame chunnin

Hyn:mas, eu não posso, meus companheiros, eles precisam de mim no kaleido...opa

Tsunade:sim sora...opa, então, como eu dizia, bla bla ba bla bla bla bla e o cigano bla bla bla bla

Hyn:bla bla bla bla bla... no vale a pena ver de novo aquele cara... bla bla bla bla

Duas horas depois

Na barraquinha de ramen

Naruto:cadê o Ichiraku?

Enfermeira:"servindo o ramen " é q sabe como é ne?depois de você passar a vida comendo aqui, se o cara não ficasse rico era sacanagem

Naruto:verdade...

Hinata:"chorando " ai meu filhinho, vai pras finais, ai...

Iruka:"comendo ramen " uhum mãe, uhum, hum, ramen bom, uhum mãe, uhum...

Sakura:ai minha filhinha, vai pras finais, eu não consegui mas ela vai pras finais

Akemi:"discutindo com o Hatoshi nem ai pra mãe "

Sasuke:ela é uma uchiha...ela é uma uchiha...

Hatoshi:"discutindo com a akemi "

Shikamaru:"dormindo com a cara enfiada na tigela de ramen "

Temari:u.u...UM...DOIS...

Shikamaru:"levanta e passa a mão na cara de uma só vez" oi temari, boa noite \o/

Temari:...TRES...

Shikamaru:"se esconde atras da Miiho "

Miiho:"se ajoelha "não me mate por favor, mamae!

Fuuji:"vendo a akemi discutir com o hatoshi " ai ai, ela fica tao linda quando ta puta da vida com instinto assassino vingativo, ai..."suspirando "

Hyn chega

Hyn:akemi-chan..."falando baixinho "

Todo mundo para pra ouvir

Akemi:oh, Hyn

Hyn:Akemi, iruka, eu não vou participar da terceira fase do exame

Iruka:Mas porque?

Akemi:o q foi?foi aquela enfermeira, ne?eu sabia, eu disse pra temari-sama colocar um pedreiro pra fazer numero

Enfermeira:porque sobrou pra mim?

Hyn:não, não é nada disso

Iruka:mas, se não é isso, o q foi?

Hyn:não interessa

Iruka:diga diga hyn

Hyn:não

Iruka:aiiiiii, fala

Hyn:Não

Iruka:Você ta com medo não ta?

Hyn:Não to com medo...

Iruka:Ta sim, ta sim...

Hatoshi:Hyn, você não precisa ficar com medo

Hyn: eu não estou com medo, eu...eu.. Hatoshi, eu estou grávida!

Todos: "param e congelam "QUEEEEEEEE?

Hyn:é isso mesmo, querem por escrito?

Naruto:já q você falou, se você escrevesse...

Hyn:u.u

Hatoshi:...eu vou ser pai?

Sakura:ele vai ser pai?

Sasuke:você vai ser pai?"porrada no hatoshi " q historia eh essa? outra porrada Que que você andou fazendo?

Hatoshi:Sexo o.o

Sakura:"desmaia "

Sasuke: eu te falei q tinha q usar camisinha "outra porrada "

Hatoshi:Mas usamos!

Shikamaru:Na verdade, eu tinha desaconselhado essa marca...

Temari:Pra isso você acorda uu

Shikamaru:e eu tbm falei q aquela posição...

Temari:já chega!"enfia a cabeça dele na tigela de ramen " dorme!

Sakura:"acorda "

Sasuke:...e você akemi?q q você anda fazendo?

Sakura:ai...akemi não "desmaia "

Akemi:não pai, eu não fiz nada, eu juro, eu sou virgem, e ainda nem fiquei mocinha!

Sasuke:quem perguntou isso?vocês só me envergonham!

Hatoshi:só por isso, vocês vão ver

Sakura:"acorda ''

Hatoshi:eu vou sair de casa, Hyn, quer casar comigo?

Sakura:o q?casar?"desmaia de novo "

Hyn:ahn?que?senpai...

Sakura:"acorda "

Akemi:Aproveitando isso, quero dizer q eu e o Fuuji

Sakura:"já desmaia antes da noticia "

Akemi:EU IA DIZER OUTRA COISA, ACORDE MAMAE!

Shikamaru:"tossindo porque tinha acabado de sair da tigela de ramen "

Temari:fuuji, vem aqui, o q q você fez com a garota?

Fuuji:sex...

Todos:OO

Fuuji:brincadeirinha "toma porrada na cabeça "Ai, doeu mamãe

Temari:é pra você aprender a ... "senta caladinha "

Fuuji:mamãe?

Miiho:"se ajoelha " pai nosso q estas no céu...

Temari:"carinha doce " ne, querido, você sabe q eu te amo mais q tudo no mundo e que eu não tenho nada a ver com isso

Fuuji: o q você ta...OO MEU DEUS" vê o shikamaru em pe com chamas nos olhos e pronto pra matar um "

Shikamaru:Fuu...ji...

Fuuji:ai...

Akemi:não, veja bem tio...

Shikamaru:Não me chama de tio, garota!

Akemi:Ai!Sim senhor! Mas eu só queria dizer q nos só estamos namorando, não fizemos nada, ainda...

Temari:ai..."segura a akemi " vem pra cá, vem, é melhor ficar longe se não quiser se machucar, Akemizinha..

Shikamaru:FUUJIIIIIIII"pega o fuuji pelo pescoço " seu filho da mãe, eu vou te arrebentar

Fuuji:Não pai, eu não fiz nada, não pai, a gente nem se beijou ainda porque sempre tem um babaca pra atrapalhar...

Miiho:não piora, fuuji!

Sasuke:Akemi Uchiha Haruno...

Akemi:não papai, não perai, eu amo ele

Sasuke:"cerra os punhos "akemi...

Sakura:"com uma mascara de ar "

Hatoshi:Mãe, mãe, a senhora ta bem mãe?

Sakura:"porrada no hatoshi e segura pelo pescoço "ela ainda é uma garotinha, seu...seu...pedófilo...

Shikamaru:"mira um soco no fuuji "

Minutos depois

Shikamaru:"termina de espancar o fuuji "

Temari:parece q terminou...

Shikamaru:"segura o ombro da miiho com olhar de psicopata " e você queridinha, tbm ta namorando?

Miiho:Não, não papai, não, na verdade, eu queria virar freira...

Fuuji:mentira, você beijou o iruka na floresta, se eu vou apanhar você tbm vai...

Miiho:ai, não papai, mentira

Shikamaru:"envolvido por uma aura negra " MIIIIIIIIIIHOOOOOOOO!

Temari:já vi q vai sobrar pra mim depois...

Naruto:"olha pra cara do iruka "

Hinata:"olha tbm ''

Iruka:meu deus, lá vem...

Naruto:...é isso ai meu filho!ele não é gay, ele não é gay

Hinata:q emoção "chorando "

Iruka:oo

Quebra pau na barraquinha de ramen

Akemi:então, Hyn, se for menina qual nome vai dar pro bebe?

Hyn:''meio tonta''a-akemi...

Akemi:Ah, homenagem?Brigada!E se for menino?

Hyn:...akemi...

Akemi:ai q lindo, eh unisex!

Hyn: ...akemi...eu não me sinto bem "desmaia "

Todo mundo para

Temari:"aponta pra hyn e grita "GRAVIDA! GRAVIDA!

Shikamaru:nos sabemos, querida...

Sakura:saiam da frente, eu sou medica

Sasuke:sakura, meu neto!

Akemi:meu sobrinho

Hatoshi:Meu filho e minha esposa ! q não me deu a resposta ainda, vamos ressaltar

Enfermeira:Minha barraquinha, ai minha ponta na fic

Iruka:ai meu martelo

2 semanas depois

iruka:"treinando com a Mari "

Akemi:"rodando de um lado pro outro esperando o fuuji "(akemi é um pião ambulante XD)

Fuuji:Akemi!"vem numa cadeira de rodas todo enfaixado "

Miiho:"correndo com duas muletas com um braço enfaixado e colar ortopédico "akemi!

Casa dos uchiha

Sasuke:eu espero q aquela garota esteja treinando mesmo

Sakura:"costurando roupinha de bebe "

Hyn:"tomando chá junto com a sakura " Então, eu tenho q decidir o nome do bebe ainda

Hatoshi:"limpando o chão com a escova de dentes preso por uma corrente ao chuveiro com um braço quebrado "

Casa dos Nara

Temari:eu gosto tanto quando você fica irritado, fica tao lindo "agarrada no pescoço do shikamaru "

Shikamaru:ah, não enche "toma uma porrada "

Temari:q droga, você não sabe ser romântico, porra

Shikamaru:ah, era pra ser romântico?

Temari:Baka u.u

Casa dos uzumaki

Hinata:narutoooo

Naruto:hinataaaa"os dois pulando e dizendo:iruka não é gay, iruka não é gay "

**Oh queridos, vou sentir a falta de vocês durante o tempo que o movie será colocado aqui eu não vou colocar o capitulo 22 ;;**

**Todos:mas...mas...mas você pode por os capítulos enquanto a Winly poe o movie e...**

**Nada disso, tem uma ordem certa, e tbm, é legal fazer isso com vocês kukukukuku "possuída pelo orochimaru(quem em dera ser possuída por ele, ah...meu...deus...X3 )"**

**Winly:certo, agora é minha vez de entrar em cena!nos vemos no movie !**

**Ate o próximo capitulo o/**


	22. Terceira fase do exame chunin

Disclaimer:Naruto não me pertence, pertence a um tio chamado Kishimoto, amigo do Nobuhiro Watsuki (samurai X), que é ex-chefe do Eiichiro Oda (one piece), Que já trabalhou junto com o Hiroyuki Takei (shaman king)...sera que eu to fazendo muita propaganda?oO?

NA:Não deixem de ler os meus comentários no final desse capitulo porque são muito importantes para decidir sobre o capitulo 23, okz?Autora indecisa agradece

Relatório:1 dia antes do exame chunnin 

Casa da Mari,

Mari:''toda arrebentada '' vamos, continue

Iruka:''tbm arrebentado, respirando com certa dificuldade'' Mari-san... aaaaaaahhhhhhh ''sai correndo e mira um soco na mari ''

Mari:''prepara uma defesa''

Mãe da Mari:quem quer biscoito

Mari:mamãe!Não atrapalhe o treino!

Iruka:Eu quero!

Mari:IRUKA!

Iruka:''com biscoito na boca ''O que?

Mari:uu

Mãe da mari:Mari, o exame é amanha, o garoto precisa descansar hj

Mari:sim, demo...

Iruka:Não, quero treinar pra ficar forte!

Mari:iruka, me de sua lista de treinamento

Lista do Iruka

1o – ler 10 livros em uma hora

2o – pratica de jutsus em 5 minutos

3o – detonar o bonequinho do Fuuji

4o –lavar a louca da casa da mari e limpar o chão (caso a parte)

5o- ficar mais forte q mari

6o – comer ramen

Vigésima segunda parte – terceira fase do Exame chunin

Dia do exame 

Arquibancadas

Bagunça dos espectadores

Parte do Hokage

Tsunade:Droga, ficar usando esse chapeuzinho é horrível, como Sarutobi sensei agüentou?Kuso...

Shizune:tsunade-sama, por favor, agüente só hj

Tsunade:ta ta...

Arena do exame chunin

Juiz da Terceira fase – Uchiha Sasuke (-kun)

Sasuke:Então, pessoal, eu vou avisa-los sobre o esquema das lutas, será o seguinte:

Kuina vs akemi

Joaquim vs Miiho

Juri vs Noeri

Iruka vs Fuuji

Sasuke: Antes das lutas faremos uma pausa de 5 minutos para q os gennins possam se preparar...

Arquibancada

Hinata e Naruto:''fazendo torcida pro iruka''

Chega Temari e Shikamaru

Temari:''olhar pra Hinata de meu filho vai ganhar''

Hinata:''olhar de o meu é q vai''

Temari:''senta quietinha''

Shikamaru:''senta quietinho''

Dois minutos depois

Temari e shikamaru pulando e gritando torcida do fuuji

Hinata e naruto já não agüentavam ouvir aquilo

Cabinezinha dos gennins

Iruka:ah, q bagunça eles estão fazendo

Fuuji:...mamãe...papai, que barulhentos

Miiho:''parada num canto estudando o esquema da luta''

Arquibancadas

Chegam Sakura, Hyn e hatoshi do lado da hinata e da bagunça do lado

Sakura:oi, q bom vê-los

Naruto:sakura-chan, sakura-chan, você vai torcer pro iruka, ne

Sakura:bem, na verdade... ''tira um mega bandeirao dobrável escrito Fuuji ''

Temari:boa sakura!

Naruto: oo

Campo

Sasuke:''olha pra arquibancada'' quando aquela mulher fez aquela bandeira?Ah, sakura... Começaremos agora as luta, Venham os primeiros

Iruka:''pula lá embaixo todo animado''

Fuuji:...droga uu "descendo as escadas devagarzinho"

Akemi:"parada no meio da escada"

Fuuji:Akemi...

Akemi:boa sorte, fuu-kun "beijinho no fuuji"

Fuuji:obrigado, akemi-chan

Akemi: ...agora vai!

Fuuji:"descendo as escadas em câmera lenta"

Akemi:...eu mandei ir! "empurra o fuuji q desce as escadas rolando"

Sasuke:''na arena''pretende chegar hj, fuuji?

Fuuji:nah ''se ajeitando e tirando a poeira da roupa''

Arquibancada

Naruto:Ah, ele lembra o shikamaru no exame chunin

Shikamaru:"olhar de eu não queria ter lutado, culpa sua pro naruto"

Naruto:...er, então, continuemos assistindo

Arena

Sasuke:prontos?Comecem!

Iruka:venha, fuuji

Fuuji:...não u.u "deita no chão e fica olhando as nuvens"

Iruka: Fuuuuuuuuuuji!

Fuuji:escandaloso

Iruka:se você não vai começar, então..."vem correndo e acerta um soco no fuuji "levante, infeliz! "chuta o fuuji"

Fuuji:"jogado contra uma arvore" ai, iruka "senta no chão encostado na arvore tomando chazinho"

Iruka:o q é isso?

Arquibancada

Naruto:impossível, ele não sentiu o ataque?

Temari:fuuji briga muito na rua, ele esta acostumado com essas coisas

Shikamaru:na rua?

Temari:Quieto uu

Arena

Iruka:"irritado, batendo no fuuji de tudo q é jeito"

Fuuji:"quando apanhava e voava longe simplesmente deitava no chão e dormia"

Cabine dos gennins

Miiho:Fuuji, não esta afim de lutar...

Akemi:Ah, seu... se ele não lutar eu...eu...

Miiho:"pensando" será q akemi vai torcer pra ele se animar ?

Akemi:FUUJIIIIIII, SEU ANIMAL, LUTE FEITO HOMEM!

Fuuji:ah, akemi...hum, desculpe, mas...estou com sono

Iruka:ISSO EH RESPOSTA Q SE DE?"vai chutar a cabeça do fuuji"

Fuuji:"se apóia na perna do iruka" aqui não q machuca, ta?

Iruka:Ei

Fuuji:"volta pro chão" ah, q droga, se quer lutar então ta

Shikamaru:ele vai lutar mesmo?temari, trocaram nosso filho

Temari:do jeito q ele é, é bem capaz que...

Arena

Fuuji:"em pe, mas apenas desviando dos ataques com uma cara de sono "

Iruka:"atacando irritadíssimo"

Temari:imaginei, ele ta com sono, não vai bater no iruka

Arena

Iruka:"para"

Fuuji:oba, posso dormir \o/ "encosta numa arvorezinha e fecha os olhos"

Iruka:fuuji, se você precisa de uma motivação,então...AKEMI-CHAAAAAAANNNNNN!"pulando e acenando pra akemi"

Akemi:"lá em cima" hum?

Fuuji:"abre os olhos"

Iruka: AKEMI-CHAN, EU VOU GANHAR ESSA LUTA PRA VOCE!

Akemi:p-pra mim?...BEBEU?

Fuuji:"olhar de ciúmes" explique-se direito, iruka

Iruka:o negocio é simples: façamos uma aposta:quem vencer essa luta ganha como premio a akemi

Fuuji: "fica de pe" que historia é essa?Akemi é minha, você sabe disso

Iruka:Hai, mas, eu tbm sempre fui apaixonado por ela, então, não vou deixar uma chance dessas escapar

Fuuji:ridículo, não farei isso

Iruka:porque?fuuji...você ta dizendo q ela não vale o esforço?

Sasuke:quero ver onde isso vai dar... "modo sharingan ativo"

Sakura:isso não vai prestar...

Arena

Fuuji:Não...eu não disse isso...

Akemi:"lá em cima" q historia é essa de colocar meu nome no meio?

Fuuji:Ah, akemi, isso é coisa de homem, não se meta

Akemi:mas, fuu-kun...fuuji, vocês vão me apostar!

Fuuji: "ignora a akemi"

Akemi:Eu não sou um brinquedinho da aposta de vocês!

Fuuji:É lógico q não, você é minha akemi, é por isso q eu não posso perder

Akemi:"irritada, vira de costas e senta na escadinha "

Miiho:...iruka quer akemi?filho da...

Arena

Fuuji:IRUKA, EU ACEITO A APOSTA! "arruma o cabelo q estava uma bagunça, se ajeita tudo certinho lá" iruka... "olhar de eu não perderei ela pra você"...vamos lutar...

Iruka:He "sorrisinho irritante do naruto"

Fuuji:"com kunais entre os dedos e braços em forma de x na frente do corpo olhando feio pro iruka "

Iruka:Então, vamos a luta, byakugan "ativa byakugan "

Fuuji:"corre em direção ao iruka "

Iruka:"usa o kage bushin, vários irukas com byakugan em posição de luta hyuuga "

Área do hokage

Tsunade:"cachacinha na mão " agora sim esta ficando bom...

Arena

Fuuji:isso vai ser moleza " atacando os irukas "

Irukas :"tentam desviar "

Fuuji:"olhar de raiva extrema detonando todos os irukas de uma vez só "

Iruka:"cai, sanguezinho escorrendo na testa "

Fuuji e Iruka caindo na porrada só com socos e chutes

Sakura:Porque estão lutando assim?

Hatoshi:mamãe, a explicação disso é q os dois amam a akemi, eles querem lutar por ela como homens, e não como ninjas

Sakura:isso é...sasuke-kun..

Naruto:hum...

Arena

Iruka:vou ter q usar essa técnica logo na primeira luta, então, vamos lá

Fuuji: "olhar desconfiado" Iruka vamos lutar como ninjas pois estou cansado dessa luta

Iruka: " sorriso" vamos "estilo de defesa dos Hyuuga"

Fuuji:"atira varias Shurikens no Iruka mas nenhuma delas acerta ele " q pena..eu errei "sorrisinho estilo shikamaru quando erra "

Iruka:q pena mesmo, fuuji, você é mesmo fraco

Fuuji:"indo em direção ao iruka para atacar " BUSHIN NO JUTSU " cinco fuujis atacam iruka "

Iruka:"desviando dos cinco "

Fuuji verdadeiro :"pula por cima do iruka, fica de cabeça pra baixo grudado nas shurikens com o chakra nos pés "

Iruka:"ainda lutando "

Fuuji: "acerta uma shuriken um pouco abaixo do pescoço do iruka "

Iruka:"cai no chão desmaiado "

Arquibancada

Hinata: MEU FILHO MORREU!

Naruto:outro?oo"

Temari:filhote virou assassino q nem eu?

Shikamaru:uu

Arena

Sasuke:"anda ate o iruka, abaixa, examina "

Arquibancada

Sakura:CALMA, EU SOU MEDICA!

Arena

Sasuke:não é necessário, sakura, ele só desmaiou

Fuuji:"em pe no chão "

Sasuke:Vencedor :Fuuji

Arquibancada

Neji: Ele acertou o ponto cego do byakugan, por isso ele quebrou a barreira do byakugan, eu tenho q admitir q ele foi bom, mas usar essa vantagem contra o inimigo só o faz perder pontos

Hyn:"segurando um barril de pipoca com cobertura de chocolate " na verdade, ele não acertou o ponto cego, você mais que ninguém deveria saber disso, Neji-san, e aquelas shurikens, foram erradas de propósito, ele apenas acertou um ponto estratégico, aquilo tinha sido planejado com calma e paciência, tenho certeza disso(Hyn é a clássica personagem que aparece pra explicar o que acontece no momento da cena XD)

Naruto:Mas, quando?quer dizer, no inicio ele dormiu e mais, mas depois ele lutou a ponto de não poder parar pra pensar

Temari:"pensando " isso é porque ele é diferente do shikamaru, o jeito q ele pensa, não chama atenção, é simplesmente quando...não, não pode ser, ele é só um idiota com sorte u.u"

Sasuke:"na arena " agora, iremos a segunda luta :Noeri vs Juri

Enquanto a luta vai rolando

Cabine dos gennins

Fuuji:"chega"

Miiho:incrível, nii-san, você detonou ele, foi muito bom mesmo

Fuuji:...akemi-chan, eu...

Akemi:esta feliz por ter ganho?

Fuuji:Lógico, agora eu e você realmente...

Akemi:"tapa na cara do fuuji" eu amo você e estamos juntos, mas não quero ser apostada, não sou seu brinquedo, não me aposte por ai, fuuji "vira e sai andando"

Miiho:Akemi-chan...ah"sai correndo"

Fuuji:"sombra cobrindo os olhos"

Ala medica

Iruka:"acorda" ai...

Enfermeira:ola iruka

Iruka:enfermeira, achei q você tinha virado dona da barraquinha, o que faz aqui?

Enfermeira:Iruka, eu só estou fazendo ponta, lembre-se disso

Miiho:"entra"

Iruka:Miiho-cha...

Miiho:"joga a porta no chão e pisa em cima"

Iruka:OO

Miiho:iruka, seu...filho da...eu vou te matar!

Iruka:não, por favor!

Miiho:''começa a chorar" baka, eu ouvi o q você disse

Iruka:Hein?

Miiho:Você ama akemi, não é?

Iruka:Não, Miiho, eu só fiz aquilo pra q o fuuji...

Miiho:idiota!Disse aquilo mesmo sabendo q eu te amo!

Iruka:Ama?

Miiho:...BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKAAAAA "socao no iruka" você não sabe ser romântico

Iruka:"sem um dente" ramenzinho quando compra...er, miiho, veja bem, eu só disse aquilo pra q o fuuji se animasse pra lutar, eu, eu era apaixonado pela akemi, mas...

Miiho:mas?"vermelha"

Iruka:mas ai eu conheci você melhor e...acho q quem eu amo agora é... "chegando perto da miiho"

Miiho:"vermelhissima"

Iruka:é voc...

Kakashi:"aparece" YO /

Iruka:KAKASHI SENSEI!

Miiho:kakashi "pensando" o q ele ia dizer?ele não terminou, droga

Kakashi:Miiho, é proibido essas visitas aqui, você deve sair agora

Miiho:hai, então, iruka-kun, eu vou indo "da um beijo no iruka e sai"

Iruka:...D

Kakashi:u.u merda

Arena

Sasuke:Vencedora: Noeri

Arquibancada

Alguém lá atras:nossa, que luta incrível , ótimo, acho q nunca verei uma luta tao legal e sinistra

Naruto:do q ele ta falando, sakura-chan?Não teve luta nenhuma, elas cortaram pras cenas das crianças

Sakura:idiota, é só uma armação das autoras pra não ficar enchendo com a luta dessas extras

Naruto:ah , grande luta

Arena

Sasuke:Próxima luta, Joaquim vs Miiho apresentem-se, gennins

Joaquim:"chega" aqui

Miiho:"com alguma coisa gigante enrolada nas costas"Aqui, sasuke-san

Sasuke:comecem!

Joaquim:"ataca com kunais envenenadas "(os ninjas da areia nem são apeloes, ne?)

Miiho:"desvia com certa dificuldade"

Joaquim:"atira de novo"

Miiho:"desvia mas uma kunai abre um ferimento nela"

Joaquim:agora você ira morrer em 3 minutos, desista agora e vá pra ala medica

Miiho:"cai no chão" eu...não vou, desistir...

Alguém na platéia:Gente, geralmente demora mais pra um coadjuvante da elite como a Miiho morrer "toma um tiro"

Tetéia:"fazendo pose de pistoleira com uma 38 na mão" não critique, seu extra

Joaquim:"senta no chão e fica olhando a miiho morrer"

Miiho:"depois de três minutos, não se mexe mais "

Joaquim:luta terminada, juiz, pode declarar, eu sou vence...

Miiho:"levanta " você é o que?

Ouve-se um grito do iruka da enfermaria:EH GAY!

Joaquim:"veia pulsando na testa pelo comentário do iruka"mas, como?

Miiho: "gotao pelo comentário do iruka"Baka, quando você atirou as kunais eu calculei um modo de desviar para q aquela ultima me acertasse, a ultima kunais, com menos veneno, como só passou raspando foi possível neutralizar o veneno com um pouco de chakra, demorou mais do q eu tinha previsto, eu previ um minuto e 23 segundos de acordo com a quantidade de veneno e chakra necessário, mas parece q eu errei em algo, não importa agora, vamos lutar serio, ta?

Joaquim: OO

Miiho:"batendo no Joaquim enquanto ele se defende "não tem jeito, se eu quero acabar isso logo, então eu terei q... "olha pro céu " hum...

Joaquim:agora!"começa a fazer alguns selamentos enquanto a areia começa a subir e se formar em varias agulhas e atacam a miiho"

Miiho:kuso!"tenta desviar mas é acertada e cai um pouco atras de onde estava "

Joaquim:bingo!

Miiho: idiota, isso é sacanagem, eu estava distraída

Joaquim: eu vi, agora que eu te acertei danifiquei seu braço esquerdo, não poderá executar nenhum selamento de jutsus bons com isso

Miiho:maldito...

Arquibancada

Temari:"enforcando o shikamaru" q sacanagem , porque você não treinou ela direito?

Shikamaru:temari, pelo amor de deus, não fui eu!

Temari:marido idiota

Arena

Joaquim:"continua atacando com a mesma técnica enquanto miiho era cada vez mais acertada "

Miiho:"olha pro céu "...agora sim "levanta e tira o q tinha nas costas "

Joaquim:isso é...

Miiho:sim "abre o leque e apóia no chão "

Arquibancada

Temari:...MEU LEQUEEEEEE

Shikamaru:Já entendi, muito bom, miiho...

Hyn:uhum, então é isso...hatoshi, eu quero mais pipoca com chocolate

Arena

Miiho:É o leque da mamãe, q eu fiz questão de trazer para me ajudar

Temari:sua ladraaaaa, eu tava procurando isso de manha

Miiho:ressaltando que eu não avisei ela quando peguei , mas bem, não importa, o q importa é que agora você não me vence

Joaquim:será?o quanto esse leque é bom? "ataca com o jutsu das agulhas "

Miiho:"desvia com o leque " ...nippou...KAMAITACHIIIIII (ataque da temari, pra quem não sabe )

Arquibancada

Temari:"visivelmente irritada" aquela plagiadorazinha...

Shikamaru:quando você ensinou isso pra ela, temari?

Temari:"enforcando o shikamaru " eu não ensinei, ela aprendeu sozinha...q linda !

Shikamaru:mas não me enforque!

Arena

Joaquim:"cai pra trás mas levanta logo "não foi muito forte, essa é sua grande técnica, então eu vou... "vê uma sombra vindo na direção dele e foge da sombra ate q ela para "

Miiho:droga

Joaquim:você...

Miiho:É o ataque do clã Nara, kagemane no jutsu, eu não podia deixar de usar, ne?

Joaquim:bem... "sai correndo "

Miiho:"sai atras usando o kagemane pra tentar pega-lo "

Joaquim:caiu na armadilha

Miiho:Hum?

Joaquim:tava tao animada com essa técnica q esqueceu do tal leque

Miiho:"só agora se liga q tinha deixado o leque lá atras "...ops o.o

Arquibancada

Temari:"socando o shikamaru" OPS?

Arena

Joaquim:agora posso te atacar a vontade "começa a atacar a miiho "

Miiho:"apanhando direto"

Fuuji:"vendo a luta " MIIHO, O Q ESTA FAZENDO?VOCE EH INTELIGENTE, BATA NELE TBM, ACERTE ELE!

Miiho:"ainda apanhando "

Joaquim:mas você é muito boba, eu ouvi umas historia q temari-san e shikamaru-san são muito inteligentes, logo se vê q os filhos não são nada iguais aos pais...

Miiho:...será?"sorrisinho "

Joaquim:porque esta sorrindo?

Miiho:nada não..

Joaquim:agora eu vou...não consigo me mexer

Miiho:"levanta " kagemane no jutsu, você desviou no inicio, mas ficou tao animado com a vitória q acabou esquecendo do quanto devia ficar longe de mim

Joaquim:mas...eu achei q se você pudesse usar você já teria usado

Miiho:eu sabia q pensaria isso, o povo da mole fácil fácil quando acha q os outros são iniciantes, você achou q o meu ataque com o leque foi fraco porque eu não sei usar bem?Eu vou te explicar, foi tudo parte da estratégia...

arquibancada

Temari:Estratégia?

Shikamaru:você não percebeu?Que raro, eu vou explicar, Miiho usou o leque bem fraco, para q ele achasse q ela era amadora, assim ele não iria pensar q ela pudesse ter dominado o kagemane quando ela usasse, porem, miiho já domina perfeitamente o kagemane e parece q o leque foi só uma distração rápida

Temari:não chame meu leque de distração!

Shikamaru:reclame com ela, o plano foi dela, mas eu imaginei quando ela disse q não podia deixar de usar o kagemane só porque era técnica da família, miiho nunca pensou assim...

Temari:então...isso significa que..."socao no shikamaru" você estragou a garota tbm!

Shikamaru:...porque, Senhor?Porque eu tenho que sofrer assim?

Voz do céu: Porque nos estamos escrevendo a fic e é divertido te fazer sofrer, mwahahahaha

Shikamaru:ótimo, agora elas se acham Deus...

Miiho:...eu disse aquilo para q pensasse que eu era mais amadora do q parecia, assim confiaria mais em si mesmo no que deveria e iria atacar com tudo, sem imaginar q eu poderia usar o kagemane a qualquer hora...

Joaquim:...miiho era...

Fuuji:..tao inteligente assim?

Miiho: eu vou te contar uma historia, quando eu era pequena, eu sempre me dei bem nas provas de matemática, e o meu pai resolveu me colocar pra fazer um teste de QI

Temari:...quando isso?

Shikamaru:ah eu não falei?ah, desculpa

Temari:isso não importa agora u.u

Shikamaru:ufa...

Joaquim:miiho, qual foi...o resultado?

Miiho:o resultado foi...

Shikamaru:"fazendo pose de pai orgulhoso lá da arquibancada e falando altao pra todo mundo ouvir " A MELHOR DAS MELHORES, MIIHO EH UM SUPER GENIO COM QI MUITO ACIMA DE 200!

Todos:OO

Temari:ótimo, agora você ta se sentindo o Asuma, se começar a fumar juro que te mato...

Miiho:

Joaquim: Não da pra imaginar q alguém como você, fosse...

Miiho:"levanta o braço "por favor,desista primo

Joaquim:"imitando o q ela faz por causa do kagemane " eu não vou desistir, logo seu chakra acaba e ai...

Miiho:...isso eu...não tinha previsto

Joaquim:sabia, eu achei mesmo q você só teria planejado ate ai

Miiho:ah, q chato, aprece q eu vou perder...

Joaquim:relaxada demais...

Temari:igual ao pai..."puxando a orelha do shikamaru "

Miiho:ah, não da mais "cancela o kagemane "

Joaquim:agora "socão na miiho q sai voando "

Miiho:"cai no chão "

Joaquim:agora, o golpe final! "pisa na areia e afunda "

Miiho:Que demora uu

Joaquim:o q é isso agora?

Miiho:Ataque especial do tio gaara, prisão de areia

Temari:mas essa técnica é...

Shikamaru:...assassina...

Miiho:eu não vou fazer a técnica completa, apenas o bastante para te segurar num lugar só

Joaquim:mas, você podia fazer isso com o kagemane

Miiho: A falha do kagemane é q você me imita em tudo, então, eu não posso fazer o q eu mais gosto...

Temari:que é...

Shikamaru:...surpreender os outros... boa miiho

Miiho:eu já tinha previsto isso tbm, eu usei o kagemane para q achasse q eu ia ter aquele ataque com o final, e q depois eu não tivesse mais como atacar, ai sim estaria completamente vulnerável as meus ataques

Joaquim:mas, o chakra

Miiho:o kagemane ainda teria exatamente mais 2 horas e 35 minutos de duração se eu continuasse, o chakra não acabaria agora, mas eu precisei fingir, para q não desconfiasse de um possível ataque como esse...

Joaquim:meu deus...

Miiho:"pega o leque " agora...

Joaquim: merda "fecha os olhos "

Miiho:Nippou "levanta o leque "

Joaquim:"pega discretamente uma kunai "

Miiho:KAMAITA... "acerta o leque na barriga do Joaquim e faz ele desmaiar "

Joaquim:mer..."cai no chão "

Miiho:regra numero um da miiho:sempre...surpreenda o oponente com o q ele menos espera q você use "vira e sai andando "

Temari:Meu lequeeeeeeee

Shikamaru:Ela ganhou, querida, calma

Miiho:"para " ah sim, aquela hora eu errei porque em vez de multiplicar por dois eu dividi, q boba XP

Todos:"kapotam "

Temari:como ela errou num calculo tao simples?

Shikamaru:u.u

Miiho:"pega o leque e sai da arena "

Sasuke: ...vencedora, Miiho

Sakura:o q foi aquilo?

Temari:minha filha

Sakura:ela é inteligente...

Naruto:É uma nerds XP

Temari: e daí?

Naruto:ce sabe, nerds usam aqueles óculos fundo de garrafa e falam sobre matemática o tempo todo...é uma ma imagem da Miiho...

Temari e shikamaru:"com óculos fundo de garrafa e o TQM(Teoria e Questões de matemática) nas mãos olhando feio pro naruto"(nota da Temari E:TQM é um livro verdadeiro e minha amiga usa ele pra me ensinar matemática as vezes \o/- Te amo Carolzinha querida! Mas ela perdeu ele no meio da obra na casa dela essa semana XD)

Hinata:"tapando a boca do naruto" bem se esperava, e o fuuji?

Temari:...sem comentários

Sasuke:Agora, a luta final da primeira parte da terceira fase: uchiha Akemi vs Kuina

Kuina:"chega "

Sasuke:cadê akemi?

Alguém grita lá do fundo :FOI NO BANHEIRO E JÁ VOLTA

Arquibancada inteira rindo

Sasuke:"irritadíssimo mas mantendo a postura "

Sakura;akemi...ela não é...não é...

Akemi:"chega " oie

Sasuke:esta atrasada!

Akemi:Desculpa, é q eu me perdi no caminho...

Todos:ahahahahahahaha

Sasuke:"vermelho de raiva já "q seja, prontas as duas?comecem!

Akemi:"pega shuriken, joga. Shuriken passa raspando no rosto da kuina e quase acerta o sasuke se ele não tivesse segurado "

Sakura:"já não tinha onde enfiar a cara "

Hatoshi:"segurando o riso "

Hyn:"seria comendo pipoca " isso vai ser interessante

Sasuke:Akemiiiiiii, eu sou o juiz!

Akemi:mal, pai

Kuina:"sai na direção da akemi e começa a enfiar a porrada nela "

Akemi:"tenta se defender e toma uma porrada "

Kuina:"acertando Akemi com tudo q é possível:kunais, shurikens, o Maximo q ela sabe de taijutsu e etc etc "

Akemi:"apanhando "

Sasuke:o q você esta fazendo, akemi?

Sakura:Eu sabia q ela não tinha ido treinar, q ela ia nos treinos mas ficava é namorando com o fuuji

Hatoshi:akemi baka, você podia ter aprendido o perfeito sharingan se treinasse

Arquibancada fazendo comentários sobre akemi

Cara lá do fundo :essa é a nova uchiha?Nossa, eu achei q o clã uchiha era forte...

Outro cara:Nada, sasuke foi um caso a parte, na verdade eles tem é dinheiro e compram as pessoas para q lhes façam bons comentários

Outro:Garotinha fraca meu

Outro:Desgraça dos uchiha

Povo começa a jogar lixo na akemi

Kuina:"soco no estomago da akemi "

Akemi:"cai no chão e não consegue levantar tomando latada do povo e tudo mais "

Passa Sakura C segurando cartaz de Mantenha sua cidade limpa, jogue o lixo no lixo

Sasuke:"desviando o olhar pois não podia se intrometer na luta e isso realmente o irritava "

Passa tetéia segurando cartaz de O banco real da dez vezes sem juros de credito no cheque especial

Kuina:Eu sabia akemi, você é a desgraça do clã uchiha e...

Passa Temari E com cartaz escrito Todo dia 12 é dia de blockbuster se você tem a carteirinha da turma do sofá

Kuina:DA PRA VOCES PARAREM?

Autora e estagiarias:desculpa

Kuina, então, como dizia... você nunca foi boa em nada desde q a gente estava na academia, você só se tornou uma gennin pelo descuido de tenten sensei, pois você era péssima em tudo, ate pior q iruka , você só tem o nome do clã uchiha porque Sasuke-san é um excelente ninja mas sakura-san não era nada, sos e tornou medica porque tsunade-sama teve pena de dizer q ela não podia, se irmão é outro, não sabe fazer nada alem de pose e filho...

Akemi:"levanta de cabeça baixa e limpa o sangue q escorria no canto da boca "...já terminou seu discurso, Kuina?Pois esse soco foi o ultimo q você me deu "olha pra kuina com sharingan ativo" eu vou acabar com você, ninguém fala mal da minha família e sai desse jeito! "pisa no chão com a forca q faz o estádio inteiro tremer"

A arquibancada fica olhando com medo

Akemi:"joga kunais e shurikens na kuina com tal velocidade e precisão q ela mal se defende, em seguida, usa o taijutsu numa velocidade q se iguala e chega a quase superar a do sasuke junto com Lee"

Kuina:"começa a cuspir sangue "

Akemi:"chutão na cara da kuina q a faz bater contra a parede do outro lado da arena e cai sentada no chão "você é fraca... (Nota: De acordo com o Kishimoto a arena do exame chunin usada no anime tem aproximadamente 30 metros, ou seja, 23 metros mais ou menos que o chute da akemi fez ela voar, legal, não?o.o)

Kuina:...droga, akemi.."levantando com certa dificuldade" eu não acredito q me rebaixarei a usar isso, mas tira do bolso três pílulas coloridas" me desculpe, mamãe " pega a primeira pílula e toma"

Arquibancada

Naruto olha pra cara da Hinata, que olha pra cara da sakura, que olha pra cara do sasuke, que olha pra cara da Temari, que fica rindo da cara da ino junto com shikamaru enquanto Ino se morde de raiva

Chouji:como ela pegou isso?

Akemi:Eu sabia q você era filha dele, e agora tenho a prova, mas você só vai usar uma dela e mesmo assim não adiantara, pois você será derrotada em 1 minuto

Kuina:...então veremos "vai em direção a akemi certa da vitória "

Akemi:"para o ataque com uma mão e com a outra acerta ela q vai só um pouquinho pra trás "BUSHIN NO JUTSU! "cria duas akemis q vão em direção a kuina "

Kuina:"se defende de uma akemi enquanto a outra a chuta e faz ela voar pra cima enquanto a verdadeira akemi pula, fecha as duas mãos e acerta ela num único golpe com toda a forca "

Akemi:...

Kuina:"cai no chão e faz um buraco imenso "

Akemi:"aponta kunai pra kuina " nunca mais, fale mal da minha família

Todo mundo caladinho

Sasuke:"de boca aberta não acreditando no que viu "

Akemi:Desculpe papai, eu errei, em vez de um minuto, eu a detonei em um minuto e 10 segundos, vai ficar bravo comigo?

Sasuke:...não akemizinha, não '''''

Akemi:\o/

Sakura:"chorando na arquibancada " minha filha, é uma uchiha mesmo...

Hatoshi: "sem palavras"...ainda bem que eu não caio na porrada serio com ela

Hyn:pensaram q akemi ficou um mês de namorico com fuuji, só?enquanto vocês dormiam de noite ela treinava muito duro, akemi, não é o tipo de pessoa q da mole assim "sorrindo "

Fuuji:OO'' espero não ter q lutar com ela nas finais...

Miiho:Akemi-chan é demais, eu to louca pra lutar com ela

Sasuke: perdedora, yamanaka Akimichi Kuina...vencedora: UCHIHA HARUNO AKEMIIIIIIII \o/

Estádio:EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Ino:ELA NAO É FILHA DELE!

Iruka:"deitado na ala medica "akemi ganhou, legal!

Sasuke:"com a akemi no colo com um sorriso maior q o maracanã "Agora faremos uma pausa de alguns minutos e logo divulgaremos a segunda chave de luta, ate lá

**Oi gente!**

**Todos:você não ia esperar ela terminar o movie pra colocar o capitulo aqui?**

**é, eu ia, mas ai eu pensei bem e da uma peninha depender da Winly..."sorriso do Soujirou(samurai X ) **

**Winly:"aparece no fundo com chamas nos olhos"**

**Etto..então, eu resolvi que não vou esperar a winly, eu vou continuar colocando os capítulos aqui e ela o movie lá, mas é obvio que, para dar mais ênfase ao movie, a segunda parte do exame chunin vai demorar mais pra sair, ate porque eu vou ter um trabalhão arrumando aquilo, eu vou ter q diminuir um monte de cosias, trocar algumas e talvez ate tenha que dividir em dois capítulos, ai em vez de 33 vão ser 34 capítulos da fic, mas ainda não sei. talvez eu ponha o capitulo 23 normal aqui, mas ai eu vou precisar de opinião dos que estão acompanhando a fic, deixem uma review por favor respondendo o seguinte:você agüenta ler um capitulo maior que esse aqui ?**

**Eu só vou colocar o próximo capitulo quando tiver uma resposta senão eu não vou saber o que fazer, eu tbm sou humana!Então eu vou depender das reviews-resposta de vocês**

**Winly:Resumindo: se quiserem ler o capitulo vocês tem que responder uu**

**é quase isso só que sendo mais discreta o.o...**

**Ah, e por favor deixem reviews nos especiais também porque a Winly ta reclamando que lá tem poucas reviews e se não tiver pelo menos 11 ela não vai coloca o movie ate o final **

**Ate o próximo capitulo(ressaltando de novo que preciso das respostas de vocês)**


	23. Segunda parte da terceira fase

Disclaimer:"falando no celular" sim sim, é obvio que sim, uhum...não não...ah sim...sim...uhum...lógico...

Winly:Naruto não nos pertence, ok?Temari, desliga esse celular, olha a conta

Ah queridinhu, um minutinho que tem uma chata me enchendo aqui...o que você quer?

Winly:temari...

N/A:Pra quem estiver interessado, pedido de desculpas desta autora a todos que acompanham a fic no final do capitulo, por favor me perdoem ;;

Esquema da segunda parte da terceira fase do exame chunnin: 

Noeri vs Fuuji

Miiho vs Akemi 

Vigésima terceira Parte – Segunda parte da terceira fase do exame chunnin

Arquibancada

Temari:Nossa, não sabia q akemi era tao forte

Sakura: Ela me surpreendeu, normalmente ela não faz nada direito

Naruto:verdade...

Hinata:Não falem isso, akemi é uma boa menina

Shikamaru:eu fico quieto senão apanho

Hatoshi:pois eu falo, akemi geralmente é inútil, não faz nada direito, burra e..."toma porrada da sakura "

Hyn: Vocês não conhecem o potencial da akemi-chan

Cabine do Hokage

Tsunade: Incrível, akemi-chan, sempre achei q ela fosse meio perdedora, mas ela me surpreendeu, assim como sakura naquela época...

Arena

Sasuke:Agora começaremos as lutas eliminatórias antes da final, Noeri, Nara Fuuji , venham aqui

Fuuji:"sentado no campo "

Noeri:"na cabine dos genins " ...não

Sasuke:como eh?  
Noeri:Joaquim perdeu, e Juri inútil tbm, e eu vi a luta desse moleque, não quero lutar, eu desisto

Fuuji:oo

Noeri:não faca essa cara, você é muito bonitinho, não quero perder pra você

Akemi:"vendo tudo com chamas nos olhos ''

Noeri:Na nossa luta, como eu não estou com muito chackra, eu teria q te vencer é 5 minutos, oh bem ...

Sasuke:...pela desistência de noeri, fuuji é o vencedor

Fuuji:...posso sair do campo?to com sono...

Sasuke:pode u.u

Fuuji:"sai lentamente "

Arquibancada

Temari:Ele nem lutou, meu filho é inútil, q sacanagem, é culpa sua shikamaru!

Shikamaru:porque eu?  
temari:Porque sim, vai bater naquela menina

Shikamaru:Eu?porque?

Temari:ta discutindo comigo?quer morrer?

Shikamaru:calma, em vez disso, vamos ver a luta da miiho

Temari:ora seu...hum?ah é, miiho

Arena

Sasuke:Próxima luta, Uchiha Akemi e Miiho

Arquibancada

Temari:porque ele ressalta o sobrenome da akemi?eu vou bater ele "quase pulando da arquibancada pra matar o sasuke "

Shikamaru:"segurando a temari pra ela não pular "calma!

Arena

Miiho:"entra com o leque "

Akemi:"chega "Miiho, eu te peço, não pegue leve comigo

Miiho:Só se não pegar comigo tbm "sorrindo "

Akemi:Miiho, eu...

Miiho:Akemi, eu adoro você, por isso mesmo eu não posso pegar leve

Akemi: Miiho, você sempre foi minha melhor amiga, mesmo depois q nos brigamos nos voltamos a ser amigas, você me fez perceber quem eu realmente amava e é por isso q eu lutarei com você com todos as minhas forcas

Miiho:Sim, eu tbm!

Akemi:"abraça a Miiho " agora, lutaremos como ninjas verdadeiras, e não como amigas

Miiho:Não importa o resultado dessa luta, sempre seremos amigas

Akemi:hai

arquibancadas

Temari:q lindo...

Sakura:Filhinha...

Hatoshi:uhum, uhum, legal...

Hyn:"comendo "

Shikamaru:"dormindo "

Arena

Sasuke:prontas?

Akemi:hai

Miiho:"pegando o leque " sim

Sasuke:comecem!

Akemi:"atirando kunais e shurikens na miiho "

Miiho:"defendendo e atacando com taijutsu "

Akemi:"atacando com taijutsu tbm em alta velocidade "

Miiho:"usa o leque e cria um tipo de cortina de ar q faz akemi não poder vê-la "

Akemi:"sharingan procurando miiho "

Miiho:"joga agulhas na akemi "

Akemi:"desvia de algumas, concentra o chackra no pe, salta "

Miiho:"começa a procurar a akemi mas quando percebe ela já esta acima dela "mer...

Akemi:"selamentos " KATON GUYAKU NO JUTSUUUU "lança chamas em cima da Miiho "

Miiho:"apaga as chamas com o leque com certa dificuldade "

Akemi:"sem dar tempo, assim q miiho apaga o fogo cai em cima dela atacando enquanto cai com kunais e shurikens "

Miiho:"é acertada por algumas mas sai do ponto alvo principal de akemi "

Akemi:"tira das costas aquela shuriken do sasuke, Fuuma shuriken "

Miiho:isso é...

Akemi:"joga na miiho "

Miiho:"desvia com facilidade " há, agora, kagemane usa o kagemane na akemi " desculpe akemi, mas essa luta já...

Fuuma shuriken volta e acerta miiho por trás

Miiho:"cai no chão impossibilitada de usar o kagemane "

Akemi:"pega a shuriken " como um bumerangue, a shuriken volta as minhas mãos, desista Miiho-chan

Miiho:"levanta cheia de sangue " essa sera a ultima tática, se não funcionar, estarei acabada " usa o leque pra formar nuvem de poeira e some "

Akemi:Onde?"procurando com sharingan "

Miiho:"escondida atras das arvores de olhos fechados pensando " já sei

Akemi :Achei"taca a fuuma shuriken nas arvores "

Miiho:"desvia e fica olhando a fuuma shuriken "

Fuuma shuriken volta as mãos da akemi q ataca de novo,e miiho desvia e fica assim por umas 2 tentativas mais

Miiho:"quando akemi ataca da ultima vez, joga uma shuriken no centro da fuuma shuriken e a prende numa arvore "

Akemi:Como...

Miiho:eu calculei a velocidade e o percurso da fuuma shuriken com muito cuidado, agora "corre ate a akemi e ataca ela com taijutsu e com o leque "

Akemi:"tenta desviar mas acaba apanhando "

Miiho:"batendo nela " enquanto estiver apanhando não poderá usar o sharingan ne?alguém do seu nível não consegue de primeira

Akemi:"apanhando, fica presa no chão por uma camada de areia "

Miiho:agora eu vou te detonar "correndo em direção a akemi com um soco preparado "

Akemi:"presa pela areia, só com os braços soltos "

Miiho:"vem correndo com o soco pronto mas quando chega perto tira o leque das costas e tenta bater na akemi com ele "

Akemi:"para o ataque com o braço "

Miiho:...você sabia q eu ia atacar com o leque?mas, eu fingi q era um soco

Akemi:"sorrindo " você...sempre surpreende as pessoas

Miiho:akemi

Akemi:"segura o leque e soca a cara da miiho fazendo ela cair um pouco pra trás "

Miiho:"usa o kagemane na akemi "

Akemi:"prende o leque no chão na vertical e se apóia em cima dele com as mãos de modo q sua sombra se igualasse a dele "

Miiho:mas q...

Akemi:"pula no chão " q coisa, parece q você prendeu a sombra do leque

Miiho:droga "cancela o kagemane "

Akemi:"pega o leque e vai em direção a miiho "

Miiho:"usa o kagemane de novo "

Akemi:"correndo em direção a miiho e desviando do kagemane, bate na miiho com o leque "

Miiho:"toma porrada "

Akemi:"batendo na miiho com o leque sem parar "

Miiho:"apanhando , neutraliza o ataque e tira o leque da akemi " isso é meu "joga akemi longe com o leque " agora, esta acabado "pega akemi com o kagemane, mira o leque nela e corre em direção dela "

Akemi:"é acertada com o leque e cai no chão "

Miiho:...pronto

Akemi: "vira um tronco de arvore "

Miiho:Hum?

Akemi:"atras da miiho " agora sim, esta acabado " acerta miiho com um soco nas costas, depois uma joelhada no estomago e um soco em direção ao chão "

Miiho:"no chão, acordada, mas não consegue se levantar"chega, não da mais...

Sasuke:Vencedora, uchiha akemi!

Publico:eeeeeeeeeeee

Akemi:Perdão, Miiho, eu não queria fazer isso com você, mas não tive escolha

Miiho:tudo bem

Temari:"pula na arena "Miiho! "pega a miiho no colo "

Miiho:desculpa, mamãe, eu não ganhei

Temari:Lie, tudo bem, agora você vai descansar, miiho

Sasuke:desculpe, mas não é permitida a entrada dos espectadores aqui

Temari:"ignorando o sasuke e carregando a miiho "

Sasuke:"gota " ah, tudo bem...

Arquibancada

Shikamaru:"acorda " hum?cabo?temari?eu hein oo

Sasuke:Luta final:uchiha akemi vs...

Akemi:"respirando com certa dificuldade " o que foi papai?

Sasuke:...fuuji...

Akemi:fuu-kun

Cabine dos genins

Fuuji:"chegando agora, tava no banheiro " e ai?quem ganhou?"olha pra arena e vê akemi olhando pra ele com uma cara meio estranha "...akemi...

Akemi:fuuji...

Fuuji:"levanta o braço " Sasuke-san, eu dês...

Akemi:NÃO DESISTA, FUUJI, ISSO NÃO EH ATITUDE DE UM HOMEM DE VERDADE!

Fuuji:akemi, eu...NESSA SITUACAO EH MELHOR DESISTIR!

Akemi:NÃO DESISTA, SENAO EU NUNCA VOU CONSIDERA-LO UM HOMEM DE VERDADE, FUUJI, NÃO SEJA IDIOTA!

Fuuji:MAS...

Akemi:NÃO DESISTA "olhar de quem esta dando uma ordem "

Fuuji:"abaixa o braço "

Arquibancada

Shikamaru:isso foi uma ordem?já, fuuji?tadinho, ate já vejo o futuro dele, ah, achei q ele fosse ter mais sorte q eu...

Sasuke:bom, agora faremos uma pausa...

Akemi:eu quero lutar agora!

Fuuji:AKEMI, NÃO SEJA BURRA, DESCANSE, SENAO...

Akemi:Senão não terei chance contra você?isso fuuji, se anime, quero lutar serio com você

Fuuji:Akemi, você precisa descansar

Akemi:eu disse não e pronto "bate o pe no chão em sinal q não vai obedecer "

Sasuke:Akemi, isso é contra as regras

Akemi:A luta é minha, as regras só dizem isso para q possa me dar uma chance, mas não quero, eu a dispenso, quero lutar

Sasuke:mas isso é...

Obi:"aparece " Sasuke, tenho uma ordem da hokage, ela disse q ...

Tsunade:"gritando da cabine do hokage " QUE COMECE LOGO A LUTAAAAAAAAA

Obi:...é, foi isso q ela disse

Sasuke:percebo uu

Obi:"some "

Sasuke:bom, se é a ordem da hokage, então...fuuji, desça aqui

Fuuji:mas akemi precisa

Akemi:desça daí, fuuji e venha lutar comigo "seria"

Fuuji:"desce "

Akemi:"olhando seria pro fuuji "

Fuuji:"olhando serio pra akemi "

Sasuke:...COMECEM!

**Oi!Voltei!**

**Todos:Droga!**

**Uu...Ai gente, me desculpe, eu dividi o capitulo em dois, desculpa desculpa, eu pedi pra responderem e vocês responderam numa boa, gastaram seu tempo respondendo e o que eu fiz?Fui uma ma autora e ignorei os faz deixando o capitulo pequeno, foi mal mesmo!Eu dividi o capitulo desde ontem porque como tava muito grande demoraria mais pra betar e colocar aqui e eu queria q vocês lessem mais rápido então eu dividi em dois, ai ainda agora (são 9:00 am) eu li as reviews e eu quase chorei, eu pensei "po, o pessoal queria um capitulo maior, que sacanagem eu fiz com eles, eu sou muito ma!"**

**Quanto ao comentário da Kuny-chan sobre escrever lutas...dificil?difícil é pouco filha!Mas é ate divertido as vezes X3 e,apesar de eu saber que somos horríveis escrevendo lutas eu admito que o 24 esta ótimo, ate porque tem uns flashbacks bonitinhos onde vocês vão saber como akemi e fuuji se conheceram, só vão ter que esperar ate eu terminar de betar ele XD, mas ate lá ainda tem o movie pra irem lendo.**

**Então, desculpem mesmo, pra compensar eu prometo que não divido mais nenhum capitulo.**

**Bem, é isso, ate o próximo capitulo (que é a segunda parte dividida desse ;;)**

**Ate mais o/**

**Nota:Sabiam que tanto esse capitulo imenso quanto o movie foram todos escritos em apenas uma semana, mais exatamente entre as 20:00 e 24:00 todos os dias? O que uma semana de chuva direto não faz, não é?XD**


	24. Akemi vs Fuuji

Disclaimer:Sem paciencia, naruto não me pertence e ponto :sai andando...

...: volta e fica sapateando ao som de "Guto Bate com um Martelo " XD(como eu consigo?do mesmo jeito q a winly toca a musica do globo rural no violão)

N/A:Qualquer reclamação falar com autora - e-mail e msn o/(nem gosta de divulgar, ne?XD)o primeiro q me adiciona pra xinga a fic vai morrer ¬¬

Akemi:"olhando seria pro fuuji "

Fuuji:"olhando serio pra akemi "

Sasuke:...COMECEM!

Vigésima Quarta Parte – Akemi vs Fuuji 

Fuuji: vc tem certeza q quer lutar a serio em suas condições

Akemi:Hai

Fuuji: "atira kunais na akemi"

Akemi: " se desvia " não me irrite fuuji, sei q isso não é o melhor q você pode fazer

Fuuji:e como você fala com tanta certeza?

Akemi:Porque eu te conheço desde aquele dia...

"flashback da akemi "

Fuuji:"tentando ignorar aquela irmãzinha irritante q brigava com ele "

Miiho:"brigando com fuuji " você é muito estranho, fuuji, não gosta de fazer nada, fica só ai paradao, é por isso q os meninos não gostam de você

Fuuji:Aqueles meninos não importam, vê se eu vou querer atenção de homem...

Miiho:Fuuji, você não pode ficar assim e...fuuji?onde vai?

Fuuji:"levanta " eu vo pra casa

Miiho:Ah, nii-chan "sai correndo atras do fuuji "

Fuuji:"passa por uma rua e para pra ver uma bagunça q estava acontecendo "

Na bagunça, um monte de meninos cercando uma garotinha

Menino 1:Garotinha baka

Menino 2:desgraça do clã uchiha

Menino 3:só porque você é Uchiha não quer dizer q possa ficar andando fazendo pose, você é uma péssima ninja

Menino 4: "jogando umas shurikens de papelão na akemi "

Akemi:"tentando se proteger das shurikens sentada no chão no meio da rodinha "

Menino 5:"puxa o cabelo da akemi " saia daqui, pirralha!

Akemi:"sai correndo chorando "

Meninos:"ficam rindo "

Fuuji:quem é ela?

Miiho:é a garota Uchiha, aquela q não faz nada direito, aqueles garotos estavam implicando com ela

Fuuji:Hum...vai pra casa sozinha miiho

Miiho:mas fuuji

Fuuji:vai, eu tenho q fazer uma coisa"vai em direção onde akemi foi "

Um pouquinho longe dali

Akemi:"de cabeça baixa chorando encostada numa arvore "

Fuuji:"chega atras da arvore "ei!

Akemi:"da um pulo com o susto " o q você quer?veio brigar comigo tbm?

Fuuji:não não, eu não vou brigar com você, você não fez nada

Akemi:Quem é você?

Fuuji:Eu sou o fuuji, eu vi o q aconteceu, eu tbm não gosto daqueles garotos "senta " senta aqui

Akemi:"senta do lado do fuuji "

Fuuji:"passa o braço por trás das costas da akemi " não liga pra eles, você não fez nada, não se preocupa, você é uma boa menina

Akemi:"vermelha " ah...eu...você não me conhece, não pode dizer uma coisa dessas, eu sou a desgraça do clã uchiha

Fuuji:isso é o que eles dizem, eu não acredito nisso

Akemi:mas você nem me conhece!como pode dizer isso?

Fuuji: Porque você não tem cara de ser uma pessoa assim, posso ver nos seus olhos "sorrisinho de eu sou o gostoso e você será minha "

Akemi:"vermelha, vira de costas " baka, não fale besteiras

Fuuji:"levanta " é serio, eu não acho q você parece uma pessoa assim, tenho certeza q você não é uma desgraça do clã Uchiha

Akemi:mas...aposto q ta falando isso porque você tem muito mais potencial q eu

Fuuji:Se é assim, então eu vou te ajudar

Akemi:Hum?

Fuuji:você diz q eu tenho mais potencial q você, então me deixe treina-la e ai veremos

Akemi:...q seja então

Fuuji:ótimo!

Mais tarde

Fuuji:"andando na rua junto com a Akemi "

Akemi:Não precisa me acompanhar ate em casa

Fuuji:é claro q eu preciso, é mais seguro

Akemi:Olha, Fuuji, não precisa..."toma uma shuriken de papelão na cabeça "ei!

Fuuji:Quem?

Menininhos q estavam implicando com ela antes :"jogando shurikens nela e gritando" VA EMBORA, DESGRACA DO CLA UCHIHA, VOCE EH UMA INUTIL IDIOTA...

Akemi:"lagrimas nos olhos "

Fuuji:"se mete na frente da akemi " deixem ela em paz !

Menino1:Porque ta defendendo ela?

Fuuji:Ela não fez nada

Menino 2:Não gostamos dela, sai daí

Fuuji:Ora, e q culpa ela tem se vocês não reconhecem como ela é?

Menino 1: "joga uma shuriken na akemi fazendo a maior pose "

Fuuji:"pega a shuriken com a mão e esmaga"

Menino 2: Porque você ta defendendo ela? é sua namorada?

Fuuji:"um pouquinho vermelho " e se for?qual o problema?

Meninos:ahahaha, ta namorando a desgraça dos uchiha, a desgraça dos uchiha, ahahaha

Fuuji:..."já não agüentando mais " EH SIM, ELA EH MINHA NAMORADA, DEIXEM ELA EM PAZ!

Meninos:"param assustados "

Akemi:oo desde quando?

Fuuji:quieta "salta ate os garotos e segura um pela orelha e o outro pelo cabelo " é minha namorada sim e o primeiro q abrir a boca pra implicar com ela vai levar, entenderam?

Meninos:si-sim senhor

Fuuji:"solta os meninos "

Meninos:"saem correndo "

Akemi:...ah, fuuji, eu...

Fuuji: você viu como eles correram?eu só tao poderoso assim?ahahaha "se divertindo " hum?o q foi?eu assustei você akemi?ah, eu só disse aquilo pra eles pararem viu

Akemi:Ah.."carinha de decepção "

Fuuji:hum?q foi?

Akemi:Ah, nada

Fuuji:pronto, agora vamos pra casa

Akemi:ta!

fim do flashback

Akemi:você se lembra, Fuuji?

Fuuji:Lógico q lembro

Akemi:Então, eu sei por causa disso

Fuuji:Então... "chama akemi pra briga corpo a corpo" vem!

Akemi: "ataca o fuuji com chutes e socos"

Fuuji: " defendendo "

Akemi: "atira uma bolinha que se transforma numa nuvem de poeira"

Fuuji: droga, onde ela esta?

Akemi: " aparece atras dele"

Fuuji: " se defende"

Akemi: como você sabia?

Fuuji:'' senta no chão" eu te conheço muito bem já sabia q você ia me atacar por trás

Akemi: então porque não me atacou e apenas se defendeu?

Fuuji: porque fazer duas coisas ao mesmo tempo cansa

Akemi: " olha para o fuuji" eu sabia, Fuuji, eu sempre soube...

Fuuji: o q?

Akemi:Q você é muito mais inteligente q a Miiho ou seu pai

Fuuji:Nah uu

Akemi:eu me lembro, depois daquele dia, na academia

Outro flashback da akemi

Academia ninja

Tenten:Então, agora quero q façam essas provas em dupla, seu parceiro será o amiguinho ao seu lado

Akemi:"olha pro lado e vê o fuuji dormindo "..ele?

Tenten:"distribui as folhas pra cada aluno " agora, comecem

Akemi:fuuji, não vai fazer?

Fuuji:Não, agora não

Akemi:Hum?ta achando q é tao inteligente a ponto de fazer em cinco minutos?

Fuuji:não, eu só...

Akemi:pois você vai ver, eu farei primeiro "pega o lápis e começa a escrever "

Fuuji:"só deitado olhando ela escrever "

Depois de alguns minutos

Akemi:terminei!

Fuuji:"com a folha em branco " akemi, deixa eu ver a sua prova

Akemi:hum?aqui "entrega a prova pra ele "

Fuuji:"vendo " hum...não akemi, olha só "pega um lápis " aqui você tem q multiplicar por 56 e dividir por 2, senão o calculo não sai certo, e aqui você não tem q calcular a raiz quadrada, é o dobro, e eu acho q esse aqui ta bom mas se você somar mais 5...isso, agora sim  
Akemi:Fuuji...isso...esta certo oo

Fuuji:pois é

Akemi:fuuji, você sabe matemática

Fuuji:uhum, sei oo, eu não te disse?

Akemi:Mas, sua folha ta em branco

Fuuji:Eu sei, é q, eu não quero ficar escrevendo

Akemi:mas, você vai perder ponto, anda, escreve

Fuuji:ta ta.."pega o lápis e dois minutos depois a prova ta pronta "

Akemi:mas, fuuji, você fez metade errado

Fuuji:se eu fizer tudo certo vai ficar parecendo q tem algo errado, e como a sua prova ta certa vai sobrar pra você, não, prefiro ficar com a nota baixa

Akemi:Fuuji...

fim do flashback

Fuuji:o q esta insinuando?q eu sou inteligente?

Akemi:uu não se faca de desentendido, eu já percebi a muito tempo q você é um gênio, eu prestei bastante atenção na sua luta com iruka, você calculou ao mesmo tempo q desviava, é assim q você faz

Fuuji:é, pois é

Akemi:POIS EH?

Fuuji:"levanta " eu calculo enquanto eu desvio, ah, fazer o q ?Vamos continuar,akemi-chan

Akemi:Lógico!"corta o dedo e escreve no chão com sangue "

Fuuji:Akemi, você ta com a mão machucada, tudo bem?

Akemi:NÃO ME DESCONCENTRA! "aparecem escritas gigantes no chão igual ao kuchiose no jutsu, só q maiores " Agora mostrarei meu novo jutsu!KECHOUGERI!

Fuuji:ke-kechougeri?(Nota: Kechougeri – Chute da fênix )

Akemi: "apoiada nas mãos com os pés pra cima "esse é o novo jutsu q eu criei "some "

Fuuji:"toma um chute "

Akemi:"aparece de novo no centro ainda na mesma posição "

Fuuji:"tomando golpes seguidos sem poder desviar "

Akemi:"para agora no centro porque ela tbm precisa respirar, ne "

Fuuji:Já entendi "taca uma kunai na akemi e sai completamente dos desenhos no chão "

Akemi: "se distrai com a kunai e quando percebe fuuji já esta fora do seu campo marcado "

Fuuji: Agora q eu estou fora do seu campo, você não poderá me acertar, eu já tinha percebido, esses desenhos no chão...você localiza o oponente por aquele chackra q você concentra nos desenhos, não é, akemi?

Akemi:...hehe, pois é, fuuji é bom em perceber isso

Fuuji:Porem o seu jutsu tem uma pequena falha bem clara, você só pode atacar quando seu oponente estiver dentro do campo marcado, você o localiza pelo chackra, mas esse tipo de ataque cansa muito, não quer descansar?

Akemi:NÃO! "fica em pe e os desenhos somem " eu vou mostrar q ainda tenho muito chackra "concentra o chackra na palma da mão "

Sasuke: Meu deus! é o chidori desde quando ela sabe usar o chidori?

Arquibancada

Sakura:sasuke, ele não pode ter ensinado isso pra ela, então quem...hatoshi?

Hatoshi:Não, lógico q não, você acha q eu ensinaria algo assim pra ela?

Hyn:"olha pro hatoshi "

Num canto da arquibancada, kakashi e asuma conversavam

kakashi:"sentado do lado do asuma " quem poderia ter ensinado isso pra ela?

Asuma:"fumando " talvez um velho esquisito chamado kakashi...

Kakashi:não fui eu, e eu não sou velho seu...seu...maconheiro!

Asuma:Eu...eu to tentando parar, ta? "fumando 3 cigarros da uma vez só com os olhos arregalados olhando pra todos os lados"

Kakashi:u.u

asuma:olha kakashi, chidori, quem será q ensinou pra akemi?

Kakashi:...chidori

Arena

Akemi:"com o chidori na mão "Nah fuuji, eu sei q de tarde eu ficava namorando com você em vez de treinar, mas de noite eu treinava e aprendi essa técnica com meu irmão!

Arquibancada

Todo mundo olhando pro hatoshi

Sakura:o q dizia, hatoshi?

Hatoshi:fofoqueira

Hyn:"engolindo meio litro de coca "..bem...informada...

Flashback do hatoshi

Akemi:Eu to indo treinar!

Hatoshi:Mentira, ne?você vai é passar a tarde com aquele garoto!

Akemi:me deixa

Hatoshi:como você é inútil akemi, só pensa em namorar, não ta nem ai pro exame chunin, garota descuidada, tenho certeza q só chegou ate aqui por acaso

Akemi:"vira de costas e sai "

De noite, durante uma chuva

Hatoshi:"sai do banheiro, olha pela janela e vê akemi treinando com kunais e shurikens na chuva "

Do lado de fora

Akemi:"treinando totalmente encharcada "

Hatoshi:"para do lado da akemi e entrega uma capa de chuva pra ela "se treinar assim vai ficar é doente

Akemi:me deixa!

Hatoshi:...akemi, você não é inútil, e você não chegou ate aqui por acaso, chegou porque você se esforça nos treinos, me desculpe pelo q eu disse

Akemi:Posso me esforçar, mas eu não consigo, nem acertar uma shuriken eu consigo, eu sou inútil mesmo...

Hatoshi:você só não sabe os jutsus certos, akemi, eu vou te ensinar umas coisas, eu vou treinar você

Akemi:Hatoshi?

Hatoshi:sim "Poe a mão na cabeça da irmãzinha " vai pra dentro senão vai ficar resfriada, amanha a gente treina de tarde

Akemi:Mas, de tarde o fuuji...

Hatoshi:ou de noite uu

Akemi:Obrigada, nii-san

Hatoshi:"sorrisinho discreto "

fim do flashback

Akemi:"pronta pra atacar o fuuji com o chidori "

Fuuji:Akemi, você esta usando muito chackra, assim você pode morrer

Akemi:eu não vou morrer, você é q vai "sai correndo em direção ao fuuji com o chidori pronto pra atacar "

Fuuji:...se eu já estiver machucado, você não terá motivos pra gastar chackra desse jeito e acabar morrendo "aponta uma kunai pro próprio peito "akemi, por você...eu...

Akemi:"percebe o q o fuuji ia fazer " Fuuji! "vira o chidori pra si mesma "

Fuuji:"vai com a kunai em direção ao peito mas antes de se acertar vê um clarão e sangue caindo no chão " AKEMIIIII! "correndo em direção a akemi q estava no chão cheia de sangue "

Sasuke:ela...usou o chidori em si mesma, akemi!"vai em direção a filha mas é parado pela sakura q foi ate lá "'

Sakura:Não, sasuke deixe eles

Sasuke:mas...

Fuuji:"com a akemi deitada no seu colo " akemi, porque?

Akemi:"sorrindo cheia de sangue " porque se eu já estivesse machucada...você não teria porque se machucar...

Fuuji:Akemi...

Akemi:eu não me importo de me machucar...se é por você, Fuu-kun "sorrindo com certa dificuldade "

Fuuji:"com lagrimas nos olhos "akemi...eu..te...

Akemi:eu tbm te amo, Fuu-kun

flashbacks do fuuji

Campo de treinamento

Akemi:"atacando o fuuji com chutes e socos"

Fuuji:defendendo

Akemi:"ia acertar um soco na cara dele "

Fuuji:"bloqueia o soco e soca o braço dela com forca "

Akemi:AAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIII, MEU BRACO, TA QUEBRADO, TA QUEBRADO!

Fuuji:não ta não, deixa eu ver, ah, ta só meio deslocado

Akemi:;;

Fuuji:ta ta, vem aqui, eu te levo ate um medico "pega a akemi no colo "

Minutos depois

Tsunade:esta se sentindo melhor, akemi?

Akemi:Sim, muito obrigada, tsunade-sama

Tsunade:mas, como você machucou esse braço?

Akemi:"olha pro fuuji " eu tava andando mas não percebi o pequeno penhasco a minha frente

Tsunade: Ahn, eu vo fingir q acreditei nisso, akemi, mas, tome cuidado, você poderia ter perdido o braço

Fuuji:Mentira!

Tsunade:é serio, esse foi um belo dum machucado

Fuuji:akemi...

Akemi:vamos embora, fuuji. Obrigada de novo, tsunade-sama "sai puxando o fuuji "

Lá fora

Fuuji:Porque não disse pra ela q fui eu q te machuquei?

Akemi:mas não foi, eu q me distrai no treino, tudo bem, não foi nada "sai andando "

Dia seguinte

Akemi:"chega no campo de treinamento " oi, cheguei!

Fuuji:Q pena, não teremos treino hj

Akemi:porque não?

Fuuji:porque não e pronto

Akemi:então vamos treinar amanha

Fuuji:na verdade, você já é bem forte, não preciso mais te treinar, akemi, já esta livre dos treinos a tarde, faca o q quiser "sai andando "

Mais tarde

Miiho:porque disse aquilo pra ela, Fuuji?

Fuuji: Não te interessa, miiho

Miiho:ficou preocupado com ela, ne?eu soube q machucou ela no ultimo treino

Fuuji:Quem te contou?

Miiho:Foi a Hyn

Fuuji: bem, mudando de assunto, o que vamos fazer com aqueles dois?

Miiho:ah pois é, esqueceram nosso aniversario de novo, eles não são pais, não pode...

Fuuji:é verdade, q tipo de pais esquecem o aniversario dos filhos?

Miiho:sacanagem, não foram só eles, todo mundo esqueceu...

Fuuji:é u.u

Akemi:"vem correndo " MIIHO-CHAN, FUU-KUN!

Fuuji:Akemi!"levanta animado "

Miiho:...fuu-kun?

Akemi:esqueci de entregar isso "mostra um bolo " feliz aniversario pra vocês dois

Miiho:Akemi, você lembrou ;;

Akemi:como eu poderia esquecer o aniversario dos meus melhores amigos?

Fuuji:Akemi...

Akemi:aqui, isso é pra você, miiho "entrega uma pulseirinha pra miiho "

Miiho:ai, q fofa

Akemi: e isso é pra você, Fuu-kun

Fuuji:Fuu-kun?

Akemi:é, posso te chamar assim?fica mais bonitinho

Fuuji:"vermelho " er, pode

Akemi:isso é pra você, fuu-kun "entrega aqueles cordões com pingente da cara-metade "

Fuuji:O q é isso?

Akemi:Quando você encontrar alguém q considere especial você da uma metade pra ela, diz a lenda(a lenda? Oo sabiam não?esse cordão é milenar, os antigos egípcios usavam XD...) q isso trás felicidade pro casal q usa

Fuuji:ah, obrigado akemi "olhando pro cordão...pra akemi...pro cordão...pra akemi " um dia...

Akemi:disse alguma coisa, fuu-kun?

Fuuji:não, nada akemi-chan

fim do flashback do fuuji

Fuuji:akemi-chan "tira o cordão de baixo da blusa e quebra a metadezinha " você se lembra akemi-chan?

Akemi:fuu-kun

Fuuji:toma, essa metade é sua "entrega uma metade pra ela "

Akemi:..."pega a metadezinha "

Fuuji:"aproxima seu rosto do da akemi e beija ela "

Sasuke:"se prepara pra ir brigar com eles "

Sakura:"segura o sasuke " fique aqui

Sasuke:"vira o rosto "

Sakura:...não desvie o olhar, Sasuke, aceite q sua filha tem um homem(leia-se pirralho XD) q ela ama e com quem espero q seja muito feliz como eu sou com você

Sasuke:...

Arquibancada

Shikamaru:"estalando os dedos " FUUJIIIII "se prepara pra ir bater no fuuji "

Temari:"para na frente do shikamaru " não vai

Shikamaru:sai da minha frente, temari

Temari:eu disse não

Shikamaru:SAI!

Temari:QUIETO!QUEM MANDA AQUI SOU EU E EU TO DIZENDO QUE VOCE VAI SENTAR AI E FICAR QUIETINHO !

Shikamaru:OO "senta quietinho "

Akemi:"rostos se separam " ...papai...eu desisto "desmaia "

Arquibancada: ooooooohhhhhhhhnnnnnnnnn

Sasuke:...vencedor...Fuuji...

Arquibancada:EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Fuuji:"nem ligando pra torcida, pega akemi no colo e sai carregando ela "

Arquibancadas

Temari:vamos atras deles "some "

Shikamaru:faze o q "some "

Comentários das autoras:

Okz, eu quero deixar algo bem claro, para aqueles que viram a técnica da Akemi e acharam o nome familiar ou ate para aqueles que já ouviram algo assim em algum anime eu vou explicar, a triste verdade é que estas autoras não tem paciência de ficar criando nome de jutsus, enquanto winly arrumou o jutsu da akemi eu peguei o nome u.u

Kechougeri – o chute da fênix-by Misao: a técnica original seria uma voadora muito bem dada, técnica da Misao de samurai X, o nome varia de acordo com o humor da Misao

Ex: O chute furioso da fênix, o chute feliz da fênix, o chute eu amo o aoshi da fênix...

Kechougeri- O Chute da Fênix – by Akemi :Apesar do nome plagiado consiste em determinar um campo limitado de ataque no chão com sangue e chackra e, através disso, determinar a posição exata do oponente. A falha é que a visão é prejudicada pela posição de ataque por isso para encontrar o oponente usa-se o chackra no chão. é um ataque muito bom pra uma pirralhete como akemi P...

**Yo!**

**E ai, amores?;D**

**Todos:ah, tudo bem com a gente...sua chata XP**

"**descarrega 38 no teto"**

**Todos:ta atacada hj, filha?oO**

**Gomen, é que daqui a pouco tenho que matar uma pessoa...quer dizer, encontrar XD**

**Todos:uu**

**Oh bem, então pessoal, eu coloquei o capitulo 23 e ai eu me arrependi depois de ler as reviews, eu comentei isso no 23, bem, então, assim q eu coloquei eu vim terminar de arrumar esse, agora são 9:30, meia hora depois de colocar o 23, eu tbm acompanho muitas fics e sei q é sacanagem encerrar um capitulo numa cena como aquela, então, pra ser boazinha eu coloquei esse logo depois, e tbm ficou bem grande na verdade, mas como vocês disseram q tudo bem espero que tudo bem mesmo, espero que tenham gostado das lutas, a partir do próximo capitulo volta a mesma palhaçada de sempre XD**

**Ate mais o/**

**Nota:peco que esperem um pouco ate a winly terminar de arrumar o movie, talvez ainda essa semana saia a primeira parte, gente, ela estuda, não tem muito tempo, ela é uma pessoa muito ocupada"tosse discreta" e as estagiarias ate já se aposentaram, to caçando uma ai pelo msn, ela fugiu legal de mim, deixa só ela aparecer. **


	25. Chunins de konoha

  
Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence...to desanimada para isso hj... 

NA:Leiam a nota em negrito depois do capitulo ate o final e participe da promoção "Apareça na Fic" Quem sabe você não ganha uma ponta no próximo capitulo?(propaganda de uma autora realmente muito chata mas Q ama elogios XD )E aguardem a promoção "Jante com seu personagem de naruto preferido numa fic chata mas ate Q bem popularzinha"

NA2(não é molécula de sódio não, ta?): voces talvez notem que os "Ques" nesse capitulo estão todos em maiúsculo e, os q estão foras de palavras, mudos. Bem, isso se deve a esta autora q não sabe mexer no Word uu 

De qualquer modo, d para entender XD

Divirtam-se

Ala medica 

Iruka e Miiho se agarrando XD

Fuuji: "entra com Akemi no colo"

Miiho: "fazendo tricô"

Iruka: "jogando game boy"

Vigésima Quinta Parte Chunins de Konoha

Miiho: Akemi-chan! Nii-san! 

Iruka: O Que houve com a Akemi? Foi você Q fez isso, Fuuji?

Fuuji: Não, eu... Bom...

Enfermeira: Rápido, ponha ela aQui nesta cama das casas Bahia.

Iruka:Quer pagar Quando?

Miiho: sem juros e pagamento só em novembro, oh!

Fuuji: ...malucos "Poe Akemi na cama (das casas Bahia )"

Porta voa longe com um chute

Sakura: "entra " AKEMI, MINHA FILHA!

Enfermeira: Não grite na ala medica.

Sakura: Quieta, eu sou medica "se ajoelha ao lado da Akemi" Filha filha filha...

Akemi: "desmaiada"

Sasuke: "chega" Filha filha

Hyn: "entra com Hatoshi" Akemi-chan

Hatoshi: "entra enforcando o Fuuji" O Que você fez com a minha irmã?

Fuuji: Desculpa...

Hatoshi: DESCULPAS NÃO AJUDAM EM NADA AGORA! ENTAO NÃO SE DESCULPE POR TER MACHUCADO ELA DESSE JEITO DEPOIS DE TUDO!

Fuuji: Eu não estou me desculpando por ter machucada ela, estou me desculpando porQue eu não pude protege-la

Hatoshi: "solta o pescoço do Fuuji" ...baka, cuide melhor dela da próxima vez

Enfermeira: "recolocando a porta, porta Quebra e cai em cima da enfermeira"

Temari: "com o pe apoiado na porta em cima da enfermeira" FUUJI!

Fuuji: Mamãe, eu estou bem...

Temari: "pronta pra socar o Fuuji" Você matou a menina, isso vai sair caro no orçamento!

Shikamaru: Temari, da um tempo, Fuuji, tudo bem? Ta inteiro?

Fuuji: Uhum

Shikamaru: Ótimo... AKEMIIIIII! DESCULPA A INCOMPETENCIA DESSE ANIMAL!

Temari: Mas você hein...

Shikamaru: Ah, deixa Queto

Temari: Ah, Fuuji, Que luta ótima, você meu filho, primeira vez na vida Q eu me orgulho de você

Fuuji: Primeira vez? Ei!

Temari: FiQue agradecido

Shikamaru: É verdade, você lutou muito bem, uma vez na vida você tinha Q parecer homem ne...

Fuuji: Ei!

Shikamaru: Mais ainda desconfio de um lado mulher...

Fuuji: Q tipo de pais são vocês?

Miiho: Papai...e eu?

Shikamaru: Hum? Oi Miiho, o Q você ta fazendo aQui?

Miiho: Papai eu lutei com a Akemi, eu me machuQuei, não se lembra?

Shikamaru: Ah é, você lutou, bem, na verdade, acho Q você não fez foi nada, a Akemi ganhou não é? PorQue? Se fosse forte você ganharia! Siga o exemplo do seu irmão!

Temari: Não diga isso, Miiho lutou muito bem

Shikamaru: Não lutou nada, ela é inútil, ate Fuuji é melhor Q ela

Akemi: "acorda" Não... não diga isso, tio Shikamaru, a Miiho lutou muito bem, é uma das melhores oponentes Q já enfrentei, é inteligente e forte, e tbm faz cálculos complicadíssimos e tem uma forca incrível, não diga isso dela

Sakura: FiQue deitada Akemi... Ah, você acordou "agarra a Akemi" filha ...

Miiho: Papai... você não gostou da minah luta? "cabeça baixa"

Shikamaru: Bom, eu...er...

Temari: ... Shikamaru... Você dormiu na luta da Miiho?

Miiho: Papai!

Shikamaru: Lógico Q não, eu estava acordado!

Enfermeira: "se levantando e saindo de baixo da porta"

Naruto: "entra e pisa na enfermeira" Gente, Q luta, foi incrível, ta todo mundo comentando, e da Akemi e Miiho tbm, só Quem eu acho Q não viu direito foi o Shikamaru, parecia Q tava...

Miiho: ... dormindo "franja cobrindo os olhos, lagrimas nos olhos" papai...

Temari: "agarrada na filha" Minha filhinha, mamãe viu a sua luta, você lutou muito bem, não ligue pro seu pai, aQuele imbecil, babaca, preguiçoso...

Shikamaru: Eu?

Miiho: "chorando" Eu sei Q você viu, mas eu Queria Q o papai tivesse visto! papai! "chorando mais ainda"

Sasuke: Shikamaru, Q coisa horrível, Miiho lutou tão bem "olhar de desprezo"

Fuuji: Hum papai, tadinha da Miiho, ela lutou pra caramba

Sakura: Q sacanagem...

Hatoshi: Isso não é um pai...

Hyn: Sera Q eu fui a única Q já sabia Q ele ia dormir?

Naruto: Eu fiQuei acordado a luta do Iruka inteira

Sasuke: Eu tbm

Começa todo mundo a falar mal do Shikamaru e como ele foi mal com a Miiho enQuanto Miiho chorava e Temari agarrada nela

Enfermeira: Eu Queria dizer Q "toma uma pancada e cai desmaiada"

Tsunade: Saia da frente da hokage, humhum, ola meus Queridos, primeiro eu Quero saber se esta tudo bem com vocês...

Sakura: Esta sim, Tsunade-sama

Tsunade: ... eu falei com as crianças, Sakura

Sakura : Ah eh? Hehe

Tsunade: Akemi, Q bom Q esta acordada, prova Q esta viva, Fuuji, esta meio destruído, mas se Akemi esta viva então você não poderia estar morto, Miiho, boa luta, ótima mesmo

Miiho: "com olhos cheios de lagrimas e olhando com raiva pro Shikamaru" Q bom Q, ao contrario de outras pessoas, você viu a luta

Shikamaru: "disfarçando"

Tsunade: Iruka, um prato de trigo para dois tigres tristes

Iruka: oo

Tsunade: Desculpa, ja esQueci como foi sua luta. Então, como eu dizia já temos os resultados do exame chunin, decidimos Q os chunins da vila serão Fuuji, por sua incrível inteligência e técnicas

Fuuji: "estava ajoelhado ao lado da cama da Akemi, levanta, faz pose, passa a mão no cabelo, se ajoelha de novo e fica segurando a mão da Akemi"

Tsunade: uu...Akemi, por sua forca e por tudo Q fez. A habilidade de se sacrificar pelos outros é linda

Winly: Diz isso pra Saori

Temari E: Winly!

Akemi: "deitada, senta, faz sinal de positivo com as mãos, sorriso do Gai e deita de novo"

Tsunade: Um pior Q o outro... e Miiho, por... sua ótima e perfeita luta e inteligência, foi uma grande luta, não foi, Shikamaru? Eu lembro bem da sua luta daQuela época, Shikamaru, você lutou muito bem

Shikamaru: Você não era hokage ainda, nem viu mina luta...

Tsunade: Mas e daí? Você tbm não viu a da Miiho

Miiho: "para de chorar, levanta, rebola sorrindo e senta triste de novo"

Tsunade: ... Ela ta triste mesmo?

Temari: Um pouco, mas eu não sei porQue, só porQue o pai não viu a luta Q ela mais se esforçou e na Qual ela colocou sua vida...

.Shikamaru: Chega!ta ta, admito Q eu errei, o Q Querem Q eu faça? Q saia por ai dançando pra me redimir?

Miiho: Olha, eu gosto da idéia

Shikamaru: Pra Q eu fui abrir minha boca?

Miiho: Mas tem Q cantar tbm

Shikamaru: Já entendi!

Miiho: Legal, pode dançando a macarena em ritimo de rap

Shikamaru: oo Em casa a gente resolve isso

Temari: Se bater nela eu te mato

Shikamaru: Droga

Tsunade: Então, agora, eu peço Q liberem a enfermaria porQue só tem esse lugar pra jogar game boy em paz "senta e fica jogando enQuanto todos saem, inclusive Akemi mancando"

Tsunade: Eles já saíram?

Enfermeira: "levantando" já

Tsunade: ótimo, poe ali no Cartoon Network

Enfermeira: "liga a tv"

Tsunade: Eeeeee, ser feliz... "cantando " \o/

Uma semana depois

Casa dos Nara

Shikamaru: Cheguei!

Temari: Ah, Q bom Q chegou, Querido, pode fazer o jantar, sim? Eu não to afim de cozinhar hj

Shikamaru: Mas temari, eu to a três dias numa missão, eu esperava ser recebido com beijinhos e tudo mais, mas em vez disso eu vou ter Q cozinhar "fazendo drama"

Temari: Ah Querido, desculpa "abraçada no Shikamaru"

Miiho: "lendo um livro, sem nem tirar os olhos do livro" ...eu fiQuei um mês treinando, eu esperava Q papai visse minha luta mas em vez disso ele dormiu...

Temari: Verdade, filho da mãe "tapao no Shikamaru" e vai logo pra cozinha Q eu to com fome

Shikamaru: Aff, chatas

Fuuji: Ah pai, já chegou? Q Q é isso ai, essa caixa no chão se mexendo?

Temari: ... eu falei pra chamar um exorcista

Shikamaru: Ah sim, isso aQui é um presente pra...

Temari e Fuuji: "ajoelhados na frente do Shikamaru com as mãos esperando ganhar algo sorrindo e os olhos brilhando"

Shikamaru: ... pra Miiho...

Fuuji: ... Ele devia ter dormido na minha luta...

Temari: Eu devia ter deixado ele naQuela floresta...

Shikamaru: Miihozinha

Miiho: "olhar de desprezo do Sasuke" O Q você Quer?

Shikamaru: Tem um presente pra você, Queridinha

Miiho: Hum, sei... "continua lendo o livro"

Shikamaru: Miihozinha...

Miiho: "sem tirar os olhos do livro" Sim?

Shikamaru: Papai tava na missão e te trouxe um presente Q sei Q você vai amar

Miiho: .. .ta Querendo me comprar?

Shikamaru: Eu não

Miiho: Olha, se Quer comprar então passa o cheQue e o cartão

Shikamaru: Miiho, Quer o presente ou não?

Miiho: Eu não Queria, mas já Q você faz tanta Questão e enche tanto o saco, o Q é a porcaria?

Shikamaru: "tira de dentro da caixa um filhote de leão"

Miiho: "olhinhos brilhando e mãos esticadas" Me da, me da! "pega o leãozinho" Ai, Q lindo

Temari: Um leão, um leão, porQue ele não pode trazer um cachorro como um pai normal?

Fuuji: Um leão? Papai você bebeu?

Shikamaru: Dessa vez não, eu achei Q isso combinaria com a Miiho, então, Miiho, me desculpa por não ter assistido sua luta?

Miiho:"Abraça o pai" Claro papai

Shikamaru: Q bom

Temari: Olha, funcionou...

Fuuji: Parece...

Miiho: Ah, Q nome eu vou te dar?

Leãozinho:"cara de Quem não ta nem ai, contanto Q não seja nome de bicha"

Shikamaru: Q bom Q ela já ta animada

Miiho: Já sei, como foi o papai Q te trouxe eu vou te chamar de... Shikamaru

Temari, Fuuji e Shikamaru: Shikamaru?oo oo oo

Miiho: Não, Shikaru!

Todos: Shikaru?oo oo oo

Miiho: Melhor, Shikaru Seikun!

Todos: SHIKARU SEIKUN OO OO OO ?

Miiho: Isso, Shikaru seikun

Shikamaru: Q bom Q ela mudou pra shikaru, imagina se ela fica por ai repetindo Shikamaru sem cu

Miiho: é seikun!

Temari: Mas pega mal, essa de sem cu

Miiho: Eu seikun!

Fuuji; Gente, para, deixa o leão em paz

Miiho: Isso, brigada Fuuji

Fuuji: Se ele nao tem cu, não vamos ficar zoando ele

Miiho: Fuuji!

Temari: Bom, fique com ele, mas eu não Quero a casa suja hein

Shikamaru: Miiho, leva o sem cu daQui, leva

Miiho: Papai, não chama ele assim

Temari: Você vai junto Fuuji

Fuuji: Mas eu Quero ficar em casa

Temari: "agarrada no Shikamaru" vai

Fuuji: ...ui...to indo

Miiho: Vamos shikaru, vamos sair dessa casa amaldiçoada pelas maldades desses dois

Os dois saem

Temari: Você me trás um leão pra casa, olha eu não vou ficar alimentando mais um animal

Shikamaru: Como você é bondosa uu, ele é vegetariano

Temari: Leão vegetariano?

Shikamaru:Lógico, se não é agora vira, você ta achando Q eu vou gastar dinheiro com comida pra leão?

Temari: Ah, ainda bem Q você tem bom senso ao menos nisso e..

Shikamaru:...só você já detona metade do meu dinheiro com um monte de porcarias

Temari: Como é, infeliz "enforcando o Shikamaru"

Na rua

Miiho: "andando com o Shikaru no colo e Fuuji atras"

Fuuji: Ah, olha, Miiho, eu fico por aQui, não Quero nadar por ai com uma maluca e um leão sem cu

Miiho: Fuuji!

Leão: ...miau...

Fuuji: Ele nem sabe rosnar

Miiho: Ohn, Q gracinha...

Fuuji: Fui mesmo "some"

Miiho: "vê uma pet shop" Olha, vamos la comprar umas coisas pra você

Minutos depois

Saem todos correndo do pet shop, inclusive os animais e sai o dono gritando

Dono: EH UM LEAO!UM LEAO SEM CU!

Miiho: Não chame ele assim!

Shikaru: MIAU! " fazendo carinho na Miiho"

Miiho: Ah meu nenenzinho, você é tao lindinho, bla bla bla

Iruka: Oi Miiho...e um leão oo  
Miiho: Iruka, esse é o meu bichinho, Shikaru Seikun

Iruka: Muito prazer, shikaru sem cu

Miiho: Não é sem cu, é seikun

Iruka: Sem o Q?

Miiho: seikun!

Uma hora depois

Miiho: Iruka, pelo amor de deus, é seikun

Iruka: Eh, seikun...

Miiho: isso, é por isso Q eu te adoro Iruka, você é tao esperto "abraça o Iruka"

Iruka: "todo feliz, toma uma mordida na perna" AAAAAAAAHHHH, Miiho, o leão me mordeu!

Miiho: Seikun, para com isso

Shikaru:...miau "pula do lado da Miiho"

Iruka: Leão ciumento, Quer saber? Sem cu!"sai correndo "

Shikaru: MIAU!

Miiho :EH SEIKUN!

Casa dos Uchiha

Fuuji sentado agarradinho com a Akemi no sofá

Sasuke: "irritado vendo os dois"

Sakura: "varrendo o chão"

Hyn: Hatoshi, eu Quero comer isso, eu Quero comer aQuilo e Quero mais aQuilo...

Hatoshi:"correndo de um lado pro outro pegando tudo que a Hyn pediu"

Campainha toca

Sakura: "atende " oi Miiho, tudo bem?

Miiho: Akemi-chan ta aQui, tia?

Sakura: TIA EH O CARAL...ah sim, entre por favor

Miiho: "entra " Akemi-chan!

Sakura: Ah, Miiho...leão oO?

Fuuji: Miiho, você trouxe aQuela coisa pra cá?

Akemi: Miiho-chan

Miiho: Não enche, Akemi-chan, olha o Q papai me deu, olha olha

Hatoshi: "olha" leão?

Sasuke: Só podia ser o Shikamaru

Akemi: Ai Q lindo, eu Quero um, papai, papai, eu Quero

Sasuke:ah não, temos uma regra aQui em casa Q diz Q não podemos ter leões, ne Sakura?

Sakura: é é, nada de leões, nem cobras, nem sapos, nem lagartos, nem ciganos...

Akemi: Ah, Q pena...

Hyn: E Qual o nome dele?

Miiho: é shikaru...

Fuuji: Sem cu

Todos: QUEEEEEEEEEE?OO

Miiho: é seikun! Fuujiii

Fuuji: é sem cu, o leão é deficiente, algum problema?

Hatoshi: Sem cu, ahahaha

Hyn: Não fale assim, Toshi, ele é lindo, eu Quero um

Hatoshi: Sem leões em casa

Hyn: Meu filho vai brincar com o sem cu!

Miiho: Hyn!

Hyn: Desculpe, Miiho, mal

Hatoshi: Ate a Hyn, ahahahhahaha

Fuuji: Sem cu, sem cu...

Sasuke:Parem com isso, ja chega

Todos ficam Quietos

Sasuke: Deixem o sem bunda em paz!

Miiho: EH SEIKUN!

Todos: HAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHA

Miiho: Tio Sasuke ...

Sakura: Chega!

Akemi: Chega, a Miiho vai ficar chateada, poxa, deixem o Seikun em paz ta?

Todo mundo: ah...

Akemi: Miiho-chan, vamos sair com o Shikaru?

Miiho: Vamos

Fuuji: Ei!

As duas saem

Fuuji: Me deixaram pra tras...

Sakura: Tudo bem, fiQue para um lanche, Fuuji, você Quer biscoitos?

Fuuji: Claro

Momento de silencio

Todos juntos: Sem cu, ahahahahah

Dois meses depois

A vila continuava calma como sempre, nenhum ataQue, Itachi não apareceu mais pra incomodar Hyn, e era um tarde calma Quando os homens resolveram fazer o Q mais gostavam: Soltar pipa, Quando não era o futebol, ne

Campo de treino

Praticamente todos os homens se divertindo com as pipas personalizadas uu

Shikamaru: "sentado soltando a pipa do lado do Fuuji"

Fuuji: "tbm soltando uma pipa" Ah pai, Q dia perfeito pra soltar pipa, as nuvens...

Shikamaru: é isso ai Fuuji

Pipa do Shikamaru: branca com um boneco bem vagabundo dormindo

Pipa do Fuuji: Uma pipa toda cintilante com um coração no meio com o rosto da Akemi

Sasuke: "tentando cortar a pipa do Hatoshi"

Hatoshi: Ei pai, minha pipa

Sasuke: E daí? Seja um uchiha, aprenda!

Hatoshi: Ah é?"corta a pipa do Sasuke "

Sasuke: Ei, minha pipa!

Hatoshi: seja um uchiha...aprende

Sasuke: seu...

Pipa do Sasuke: preta com dois sharingans no meio

Pipa do Hatoshi: desenho de um tablete de chocolate escrito Harshews

Naruto: Ah, olha só, a minha sobe mais

Iruka: nada a minha Q sobe

Pipa do Naruto: Laranja com uma tigela de ramen no meio

Pipa do Iruka: Laranja com um potinho de ramen no meio

Kakashi: Olha, minha pipa é personalizada e sexy

Jiraya: Ah minha é mais linda

Pipa do kakashi: Kurenai de biQuíni

Pipa do Jiraya: Tsunade de biQuíni

Passa a Miiho, Akemi e o Shikaru

Miiho: Papai "correndo ate o Shikamaru com o shikaru atras"

Akemi: Papai, posso soltar pipa?

Sasuke: Não, meninas não soltam pipa

Akemi: Mas pai...

Miiho: Eu posso papai?

Shikamaru: Não, é coisa de homem

Fuuji: é, pirralha, meninas servem pra cozinhar, lavar roupa e coisas do tipo

Akemi: Q Fuuji?

Fuuji:... Então a minah pipa esta no alto...

Akemi: Não mude de assunto, Fuuji!

Iruka: é melhor vocês saírem daQui Q vocês estão atrapalhando

Miiho: "vê a pipa do Fuuji: Akemi, vê a do Iruka: potinho de ramen" ...MAAAAAAAEEEEEE "sai correndo com shikaru atras"

Sasuke: Akemi, vai embora, sai daQui, nao atrapalha

Akemi:...MAAAAAAAEEEEEE "sai correndo"

Shikamaru: "olha no relógio e fala por Sasuke" Ainda temos tempo antes delas chegarem

Sasuke: Se eu ouvir os passos delas é pegar a pipa e pernas pra que te Quero

Uma hora depois

Do outro lado de Konoha

Campinho do outro lado

Temari:"com uma linha na mão, preparada pra soltar pipa" AQuele preguiçoso vai ver, Quem disse Q mulher não sabe soltar pipa? Agora se prepare, Miiho, eu já calculei exatamente o ângulo ao Qual seguiremos "Poe um papel enorme todo escrito no chão" o esquema é o seguinte: 20 graus ao norte, vire a direita e siga mais 40 pelo oeste ate...

Miiho: uhum,...uhum...

Shikaru: Miau

Pipa da Temari: Amarela com um lequezinho no meio

Pipa da Miiho: Um potinho de ramen esmagado

Pipa do Shikaru: cheia de fotos da Miiho

Sakura: "pega linha" segure aQui por favor, Hyn, enQuanto eu ajudo a Akemi aQui

Hyn: "segura"

Sakura: vamos Akemi, agora você puxa a linha, como eu te ensinei hein

Akemi: Ta "pipa da Akemi sobe um pouQuinho..cai "

Pipa da Sakura: Rosa com um sharingan no meio

Pipa da Akemi: Shuriken enfiada no chão

Pipa da Hyn: Uma garrafa de coca-cola com um monte de fofocas do povo da vila escritas no rotulo

Passa Hinata

Hinata: O Q estão fazendo, meninas?

Sakura: Ah, os caras disseram Q nos mulheres não podemos soltar pipa

Temari: "cerrando os dentes" Q só servimos pra lavar, passar e etc

Hinata: Q horrível, ainda bem Q o Naruto nem o Iruka acham isso

Akemi: Você tem certeza? " aponta para duas pipas no ceu" 

Hinata: "vê duas pipas com ramem" N-A-R-U-T-O " tira uma pipa não sei de onde"

Pipa de Hinata: Byakugan com um tigela da ramen destruído em baixo

Lado dos homens

Shikamaru: Ei...Sasuke, isso é estranho, não to vendo a Temari em nenhum lugar

Sasuke: Verdade, tbm não vejo a Sakura

Fuuji: Devem estar chorando em algum lugar

Hatoshi: é é, elas devem ter passado em frente a sorveteria e esQuecido de contar pra mamãe e Temari-san

Sasuke: é

Shikamaru: Espero Q seja verdade

Do nada, uma pipa atravessa a pipa do Shikamaru e finca ela no chão

Shikamaru: Quem foi?

Pipazinha Q detonou a do Shikamaru:amarela com um leQuezinho no meio...

Shikamaru: Meu deus, Temari!

Então, uma frota de pipas estilo feminino vem no céu em direção as dos homens

Hinata tentando cortar a pipa do Naruto

Miiho do Iruka junto com a do Shikaru

Sasuke com a pipa desesperado e a pipa da Sakura calmamente atras

Hyn seguindo a pipa do Hatoshi

Fuuji Quietinho lá, nenhum sinal de pipa da Akemi por ali

Campo do outro lado

Passa Tsunade com Kurenai

Kurenai: "carregando um monte de garrafas pra tsunade" Ah

Tsunade-sama, porQue eu to fazendo isso? Isso é trabalho da Shizune

Tsunade: Quieta, você tbm é jounin da vila e..."olha no campo e vê as mulheres Q nem umas doidas soltando pipas" O Q é isso? "olha pro lado e vê Akemi correndo feito louca tentando soltar uma pipa"

Kurenai: O Q Q ta acontecendo?

Akemi: "para e olha com lagrimas nos olhos" é Q o papai e os outros disseram Q nos mulheres não podemos soltar pipa, Q mulher só serve pra cozinhar, lavar e talz

Tsunade: Ah, deixa eles pra lá, é só uma bobeira dessas? Ah, tudo bem.."olha pra cima e vê uma pipa com ela mesma de biQuíni" JIRAYAAAAAAAAA "tira uma pipa não se sabe de onde e começa a soltar"

Kurenai: O Q você dizia, Tsunade-sama? "olha pra cima" ...eu...de biQuíni? KAKASHIIIII "tira uma pipa tbm não se sabe de onde"

Pipa da tsunade: Uma maQuina caça-níqueis escrito Aposta do lado

Pipa da Kurenai: Um símbolo de proibido fumar

Lado dos homens

Kakashi:"lendo icha Icha tatics e soltando pipa, vê uma pipa chegando perto da dele" ih...pipa...ANTI-FUMANTES? Fudeu! O/

Jiraya: Ah, bem feito, ahahah "pipa com um caça-níqueis chegando perto dele" ui...

Briga de pipas no céu

Durante uma hora mais ou menos

Então, as pipas ainda guerreando no céu

Lado das mulheres

Akemi ainda tentando colocar a pipa no alto

Akemi: "para olha pra pipa" encheu! "pisa na pipa, chuta e sai"

DaQui a pouco ainda abriga no céu, aparece um saco no meio das pipas não se sabe como, um saco com dois olhinhos irritados , sai cortando todas as pipas e sai voando atras da do Fuuji

Fuuji desesperado correndo

Sasuke: Chega, vamos atras desse filho da mãe Q ta cortando todo mundo com um saco "sai andando com todos os homens, menos o Fuuji Q ainda tava fugindo, atras dele"

Lado das mulheres

Sakura: Quem foi? Quem foi?

Temari: Vamos descobrir "saia andando"

Todas atras dela

Ao seguirem a linha, os homens e mulheres se encontram na frente da casa dos uchiha, todos de Queixo caído com a cena: Akemi sentada no telhado soltando um saco com todas as pipas do lado dela

Akemi: PEGUEI "Akemi puxando o saco de volta e a pipa do Fuuji junto"

Todos os homens : é...bem...mulheres...sabem soltar pipa "vai cada um pra um canto enQuanto as mulheres ficam pulando e apoiando a Akemi"

Lado dos homens

Fuuji: "sentado chorando" minha pipa...

Nya, oiii 

**Todos:Qual é, enroladora?Q demora pra por a fic!**

**Desculpem, problemas em casa, papai e mamãe vão se separar ;;**

**Todos:ohn, tadinha, desculpe...**

**...ahahaha, vocês caíram!seus patos XP**

**todos:uu**

**Er, humhum, bem, acontece Que eu fiQuei com preguiça de ficar betando e talz, mas, como uma grande respeitadora do publico Q aguarda ansiosamente eu cheguei em casa, abri o Word e...esperei a pri betar pra mim XD**

**Quanto ao pedido das discrições dos personagens, bem, Quando eu escrevo uma fic eu geralmente esQueço desse detalhe, ate porQue eu começo com um personagem na cabeça Q depois muda muito, então, assim Q eu tiver um tempo eu me junto com a winly e a gente passa pro papel os personagens, ai, depois de cada capítulos a partir do próximo, eu ponho a descrição de alguns personagens, okz?então, é isso, bem, o próximo vai demorar pra sair exatamente pelo fato de ter Q colocar as descrições depois do capitulo, mas logo vem, relaxem XD**

**Ah, e em relação a review da sakurachan:**

**AAAAAAHHHHH, ajudamos mais uma?oh, de anda Querida **

**Winly:fala o Q importa uu**

**Hum, okz, a verdade é Q..não entendemos a ultima parte da sua review **

**Todos:Você ta criticando a review da garota?SUA PODRE!**

**Não, de forma alguma, eu jamais faria isso, eu só não entendi oo**

**Tetéia:Ela falou que Quer conversar comigo?é isso?oo?**

**Sakura C:Chamaram uma estagiaria? ;Dd **

**Winly:Senhor, livre-me dessas loucas Que importunam minha vida...vocês duas!pra fora já!**

**Tetéia e sakura C saem correndo**

**Winly: e você, encerre essa droga logo**

**Ai, sim senhora OO**

**Então, mesmo não entendendo a ultima parte nos simplesmente A M A M O S sua review, elogios são sempre bem vindos e criticas tbm...**

**Tetéia: da ultima vez Q você disse isso uma maluca chamada Priscila te adicionou no msn**

**Verdade...não Q isso seja ruim mas ela é um ser medonho...mas eu amo ela \o! então, muito obrigada pela review, sakurachan, toda review é importante e recebida com carinho por nos e ate mesmo imprimidas Quando eu tenho tinta(exagerada eu, ne?XD)**

**Bem, obrigada a todos os outros Que mandaram reviews tbm, adoro todos vocês, principalmente aQuela pessoa Q deixou uma review dizendo Q eu sou linda, gostosa e maravilhosa e Q eu devia ser feliz casada com o Shikamaru**

**Todos:Alguém disse isso?**

**Não, mas Quem mandar uma review dizendo isso ganha participação especial no próximo capítulo, só fazendo ponta mesmo, mas já é uma boa maneira de começar, ne?XD(estratégia para obter números altíssimos de reviews-autora inteligente XD)**

**Bom povo, beijinhus e ate o próximo capitulo!**

**PS:Obrigada por me ajudar, pri **


	26. Hitoshiwanninigawa

Disclaimer:Eu não possuo naruto...   
NA:Esse capitulo talvez esteja um pouco triste e talvez alguns fãs ate chorem (viaja não, autora maluca XD) então eu peco desculpas por ter feito isso, e tbm, esse capitulo deve ser a abertura da 3 temporada de konoha's future(sim, é dividido em temporadas q nem o anime). Ou seja, seria depois do movie, mas calma, tudo o q vocês tem q saber é q Hyn e Hatoshi já estão casados, só isso Curtam a fic Temari-san Dois anos depois do exame chunin Na funerária "Você é o Próximo" 

Cara da funerária:Olha eu voltando das férias, o q tem de novo?hum, Hokage-sama, você aqui?O q houve?

Tsunade:Ontem à noite, no hospital de Konoha, houve uma morte no clã uchiha

Cara da funerária:o q?quem morreu?

Tsunade:...o filho da Hyn e do uchiha Hatoshi 

Cara da funerária:...Hitoshiwaninigawa?o pequeno Hito?mas ele era só uma criança, o q houve?

Vigésima sexta Parte – Hitoshiwaninigawa

"Flashback da Tsunade, aniversario de dois anos do Hito "

Sakura: " segurando um monte de presentes" Sasuke, por favor pare de brincar com o Hito e me ajude aqui

Sasuke: " brincando de pega-pega com o hito " Sakura, pede para o Hatoshi ajudar, agora eu estou muito ocupado

Sakura: "segurando os presentes " Hatoshi, queridinho da mamãe, pode vir aqui ajudar ?

Hatoshi: " sentado no chão enchendo balões " agora não da, estou ocupado, pede ajuda para a Hyn

Sakura:" segurando os presentes " Hyn, por favor me ajude! já não estou agüentando

Hyn: " arrumando a mesa " Ocupada, pede para Akemi

Sakura: " quase caindo com os presentes " AKEMI !

Akemi: " colocando o bolo na mesa " OCUPADA!OCUPADA!OCUPADA!

Sakura: " já estava caindo com os presentes quando alguém pega todos antes de cair no chão "

Hito: " colocando os presentes no chão com o sharingan " meus presentes, vovó

Sakura:...meu netinho, q lindinho

A festa de aniversario de dois anos do Hito começa

Os convidados chegam, hito ganha presentes, o de sempre etc etc

Hatoshi todo feliz dando uma de pai exemplar brincando de pega pega com o hito

Sasuke, iruka e naruto tbm brincando

Mulheres num canto conversando

Hito:"sai correndo " banheiro!banheiro!

Todos:aaaahhhhhh, q lindinho...

Depois

Hito:ah, hum?cadê todo mundo?"olha em volta e não vê ninguém " papai?mamãe?alguém?Pegasus?

Itachi:ora ora, olha só quem esta aqui, pequeno Hitoshiwa

Hito:Quem é você?

Itachi:eu?eu sou só uma pessoa q veio te dar um presentinho

Hito:não sei quem você é, não posso pega nada de estlanhos

Itachi:"mostra uma barra de chocolate "

Hito:EEEEE, PLESENTE \o/"pega a barra e devora "

Itachi:nos vemos mais tarde, Hitoshiwa

Hito:ta bom, tchau tchau

Itachi: "some "

Sakura:Hito Hito "pega o Hito no colo e leva o hito lá pra fora "

Lado de fora

Hyn:Ah Hito, vem mamãe vem "pega o Hito no colo "

Temari:Ohn, ele é tao fofo, é a cara do pai

Tenten:Acho q não, ele é mais a cara da Hyn

Tsunade:Vamos descobrir com quem ele é mais parecido

Miiho:Hitozinho, diz pra titia Miiho, o que aconteceu ontem na novela das oito?

Hito:Eu não vejo a novela

Todas:ah...

Hito:mas eu sei q a Malia da antiga mini-selie esta tendo um caso com o Fernando q esta estlelando a novela das 6, e palece q a Mulhe q fez a Malia do Carmo na outla novela foi convidada a faze um filme, e o Escritor de novela das 8 vai escrever nova novela, é só isso q eu sei

Miiho:puxou a hyn...

Tenten:ele não ta a par das novelas mas ele sabe de tudo q acontece na Globo...q monstro!

Temari:Hitinho, você gosta de macarrão?

Akemi:para com isso,temari-san

Hyn:Meu filho não faz esse tipo de coisa, ele é bem mais normal q o pai...

Hito:"dancinha do hatoshi cantando " eu sou um macalao, macalao...

Hyn:Ate o meu filho?

Sasuke:...NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Naruto:ui

Sasuke:"pula em cima do naruto e os dois caem na porrada "

Akemi:Vamos cantar o parabéns

Na hora do parabéns

Todos:...muitas felicidades, muitos anos de vida...

Hyn:"corta o bolo de chocolate "Aqui, hitozinho, pega

Hito: mamãe, eu...não estou me sentindo bem..."desmaia "

Hatoshi:meu filho!

Hyn:Hito!

Sasuke:façam algo, pelo amor de deus

Sakura:Eu sou medica!

Temari:"apontando " grávido!Grávido!

Shikamaru:dessa vez não, querida...

Temari:Desculpe

Hospital de Konoha

Hito:"no quarto desmaiado deitado na cama da ala especial dos Uchiha, bem ao lado da dos Hyuuga "

Hyn:"junto com hatoshi, sasuke e akemi colados na porta tentando ouvir alguma coisa "

Lado de dentro do quarto

Sakura:"conversando com a enfermeira e a Shizune enquanto tsunade examina o Hito "

Daqui a pouco ouve-se um grito da sakura de dentro do quarto

Sakura:"sai do quarto chorando e correndo e agarra no sasuke "

Tsunade:"sai do quarto seguida pela enfermeira e a Shizune "...eu lamento informar..mas, Hyn-chan, Hatoshi-kun, infelizmente, não pudemos fazer nada dessa vez...

Hatoshi:..o q você quer dizer?

Tsunade:"abaixa a cabeça " sinto muito, mas, seu filho esta...

Shizune:Enfermeira, anote no relatório:Morto as 8 e 45 da noite

Hyn:...morto...meu filho...não "cai de joelhos no chão chorando " MEU FILHO!

Hatoshi:"abraça a esposa tbm chorando "

Sasuke:"abraçado com a sakura, chorando discretamente "

Akemi:...fuu-kun"agarrada no fuuji "

Sala de espera

Praticamente Konoha inteira

Enfermeira:"sai "

Todos:"olham na maior expectativa "

Enfermeira:"balança a cabeça negativamente "

Iruka:como assim?ele é filho da Hyn, como não?enfermeira!

Enfermeira:eu lamento mas ele era muito novo pra suportar algo assim

Naruto:iruka, fique quieto "chorando "

Hinata:tadinho...tadinha da hyn "chorando rios "

Miiho:"abraça o Shikaru chorando junto com ele " hito-kun...

Shikamaru: Não acredito, isso é...

Temari:"agarrada no shikamaru, chorando muito "

Shikamaru:...temari?

Kakashi:"fecha o Icha icha pervers e sai de cabeça baixa "

Neji:"consolando a tenten q tbm estava chorando "

Ino:pobre sakura...

Kuina:Tadinha da Hyn

Jiraya:porcaria, todo mundo só pensa na pobrezinha da hyn, na pobrezinha da sakura... e hatoshi?o filho era dele tbm!

Todos:"olham pro jiraya e choram mais ainda "

"fim do flashback da tsunade "

mais tarde

cemitério de konoha

todos estilo enterro do terceiro

Sino: pobrezinho ele era tao novo

Kiba: " chorando histericamente" eu odeio enterros

"Flashback do Shino e do Kiba " 

Floresta de Konoha

Shino:"com o Hito no colo "Veja Hito, esse é um besouro da Malásia, ele esta aqui de férias e...

Kiba:shino, não fique ensinando bobeiras pra ele "pega o hito e sai pulando "tio Kiba vai te ensinar a pular pelas arvores, Vamos, akamaru!

Akamaru:AU!

Sai kiba pulando com akamaru e hito no colo enquanto shino faz cara d quem desaprova isso

"Fim do flashback "

Kurenai:"chorando "hito alguma coisa q eu nunca consegui decorar o nome...

"Flashback da kurenai "

hospital de konoha

sakura:"se derretendo pelo netinho q acaba de nascer "

A maioria do povo de konoha estava lá vendo o bebe

Kurenai:Qual o nome dele?

Hatoshi:Hayate!

Hyn:Não vai dar esse nome pra ele, é nome de tuberculoso!

Hatoshi: e o q você sugere?

Hyn:Hishiwa

Hatoshi:O Q?NÃO MESMO!

Hyn:porque não?

Hatoshi:q nome horrível

Hyn:é o nome de um dos meus irmãos u.u

Hatoshi:ui...mas então, não vamos dar esse nome pra ele

Kurenai: porque não juntam os nomes então?

Hyn:isso, então, ele se chamara Hitoshiwa

Hatoshi:perfeito

Sasuke:perfeito o q?eu tbm quero dar minha opinião, eu quero q ele se chame Sasuke!

Sakura:ah, q lindo, eu adoro esse nome, sasuke...

Hatoshi:eu num vou da seu nome pra ele, é querer demais

Sasuke:mas é meu neto, precisa de um nome forte, um nome, de vingador, um assassino

Hyn:EU NÃO QUERO Q MEU FILHO SEJA UM VINGADOR ASSASSINO!

Akemi:"parada em silencio " já sei...Hitoshiwaninigawa

Todos:"gota "

Hyn: ta ai, gostei, Hitoshiwaninigawa, esse ser ao nome dele

Hatoshi:pode ser, a gente chama ele de hito

Fuuji:"falando baixinho " papai, me lembra q quando eu me casar e minha esposa ficar grávida eu tenho q arrumar o nome antes do nascimento porque na hora fica horrível

Shikamaru:certo

"fim do flashback "

Gai:"chorando "Lee

Lee:gai sensei "chorando "

"flashback do gai e do Lee "

Hyn:"em casa fazendo almoço "

Gai:"entra " Hyn-chan, eu vim devolver seu filho q tinha passado o dia comigo

Lee:sim

Hyn:ah, obrigad..."vê o filho vestindo a roupa verde do gai e do Lee " o q é isso?

Lee:e não é tudo, vamos hito

Hito:"Nice guy pose"

Hyn: OO "desmaia "

"fim do flashback "

Jiraya:Pobre Hatoshi, só eu penso nele... não, não é pedofilia uu

Kakashi:pobre hyn. Hehe "lendo icha icha pervers volume 2 "

"flashback do kakashi e do jiraya "

Kakashi:"lendo icha icha tatics com hito no colo lendo junto com dois olhoes OO " veja hito, não são lindas?se chama mulher. um dia você terá uma...

Jiraya:Kakashi, não fique ensinando perversidades de um livro pro garoto "pega o hito no colo e tira não se sabe de onde uma luneta " ao vivo é melhor, veja hito, vê aquelas coisas lindas de biquíni lá embaixo?são mulheres, um dia você ainda terá uma

Hito:mulheles...

Kakashi:ouça bem hito, quando você arrumar uma mulher, faca tudo q for possível com ela enquanto ainda é novo, entendeu?

Hito:sim \o/

"chamas atras do kakashi e do jiraya "

Hyn:"aura negra em volta e chamas nos olhos " kakashiiii, jirayaaaaaaaaaa"sai correndo atras deles com um facão na mão "

Hito:mamãe...mamãe...OO mamãe muito muito ma e violenta...sangue \o/

"fim do flashback "

neji:"olhos meio tristes "

tenten:"chorando "

"flashback do neji e da tenten "

Hito:"engatinhando pela mansão dos Hyuuga, passa pelo quarto do neji e da Tenten e vê os dois fazendo...hum...bem...é, a criança viu aquilo, e daí? " OO Tia tenten, tio neji

Tenten e Neji:"só agora se ligam q o bebe estava ali "

Tenten:ui...

Neji:Er, Hitozinho, oi ''''''''''''''

Tenten:bo-boa noite hitozinho

Hito:o q vocês estão fazendo?

Neji:er, fala pra ele tenten

Tenten:fala você, neji

E ficam nessa enrolação de fala você ate o hito se cansar e ir dormir, afinal, não vale a pena ficar sem dormir porque os dois esqueceram de trancar a porta do quarto, ne?

"fim do flashback "

Ino:"cara triste "

Chouji:"não consegue nem comer(milagre, não?) "

Kuina:"chorando "

"Flashback da Kuina, Ino e Chouji "

Estavam Kuina e Ino na casa do chouji, sendo q não eram parentes, lembrem-se q kuina não é filha dele...ate parece...

Ino: Kuina, porque vc aceitou ficar de baba do Hito logo hoje?

Kuina: eu não tive escolha. se não ficasse de baba a Hyn ia me jogar da ponte de Konoha, cortar minha garganta, arrancar meus olhos e raspar minha cabeça

Ino: A hyn é um doce de garota...

Chouji: É, nem parece ser filha do itachi """"""

Kuina: tudo bem se ela me jogasse da ponte, cortasse minha garganta e arrancasse meus olhos, mas raspar minha cabeça e muita sacanagem

Ino: Eu concordo

Chouji: " com hito no colo" vê se pode tal mãe, tal filha duas idiotas q só pensam em beleza

Hito: Pq? Pra mim elas parecem com porcas

Chouji: Eu também acho, mas fazer o que?

Ino: Chouji, quem e porca aqui?

Hito: você " aponta pra ino "

Chouji: " rindo "

Kuina: Papai para de rir

Todos: OO

Kuina: Papai quem disse papai?

Todos: """""""

Kuina: " olha para o hito tentando ignorar a mancada q deu " porca é sua mãe

Hito: Kuina porca, porca, porca, porca "apontando e rindo"

Chouji: " rindo histericamente " boa hitozinho

Ino: Chouji como você pode deixar ele falar assim de mim e de sua...

Chouji: Sua o q?

Ino: minha filha, seu...seu gordo!

Chouji:O que disse?veja Hito, hj eu vou te ensinar algo muito legal e divertido

Hito:o que? O que?

Chouji:...the married

"merda na ino "

Ino:chouji!

Hito:the married the married the married

"ino já se afogando na merda "

Chouji:he he

Kuina:ah, mamãe...

"Fim do flashback "

Shizune:"chorando " ah, tsunade-sama...

Tsunade:"só olhando " tadinho, ele era tao pequenininho, eu lembro quando eu e sakura fizemos o parto

" flashback da Tsunade e da Shizune"

Casa da Tsunade

Shizune:tsunade-sama, pare de brincar com o Hito e faca algo por aqui tbm "andando com uns livros pesadíssimos "

Tsunade:"brincando de esconde esconde com um paninho " cadê a vovó Tsunade? Acho

Hito:"olhando com cara de quem ta vendo uma maluca q fugiu do hospício " minha senhora, por favor...

Tsunade:Minha senhora é o caral...

Shizune:Tsunade-samaaaaaaaaaaaa, da pra ajudar?ta difícil, é muito pesado, ai "escorrega no skate q estava no chão e rala o joelho " ai, droga, odeio quando a enfermeira deixa os brinquedos jogados por ai, enfermeiraaaaa arruma seu quarto

Enfermeira:ta

Tsunade:er, humhum então hito, vou te ensinar o básico da medicina hj

Hito:"sorrindo pega uma faca e aponta pra shizune " operação

Shizune:Tsunade-samaaaaaaaaa

TsunadE:não hito!não é isso,

Hito:ah..."cara de decepção "

Tsunade:é isso aqui, primeiro, lavamos o machucado "um pouquinho de água q não se sabe da onde veio no machucado da shizune " depois "tira um band-aid do bolso e Poe no machucado da shizune" band-aid

Hito:Band-aid oo

Mais tarde, casa dos uchiha

Noite normal, todos jantando, menos sasuke q enfiava a porrada no hatoshi de novo

Hito:"no colo da hyn vendo o pai apanhando "

Sasuke:acho q já basta por hj, aprende a nunca mais dizer q meu Ditto não ganha do seu voltorb

Hatoshi:ai... "com um galo enorme na cabeça cheio de hematomas pelo corpo "Nunca mais luto pokemon no game boy com você!

Hito:"chupetinha na boca, desce do colo da hyn e vai ate a cozinha "

Hyn:o q esse garoto foi...

Hito:plimeilo..."volta e joga um copo de água na cabeça do pai "

Hatoshi:o q q você ta fazendo?

Hito:...papai... "pega um band-aid " band-aid "Poe o band-aid no machucado do hatoshi e da um beijinho "

Todos:oooooohhhhhhhhnnnnnnnn "carinha de q coisa mais meiga ;; "

"fim do flashback "

Hinata:"rios de lagrimas "

Naruto:ele...era tao bonzinho quanto um macarrão TT

Hinata: ¬¬

"flashback da hinata e do naruto "

Mansão Hyuuga

Naruto:ai você adiciona água quente e espera 5 minutos e ta pronto

Hinata:naruto esta ensinando Hito a fazer ramen, q bonitinho

Naruto:"sentado na mesa com o hito do lado " Itadakimasu!

Hinata:agora eles comem juntos e... naruto...

Naruto:"comendo enquanto o hito olha com água na boca... "

Hinata:Naruto, da ramen pra ele

Naruto:Hito, só vai ganhar ramen se dançar a dancinha do macarrão

Hinata:Naruto!

Naruto:ta ta "dando macarrão na boca do hito "

Hinata sai

Naruto:hito, eu vou te ensinar uma coisa muito divertida...

Mais tarde, naruto fugindo dos uchiha por konoha

" fim do flashback "

Miiho:"abraçada no iruka " ai, iruka... "chorando "

Iruka: "tbm chorando " ai miiho...

Shikamaru:..hum hum ¬¬

Iruka:"chorando "

Miiho:"a uns 7 metros do iruka agarrada no shikaru tbm chorando "

"flashback da miiho, iruka e shikaru "

Miiho:De novo, Hito

Hito:shikaru \o/

Miiho: de novo

Hito:shikaru \o/

Miiho:ai, ele é tao fofo falando shikaru

Hito:shikaru \o/

Iruka:"chega " ah, estão com o hito hj?

Miiho:é, ele ficou hj comigo, bem, na verdade, era pra ele ficar com a mamãe, mas ela ta dormindo, um dia no ano ela fica igual ao papai, ela chama de efeito Nara...

Iruka:ah, sei, escuta "segurando a miiho pela cintura " será q você não pode deixar o hito com o shikaru e irmos nos dois...ai minha mão, seu leão idiota!

Shikaru:"mordendo a mão do iruka "

Miiho:Shikaru!

Shikaru:Miau!

Iruka:ai, vai ver só, hito, diga, shikaru sem cu!

Miiho:Iruka!

Hito:Sem cu \o/

Miiho:não, hito...isso hito, continue, iruka sem cu

Hito:iruka sem...

Iruka:Hitoooooo, chega!

Hito:"sorrisinho " shikaru...sem cu \o/

"fim do flashback "

Shikamaru:" olhando com aquela cara q não se sabe se ta triste ou se ta com sono "

Temari:"com aquela cara de q não se sabe se ta sorrindo ou não "

Shikamaru:temari, você ta sorrindo?

Temari:...shikamaru, você ta dormindo?

"flashback do shikamaru e da temari "

Temari:ah, hitozinho bonitinho, como você é fofo " brincando com o hito "

Shikamaru:"olhando as nuvens, pra variar "

Hito:"depois de um tempo senta do lado do shikamaru " tio shikamaru \o/

Shikamaru:ah, hito, deite aqui

Fuuji:eles não são assim com a gente

Miiho:sacanagem...

Shikamaru:"do nada, enquanto a temari pegava o hito no colo " temari...qual a tangente de 623?

Temari: Shikamaru, isso é hora pra perguntar isso?...é 8,142

Shikamaru:Q ridículo, temari, não sabe nem fazer uma simples calculo de matemática? é 8, 143

Temari: como é q é?escuta aqui, se você subtrair o 5 daquele 2

Shikamaru:não, você deve somar 1...

Duas horas depois, os dois discutindo cálculos malucos

Miiho:...nossos pais não são normais...

Fuuji:com certeza q não

Hito:tio shikamaru, tia temari, acho q vocês estão cometendo um erro nas contas de vocês

Temari e Shikamaru?

Hito:você esqueceram de elevar a potencia 6, ai, o resultado correto é 8,144...

Temari:"olha pra cara do shikamaru "

Shikamaru: "pega um pedaço de papel e um lápis e começa a calcular junto com a temari "

Temari:caralho, ele ta certo

Shikamaru:q humilhante...

Miiho e fuuji:"morrendo de rir "

Shikamaru:"pega um pedaço de pau e sai correndo atras dos dois "

Temari:hito, vou te ensinar uma coisa muito legal hj...como fazer pipoca "sai correndo com o hito e um saco de pipocas atras do shikamaru "

"fim do flashback "

Akemi:"agarrada no fuuji " meu sobrinho "chorando muito "

Fuuji:pobrezinho...

"flashback da akemi e do fuuji "

Casa os uchiha, akemi e fuuji de baba do hito

Hito:"comendo pipoca q ele mesmo preparou enquanto akemi discutia com fuuji "

Akemi:você tava dando em cima dela q eu vi!

Fuuji:não tava não, eu só tenho olhos pra você

Akemi: você só tem olhos pra mim?então pega os olhos e enfia no ...

Hito:OO, aquilo q o shikaru não tem?

Fuuji:akemi, para de falar merda na frente do pirralho

Akemi:pirralho é o caralho, ele é meu sobrinho hein

Fuuji:é um pirralho babaca q nem o pai

Akemi:nisso eu ate concordo mas, não xinga o pobrezinho disso seu retardado

Fuuji:eu não queria chegar ao nível de te chamar de puta...

Akemi:Puta?puta? E eu não queria chegar ao nivel de te chamar de brocha

Fuuji:você não pode me chamar de brocha porque a gente nem..."olha pra cara do hito "

Hito:"sorrindo " o q diziam?

Fuuji:...então akemi, você é o amor da minha vida, minha amada...

Akemi:você tbm, meu amado

De noite, sakura colocando a mesa de jantar, hito no colo do sasuke, akemi abraçada com o fuuji, hatoshi jogando game boy

Hyn:"chega " Hitozinho, vem com a mamãe vem "pega hito no colo " como foi passar o dia com a tia akemi e tio fuuji?

Hito:foi uma merda mamãe, descobri q a tia akemi é uma puta e tio fuuji é brocha, q os dois só falam merda e q eu sou um pirralho de caralho, igualzinho ao babaca do papai

Todos:OO

Hatoshi:hito, quem te ensinou a falar essas coisas?

Hito:PUTA,BROCHA \o/

Akemi e fuuji:"cara d quem já ta morto "

Hatoshi:akemiiiiiiii

Sasuke:...bate hatoshi, bate...

Sakura:"estado de choque "

Hyn:meu deus...

Miiho passeando na rua com o iruka

Miiho:olha, é o fuuji... "passa fuuji voando de olho roxo "

Iruka:olha a akemi...akemi? "passa akemi voando de olho roxo "

Um olha pra cara do outro e continuam andando normalmente

"fim do flashback "

Sakura e sasuke:"chorando "

"flashback da sakura e do sasuke "

Sasuke:hito, eu agora vou te ensinar a paquerar uma garota bonita, preste atenção

Passa sakura pela sala

Hito:vovó, aquela ali é a vovó

Sasuke:eu sei hito, porque você acha q eu me casei com ela?

Hito:ta bom oo

Sasuke:sakura, eu vou ensinar o hito a paquerar uma garota bonita então colabore por favor...

Sakura:Ah sasuke-kun, eu sou uma garota bonita?

Sasuke:claro q eh

Sakura:ah, sasuke-kun...

Hito:vovo, você não ai em ensinar a paquerar uma garota bonita?

Sasuke:ah é

Depois, na sala

Sasuke: então, mina, você vem sempre aqui?

Sakura:Ah, sasuke-kun, você é tao fofo...

Sasuke:sakura, você tem q bancar a difícil...

Sakura:ah sim, então, você é um pão

Sasuke: ai eu gostaria de me afogar nos seus olhos verdes...

Sakura:ah, sasuke-kun...

Sasuke:sakura...

Sakura: ah, você não é aquele amigo do naruto

Sasuke:sakura, acho q você exagerou

Sakura:então, sasuke-kun, dizíamos?

Sasuke: ah sim, então, gata, você tem namorado?

Sakura:mas somos casados oo

Sasuke:sakura, é pra interpretar...

Sakura:ah não, não tenho

Sasuke: então você não gostaria de tomar um sorvete comigo

Sakura: ah adoraria

Saem os dois de casa e deixam o hito sozinho

Hito:vovó...vovó...

Mais tarde

Sasuke e sakura na sorveteria

Sasuke:sakura, não estamos esquecendo de nada?

Sakura:nada, é impressão sua

Passam hatoshi, hyn e hito

Passa kurenai do lado :oh, hitozinho, oi fofo

Hito:oi, mina, você vem sempre aqui?

Kurenai:ai meu deus, olha, eu to atrasada pra uma coisa "sai andando rápido "

"fim do flashback "

Hatoshi:"chorando "

"flashback do hatoshi "

Hito engatinhando

Hatoshi:hito, levanta e vem aqui andando pro papai vem

Hito:"engatinhando "

Hatoshi:vai hitozinho, anda...

Hito:"engatinhando "

Hatoshi:O SEU ANIMAL, LEVANTA E ANDA, PORRA!

Hito:"sai correndo ate a hyn e agarra ela chorando "

Hatoshi:olha, você andou...

Hyn:ah, q gracinha

Hito:"chorando escondido atras da hyn "

"fim do flashback "

Hyn:"chorando muito mais q qualquer um ali, obvio "

"flashback da hyn "

dia das mães

Sakura:"acorda de manha, chega na cozinha akemi fazendo café "

Akemi:bom dia mamãe, eu te amo muito, etc e talz

Sakura:Oh, akemi, bom dia

Sasuke:querida, feliz dia das mães "da um colar de diamantes pra sakura "

Akemi:mamãe, eu te trouxe isso "entrega uma flor pra sakura "

Sakura:oh, brigada akemi-chan

Hatoshi:bom dia mamãe, aqui pra você " entrega um buquê de flores pra sakura "

Akemi:"pega a carteira e sai de casa "

Hyn:"alimentando o hito olhando de cara feia pro hatoshi "

Hatoshi:ah sim querida, feliz dia das mães "da uma caixinha pra hyn "

Hyn:ah, as alianças depois de dois anos finalmente você comprou

Hatoshi: é

Sasuke:Hatoshi agora da pra devolver minha aliança, ne?

Hatoshi: ah sim "devolve "

Ouve-se barulho de buzina do lado de fora e todos correm pra ver

Akemi com uma Ferrari :feliz dia das mães, mamãe!

Sakura:ai, uma Ferrari, eu sempre quis uma

Hatoshi:da licencinha "pega a carteira e sai "

Daqui a pouco volta ele com uma picape

Sakura:oh, uma picape

Akemi:uu da licença "sai correndo e volta com uma limusine "

Sakura:Oh, é uma limusine

Hatoshi:"sai correndo "

Akemi:invejoso

Hatoshi:"volta com uma moto " mamaeeeee

Sakura:uma moto!

Iruka:moto! "pula na moto junto com a miiho e sai "

Shikamaru:"correndo atras "

Temari:"vasilha de pipocas sentada vendo " VAI SHIKAMARU!

Hito:mamãe

Hyn:ah hitozinho, q foi?

Hito:feliz dia das mamães "entrega uma folha pra hyn com algo desenhado "

Todos:oooooooohhhhhhhhnnnnnnnn

Hatoshi discutindo com a akemi

Hyn:hatoshi, olha só o q ele fez pra mim

Hatoshi:ah, q gracinha, é um desenho da família

Desenho:

Uma bolinha, um tracinho, tracinhos de braços e pernas e mais ou menos assim toda a família q ele desenhou

Todos:a lindo, desenho de criança...

No fundo do desenho, um desenho perfeito de um cara com um sobretudo preto com nuvenzinhas vermelhas, sharigan ativo, óculos e nariz e bigode falsos

Sasuke:olha o cara do casamento

Sakura:é verdade

"fim do flashback "

Um ano depois

Covil do mal do itachi

Itachi:GAROTO BAKA "porrada em alguém q sai voando " se quer se tornar um assassino tao bom quanto eu, então treine direito

Hito: "levanta meio sujo " sim, Itachi-san

Perfil dos Personagens:

Capitulo 1

Iruka:O garoto (quase)tao hiperativo quanto o pai. tem o cabelo muito parecido com o do naruto porem é moreno e os olhos são azuis(bonitinhu, não?)e pode usar o byakugancapitulo 15- Iruka. Tem 1,61m de altura e usa uma roupa muito parecida com a do sasuke(eh uma roupa bem comum, mas ele faz pra irritar o pai mesmo X3).

Usa a faixa de konoha na testa(esse povo sem imaginação...).

Akemi:Um pouco agitada, apesar de se fingir de santa, Akemi gosta mesmo eh de se impor, quando não consegue desconta em todo mundo, esse eh o gênio da pequena Uchiha. Com cabelos cor de rosa compridos e brilhantes(o q irrita Kuina ) presos por uma faixazinha bem de leve e olhos cor de onix um pouco mais escuros q o de sasuke e tao brilhantes quanto os dele tbm, akemi ate q faz sucesso entre os garotos, apesar de não dar muita bola pra eles. Usa um vestido bem curto mesmo(parecendo uma blusa, mas eh vestido), rosa bem claro e um shortizinho rosa mais escuro mt fofu com a faixa de konoha amarrada na cintura de lado. Ta sempre usando um cordão, vários diferentes, atualmente ela anda usando um com uma kunaizinha pendurada escrito "Kemi".tem 1,60m de altura

Yo \o/ 

**Gente, a partir desse capitulo talvez muito raramente vocês vejam os já conhecidos "Comentários das autoras". Isso se deve ao fato de nos simplesmente termos escrito alguns desses capítulos a 1 h da manha e sem nenhuma paciência de comentar...**

**Mas, estaremos estreando nessa capitulo a seção "Perfil dos Personagens", que será feita seguindo a ordem que eles aparecem nos capítulos. Não é exatamente perfil porque eu não pretendo dar a ficha técnica deles, ate porque eu ja dei na primeira temporada( P), mas sim as descrições de como eles são...porque eu não ponho a seção com o titulo de "Descrição dos personagens"?Porque isso é coisa de pobre, perfil é mais estiloso e fica aparecendo mais chique XD**

**Agradeçam essa seção aquele fã que pediu a descrição, que por um acaso eu não sei quem é porque eu to com a pagina de comentários fechada agora, mas prometo que assim q eu abrir a internet eu dou uma olhadinha no seu nick e te dou os créditos no próximo capitulo, valeu?**

**Bem, acho q é só isso, se faltar alguma descrição ate o final da fic me avisem q eu ponho um capitulo especial só sobre isso, okz?**

**Hasta la vista, my loves(quem tiver paciência, por favor responda essa pergunta: essa frase é inglês ou o que?PS:Eu sei q a frase não termina com my loves, viram uu...) **


	27. Akatsuki e Hellyn 1

Disclaimer:Eu não possuo naruto..e não me enche!XP

N/A:Talvez alguns de vocês estejam se sentindo perdidos desde o capitulo anterior, e talvez estejam entendendo mais ou menos onde estamos querendo chegar desde o capitulo anterior, mas eu admito que este capitulo esta um pouco complicado, não vou colocar explicação nenhuma aqui porque, antes de vocês lerem, isso seria spoiler, mas, para os interessados, tem uma explicação resumida nos meus comentários no final do capitulo.

N/A2:esse capitulo esta extremamente grande, mas é muito importante eu fiquei com uma pena de dividir, tudo bem pra vocês, ne? 

Num lugar escondido onde eu não posso revelar porque eu não sou fofoqueira ne?quer dizer, só porque a vizinha ta traindo o marido dela...

Winly:Temari!

Temari E:o que?da pra deixar eu narrar em paz?

Winly:u.u

Então, naquele lugar que não deve se saber onde é

Itachi"cheio de sangue "maldito, eu te treinei para ser forte e me ajudar, não pra me matar...

Hito:você ainda fala?achei que já tinha morrido

Itachi:seu...sim, obviamente tem um pouco do sangue Uchiha correndo nas suas veias

Hito:Não me importa, o meu objetivo é matar aqueles dois infelizes q me abandonaram, você e a tal akatsuki eram muito fracos, morreram tao rápido, agora, preciso completar meu plano, por isso, morra logo "sai "

Itachi:...esse garoto...ficou muito forte, nos últimos 16 anos...forte demais...a ponto de destruir a akatsuki, será que, agora, Hellyn me odeia?

Vigésima sétima parte – Akatsuki e Hellyn(primeira parte) 

"Flashback do Itachi "

Uns 2 ou 3 anos antes da Hyn nascer

Covil maligno da Akatsuki

Reunião

Líder da akatsuki:..então resumindo tudo, a missão de hj é de extrema importância, simplesmente a Akatsuki já não se manterá de pé com um líder como eu por mais tanto tempo, então, preciso q um de vocês busque a futura nova líder da akatsuki: minha filha Hellyn

Kisame:"falando com o Itachi " ele tem uma filha?

Itachi:...parece...

Líder:Acontece que ela é minha única parente e alguém que eu sei que poderá me suceder, porem, ela não sabe que é filha do grande líder da akatsuki, quem busca-la deve contar a ela e traze-la o mais rápido possível, eu quero saber quem se candidata a busca-la

Alguns braços se levantam

Itachi:senhor, eu peço humildemente que me deixe ir nessa missão

Todos olham com cara de espanto, o poderoso Itachi falando desse jeito?nem com o líder ele falava assim antes...

Líder:OO bem, então, Itachi e kisame vão nessa missão

Itachi:eu não quero, kisame fica, só eu já basta para completá-la

Líder:certo então, Itachi, aqui estão as coordenadas do lugar onde ela mora, traga-a ainda hj, pode ir

Itachi:sim "some "

Numa vila (não oculta ) um pouquinho longe dali

Itachi:agora, onde será q ela pode estar?"sai andando pela vila procurando a garota da foto q o líder havia mostrado "

Winly:temari, ele não mostrou droga nenhuma

Temari E:não enche, claro q mostrou, só q a gente pegou o flashback um pouquinho depois

Winly:sei...

Itachi:"vendo a novela " ah, já acabaram as duas?então, humhum "tentando manter a postura " onde estava mesmo?ah sim, procurando aquela... "vê a filha do líder " ...achei...

Hellyn:"sentada na frente de uma casa olhando pro nada calmamente (estilo shikamaru?) "...eu sei o q você veio fazer aqui...

Itachi:...

Hellyn:veio me buscar não é?tudo bem, pra onde vamos ?"sorrindo "

Itachi:como...sabia q eu vim te buscar?

Hellyn:não sei, eu simplesmente sabia, eu tenho esse dom

Itachi:isso facilita tudo, vamos "sai andando "

Hellyn:"segue ele numa boa "

Itachi:...você nem sabe quem sou eu e me segue mesmo assim?

Hellyn:é q você não me parece uma ma pessoa

Itachi:pois fique sabendo q eu sou um assassino

Hellyn:Serio?isso é bom, saber que eu não acerto sempre, saber de tudo é muito chato

Itachi:...garota estranha...

Hellyn:

Itachi:Acontece que o meu dever não é apenas leva-la, também tenho que revelar a você toda a historia da sua família e da akatsuki "na frente de um painel colorido cintilante escrito:Incrível Historia da vida de Hellyn e Akatsuki "

Hellyn:...minha historia?

Itachi:sim, ouça com atenção...

(N/A:A partir de agora visualizem os personagens em forma SD)

Itachi(sd): "Vestido de professor com um óculos em frente a um quadro-negro apontando e falando " ...então seu pai, que é conseqüentemente o líder da Akatsuki, te deixou nessa vila por esse motivo, mas agora q você já parece apta a retornar a Akatsuki eu vou te levar de volta, porem, eu preciso avisar q a partir de agora sua vida mudara drasticamente e você talvez...

Hellyn(sd):"vestida de estudante " sensei sensei!

Itachi:o que foi?

Hellyn:...quando é o recreio?

Itachi:...EU AQUI EXPLICANDO COISAS ASSIM E VOCE ME PERGUNTA QUANDO EH O RECREIO?NÃO TEM RECREIO!"gritando com ela naquele estilo que eu adoro que faz metade do cenário atras voar "

Hellyn:Não? ;;

Itachi:NÃO!

Personagens voltam ao normal

Itachi:..."quase batendo a própria cabeça na parede " perai, o q que eu to fazendo?eu não vou deixar uma garotinha me contrariar, escute, a partir de agora você só ouve e não diz mais nada, ouviu?

Hellyn:"desligada brincando com um esquilo " esquilinho...esquilinho...

Itachi:...ta me ouvindo?

Hellyn:esqui..."toma uma mordida do esquilo " AIEEEEEE "cena mágica:garota roda esquilo preso no dedo e joga pra cima "

Esquilo cai incrivelmente na cabeça do Itachi( com tanto lugar pra cair porque logo lá?porque eu sou muito ma D)

Itachi:"solta raios pelos olhos e mata o esquilo (Novo estagio do sharingan: Raiokyou!Quando o sharingan atinge o estagio Maximo você solta raios q nem o Super homem XD)"

Hellyn:...doeu TT

Itachi:pelo menos agora você me es...

Hellyn:olha, uma borboleta "sai pulando atras da borboleta "

Itachi:...cuta...

Hellyn:borboleta, borboleta

Itachi:"apontando uma arma pra própria cabeça "

Para resumir algumas horas com o Itachi tentando falar com ela no caminho pra akatsuki mostraremos apenas algumas cenas do que aconteceu:

Cena com a Hellyn dormindo enquanto o Itachi fala

Cena do Itachi batendo a cabeça numa arvore enquanto a Hellyn puxa ele correndo atras de uma poeirinha azul

Cena da Hellyn andando quietinha e o Itachi com um galo na cabeça meio irritado olhando pra ela de cara feia .

Cena da Hellyn sentada no chão fazendo um lanchinho feliz enquanto o Itachi olhava relógio meio contrariado

Cena clássica do Itachi com uma interrogação acima da cabeça procurando a Hellyn com ela sentada numa arvore atras rindo

Winly:Chega temari, você não sabe escrever uma fic decentemente?Ate parece q Itachi faria isso mesmo

Temari E:mas, mas winly, entenda, essa cena é tao clássica e...e...

Winly:E?

Temari E:...e fofa XD

Winly:ai meu deus, tudo bem, deixa passar...

De volta a fic

Covil do mal da akatsuki

Líder:Porque o Uchiha esta demorando tanto?Nem parece ele, sempre pontual...

Kisame:é verdade, Bob pai...

Líder:hein?

Kisame:nada não

Um dos membros que eu não to afim de pensar no nome: líder, líder, eles chegaram

Líder:ótimo "andando rápido " mal posso esperar pra ver minha filha, ela deve ser muito fria e seria e...

Kisame:o que...o que é aquilo?

Cena todos os membros da akatsuki olhando espantados, Itachi cheio de flores no cabelo e passarinhos voando felizes em volta já com o sharingan ativo em mangekyo(é assim que escreve?) pronto pra matar o primeiro que abrir a boca pra rir enquanto Hellyn olhava sorrindo feliz

Kisame:ih chefe, acho que tem alguma coisa errada essa garota não parece nem seria nem fria nem assassina...chefe?

Líder:"em estado de choque "

Mais tarde

Itachi:"cercado por um monte dos membros da akatsuki curiosos pra saber como foi a missão "...e foi isso, aquela maluca alegre quase não me escutou e ainda veio pulando e catando flores, teve uma hora q ela começou a cantar Eduardo e Mônica...

Um dos membros: mas ela é uma garotinha muito bonita e ingênua, digo, não seria difícil se aproveitar dela se é q me entende, Itachi, tem certeza q não fez nada com ela?

Itachi:tenho, e não me pergunte essas coisas, eu cumpro as missões exatamente como o ordenado...

Outro akatsuki qualquer:Itachi, o líder esta chamando você na sala dele

Itachi:certo

Já na sala do líder

Líder:Itachi, acontece que, bem, eu gostei do modo como cumpriu a missão e gostaria de lhe pedir um favor

Itachi:Um favor?

Líder:sim, minha filha é uma boa pessoa, ao contrario do que eu esperava e você é um dos melhores assassinos então...quero que treine minha filha

Itachi:o que?

Hellyn:"aparece não se sabe de onde e pula em cima do Itachi " sensei!

Líder:parece que ela gosta muito de você, então trate-a bem viu? já estão dispensados a treinamento a partir de agora

Itachi:"praticamente já se matando "

Hellyn:YeY vamos sensei!

Os dois saem da sala

Hellyn:"animada " então, o q vamos treinar primeiro?

Itachi:eu não sei...

Hellyn:ai eu fiquei tao feliz quando eu ouvi o papai dizer isso, porque Uchiha-san é a única pessoa fora o papai e o faxineiro ali atras...

Faxineiro:"no fundo da cena acenando "

Hellyn:...que eu conheço aqui, isso é muito bom e...

Itachi:escute garota, eu só fui paciente com você porque a ordem do líder foi traze-la viva, mas se ficar me enchendo eu não pouparei esforços para arrebenta-la. Ficou feliz em saber que eu terei que te treinar?pois eu vou dizer uma coisa, eu não fiquei feliz porque você é uma pirralha escandalosa que só sabe pular por ai e nem se quer esta interessada no posto de líder que será seu pelo que seu pai diz, se as coisas continuarem assim eu terei que dar um jeito de convence-lo a não entregar a akatsuki a você, uma pirralha que mal sabe se comportar não poderia cuidar de algo tao grande e poderoso como a akatsuki

Hellyn:..Uchiha-san, eu so...

Itachi:nada de Uchiha-san, eu quero q chame por senhor, entendeu?

Hellyn:"com a cabeça meio baixa " sim senhor

Itachi:Começaremos o treino pelo básico, eu quero ver ate onde você aprendeu na escola, espero q pelo menos saiba lançar uma kunai, e espero também que não seja uma kunai rosa com florzinhas

Hellyn:Não é não senhor...

Itachi:ótimo

No dia seguinte

Campo de treinamento especial da akatsuki

Itachi:é o seguinte, ali tem três alvos e quero que acerte essas 3 kunais o mais próximo que conseguir do centro,entendeu?

Hellyn:sim! " atira duas kunais e acerta uma em cada ponto do alvo mas um pouco distante do centro "

Itachi:...você não tem mira nenhuma!

Hellyn:er...é que eu tava só me aquecendo

Itachi:sei

Hellyn:quer ver?essa eu acerto direitinho " atira a kunais e acerta uma akatsuki loira que estava por perto "

Akatsuki loira:Ouch!

Hellyn:Aieee, desculpe!

Itachi:começo a achar que me enganei de garota, eu devo ter trazido a garota errada, só pode...

Hellyn:"corre ate a akatsuki loira " ai, olha, desculpa, desculpa, não era a intenção

Itachi:ela ta mesmo pedindo desculpas pra uma assassina?

Akatsuki loira:não, tudo bem, nem me machuquei mesmo "com a kunai fincada no pescoço e litro e litros de sangue escorrendo "

Itachi:aquilo é mesmo uma assassina?

Hellyn:ah, que bom, então, isso que esta saindo do seu pescoço não é sangue?

Akatsuki loira:o que?tem algo saindo do meu pescoço?não vejo

Hellyn:é uma coisa vermelha...parece...parece...parece ketchu...mostarda \o/

Akatsuki:Não seja boba, não se sai mostarda do pescoço, vermelho..só pode ser...maionese \o/

Itachi:..olha, ela fez uma amiguinha...ISSO NÃO AQUI NÃO EH UMA ESCOLINHA SABIAM?

Akatsuki:bem, eu vou ao medico para q removam essa kunai daqui, nos vemos mais tarde, ta?tchau /

Hellyn:Tchauzinho /

Itachi:...Hellyn, será que da pra voltar ao treinamento?

Hellyn:ah sim, onde estávamos?

Itachi: na parte que eu repetia que você não tem mira, como espera ser uma assassina se nem joga uma kunai direito?

Hellyn:eu não sei jogar kunais direito porque eu não treinei muito quando era pequena, não cosias violentas assim

Itachi:mas você sabe cantar My Will ne?

Hellyn:sei, isso serve pra ser assassina?

Itachi:Não uu

Hellyn: ;;

Itachi:ai, onde eu fui me meter?veja, eu vou te ensinar " segura a Hellyn por trás para demonstrar como se joga uma kunai (imaginem a cena, ai meu deus ) " assim "joga a kunai e acerta o centro do alvo " agora jogue de novo

Hellyn:ta "joga a kunai e acerta de novo a akatsuki loira que tava passando novamente "

Akatsuki loira: olha, mais maionese \o/

Hellyn:aieeeee, desculpaaaaa

Itachi:isso vai ser bem complicado...

Novamente aquela seqüência mágica de cenas para resumir o treinamento deles

Cena do Itachi fazendo pose de lado e jogando uma kunai com um fio amarrado numa arvore, em seguida fazendo o fio dar voltas em torno de outras arvores e por fim puxando o fio estraçalhando as arvores (qual o problema? Eh o Itachi !)

Cena da Hellyn fazendo pose de lado e jogando uma kunai igual ao Itachi e torcendo pra dar certo

Cena do Itachi todo enrolado no fio da kunai da Hellyn de cara feia enquanto a Hellyn tentava desenrolar ele desesperadamente

Cena do Itachi ensinando a Hellyn como usar o básico henge no jutsu

Cena da Hellyn usando o Henge e se transformando no Itachi

Cena da Hellyn transformada no Itachi pulando atras de passarinhos

Cena da Hellyn amarrada num canto enquanto Itachi fritava os passarinhos

Cena do Itachi ensinando a ela o básico bushin no jutsu

Cena de umas 5 Hellyns pulando corda juntas enquanto Itachi dava com a cabeça numa parede no fundo da cena

Cena do Itachi ensinando a Hellyn a lutar com as mãos

Cena da Hellyn fazendo altas poses estilo gai e Lee enquanto Itachi fazia sinal negativo com a cabeça

Cena do Itachi ensinando Hellyn a andar sobre a água

Cena da Hellyn caída na água meio que rindo de si mesma e Itachi do lado fazendo sinal negativo com a cabeça

Cena da Hellyn limpando o chão com o faxineiro com o Itachi no fundo segurando uma placa escrito definitivamente não mesmo

Cena da Hellyn tentando acertar as kunais no alvo ainda e o Itachi só olhando e fazendo sinal de negativo com a cabeça

Cena da Hellyn acertando o alvo e o Itachi olhando e fazendo q sim com a cabeça

Cena da Hellyn pulando feliz

4 meses depois

sala do líder

Líder: Fico feliz que finalmente tenha chegado a concluir o treinamento, e agora q você, minha filha, tem 17 anos acho que já pode pelo menos cumprir uma missão, então, Hellyn, essa será sua primeira missão

Hellyn:"vestida com o sobretudo da akatsuki sem sorrir " sim senhor!

Líder: e você como o atual e ainda responsável por ela deve administrar essa missão, a mim não importa se você ira administra-la de longe ou de perto, o que importa é q a missão seja concluída pela Hellyn, entendeu?

Itachi:sim senhor

Líder:ótimo, quero q vão o mais rápido possível

Itachi:entendido senhor

Hellyn:peco permissão para partida imediata a missão, líder

Líder:...Hellyn?

Itachi:"pensando " ela ta pedindo pra ir agora ou é impressão minha?

Líder:permissão concedida

Hellyn:muito obrigada

Hellyn e Itachi se viram e vão em direção a porta mas quando a abrem um monte de akatsukis caem de cara no chão

Itachi:"passa por cima dos akatsukis "

Hellyn :"passa também mas mais calmamente "

porta se fecha

Hellyn:"seria olhando pros akatsukis "

Akatsukis:"sérios olhando pra Hellyn "

Itachi:...pode parar de fingir

Hellyn:"pulando feliz junto com a akatsukina loira- Cilia " aaaaaaaahhhhhhh eu tenho uma missão

Cilia:aaaaaahhhhh, parabéns amigaaaa

Hellyn:brigada

Os outros akatsukinos todos sorrindo e pulando também

Itachi:...eu mereço...

Winly:temari, nos estragamos a akatsuki...

Temari E: eu sei...ohohohoho

Itachi:hum, Hellyn

Hellyn:sim?

Itachi:bom, eu deveria ficar vigiando seu desempenho de longe porem, devido as atuais circunstancias eu não farei isso, eu...eu vou com você nessa missao

Hellyn:...serio, Itachi-san?esta preocupado comigo mesmo?

Itachi: não, não é isso, entenda, eu como responsável por você devo me assegurar que sairá tudo bem, porque a missão é importante e...

akatsukina sem nome:Se a missão é importante então porque estão mandando uma iniciante como hell-chan?

Itachi:isso não é da sua conta, o q importa é que a missão é complicada e dela depende algo muito importante, por isso eu também vou

Hellyn:Itachi-san, por acaso o senhor não acha q eu tenho capacidade para cumprir uma missão dessas?mas foi o senhor q me treinou

Itachi:é, mas...mesmo assim...isso é complicado para uma pirralha como você, é só isso

Cilia:"comentando com a outra garota " ele ta é preocupado com ela isso sim

Outra garota:ah mas isso ta na cara, ne

Itachi no fundo da cena olhando feio pras duas

Hellyn:mas não importa, eu fico feliz só de saber q Itachi-san vai comigo

Itachi: n-não fale coisas assim, Hellyn, um assassino não fala assim, ainda mais alguém que será futuro responsável pela akatsuki, você deveria estar é irritada por não poder mostrar o que aprendeu sozinha

Hellyn:Como eu poderia ficar irritada com isso sabendo q o senhor vai lá só pra eu não morrer, porque eu sei q se eu fosse sozinha eu ia morrer de primeira mas, como Itachi-san vai comigo eu não tenho mais medo porque o Itachi-san é muito forte

Itachi:" desviando o olhar " J-já mandei não falar assim, e também, a missão é originalmente sua, não fique achando q eu cuidarei de tudo sozinho

Hellyn:Sim

Cilia :"falando com a outra de novo"...ele gosta dela

Outra:...eh uu

Na frente do covil da akatsuki

Itachi fazendo pose de gostoso com a mão no cabelo

Hellyn quase desmaiando ao ver o Itachi fazendo isso

Akatsukis olhando com cara de ih...

Itachi e Hellyn indo embora sérios enquanto os outros akatsuki só olhando quietinhos junto com o líder

O líder volta pra sala

Akatsukis tiram não se sabe de onde bandeiras enormes cintilantes escrito Vai Hellyn-chan!

Hellyn:"dando tchauzinho animada "

Itachi:"andando nem ai pros malucos que pulavam lá atras com bandeiras "

Assim q Itachi e Hellyn somem na floresta

Cilia:tudo bem, quem acha que ele beija ela antes da meia-noite?façam suas apostas...

Outro akatsuki q chamaremos de Leo(q falta de criatividade ):q ridículo Cilia, Itachi não é assim, ele é um homem serio q não se deixaria levar por um rostinho bonito...quem quer apostar q ela beija ele antes?façam suas apostas

Cilia:ótimo, então eu e as meninas apostamos 100 q ele beija ela antes

Leo:e eu e os caras apostamos 100 q é ao contrario

Cilia:apostamos 200

Leo:300

Cilia: 400 q ele beija ela

Leo:500 q ela beija ele

Cilia:600

Leo:700

Faxineiro:1000 q eles se beijam ao mesmo tempo

Leo e cilia:...1000!

Apostado

Quadro de apostas:

Mulheres: 1000 q o Itachi beija a Hellyn

Homens:1000 q a Hellyn agarra ele antes

Faxineiro:1000 q eles se beijam ao mesmo tempo

Algumas horas mais tarde no local da missão, um monte de corpos, Hellyn do lado do Itachi q se encontrava desmaiado no chão

Hellyn:Itachi-san, como isso...

"flashback da Hellyn "

no inicio da missão

Itachi:a missão é levar a cabeça do líder desse bando, a missão pra mim não seria grande coisa mas como é você vamos fazer o seguinte, você ira passar ate o líder q, segundo os dados, esta na ultima casa dessa vila, tente ir discretamente, e se encontrar algum inimigo a sua frente ataque-o na hora, não temos tempo a perder, e não se preocupe se não acertar algum ponto vital ou coisa assim, se conseguir faze-lo sair da sua frente já ajuda, seu objetivo é chegar ao líder sem olhar pra trás, eu darei cobertura, apenas passe pelos q tentarem interferir, tire-os do seu caminho e continue indo, o q estiver atras de você eu matarei, cuide só dos q estão na frente, entendeu?

Hellyn:sim senhor!

Itachi:ótimo, não se preocupe comigo também, apesar de não parecer eu estarei sempre atras de você para matar os q sobrarem, por isso em ocasião nenhuma pare e vire para trás nem volte,entendeu?

Hellyn:mas, Itachi-san

Itachi:ENTENDEU?

Hellyn:sim senhor..

Itachi:ótimo, agora, vai

Algum tempo depois

Hellyn derruba um cara e passa por cima dele, atras dela, Itachi esfaqueia o cara e continua seguindo ela(se o cara era inimigo ou não eu não sei, podia se o faxineiro do bar da esquina, tiozinhu passo a vida juntando dinheiro pra compra casinha em Bangu, voltando do trabalho é morto pelo Itachi XD)

Chegando nos domínios do líder disso tudo, Hellyn deparou com uns 100 homens logo na entrada da casinha lá, pulou por cima deles pisando na cabeça de todos e continuou, atras dela, todos mutilados em um minutos pelo nosso querido, amado e gostoso Itachi

Falta uma porta pra chegar ao líder do bando(é sempre assim) Os dois guardas q protegem a porta atacam com armas envenenadas e Hellyn não pode passar direto nem acertar eles, se chegar perto demais ela pode se machucar serio(estranho não?essas missões costumam ser tao pacificas...)

E vai a Hellyn, contorna o primeiro, dribla o segundo, passa pro Itachi, Itachi mata os caras, chega no líder, chuta, GOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLL!

Winly:TEMARI!

Temari E:desculpe, me empolguei

Com muito esforço a Hellyn passa por um mas o segundo segura ela e prepara uma bela morte por uma kunai cheinha de veneno bem no estomago. Atras dessa cena Itachi luta com um pouco de dificuldade com o cara anterior e mata ele, assim q o outro cara vai matar a Hellyn Itachi usa...o sharingan (fãs do Itachi falando: ate q enfim ele usou o sharingan )

O cara cai desmaiado no chão(preciso dizer porque? Poxa uu )

Hellyn:obrigada, Itachi-san

Itachi:eu disse pra não conversar, continue and...

Olhando pra baixo podia-se ver um dos caras fincando uma das kunais envenenadas na perna do Itachi

Itachi:"usa o sharingan e faz o cara desmaiar (porem, se ele acordar um dia será um milagre divino...amém uu ) "

Hellyn:Itachi-san, sua perna

Itachi:deixe isso de lado, continue

Hellyn:não, se for assim você vai

Itachi:eu disse pra continuar

Hellyn: ...certo então "se prepara para ir atacar o líder mas ouve o barulho de algo batendo no chão "...ITACHI-SAN!

Itachi desmaiou, sim minha gente, ele é poderoso, gostoso, sarado, mas ele também não é imune a venenos sabiam?

"Fim do flashback da Hellyn "

Hellyn:Itachi-san, já foi difícil traze-lo ate aqui fora, sem falar q...no meio de todos esses corpos mortos, ai ai...

Itachi:"deitado no chão ainda desmaiado "

Hellyn:mesmo q eu já tenha dado o antídoto pro senhor, mesmo assim "fazendo pose " pelo menos nunca mais o senhor dirá q o conhecimento sobre ervas medicinais não serve pra nada no meu futuro, mas...quando vai acordar?eu sabia fazer o remédio e tudo mais só que...só que não sei quando a pessoa acorda! Isso me lembra uma historia q eu vi um dia de uma linda princesa q dormia calmamente no seu castelo por uma maldição, então o príncipe foi ate lá e a beijou, ela acordou e eles se casaram e viveram felizes para sempre com os sete anões e as fadas, pelo menos ate que uma menina de chapéu vermelho plantasse um pe de feijão no castelo (Tem certeza q era assim a historia? )...

Enquanto isso no covil da akatsuki

Faxineiro:"vestido de pai de santo " nhammmmmm, aqui temos a resposta para tudo, concentrem-se amigos irmãos parceiros de luta, nhammmm

Todos os akatsuki concentrados olhando para uma mesa

Faxineiro:agora eu vou lhes dizer o q esta acontecendo no momento apenas com minha técnica de cartas "colocando cartas na mesa " aqui diz q será um garoto do interior q terá o sonho de montar um touro negro, hummmmm

Cilia:Mas, isso não é a missão, é o resumo da nova novela da globo uu

Faxineiro:eu sei, eu estou recebendo por divulgação, falando nisso, eu já falei sobre o novo programa do SBT?

Todos:faxineiro!

Faxineiro:tudo bem tudo bem, então jogarei búzios pra vocês verem

O q esta acontecendo "começa o trabalho'' "

De volta a missão

Hellyn:porem, será q... se eu tentar "aproximando do rosto do Itachi lentamente e fechando os olhos " Itachi-san.."para " mas, será que ele ficara bravo se eu fizer isso?mas...mas, eu quero tanto, eu quero...Itachi-san...

Itachi:"discretamente sem se mexer mais que isso passa os braços por trás da Hellyn e agarra ela contra si mesmo resultando obviamente num beijo (isso faz pensar se ele estava mesmo desmaiado ) "

"os dois praticamente se beijam ao mesmo tempo "

Akatsuki

Faxineiro:YES!

Povo:OH NO!

De volta a missão

Pequena multidão de bandidos vem correndo pra matar os intrusos na sua vila, mas para ao ver a cena

Bandidos:"imóveis só olhando os dois se agarrando no meio de um monte de defuntos "

Bandido 1:meu, que putaria é essa?

Bandido 2:não é putaria, ainda ne, do jeito q esse beijo ta daqui a pouco ...

Bandido 3: beijo?pra mim eles não estão se beijando estão praticamente engolindo a boca um do outro, eu nunca vi ninguém se beijar assim

Bandido 4:nem eu quando volto de uma missão agarro minha esposa assim

(as falas dos bandidos foram postas apenas para q os leitores entendessem mais ou menos como estava a situação de Itachi-gostosao–san e a Hellyn, qualquer semelhança com o mundo real é pura vontade sua de contrariar e criticar minha fic)

bandido 1:"começa a tossir pra chamar a atenção dos dois "

logo todos os bandidos estão tossindo pra ver se os dois se ligam q eles estão ali

tentativa da tosse frustrada

bandidos agora espirrando

tentativa do espirro frustrada

bandidos agora batendo as armas no chão

tentativa das armas frustrada

bandidos dançando a conga

conga frustrada

bandidos soltando fogos de artifício

tentativa dos fogos frustrada

bandidos ligando um pro celular do outro pra verem se conseguem fazer eles se ligarem ao ouvir o toque dos celulares

tentativa do celular frustrada

bandidos cantando em coro "Gloria a Deus nas Alturas"

tentativa coral aleluia frustrada

Bandidos cansado tomando chazinho

Bandido 1: "Poe a xícara de chá na mesa fazendo barulho mínimo "

Itachi e Hellyn levantam assustados e disfarçando

Bandidos param, olham, pensam e choram

Itachi:obrigado pelo remédio do veneno, Hellyn

Hellyn:ah..de..de nada "vermelha "

Itachi:agora...

Minutos depois a porta da sala do líder é derrubada e entram Itachi e Hellyn cheios de sangue com olhar psicótico

Akatsuki

Quarto do Itachi

Homens:"enchendo o armário de Itachi com caixas e caixas de...camisinha uu "

Leo:isso mesmo, povo, ele vai precisar essa noite

Mulheres chegam

Cilia:o q pensam q estão fazendo?Quem pensam q Itachi é? Ele não ira fazer nada com a Hellyn agora, parem com isso, saiam daqui "joga junto com o resto das garotas os caras pra fora do quarto e fecha a porta "

Leo:ei,deixem a gente entrar!Ei "surrando a porta ate q consegue arromba-la e.. "

Dentro do quarto as meninas estão enfeitando tudo com pétalas de rosa e velas perfumadas

Cilia:isso mesmo, tem q estar lindo, afinal, é a Hellyn-chan e o Itachi-san ne

Leo:...cilia "

algumas horas depois

Sala do líder

Porta se abre entram Itachi e Hellyn Hellyn segurando a cabeça decapitada do líder dos adversário, ou ex-adversários

Líder:perfeito, muito bom desempenho de vocês, Hellyn, Itachi-san, muito bom, estão dispensados

Os dois:sim

Os dois saem da sala

Incrivelmente não tinha ninguém lá fora, estranho, geralmente tem o povo de sempre

Cilia:ah, Uchiha-san pode me ajudar?preciso pegar uma coisa no quarto que esta em cima do armário mas não alcanço

Itachi:eu acabei de voltar da missão, será que não poderia...

Cilia:nem vai demorar vem "sai puxando Itachi ate o quarto " ali em cima, pegue por favor

Itachi:...ta, ta bom "vai ate o armário " mas, não tem nada aqu...

Leo:"empurrando a Hellyn pra dentro do quarto " agora seja uma boa menina e fique ai " sai do quarto e tranca a porta "

Itachi:...eu devia ter imaginado...

Hellyn:ah, Itachi-san

Itachi:o que é?

Hellyn:sobre hoje mais cedo, eu...

Itachi:o q houve hoje mais cedo?eu não lembro de ter acontecido nada

Hellyn:mas, Itachi-san nos..

Itachi:nos?nos não fizemos nada, eu não me lembro de nada

Hellyn:"sombra cobrindo os olhos " ah não?então eu refrescarei sua memória "empurra o Itachi na cama e sobe em cima dele(ui) "

Itachi:Hellyn, isso...

Hellyn:"sorriso estilo garota malvada (ai) " você disse q não aconteceu nada mais cedo, se não aconteceu mais cedo faremos acontecer agora então (autoras segurando plaquinha de Go Hellyn!)

Itachi:"puxando a Hellyn pra perto "

Os dois começam a se beijar e ficam assim por um tempo ate que a Hellyn(ela que era tao santa ) começa a tirar a roupa do Itachi (é mesmo a Hellyn?)

Ouve-se um grito de fora do quarto :Hellyn-san!O líder exige sua presença em sua sala agora mesmo !

Os dois param por um tempo, Hellyn levanta e prende o cabelo enquanto Itachi Poe de volta o sobretudo preto com nuvenzinhas vermelhas ( que é muito fofo,vamos admitir)

Hellyn:"abre a porta com um sorrisinho meio malicioso " então, Itachi-san, depois continuaremos com isso "sai "

Itachi:"se joga na cama "...não acredito nisso...

Sala do líder

Líder:Hellyn, eu quero te perguntar, faz um tempo que eu ando percebendo que esta muito próxima de Uchiha-san, por um acaso ele e você..

Hellyn:não senhor

Líder:Hellyn, antes de ser o líder eu sou seu pai, quero q me conte, por um acaso você e o Uchiha-san...beijaram-se ou coisa assim?

Hellyn:e se sim?o que tem de mais?

Líder:"acerta um tapa na filha " ouça sua vadiazinha, eu te trouxe aqui para ser forte e suceder meu cargo e não para q ficasse dando pros meus subordinados(um pai muito compreensivo, não?oO)

Hellyn: você tem moral pra falar de mim?na época q a minha mãe ficou grávida ela era uma subordinada sua também!

Líder:isso não é da sua conta!

Hellyn:"olhar desafiador " como era?toda noite?algumas vezes por semana?onde?no quarto ou faziam aqui mesmo?

Líder chega!"joga a Hellyn contra a parede " eu não vou tolerar isso

Hellyn:o q você vai..

Líder:eu matarei aqueles que atrapalharem os meus planos, terei que me desfazer de um grande subordinado, mas...matarei o Uchiha Itachi, e fique aqui enquanto isso, quando eu voltar conversaremos "pega algumas armas e vira de costas "

Hellyn:"pega uma kunai e finca nas costas do líder com todas as suas forcas " você não vai..eu não vou deixar q toque nele! "consegue enfiar a kunai toda e uma parte da mão nas costas do líder, depois retira a mão deixando a kunai lá dentro "

Líder:"cai no chão " tra...i...do..ra...

Hellyn:"já com o rosto todo sujo de sangue "por favor, não demore a morrer, você irrita

De todo o covil da akatsuki ouve-se um grito vindo da sala do líder

Multidão aglomerada na frente da sala do líder

Cilia:o que...Hellyn!

Hellyn:"parada em frente ao corpo cheia de sangue " ...mataram ele..eu não sei quem foi

Todos:"gota "

Um idiota lá no meio da bagunça:tem certeza que não viu quem foi?

Hellyn:sim, tenho

Todos:"ultra mega gota "

Hellyn:porem, com a morte repentina de meu pai eu assumirei a partir de agora, permito que conversem comigo contanto que não me tratem com muita intimidade, exijo respeito e mais tarde demarcarei mais algumas regras.

Essa sala agora é minha, quero que limpem essa sujeira, tirem tudo que pertencia aquele homem daqui e depois eu arrumarei o q faltar. Faxineiro, limpe esse sangue e tire esse corpo daqui, mas antes de mais nada, curvem-se perante sua nova líder

Todos se curvam, menos o ultimo que olhava de longe bagunça:Itachi, que sai andando

Hellyn:...podem começar a limpar a sala, eu irei continuar algo importante "vai atras do Itachi "

Itachi:"parado encostado na porta do quarto " bela lista de regras

Hellyn:eu nem comecei ainda a impor minhas regras, isso foi um resumo momentâneo de ordens

Itachi:entendo, e agora que é a líder, não poderemos mais...continuar o que fazíamos ainda a pouco

Hellyn:...você quer apostar? "entra no quarto e puxa o Itachi, a cena de antes se repete, porem... "

Itachi:antes disso, tem certeza que esta tudo bem?você acabou de dizer q não quer q ninguém te trate com intimidade e...

Hellyn:...Itachi, uma vez na sua vida, cale a boca e se preocupe com algo q não seja as ordens dos seus superiores

Itachi:...isso também é uma ordem sabia?

Hellyn:"cena em sd, Hellyn sd em cima do Itachi sd com raiva " cala a boca infeliz, será q não entendeu o q eu disse?

"personagens voltam ao normal "

algum tempo depois

Itachi:"deitado na cama com a Hellyn agarrada nele(vocês entenderam a situação ou eu tenho que desenhar também?

Multidão de fãs hentai gritando desenha desenha! )

Perfil dos Personagens:

Capitulo 2

Hyn:A filha do itachi destinada a ser sucessora da akatsuki por parte de sua mãe, hellyn, é uma menina muito quieta e poderosa. Usa o sharingan melhor que akemi e é apaixonada pelo seu primo Hatoshi, com quem agora tem ate um filho (essa juventude de hoje...).

Hyn tem o cabelo curtinho mesmo, só uns milímetros maior que o da Hinata(só pra terem uma idéia) e duas mechinhas muito parecidas com a da Hinata também jogada pra frente, só que mais finas. Pensando bem ate que a hyn lembra a hinata em cabelo, eu nem tinha percebido isso quando eu arrumei a imagem da personagem, só agora q eu to vendo...bem, 1,63m de altura, e olhos meio arroxeados(de porrada, talvez?) a questão da roupa dela ainda esta sendo discutida pelas escritoras

Miiho:Loira com olhos verdes(verdinhu verdinhu ..) como a mãe(sempre a mãe XD) e com um cabelo tao bom quanto...a avo (XD) miiho é um doce de minina (e tao azeda quanto torta de limão as vezes XP). Adora o irmão e Akemi e seu sonho é ver os dois juntos com a Kuina como empregada(na verdade o sonho dela é ter um conversível, mas isso também serve). Com o cabelo enorme preso dos lados e as vezes de tranca, a maior diversão dela é brincar no cabelo do irmão, sendo gêmeos com o cabelo loiro...grande e bom...mai godi XD, que monstros. Tem 1,65m

Fuuji:também loiro dos olhinhus verdis e cabelo comprido, tem 1,65m(gêmeos gêmeos), muito fofo e apaixonado pela akemi

Roupas a discutir tbm XDd

**Desculpem a descrição rápida dos personagens, é q hj eu não to com animação mesmo, e desculpem o capitulo enorme também mas não consegui dividir esse...**

**E desculpem os comentários finais rápidos, eu to um monstro hj **

**Autora que não esqueceu de vocês ama todos vocês**

**Bjinhus e ate o próximo capitulo**

"**ouvindo Hey Jimmy!-End Peacemaker Kurogane" You've got fight for your dreams!It's all to much!...**

**Ps:uma duvida, itachi passou a vida treinando e nao tem tempo pra nada a não ser matar, também não tem namorada, e a akatsuki é muito rígida então, isso significa talvez que ele...é...virgem?..**

Próximo capitulo:A segunda parte da historia de amor proibido de hellyn e itachi...

Winly:temari uu

Oi o.o

Então, como eu dizia, Akatsuki e Hellyn(segunda parte): A nova lide da akatsuki e o futuro que aguardava a ela e sua filha, e também a verdade sobre a morte de hellyn revelada...nem um pouco spoiler da fic, só preview mesmo XD


	28. akatsuki e Hellyn 2

Disclaimer:eu não possuo naruto..já ouviram o poema da água?

Água

Água que me lava

Água que me enxágua

Água

N/A:depois de ver o povo gritando explicações pelo amor de deus nas reviews eu resolvi explicar tudo aqui antes da fic. Bem o q acontece é que...tudo isso será explicado perfeitamente no capitulo 33 . peco que tenham paciência pois o mistério sobre o q esta acontecendo será explicado depois, por hora apenas entendam que: 1-Hito esta treinando com o Itachi

2- hito acertou o Itachi

3-Itachi quase morrendo tendo flashbacks do seu romance com Hellyn

4- eu aqui explicando fazendo o rap do professor de química

5-leiam a fic,depois tem comentários mt importantes sobre movie e manga da fic

6-bom divertimento

Algum tempo depois do capitulo anterior

Sala da líder da akatsuki

Cilia:...ai eu disse pra ela q não adianta fazer escândalo, nessas situações tem q se manter a calma "falando enquanto arrumava o cabelo em frente um espelho "

Hellyn:É verdade, eu entendo a situação dela mas se não se manter calma não adianta, ne?

Cilia:lógico q não adianta

Porta se abre

Informante 1:Líder, Uchiha Itachi-san voltou da missão, quais as ordens?

Vigésima oitava Parte- Akatsuki e Hellyn(segunda parte)

Hellyn:deixe-o entrar aqui, preciso mesmo falar com ele

Itachi entra ainda meio sujo de sangue

Hellyn:Bom ver q esta bem, Uchiha-san, completou a missão como o ordenado?

Itachi:sim, por um acaso a senhorita já tem outra missão para mim?

Hellyn:Na verdade temos algumas missões novas, mas são meio insignificantes e tem ate umas inúteis, parece q o nível das missões andam caindo muito e as poucas boas q ainda persistem em aparecer estão acabando, porem, isso é muito bom

Itachi:isso é...bom?

Hellyn:Sim. Porque as missões boas estão acabando graças ao seu ótimo desempenho atualmente, isso me deixa muito feliz, Uchiha-san, saber que esta cumprindo suas missões exatamente conforme as ordens

Itachi:Se me permite o comentário, líder, eu sempre cumpri as missões como o ordenado

Hellyn:Eu não disse o contrario disso, Uchiha-san, é só um elogio

Cilia:Itachi-san esta todo sujo de sangue, não deveria tomar um banho?

Itachi:não

Cilia:então ta...

Hellyn:não, faca o q Cilia-san disse, Uchiha-san, tome um banho e descanse da missão, depois q descansar volte a minha sala, preciso falar com você

Itachi:..eu não estou cansado, mas como foi uma ordem eu vou tomar banho e depois eu volto direto "sai "

Cilia:"assim q Itachi sai e fecha a porta " como é frio aquele homem

Hellyn:é ne

Cilia:mas você não parece incomodada com isso, Hellyn-chan, não te incomoda q ele não te trate com carinho e sim com frieza?

Hellyn:porque me trataria com carinho?sou chefe dele e não namorada

Cilia:de um tempo pra cá vocês ficaram assim, na época q ele te treinava ficava bem claro o q sentiam, agora os dois parecem tao... tao distantes

Hellyn:já disse q somos só chefe e subordinado, cilia, porque você insiste q deveria haver algo mais entre eu Uchiha-san?

Cilia: ta na cara q vocês se amam, não sei porque esse negocio de ficar assim de repente

Hellyn:cilia, Uchiha-san e eu não podemos ter mais nada alem disso, é questão de ética profissional

Cilia:se você diz, mas eu ainda preferia ver vocês aos beijos no corredor, lembro de quando eu ajudava vocês a se encontrarem de madrugada...

Hellyn:mas, isso nunca aconteceu cilia!

Cilia:eu sei, mas seria tao emocionante se tivesse acontecido

Hellyn:Cilia...

Cilia:eu não aprovo isso, acho q é melhor se agarrar se quer, não manter a pose só por estar trabalhando

Hellyn:você diz isso...por causa do leo-san?

Cilia:"kapota " LOGICO Q NÃO! Aquele imbecil e eu não temos nada, lembre-se bem disso hell-chan!

Hellyn:Mas vocês parecem tao apaixonados

Cilia:Não estamos apaixo...você ta usando minhas frases contra mim?

Hellyn:

Cilia:sua...

"começam as duas a correr pela sala uma atras da outra atirando coisas como lápis, bolinha de papel, cadeira, o faxineiro ... "

Porta se abre e Itachi fica parado olhando as duas jogarem coisas uma na outra

Itachi:a senhorita solicitou minha presença aqui, Líder

Hellyn:"agora q se liga q o Itachi estava ali " ah, ah sim "tentando manter a pose " pois é, Cilia-san, peço q se retire pois tenho coisas muito importantes a tratar com Uchiha-san

Cilia:ah, sim senhorita "sai "

Hellyn e Itachi em silencio, porta se fecha, ouvem os passos da Cilia indo pra longe e...

Hellyn:"pula no pescoço do Itachi " Itachiiiiii

Itachi:Hell... "abraça a hellyn "

Hellyn: "acerta um tapa no Itachi " filho da mãe, como você pode ir numa missão e demorar tanto tempo? Eu fiquei muito preocupada sabia?

Itachi:O q eu poso fazer se demorei?

Hellyn:Seja mais rápido na próxima vez, em vez de pensar na missão pense na sua chefe que esta preocupada com você

Itachi:...ai eu não cumpro a missão, hell ¬¬

Hellyn: E ainda volta sujo de sangue só pra me preocupar mais ainda Itachi:eu tava matando esqueceu?sai sangue das vitimas... 

Hellyn:q seja "agarrada no Itachi " escute, eu não quero ir embora

Itachi:você gosta daqui não é?mas é muito perigoso, eu prefiro mesmo q você vá embora

Hellyn:Isso não funciona assim, eu deveria comandar a akatsuki diretamente da akatsuki!

Itachi:você sabe q não precisa morar aqui pra comanda-la, é só deixar nas mãos de um responsável, não importa o q você diga você não vai ficar aqui

Hellyn:como você é mau, Itachi-chan 

Itachi:...

Hellyn:Mas, eu sei q só esta preocupado comigo, é mesmo perigoso para uma jovem como eu ficar num lugar cheio de assassinos, embora a grande maioria seja bem confiável

Itachi:não se deve confiar em ninguém daqui, eu já disse isso, e comigo nas missões fica difícil alguém pra te proteger, mesmo com aquela maluca por perto

Hellyn:é mesmo, ne?mas, mesmo longe daqui eu vou continuar sozinha e...

Itachi:"abraça a Hellyn " não vai ficar sozinha, eu vou ficar com você

Hellyn:serio?Mas...e a akatsuki e as missões

Itachi:"um pouco vermelho tentando disfarçar " serei como seu segurança pessoal, é isso q você vai dizer aos outros, não comprometa meu nome...

Hellyn:ah, eu to tao feliz

E os dois se beijam...

4 anos depois

numa casa numa vila meio afastada

Cilia:"arrumando o cabelo de uma criança " ah, como você é bonitinha, decididamente você tem a cara da sua mãe ... e o cabelo do seu pai

Hyn:"com dois anos " ah, isso é um elogio?obrigada, Cilia-san

Cilia:ah, o sorriso tbm é igual ao da sua mãe, como você é linda, Hyn-chan "agarrando a hyn-chan "

Hyn:cilia-san, não consigo respirar ...

Hellyn:"na porta olhando " Ah, Cilia-chan fica tao animada com a Hyn...ela me da medo

Itachi:"aparece atras da Hellyn " ouça, eu vou resolver algumas coisas por lá aproveitando q a maluca esta aqui ela pode resolver se alguma coisa acontecer... "vê a Cilia agarrando a Hyn " ... isso decididamente influenciara na personalidade dela

Hellyn:ah, que é isso? A presença da Cilia fará bem a Hyn

Itachi:...

Hellyn:...

Itachi:...

Hellyn:... às vezes acho q eu morreria se a Hyn ficasse igual a ela ;;

Itachi:eu sei, eu tbm uu

Uma semana depois mais ou menos

Itachi:"na varanda da casa sem nada para fazer com a maior cara de tédio " q...chato...

Hellyn:mas essa paz é tao boa e tbm, é divertido ficar sem fazer nada, mas a hyn ta brincando ali

Hyn:"um pouquinho distante brincando com umas flores "

Vem um gato se aproximando

Hyn: ah... um gatinho " olhando pro gatinho " gatinho...

Hellyn:hum?o q a hyn ta fazendo?

Itachi:onde?

Hyn:"chega perto dos pais puxando um corpo de gato sem cabeça numa mão e com a cabeça do gato esmagada na outra " porque o gatinho não se mexe, mamãe?

Hellyn:"tentando manter um sorriso " er, isso...ahahahaha ...

Quando a Hyn tinha 4 anos, pra explicar melhor o tempo

No quarto da casa

Hellyn:Eu sei que você não esta satisfeito com isso

Itachi:com o q?

Hellyn:com essa vida, eu já tinha percebido, então eu já sei o q fazer, você deve me matar e voltar a akatsuki, assim você voltara a ser como antes quando isso não te incomodava

Itachi:ta maluca?Eu não posso te matar, hell!

Hellyn:mas você deve...

Itachi:eu não vou te matar

Hellyn:eu não gosto de te ver desse jeito, então...se você não vai me matar..eu mesma o faço "pega uma kunai e se esfaqueia sozinha(sim, ela fez isso, algum problema?) "

Itachi:hell!

Hellyn:tudo bem, agora já não tem volta ne?

Itachi:eu...não posso ficar sozinho com a Hyn, você sabe q eu não dou pra isso...

Hellyn:O q vai fazer com a Hyn?

Itachi:eu não vou mata-la,essa menina é...tao...parecida com você

Hellyn:não é?

Itachi:como você pode sorrir mesmo assim?

Hellyn:"toda cheia de sangue cheia de machucados " é porque eu te amo

Itachi:..."vira e sai andando "

Fora da casa

Alguém na vila:Senhor Uchiha, o senhor esta coberto de sang.."toma uma facada na barriga "

Itachi:"sharingan ativo " vocês todos...vão morrer com ela...as pessoas que ela tanto amava...vão junto com elaaaaaaaa!"sai matando todo mundo da vila"

Depois

Itachi: "depois de matar toda a vila "

Hyn: "vem andando de camisolinha segurando seu ursinho com uma kunai na cabeça cheio de sangue artificial" Papai, você..."com olhar de psicopata" Matou todo mundo?

Itachi: Você é tao parecida com sua mãe...

Hyn: ...

Itachi: Sua mãe, quando eu a conheci ela estava sabendo de toda a minha historia, mas não era uma fofoqueira era apenas bem informada, ela também era de Konoha, segundo ela, ela se apaixonou por mim quando era novinha, ate virou assassina por mim...Hyn "sorrindo"Eu não vou te matar porque você...ainda vai me ser útil..

Hyn: papai...

Itachi: Decididamente você tem o cabelo dos Uchiha

Hyn: oO ...agora você vai embora, papai?

Itachi: "com a Hyn no colo" Fuja Hyn, fuja para bem longe...

Hyn: "sai correndo e deixa o ursinho cair"

Itachi: "pisa no urso e sai sangue do urso " Era o urso da Hyn...hyn..eu não vou te matar porque você..é uma das poucas pessoas depois da hellyn que já gostou de mim..você...parece tanto com...o meu irmão...

Winly:TEMARI, ISSO NÃO EH YAOI!

Temari E: 

Itachi:então, corrigindo minha fala que a temari-sama fez questão de deixar bem yaoi, eu não vou te matar, hyn, porque você é minha filha...e um dia, com o sangue da Hellyn em você, terá o poder de comandar a Akatsuki...pela sua mãe...

"Fim do flashback do Itachi (finalmente!) "

Itachi:"depois dos flashbacks todos...morre "(putz XD)

só pra acabar com a fic de vez e porque não consigo fazer uma cena seria, passa o faxineiro varrendo o corpo do Itachi com uma vassoura enquanto resmunga algo como:sempre eu...sempre eu..

Entrada da vila de konoha

Hito:agora, onde ela esta?...hum.. "vê duas garotas andando juntas conversando alegremente " achei!

Akari:então eu disse pra ela : como você pode ser tao falsa?Pelo menos seja discreta

Hareshi:Ahahaha, boa

Hito:"passa correndo pega a akari e some "

Hareshi:AKARI-CHAN!

Akari:"no colo do hito " quem é você?o q quer comigo? Eu não dou autógrafos sabia?

Hito:..você...

Akari:hum?

Hito:...fala demais "faz akari desmaiar "

Hareshi:Não se preocupe Akari, vou falar com seus pais e buscar reforços e...

Passa um grupo de garotas

Uma das garotas:Boa tarde Hareshi-chan, vamos no karaokê agora, você vai?

Hareshi:não, tenho q salvar a ..karaokê?bem, claro q vou, afinal, nem tinha nada pra fazer mesmo n.n

Meninas:

Antigo covil da akatsuki – agora sem akatsuki nenhum já q todos foram mortos

Akari:"acorda " hum, e-ei "percebe q esta acorrentada a parede " que negocio é esse?

Hito:seja bem vinda a minha casa, Uchiha Hareshi

Akari:...HEIN?

Oi gentiiiii 

**Nem tentem entender esse finalzinho, só no próximo capitulo**

**Sobre o segundo Movie: Bem, devido a pedidos, eu e Winly decidimos fazer o segundo movie, mas este só vira depois que a fic acabar mesmo, é mais como um complemento,depois encerraremos a fic de vez com um especial que vira depois do movie**

**Em homenagem a Priscila que não vai poder vir no meu aniversario e ficou chateada, pri do meu coração, não chore não, pois eu tenho uma surpresa pra você e pro resto dos fãs da fic: Um dos personagens do movie será único, o filho do gaara **

**O segundo movie ta previsto pra sair junto com o segundo movie original de naruto, enquanto eles ganham um movie lá no Japão vocês ganham um outro aki, pra quando japa metido virar pra você e dizer: Eu vi o segundo movie de naruto e você não, brasileiro de merda**

**Ai você vira pro japa e diz:E eu vi o segundo movie de konoha's future e você não, japonês de merda(nada contra os japas, é só uma piadinha, gente XD)**

**é obvio que depois disso ele vai perguntar o q é konoha;s future, ai você chama ele de burro e rouba-lhe o rolex ou seja lá o q estiver usando, ainda mais se você for carioca, ai você rouba, da um tiro nele e ainda pede resgate(nada contra cariocas tbm, eu sou carioca, por isso mesmo eu digo, mas acho nunca atirei em ninguém oo).**

**Sobre o manga: a fic vai ganhar manga!eu reuni algumas das melhores desenhistas(iniciantes) que eu achei(leia-se reuni umas malucas pela rua com uma placa de procura-se).Bom, a questão é q vai sair em manga e logo que estiver pronto o primeiro capitulo nos vamos deixar disponível no site oficial da fic que ficou a cargo de um certo ex-shikamaru que sumiu sabem, mas assim que estiver tudo certinho divulgaremos site, e tudo mais aqui pra vocês**

**Sobre o anime: Sim, talvez tenhamos a fic em anime também, ela acabou alcançando mais do que imaginávamos, mas isso é um futuro próximo, não tao distante mas talvez não esse ano ainda(;;)**

**Então, ate o próximo capitulo**

**Bjus desta autora**

**bye**


	29. Cla Uchiha

Disclaimer:Eu não possuo Naruto...eu juro que não!...parem de me pressionar! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH "atira na própria cabeça"

Winly:temari?o.o..TEMARI OO!

Oi?"limpa o sangue artificial" chamo chamo?

Winly:sem graça ¬¬

Hehehe..vamos a fic

Hito:seja bem vinda a minha casa, Uchiha Hareshi

Akari:...HEIN?

Vigésima nona parte – Clã Uchiha

Akari:ei, você não esta me confundindo com...

Hito:quieta! Só eu falo aqui...Primeiro eu vou te explicar tudo que houve comigo para você entender bem o que esta acontecendo, depois você pode falar

Akari:...ta neh o­o

Hito:quando eu era pequeno meus pais me abandonaram...sabe porque?

Akari:Faço nem idéia, tiu o.o

Hito:...porque eles não queriam um filho homem, simplesmente por isso, então me abandonaram por ai, e Itachi-sama me achou, ele me criou e eu cresci com apenas um objetivo: matar meu pai por ter me abandonado

Akari:ahn..tipo, legal, mas, onde eu entro nisso?

Hito:não é obvio?você, é a filha q eles queriam!

Akari:...o que?

Hito:isso mesmo, você é minha irmã, a filha q aqueles dois tanto queriam mas não tiveram de primeira, por isso me jogaram fora, por sua causa

Akari:mas...mas eu... eu não saiba

Hito:tudo bem, ninguém esta te culpando, você só será uma parte vital do meu plano, eu te seqüestrei e em troca da sua vida eu quero a do meu pai!

Akari:o queeeee?q negocio é esse?você é maluco?

Hito:pode ser

Akari:E alem disso...

Hito:Alem disso?  
Akari:Alem disso...eu acho que você se enganou u.u

Hito:...hein ..

Akari:Sou uma Uchiha sim, mas eu sou Uchiha Akari e não Uchiha Hareshi viu

Hito:.. "fundo da cena todo branco com aqueles ... atras do Hito"

Akari:Muito prazer

Hito: "kapota e levanta já gritando" COMO VOCE NÃO EH A FILHA DAQUELES DOIS?TEM QUE SER VOCE! VOCE EH A UCHIHA HARESHI!

Akari:não... não sou não, e não grite

Hito:é sim, tem que ser, eu não posso ter errado, quando eu te vi com aquela garota eu...eu pensei...

Akari:aquela garota?a é verdade, aquela garota...ela q era a hareshi ta uu

Hito:O QUEEEEE? "mãos na cabeça desesperado " COMO PODE SER?EU ERREI? NÃO ACREDITO! "cena do vilão contrariado "

Akari:er, que pena, sinto muito por você mas, será q posso ir pra casa agora?

Hito:"olhos brilhando " lie, você vai servir tbm, de qualquer forma você é uma uchiha ne?então serve he he he..

Akari: q...q olhar maligno é esse...é...eu...AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH, PAPAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIII!

Vila de Konoha

Casa dos uchiha (uma delas )

Hareshi:cheguei o/

Hyn:boa noite querida

Hatoshi:chegou muito tarde, onde estava?

Hareshi:ahn... por ai com a Akari

Hatoshi:não acredito em você...

Hareshi:mamãe!

Hyn:deixa ela, Hatoshi... Hatsuki queridinho, venha logo que o jantar já esta pronto e chame o seu irmão o "barulho de caminhão passando na rua " tbm viu

Hatsuki:sim senhora, ei "barulho de cachorros brigando na rua ",vamos jantar!

"Barulho de um navio passando do lado de fora da casa " :já to indo

No meio do jantar

Hareshi: ah é, será q deveríamos avisar tia Akemi?Akari foi seqüestrada

Hatoshi:Akari o queeeee?rápido, chamem todo o batalhão de choque, os ANBU, o Palhaço Bozo, a Hebe Camargo, vamos salva-la!

Hyn:ah, agora não, espera o jantar terminar

Todo mundo comendo e o Hatoshi olhando com uma gota

Hatoshi:hyn...--"

Outra das casas dos Uchiha

Akemi:eu estou preocupada, Akari não chegou ate agora

Fuuji:ah, deixa ela, a garota tem 15 anos, deixa ela, e afinal, ela esta com a Hareshi, o que pode acontecer de ruim?

Akemi:continuo preocupada, você tbm não esta Shikaru?...SHIKARU!

Shikaru:...miau

Akemi:Se shikaru esta aqui...Miiho!

Miiho:boa noite como é q vai meu casal de malucos preferido?depois dos meus pais, claro uu

Fuuji:A maluca aqui é você, miiho, q tipo de pessoa sem noção aparece na casa dos outros numa hora dessas e...

Temari:ola Fuuji, Akemi, boa noite, tudo bem com vocês?espero q não se importem mas eu queria tanto fazer uma visitinha ..

Miiho:...você dizia, Nii-chan?

Fuuji:er, oi mamãe, q bom q a senhora esta aqui, puxa escolheu um bom horário pra vir

Temari:eu sei, e acredita q apesar disso seu pai preferiu dormir a vir aqui?

Fuuji:pior q acredito...

Miiho:ate eu já estava dormindo, ela q me tirou da cama e me fez me arrumar

Fuuji:esse é o ruim de morar com a mamãe ainda, mas não se preocupe miiho, é só se casar q você estará livre

Miiho:há há há...muito engraçado

Fuuji:huhuhuhu

Akemi:ah, temari-san, boa noite

Temari:Boa noite sua ladrazinha de filhos

Akemi:mas eu já disse q eu não fiz nada, eu e fuuji nos casamos porque...

Temari:"agarrada no fuuji " não adianta, não deixarei você me separar do meu filho

Akemi:ai ai...

Fuuji:mamãe..ta me enforcando...

Temari:eu sei, to fazendo de propósito, você se casou porque queria me provocar, ne?vou te matar

Fuuji:gaaaaaah, soccorro miiho

Miiho:mamae!...mate ele uu

Shikamaru:já chega, temari, solte ele!

Temari:você aqui?não tava dormindo ?"solta o fuuji "

Shikamaru:é, mas ai apareceu isso aqui lá em casa... "aponta pro Hatsuki "

Hatsuki:oiiiii

Akemi:Hatsuki!

Hatsuki:eu vim avisar q a Akari-chan foi seqüestrada

Fuuji e Akemi:O queeeeee?

Temari:eu sabia q ela ia ser seqüestrada, outro dia o pavão dourado me disse

Shikamaru:acho que quem esta com sono é você, temari

Temari:ah, não enche u-u

Akemi:mas, mas e minha filha?onde esta? Quem seqüestrou?o q pediram em troca?

Hatsuki:não faço idéia, Hareshi q falou q passou um cara correndo e levou ela

Akemi: meu deus, vamos mandar a tropa ANBU atras dele, quero minha filha de volta

Fuuji:...agora?

Akemi:hein?

Fuuji:é q ta tarde, ah, Akemi, eu quero dormir

Shikamaru:eu tbm...

Akemi:SÃO MESMO PAI E FILHO, será Q NÃO ENTENDEM O Q ISSO SIGNIFICA?MINAH AKARI FOI SEQUESTRADAAAAA

Shikamaru:e eu to com sono, empatamos, posso ir dormir agora?

Akemi:pelo menos se preocupem

Fuuji: não se preocupe assim Akemi, se seqüestraram ela entao pedirão algo em troca, você vera, só espere e enquanto isso vamos dormir vamos

Akemi:fuuji...

Temari:minha netinha, como puderam levar ela?só porque é tao bonita e se parece tanto com...

Akemi:Com a mãe?

Temari:...com a avo ...

Akemi:uu de qualquer modo precisamos resgata-la, é a minha filha

Temari: e minha neta

Miiho: minha sobrinha

Fuuji:minha filha...

Shikamaru:zzzzzzzz...

Temari:... "chutando o shikamaru " PELO MENOS FINJA ESTAR PREOCUPADO ASSIM COMO EU!

Akemi:Hein?

Temari:quer dizer, ah tadinha dela ;;

Akemi:precisamos avisar o resto da família

Casa principal dos uchiha

Sakura:sasuke, sasuke, esta acordado?

Sasuke:é neh, agora...

Sakura:vai ver q barulho é esse lá fora, vai

Sasuke: porque eu?

Sakura: porque você é o homem da casa...

Sasuke:você vive dizendo q é independente e q a casa é sua tbm...

Sakura: ah, sasuke, vai

Sasuke:mas sakura

Sakura:...se você não for eu...eu...eu corto o meu cabelo, não, perai, já ta curto, eu... eu corto o cabelo da temari

Sasuke:então corta

Sakura:sasuke-kun, você "chorando " você não da valor ao cabelo dos outros?você não me ama?

Sasuke: não

Sakura:OO

Sasuke:não, eu disse q eu não dou valor ao cabelo mas eu te amo e..eu...ai eu...ah, ta bom "levanta irritado " mas só porque você ta chorando e eu não suporto ver mulher chorando "passa por uma parte do quarto onde esta a Winly chorando "

Winly:me abrace sasuke-kun

Sasuke:não... "sai andando "

Winly:"chorando mais ainda " aaaaaaahhhhh, itachi-chaaaaannn "some "

Sakura: .. ... escritoras uu

Sasuke:"abre a janela " ah, sakura, são só gatos no telhado, não esta ouvindo os miados?

Sakura:então espante eles

Sasuke:eu não vou subir no telhado pra espantar gatos, sakura

Sakura:oh,. Não, desculpe eu quis dizer espanque eles

Sasuke: "sobe no telhado " sakura

Sakura:hum?

Sasuke:desde quando os gatos tem mais de um metro e meio?

Sakura:hein?

Barulho de algo muito pesado e enorme rolando telhado abaixo

Sasuke: "cai com o shikaru em cima "

Sakura:shikaru!

Shikaru:miau!

Sakura:ah, boa noite pra você tbm

Sasuke:você entende o q ele diz?

Sakura:não, é q ta obvio q ele ta dizendo boa noite, ele é educado

Sasuke:entendo ...maluca...

Shikaru:miau miau miau...miau mau au...

Sakura:o q?serio?  
Sasuke:o q foi? Aconteceu algo com algum membro da nossa família mais especificamente a Akari?um acidente envolvendo ela e um seqüestrador com cabelos negros e olhos ameaçadores e vingativos?tem algo a ver com vingança pessoal? O seqüestrador se enganou?diga sakura, o q ele disse?

Sakura:ele disse q aprendeu a fazer continha de mais

Shikaru:"em SD contando nas patas e miando enquanto a sakura imitava ele e o sasuke olhava no fundo "

Sasuke:mas isso não importa, sabe, eu estava pensando, deveríamos começar a vigiar nossa neta Akari, a qualquer hora algum cara bonito pode querer seqüestra-la, pelo menos de uma coisa sabemos, essa ai foge do destino

Sakura:como assim?

Sasuke:Akari é uma menina descente, tudo a ver com o avo aqui, e eu sei q ela não seguira o exemplo dos tios, ela com certeza não vai se casar com o primo

Sakura:Hai, nisso eu tenho fé

Shikaru:miau(tradução:he he he... )

Autoras:OO..er, ahahahahahaha ''''''''

Algumas horas depois

Casa dos Uchiha Uchiha(hyn e Hatoshi)

Hyn:"cutucando o fuuji " fuuji..fuuji...ele não quer acordar

Hatoshi:deixa comigo " pega um pedaço de pau " acorda vagabundo!

Akemi:"segura o irmão " não! Deixa q eu resolvo, pra isso tem q se ter jeitinho e jeitinho é tudo q eu tenho olha só "senta do lado do fuuji " querido...vamos lá pra cima vamos..

Fuuji: .."dormindo e falando dormindo " um elefante...eu me casei com um elef...

Akemi:AAAAAHHHHHHH "enfiando a porrada no fuuji " FILHO DA MAE! ELEFANTE EH A VO!

Fuuji:"dormindo todo roxo " elefante, quem disse elefante? Eu me casei com uma linda princesa que...

Akemi:ah, fuuji...

Temari:Yare, se ninguém quer acordar ele então eu vou acorda-lo, afinal ele é meu filho e só respeita a mim, ninguém consegue me ignorar, não acha, querido?

Shikamaru: "dormindo "

Temari:... "calmamente pega o leque " ai ai ... "gira o leque e fica batendo com ele na cabeça do shikamaru " eu perguntei se não concorda comigo, querido?

Shikamaru:sim sim sim, eu concordo, obvio q você esta certa, ninguém mais certa é lógico, uhum isso ai, você é a melhor

Temari:imaginei q diria isso...agora, fuuji queridinho..

Miiho:Ai, tadinha da Akari, ne iruka?

Iruka:é é, você ta certa

Naruto:o q estamos fazendo aqui a essa hora?

Enfermeira:vocês eu não sei mas eu estou aqui pra cuidar dos doentes, é só esperar a temari começar a acordar o fuuji q vão precisar de mim

Hinata:hai

Hyn:"tomando chá com a hareshi "

Hatsuki:vovô sasuke,o que o venerável ancião esta fazendo aqui?  
Sasuke:não sei, diz pra eles, venerável ancião

Kakashi:ah, cala a boca

"barulho de navio na rua ": venerável ancião, o q você esta fazendo aqui?

Kakashi:não em chame assim, e não sei o q estou fazendo aqui, quem sabe é a venerável idosa

Hatsuki:venerável idosa

Kurenai:calados!

Tsunade:"chorando no fundo " tadinha dela, é por isso q eu digo, não deixem as crianças sozinhas por ai, eu adoro as crianças, adoro cuidar das crianças e..

Hatsuki:Tbm esta aqui, defunto confirmado?

Tsunade:MALDITOS PIRRALHOS MATAREI TODOS VOCES!

Ino:isso não importa, ja viram isso?"com um mega decote "

Sakura:eu sei q você esta toda exibida porque colocou silicone, mas veja bem, isso só prova q estava tudo caído, olhe pra mim, eu tenho o mesmo q você e é na-tu-ral

Ino:demo...demo...jiraya sensei disse q estava ótimo

Jiraya: "escrevendo algo num livrinho escrito Icha Icha chiqueirinho " será q esse deixam eu vender?

Tsunade:seu...seu seu ero-velhosemmaisnenhumagarantiadevida!

Jiraya:...en

Tsunade:hum?

Jiraya:...rru...

Tsunade:que?

Jiraya:...gada ...

"pasa jiraya voando "

Shikamaru:ai, como vocês são problemáticos

Fuuji:concordo

Todos:ACORDOU OO

Fuuji:hein?que?ah "volta a dormir "

Todos:EI!

Covil do ...Hito \o/

Akari:e-ei, senhor seqüestrador, eu to com fome

Hito:não me chame de senhor seqüestrador, tenho quase a mesma idade de você, e meu nome é Hitoshiwanninigawa

Akari:quem foi o doido q te deu esse nome?

Hito:tbm não sei, mas quero q me chame de Hitoshiwa-san, ouviu?

Akari:sim senhor

Hito:assim me faz parecer velho, pirralha!

Akari: é você q me chama de pirralha, idoso

Hito: idosa é a avo!

Akari:não fale assim, vovó sakura esta bem conservada e a vovó temari...bem, não falemos disso se quiser ficar vivo...

Hito:mas a vovó já não tem "passa caminhão" anos?

Akari:sim, mas a idade não conta, só porque ela tem "passa rolo compressor" não quer dizer q ela tenha q ter aparência de velha, mas você sabe?Ino-san tem "passa manada de elefantes" e esta acabadissima

Hito:isso ta começando a me irritar, de qualquer jeito a idade delas não importa, o que importa é q cinco patinhos foram passear e ai...

Akari: e ai q alem das montanhas para brincar...

Hito: e então a pobre mamãe chamou

Akari:qua qua qua qua

Hito:mas nenhum patinho voltou de lá..

Akari:mas você sabe porque?

Hito:porque?

Akari: porque gato escondido com rabo de fora ta mais escondido q rabo escondido com gato de fora

Hito:isso não faz sentido, só porque num ninho de mafagafos tem 7 mafagafinhos não quer dizer q aquele q mafagafar mais melhor mafagafigador será

Akari:mas é porque o rato roeu a roupa do rei de Roma

Hito: porque na minha casa a escada tem 10 degraus

Akari:...se esta rua se esta rua fosse minha...

Hito:chega, já falamos demais

Akari: o anel q tu me deste...

Hito:CHEGA!

Akari:ta mas...to com fome...

Hito:garota, você é uma uchiha ou uma akimichi?contenha-se

Akari:eu só meio Nara viu!

Hito: e o q tem demais nisso?o q você sabe fazer sendo Nara?

Akari:... "começa a roncar e dorme "

Hito:entendi uu você quer comer ne?eu vou te dar algo pra comer "tira a blusa "

Akari:OO, AI SOCORRO ESTUPRO!

Hito:não seja idiota, é q eu estou com calor, esta realmente quente aqui

Akari:"um pouco vermelha " verdade ne "vira o rosto com um sorrisinho discreto "

Hito:o q foi? Q sorrisinho é esse?

Akari:na-nada

Hito:"chega perto da Akari " do q esta rindo ?

Akari:nada nada nada "vermelha " então, posso comer agora?

Hito:eu vou ver oq tem por aqui

Akari:"falando baxinho com ela mesma " que...físico!

Hito: disse algo?

Akari:li-lie

Temari e:"sentada num canto tomando chá com a Winly"O hito é mesmo uma...

Winly:"toma gole do chá"...criança inocente...

Temari e:"toma gole do chá tbm " ...por mais idade q tenha uu...

Winly:verdade...

"As duas tomam gole de chá"

Hito: Hum, que ma sorte você tem, não tem nada para se comer aqui

Akari:mas você nem foi ver

Hito:não preciso disso, eu tenho um incrível dom q me permite saber de tudo sem ter q confirmar

Akari:isso me lembra alguém...mas e eu?estou com fome

Hito:bom, eu tenho essa barra de chocolate aqui, mas não dividirei com ninguém

Akari:demo...demo... eu to com fome e eu amo chocolate, eu quero chocolate chocolateeeeeee

Hito:não mesmo "só pra irritar senta do lado dela e come o chocolate "

Akari:;; seu...ruim! "tentando bater no Hito "

Hito:"se divertindo vendo a Akari irritada " eu não queria fazer isso, mas...

Akari:mas?

Hito:"levanta "

Akari:o q você vai...

Hito:"pega o pedacinho q sobrou do chocolate "

Akari:o q vai fazer com isso?

Hito:"joga no chão e pisa "

Akari:...seu...seu...

Cena da Akari destruindo as correntes com cara de psicopata

Akari:ihihihi, seu atrevido, agora você vai ver oq é uma uchiha sem chocolate!

Hito:então quer brigar?

Cena seguinte da Akari socando o Hito e ele defendendo

Hito:mas agora chega

Akari:hum?

Hito:"segura os braços da Akari " quietinha, pirralha

Akari:me solte "tentando se soltar "

Hito:"joga a Akari no chão e sobe em cima dela " agora não pode fazer nada

Akari:e-ei, não faca isso, machuca

Hito: é só pra você não se soltar

Akari:eu ...eu ...eu to com fome

Hito:ainda?  
Akari:eu não comi nada, eu to com fome, to com fome

Hito:ai q garota mais irritante, eu arrumarei algo pra você comer, só fiquei quietinha, não da mais pra te prender porque alguém arrebentou as correntes

Akari:o que?pelo menos eu to solta agora, se tiver q matar alguém pra comer eu te mato

Hito:idiota, eu não vou deixar você chegar a esse ponto, se precisar eu te dou um braço ou uma perna

Akari:oh, q romântico uu

Hito:eu tava brincando, garota idiota, anda, vem comigo

Akari:onde?

Hito:...para o infinito "cantando "

Akari:para com isso " clichê da porrada com o leque "

Hito:Então, Akari seu nome, não é?como você tbm é uma uchiha eu me vejo no dever de te ensinar a suprema técnica de sobrevivência dos uchiha

Akari:qual?

Hito:"pega um celular "

Akari:isso é a técnica de sobrevivência?

Hito:sim, suprema técnica chamada disk pizza

Akari:oO?

Hito:outro dia eu te ensino a técnica do Uchiha Master Card

Akari:'''''''''

Hito: alo, eu queria uma pizza de..de que?

Akari:..chocolate!

Hito:chocolate, não, eu não vou pagar agora, ponha diretamente na conta dos...

Mais tarde, casa dos Nara Uchiha

Bagunça na sala

Akemi:"chorando " minha filha..

Fuuji:minha filha...vai encher o saco fazer outra daquelas...

Shikamaru:eu sei, é problemático, mas faze o q, comigo era pra ser um veio outro de brinde

Temari:eu vou fingir que não ouvi isso ¬¬

Shikamaru:então como eu dizia meus filhos são tudo q eu pedi a deus...

Sakura:minha neta

Sasuke:meu bebe

Hatoshi:minha sobrinha

Hyn: o chão q eu acabei de secar vocês estão molhando com suas lagrimas, meu chão!

Toca a campainha

Akemi:"enxuga as lagrimas e abre a porta " oi

Carteiro bonitão :boa tarde, a senhora estava chorando?

Akemi:"volta correndo, passa maquiagem perfume " eu?não, q eu isso "fazendo pose com a maior cara de puta "

Fuuji:Akemi...

Carteiro:bom, chegou uma carta pra senhora...

Akemi:"se desmonta com o senhora "

Carteiro:senhora?

Akemi:"petrificada "

Hyn:ah, deixa comigo "pega a carta e fecha a porta "

Akemi:eu sou tao velha assim?

Hyn:sakura-san, leia

Sakura:"abre a carta " meu deus

Todos:carta do seqüestrador?

Sakura: QUEM FOI O INFELIZ Q PEDIU UMA MEGA PIZZA DE CHOCOLATE E MANDOU A CONTA PRA FAMILIA PRINCIPAL DOS UCHIHA?

Família uchiha inteira mais os Nara mais os uzumaki, mais a Ino parados em fila de fuzilamento

Sakura:vocês acham q meu dinheiro é capim?  
Sasuke:sakura eu q pago as ...

Sakura:CALA A BOCA

Sasuke:então querida, seu dinheiro não é capim

Temari:sakura eu posso garantir q nenhum Nara gosta de chocolate, então a gente vai sair da fila e...tchau "puxa o shikamaru e se esconde atras de um sofá "

Miiho:"corre atras "

Fuuji: é, eu casei com uma uchiha q eu amo muito mas, hehehe "sai correndo tbm "

Sakura:você tbm é uchiha!

Fuuji:é, quer dizer, pela honra da minha família eu ficarei como Nara ate a briga terminar

Naruto:Uzumakis só comem ramen "correndo com a hinata no colo e o iruka atras "

Sakura:eu sabia, só podia ter sido uchiha, quem foi?

Todos olham pra cara do Hatoshi

Hatoshi: perai mãe, eu não gosto de pizza "sai da fila "

Hyn: eu não compro nada com o dinheiro da senhora..pra isso serve o uchiha card do Hatoshi "sai da fila "

Hareshi:eu gasto o dinheiro de qualquer um menos da minha família "sai "

Hatsuki:eu só gasto dinheiro com fitas de vídeo game "sai "

"barulho de navio peeeeeeeeee " : eu comprei o vídeo game "sai "

Akemi:eu estou de dieta "sai correndo e pega um mega balde de pipocas com cobertura de chocolate pra ver o q a mãe fará com o culpado "

Sasuke:"falando baixinho " eu..eu só compro quando você da permissão

Sakura:é verdade, mas então quem foi?não tem mais ninguém e...AKARIIIIIIIIIII

Casa do Hito

Akari e Hito comendo a pizza juntos

Hito:pronto, agora tenho q começar a ver como pedirei o resgate...

Akari:ahahaha, você acha q algum vai pagar o resgate?ahahahaha vovó sakura não ai pagar nada

Vovô sasuke só faz o q vovó sakura manda

Os outros avos nem penso já q um só dorme e a outra só bate nele

Mamãe e papai me amam mas a verdade é q não tao nem ai

Tia hyn?há, é pela filha dela q estou aqui

Hito:...nossa, como sua família te ama...

Akari:...lie, eles, eles me amam, mas, mas..."começa a chorar "

Hito:e-ei, não chore, hum, olhe, é o seguinte, vamos nos vingar deles

Akari:Nos vingar?e porque você precisaria a minha ajuda?

Hito:você conhece bem a família não é?então...

Akari:então, ta ..

Oi o/

**Gente, tenho uma triste noticia:a fic esta acabando, eu estou colocando esse capitulo aki e podem ter certeza q tao cedo não terão outro, semana q vem eu vou viajar e só volto em agosto, eu e winly, ou seja, nada de especiais tbm.O consolo é q durante a viagem estaremos escrevendo o segundo movie e começando a arrumar o manga.**

**Sobre o manga, novamente:Já temos as desenhistas prontas, contratadas, são ao todo 6 garotas e..2...garotos XD**

**Uma minina mt mt foda, uma Okita, uma q eu não conheço, um Ash, uma Kammy, um esquisito e por ai vai...**

**Espero que tenham gostado tanto do hito quanto da akari, e tbm das novas crianças, eu pessoalmente acho q a partir do capitulo 31 é q a akari começa a fazer algo útil, mas isso não importa**

**Bem bem, boas férias para todos vocês, e, para aqueles que ainda estão em semana de provas no colégio, boa sorte tbm, fiquem logo de férias **

**Ate a próxima o/**


	30. Uchiha vs Uchiha

Disclaimer: eu tava com muita saudades do fiction!Amo todo mundo aqui!

Todos:uu

Ah sim, Naruto não me pertence D

Akari:''sentada num sofá fazendo pose de gostosa '' então, começaremos com o plano numero 1 da Akari: as ligações

Trigésima(já to perdendo a conta...) Parte –Akari e Hito vs Família Desnaturada

Hito:porque eu estou te ajudando mesmo? Akari:porque você não quer me ver dando escândalo, ne? Hito:ah é Akari:Ok, o plano é o seguinte, pelo q sabemos quando alguém é seqüestrada geralmente o seqüestrador fala com a família por telefone, então, você vai ter q ligar pra eles Hito:porque eu?porque não você? 

Akari: e porque eu ligaria?eu sou a seqüestrada, lembra?

Hito:oh meu, estou recebendo ordens de uma pirralha

Akari:quieto e vamos logo com isso

Casa dos Uchiha Uchiha

Peeeeeeee:''jogando vídeo game com o hatsuki ''

Hyn:''olhando pro nada ''...ligação...

Hatoshi:hum?

O telefone toca

Hareshi:mamãe a senhora é demais

Hyn:eu sei

Hatoshi:''atende o telefone ''

Uma voz finíssima do outro lado da linha: Uchiha.. '' barulho de discursao no fundo: você não sabe nem mexer nisso?é pra colocar pro outro lado pra ficar parecendo voz de homem e não de bichinha

Caso não saiba eu sou um homem!

Não importa, fala logo '' er, então, Uchiha, eu...

Hatoshi:obrigado, não comprarei nada

Voz:e-ei!ei seu desnaturado, sua filha esta comigo! ''voz no fundo:idiota!Eu sou sobrinha, sobrinha!

Q seja, é tudo mulher mesmo '' então, se quiser ela de volta...

Hatoshi:desculpe mas ligou pra casa errada, os pais dela talvez se preocupem mas eu não posso pensar em resgate, estou ocupado demais, sabe quanto veio a conta de luz esse mês?desculpe e tchau ''desliga ''

Casa do hito

Hito:...

Akari: e ai?o q disseram?

Hito:...desligaram

Akari:não acredito, como tio hatoshi pode ser tao insensível?

Casa dos Uchiha uchiha

Hyn:quem era?

Hatoshi:o seqüestrador

Hyn: da akari?

Hatoshi: acho q sim

Hyn:'ah ta ''volta a olhar pro nada ''

Tsunade:''sai de trás de um sofá '' não deixem isso de lado, temos q salva-la

Kakashi:''sai do lustre '' mas como?

Kurenai:''sai do prato de sopa '' hum...sopa de legumes \o/

Sakura:''aparece na porta '' iremos ficar atentos, se não conseguiram com o telefonema provavelmente tentarão de novo de outro jeito

Barulho da janela quebrando e sasuke entrando por ela

Sasuke:quem vocês pensam q são pra invadir a casa dos outros assim?bando de abusados, de qualquer forma façamos o q a sakura disse

Barulho no telhado da casa, telhas caindo do lado de fora, algo laranja e algo roxo caem do teto

Hyn:minha sala!

Sakura:mas, eles são...

Naruto:''todo de laranja(como sempre alias, só q mais ridículo ) com uma mascara preta e uma cartola laranja e preta '' Eu sou Tuxedo Ramen e vou salvar a menina akari, não se preocupem

Hinata :''com uma sainha curta roxa e um mega cajado de plástico vagabundo nas mãos '' a-ano, sou a sailor ramen e eu ajudarei o tuxedo ramen a salva-la

Kurenai:vocês é q precisam de salvação!

Kakashi:eles ficam tao fofos assim, não?eu q ensinei pra eles isso, na verdade o Tuxedo ramen e a sailor ramen, eles tiveram um mestre ''vira de costas fazendo pose com o livro '' o Super ultra sensei: Tuxedo hentai ''olhos cintilando ''

Tsunade:vocês são ridículos

Casa do hito

Aparece escrito na tela: Plano das ligações falhou

Hito: e agora, princesa da telemar, mais alguma idéia genial?

Akari:lógico, Nara Uchiha akari nunca desiste

Hito:''pensando '' essas escritoras são malucas, tanto q agora os personagens falam os dois nomes, eu hein...

Akari:tenho uma idéia

Hito:lá vem

Akari:o novo plano é: coitadinha da akari

Hito:como é?

Akari:eu vou te explicar, escuta só...

Casa dos Nara Uchiha

Akemi:''lavando louca ''

Campainha toca

Akemi:fuuji, atenda por favor

Fuuji:não posso, to ocupado ''deitado no sofá vendo tv ''

Shikamaru:sim, estamos muito ocupados ''deitado na cama do fuuji e da akemi no andar de cima falando só pra não chamarem ele ''

Akemi:ai, cadê aqueles personagens q aparecem do nada quando se precisa deles?

Miiho:''saindo de baixo da pia '' me chamou?

Akemi:oh, sim, atenda a porta por favor

Miiho:''abre a porta '' oh senhor carteiro, o q é isso?

Temari:''vestida de carteiro segurando uma caixa '' acho q é uma correspondência pra akemi, como eu não tinha mais o q fazer resolvi me vestir de carteiro e pegar isso lá nos correios

Miiho:entendo

Akemi:malditas autoras q não sabem introduzir personagens numa cena direito

Miiho:bom, mas de quem é a caixa?

Temari:não sei, tem o endereço e tudo mais bonitinho aqui mas esta escrito embaixo q o endereço é segredo, por isso devemos fingir q não lemos

Miiho:ah, entendo

Akemi:o q há com essa família?só tem maluco...

Miiho:bom, mas abra logo, talvez seja algo do seqüestrador

Akemi:''pega a caixa e abre ''...não...não.. ''cai no chão de joelhos ''

Temari:o q foi ak...meu deus, não acredito!

Miiho:Mas afinal o q houv...ah meu deus! ''desesperada com as mãos na cabeça ''

Fuuji:''levanta '' o q foi?o q tem ai?

Akemi:''chorando ''

Miiho:''tentando se controlar pra não chorar tbm e consolando a amiga ''

Temari:isso..isso é...

Shikamaru:isso é?(incrível como ele consegue aparecer rápido quando as cenas começam a ficar dramáticas, não?)

Temari:é...é um vidro de esmalte vazio!

Akemi:''chorando mais ainda '' deixe-me ver de novo

Temari:não, akemi, é doloroso demais

Akemi:mas eu tenho q confirmar se é dela mesmo

Temari:é sim, é da marca uchiha...

Akemi: oh não ''chorando mais ainda ''

Fuuji:me desculpem a insensibilidade mas...como é que é?

Miiho:fuuji, seu idiota, você não entende?um vidro vazio, imagine a coitadinha lá, num quarto escuro sem ter como pintar as unhas, oh meu deus

Shikamaru:oh meu deus, mas q grave...bah, bando de malucas

Temari:você é muito insensível

Fuuji:pelo menos meu pai é normal

Temari: você só se preocuparia se eles tivessem mandando um lençol

Shikamaru:lógico, imagina a coitadinha lá, sem poder ter onde dormir, isso é horrível...

Fuuji:desisto, eu sou o único, o único !

Akemi:Tadinha da minha akari-chan !

Shikamaru:então ta, dramáticas, o q pretendem fazer?vão pagar o resgate?

Todas param de chorar e ficam se olhando e depois de um tempo dizem "Deixa pra lá" e saem andando conversando

Shikamaru:sabia...

Fuuji:são dramáticas mas elas querem q a gente pague

Shikamaru:é...

Casa do Hito dois dias depois

Hito:acho q não funcionou

Akari:ai, q droga!

Hito:''segurando plaquinha escrito: Plano coitadinha da akari não funcionou ''

Akari:tenho mais uma idéia!

Hito:la vem..

Akari: Vamos começar a fazer q nem aqueles seqüestradores de filme

Hito:de filme?

Akari:é, eles mandam partes do corpo da vitima pra assustar a família

Hito:mas akari...

Akari:O q é?

Hito:a vitima...eh voce uu

Akari:...verdade

Hito:quer mesmo q eu corte fora um dedo seu ou algo assim?

Akari:LOGICO Q NÃO!

Hito:então o que?

Akari:nos vamos mandar algo sim, mas não vai ser desse tipo'' olhar de idéia maligna ''

Hito:No que você ta pensando sua maluca sem causa?

Akari:Então, Hito, me arrume uma tesoura, sim?

Hito:...

Casa dos Nara

Todo mundo dormindo, q novidade...

Toca a campainha, o único problema é q não faz barulho, é campainha silenciosa, sim, silenciosa, porque a normal é muito barulhenta, e barulho é problemático e as nuvens são livres então...

Porta é destruída e carteiro revoltado deixa uma caixa no chão e sai carregando metade da porta q ficou presa no sapato(como isso?)

Miiho:Hum?ah, o carteiro deixou a correspondência

Temari:Olha, dessa vez ele destruiu a porta toda, ele ta ficando cada vez mais agressivo

Miiho:verdade, hum, olha, é outra caixa dos seqüestradores

Temari:ah, então não importa

Miiho:mamãe, pode ser algo importante

Temari:duvido muito...

Miiho:...mas akari é maluca, e do jeito q ela é é possível q tenha ate dinheiro aqui dentro

Temari:oh meu deus, é uma caixa dos seqüestradores, pode ser importante, vamos, abra

Miiho:uu ''abre '' ...AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH

Temari: o q é ?é dinheiro?

Miiho:não, é...é...

Temari:''olha na caixa '' AAAAAAAAHHHHHH

Porta do quarto se abre

Shikamaru:''morrendo de sono '' mulheres barulhentas, mulheres barulhentas será q devo mata-las enforcadas ou com um tiro?

Miiho:Mas, mas papai, dessa vez é...  
Shikamaru:ah, outra caixa dos tais seqüestradores, o q é agora?

Miiho:isso é...

Temari:veja

Shikamaru:''como todo ser humano ele tbm é curioso então olhando dentro da caixa ele vê... '' ...por isso?vocês me acordaram por causa disso?

Temari:como pode falar como se não fosse nada?

Shikamaru:temari, são só umas mechas do cabelo dela!

Miiho:Não são só mechas, são AS mechas, aquelas q ela poe de lado pra ressaltar o brilho ;;

Shikamaru:ai meu deus...

Temari:você devia ter mais consideração, são as mechas afinal...

Shikamaru:são só mechas!

Miiho:já disse q são AS mechas!

Shikamaru:q seja, eu não vou pagar nada pra um seqüestrador q fica fazendo piadinhas ridículas mandando essas coisas

Miiho:papai!

Temari:Escute, e por acaso você preferia q eles mandassem o que? Um dos braços dela?

Shikamaru:isso combinaria mais com um seqüestro de verdade...

Temari:Idiota, você quer q a machuquem?Não é melhor aproveitar logo q ainda não a machucaram, pelo menos não q a gente saiba

Shikamaru: então porque não usam o dinheiro do fuuji?

Temari:você é maluco?

Shikamaru:...bem uu

Temari:ta, eu sei, pergunta idiota, não tem como te conhecer há uns 17 anos ou mais e não saber q você é assim!

Shikamaru:Porque o fuuji não gasta o dinheiro dele? A filha é dele, se fosse a minha..

Miiho:''falando com o Shikaru '' mas acho q mesmo se fosse eu ele não pagaria

Shikaru:Miau!

Shikamaru:eu ouvi isso, mocinha!

Miiho:mas é verdade

Shikamaru:e tem mais, eu to começando a achar q a akari não ta nem querendo voltar, do jeito q isso esta, é capaz q há essa hora ela esteja junto com os seqüestradores morrendo de rir...

Casa do Hito

Akari:''chorando '' eles não ligam pra mim...mas eles vão ver só ''fogo nos olhos, pose de vingadora(o que foi? família uchiha meu...)''

Hito:e agora?mais algum plano?

Akari:estou irritada, quero q eles sofram por terem me ignorado !

Hito:mas você já esta se vingando

Akari:Mas eu quero mais, algo q realmente torture eles, algo macabro...MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Hito:''tampando os ouvidos '' sua voz rindo desse jeito já fica macabra o bastante!

Akari:o q você ta dizendo seu imbecil?minha voz é linda, é tudo, é...''sorrisinho de quem acabou de ter uma idéia genial ''

Hito:oh meu deus, pra q eu fui abrir minha boca?

Akari:ne, hito, me arrume um cd e um microfone

Hito:Ahn?

Casa dos Uzumaki

Iruka:Tudo bem pessoal, eu vou treinar vocês, vou ensina-los o estilo uzumaki de luta!

''barulho de carro batendo num poste'' : não quero aprender as técnicas dele

Hatsuki:nem eu, isso é tudo culpa da Hareshi

Hareshi:Quietos, ne, Iruka sensei, oq vai ensinar pra gente hj?

Iruka:eu vou ensinar uma técnica milenar chamada Sexy no jutsu!

Hareshi:''cara de quem não acredita q ouviu algo tao ridículo '' sexy... no jutsu?

''barulho de bomba explodindo '' e Hatsuki: SEXY...no jutsu!

Iruka:hai hai, para demonstra-la temos aqui nossa modelo pessoal q se disponibilizou a ajudar, Miiho!

Miiho:ne, iruka, eu disse q ajudaria com o q precisasse mas não vou tirar minha roupa viu

Iruka:não é pra você tirar a roupa

Miiho:ótimo...

Iruka:é pra eu me transformar em você sem roupa e você segurar os meninos quando eles desmaiarem com o nariz sangrando

Miiho:ah, entendi...O QUE?VOCE NAO VAI FAZER ISSO!

Iruka:relaxa miiho, é rapidinho

Miiho:não quero!

Kuina:''aparece do nada e se pendura no pescoço do iruka '' hum, iruka-kun, se ela não quer eu não me importo de servir de modelo, você pode se transformar em mim pelada...

Iruka:er, valeu mas acho melhor não

Miiho:é, essa visão eu dispenso

Kuina:quem te perguntou?você deveria ajudar o iruka e não dificultar o trabalho dele

Miiho: Acontece q ao contrario de você eu não sou tao vulgar a ponto de sair deixando qualquer um me ver pelada por ai

Kuina:demo, sendo o iruka, eu não me importo ''vermelha ''

Miiho: Ninguém perguntou!

Kuina:e alem do mais, antigamente ele as vezes me usava como modelo

Miiho:...Q HISTORIA EH ESSA?

Iruka:é complicado de explicar é uma longa historia

Miiho:eu tenho tempo

Hinata:Ano, crianças, Hyn ligou e disse para irem pra casa, parece q os seqüestradores mandaram mais alguma coisa

Hatsuki:ai, la vem...

Casa dos Uchiha Uchiha

Hatsuki:O que..

Hareshi:...É...

''barulho de trem '':..isso?

Hyn:''segurando um cd com a akari sorrindo na capa escrito Akari Collection ''...parece um cd...

Todos: ESTAMOS VENDO!

Akari:Hyn, ponha logo isso no som, quero ouvir o que esse cd do mal tem

Fuuji:ah, barulho não...

Hatoshi:ande hyn, ponha

Hyn:''poe o cd no som ''

Ouve-se o seguinte com a voz da akari:

Ola meus queridos familiares, como vocês estão?sei q estão muito preocupados comigo então consegui negociar com os seqüestradores para q arrumassem esse cd alegre para tranqüiliza-los, apreciem a musica

Todos?

Barulhinho saindo baixinho do som

Todos:''chegando mais perto do som pra ouvir ''

Cd: é doce amargo torta de limão...

Todos:''chegando mais perto porque ainda não ouviam ''

Cd:...meu amor vem me dar uma flor...

Todos:''com os ouvidos colados no som '' 

Cd: ...e o meu retrato, é sôo, seu...

Hatoshi:não da pra ouvir ''poe o volume no Maximo ''

Cd:..Fi..

Todos:Fi?''ouvidos colados no som no volume Maximo '' 

Cd:FICA COMIGO AMADO AMIGO E ME DA UM SORRISO

Todos saem voando de perto do som, só a hyn fica parada no lugar de olhos fechados, akemi se pendurando num poste q apareceu do nada, passa uma vaca voando

Akemi:ABAIXA ISSO!

Hatoshi:O QUE?NÃO TE OUCO!

Fuuji:PAI DO CEU O Q EU FIZ PRA MERECER ISSO?

Hatoshi: O QUEEEE?

''barulho do som '': ISSO EH ATE MAIS ALTO Q MEU NOME

Hareshi:AI MEU DEUS ELA CANTA MUITO MAL!

Hyn:''olha pro som calmamente e abaixa o volume ''

Cd: Mi mi mirmo zibang!

Todos caem aliviados no chão

Hatsuki: Meu deus, pai, eu vi o inferno

Hatoshi:e eu ouvi, meu filho, e eu ouvi...

Fuuji:disseram algo?não escuto mais nada depois dessa

Hareshi:meus ouvidos...

Cd:...Aori kaze ga ima...

Hareshi:Graças a deus, ela vai cantar evangelion, pelo menos é calmo

Cd: Baby, carry on! Ashita no kaze fuku goro ni!

Akemi:Ai meu deus isso não era calmo?

Hatsuki:ela já não sabe cantar e agora ainda erra a musica?isso é those wo hunt elves!

Hareshi: e como canta mal

Fuuji:amém!

Hyn:''pega um quadro negro e arranha o quadro ''

Todos respiram aliviados

Hatoshi:obrigado hyn, isso é um alivio perto da musica dela

Hyn:disponha

Hareshi:tira isso daí, o cd

''Barulho de carro batendo '' :...ta preso

Hareshi:não acredito, vamos ter q ficar ouvindo isso?

Hatsuki:eu sei o q devemos fazer

Hatoshi:esse é meu filho, sempre com a melhor solução

Hatsuki:''com um martelo '' vamos destruir o som

Hatoshi:o que?

Akemi:amo minha filha mas, concordo com você ''pega um taco de baseball ''

Fuuji:''apontando um arco e flecha ''

Hareshi:''com um cano ''

Todos atacam o som

Quando a poeira baixa todo mundo cansado no chão e o som tocando: Mas eu fico só olhando, sentindo no peito essa dooooorrrr!

Todos:aaaaaaaahhhhhh, ela canta muito mal ;;

Hyn:...

Fuuji:desisto, deixa acabar o cd logo, acho q da pra suportar

Hatoshi:ah não da não

Akemi:para de implicar, hatoshi, da sim

Cd:Usted es mi querido coracion...

Akemi:ah não da não, espanhol ninguém merece e muito menos tema de novela

Cd:se eu soubesse q ia ser assim...

Fuuji:Muito menos novela do SBT!

Hyn:se querem tanto desligar, façam isso ''puxa a tomada e o som desliga ''

Todos:''gota ''

Hyn;pronto...

Todos:''correm e abraçam a hyn '' SANTA HYN!

Casa do Hito

Hito: Parece q o seu plano tbm não deu certo...mais um..

Akari: não fale assim, você tem uma idéia melhor?

Hito:bem..

Akari:é lógico q não, só quem tem idéias aqui sou eu

Hito:na verdade..

Akari: porque você é um incompetente..

Hito:...como é?

Akari:é um incompetente q nem sabe seqüestrar a garota certa e se quer tem idéia de como pedir resgate, é por isso q eu sou necessária aqui, porque realmente os homens dependem das mulheres e...

Hito:''levanta irritado e passa a mão em volta da cintura dela ''

Akari: ''vermelha '' Hito...

Hito:''segurando a akari com uma expressão seria '' é verdade q eu deixei q você pensasse em tudo, isso porque...

Akari:Hito...

Hito:porque você não parecia bem com isso então pelo menos você se animou mais, mas se vai me ofender então eu...

Akari:hi...to ''tira um leque vermelho e azul não se sabe de onde e acerta a cara do hito ''

Hito:ei!

Akari:Idiota, veja onde esta segurando...

Hito:''só agora nota q estava segurando ela pela...bunda...XD '' oh ''solta a akari '' desculpe, eu não percebi a diferença

Akari:COMO NÃO PERCEBE A DIFERENCA?

Hito:é q é tudo ao contrario em você, a bunda é pequena e você é meio gorda...

Akari:..o ...que...você...

Hito:alias, akari, acho q a partir de amanhã eu não vou mais te manter presa aqui dentro

Akari:Hum?

Hito:é, porque desde q você chegou aqui você ta presa e isso ta te fazendo engordar então...

Akari:...gorda?

Hito:é, você precisa fazer mais exercícios akari, alias, pensando bem, quando eu te trouxe pra cá você já tava meio pesada mesmo...

Akari:hi...to.. ''pronta pra matar ele com o leque ''

Hito:Mas tudo bem porque não faz diferença o peso já q você nem é bonita mesmo, ahahaha

Akari:''queimando no fundo com o leque nas mãos, levanta o leque e..''

A pedido da secretaria municipal de controle de violência nas fics de naruto iremos substituir essa cena por uma mais leve

Multidão enfurecida

Lucy: Vocês são maus, vou matar vocês

Todos começam a perder braços e pernas do nada, mar de sangue

De volta a programação normal

Akari:''saindo da cozinha irritada com o leque nas mãos ''

Hito:AKARI, AKARIIIII ''com a cabeça enfiada dentro do forno com ele ligado ''

Depois

Hito:''sentado no chão da sala com um saco cheio de pedras de gelo enfiado na cara ''

Akari:mas veja pelo lado bom, pelo menos foram só umas queimaduras leves, você não ta cego nem nada

Hito:''olhando feio pra akari ''

Akari:ah, não seja fresco, nem ficou marcado, você parece uma bichinha assim, ahahaha

Hito:''lança raios dos olhos na akari ''

Akari:ei!

Hito:''voltando ao normal '' então, como eu dizia, eu tenho uma idéia

Akari:''comendo fondue de chocolate '' idéia?

Hito:é, e dessa vez é boa, mas você vai me ajudar, pegue uma das câmeras no armário e separe uns 6 metros de corda mais umas correntes e umas algemas e tbm uns lençóis e uma caixa de canetas e marca textos, mas molhe as canetas com alguma coisa antes...

Akari:...no q você ta pensando seu pervertido?

Hito:''olhos brilhando '' nada não, mas se não quiser lava-las tudo bem, você q vai sentir mesmo

Akari:''acerta o hito com o leque '' pervertido idiota!

Hito:''galo na cabeça '' akari, ouça bem o q faremos...

Akari:diga ''senta ''

Gente, q saudades de vocês 

**Desculpem a demora pro capitulo sair, é q estamos já começando o manga e ai fica enrolado mesmo...**

**Ah, uma coisa nada a ver agora: o desenho do Hatoshi já ta pronto, ele ta mt gato!a akemi tbm ta quase pronta, mas vai demorar um pouco mais...**

**Acreditam q um amigo meu me disse q eu não falo anda engraçado?Gente, falando serio, vocês me acham engraçada?respondam por favor, eu fiquei mo chateada quando ele disse aquilo, eu quero saber se todo mundo pensa igual a ele. As minhas fics são engraçadas ou eu sou sem graça?i.i**

**Coisa nada a ver numero 2: A minha irmã é mt foda, ela vai ajudar nos manga tbm, e é escritora de fic yaoi, pessoalmente mt boas, bjaum pra você onee-sama!**

**Coisa nada a ver -reloaded: eu comprei um playstation 2 e um jogo de Hack pro play...é mt bom mas é dificinho, quem tiver esse jogo eu recomendo jogar com a Mistral e o Elk o maximo de tempo possível usando skils (to dizendo q é nada a vê?já mudei ate de assunto, saiu de fic e foi pra jogo XD)**

**Bem, eu não tenho mt o q dizer então acho q é só isso, por hora...agora q eu voltei pro Brasil voltaremos a rotina normal de capítulos q eu postava aqui, tchau o/**


	31. video e briga chuva

Disclaimer:Eu não possuo Naruto...e nem notas altas na escola i.i...XD

N/A: Contando com esse faltam 3 capítulos para encerrar a fic, o manga estará disponível comigo e em breve no site oficial..uia, que chique XD

N/A 2: Obrigada Hayra, por ter o trabalho de entrar no e colocar uma review na fic pra me animar, te amo

N/A 3: Pri, sua safada! Para de jogar ragnarok e me responde no msn u-u

N/A ...789: Winly...cadê as minhas fotos?

Agora, sem mais enrolação de recadinhos...vamos a fic XD

Casa dos Uchiha

Toda a família lá

Todos sentados em frente a tv de tela plana gigante que a sakura ganhou de presente de casamento, todos comendo pipoca e tomando refrigerante e se você olhar bem você vê um cara passando no meio da família vendendo coisas como camisetas e lembrancinhas

Trigésima primeira parte - Vídeo esquisito e briga na chuva

Sakura:Ah, que bom que todos vieram pra ver os vídeos aqui em casa

Temari:"comendo pipoca com o shikamaru dormindo do lado " e que tipo de filmes temos, sakura?

Sakura:eu aluguei um monte, temos Uchihanic e eu tbm aluguei Sakuran, uns filmes que eu pessoalmente adorei!

Temari:hum, não tem a coleção completa do Querida eu Perdi as Crianças e o Grito não?

Naruto:pessoalmente eu prefiro assistir Iruka e o Ramen filosofal...

Tenten:PONHAM O MOVIE THE MARRIED

Ino passando na rua e ouve-se um grito e uns palavrões

Sakura:sim sim, aluguei todos esses estão aqui

Janela da casa

Alguém embaixo da janela falando alguma coisa, ouve-se barulho de porrada, shikaru vai ver

Embaixo da janela:

Winly:como você pode perder meu lequezinho q eu levei tanto tempo pra conseguir?

Temari E:"com um galo na cabeça " ai, não foi de propósito, as meninas estavam limpando por lá e eu tinha que levar pra algum lugar

Winly :Mas logo pra dentro da fic?

Temari E:desculpa

Winly: Tanto faz, agora o que importa é cumprir a missão e colocar essa fita ali dentro, mas...como?

Temari E:já sei!

Winly:temos que se sutis e discretas e...

Temari E:"toca a campainha "

Winly:VOCE EH SURDAAAAAAAAA?

As duas ouvem uma discurssao dentro da casa: "Vai você!

Não, manda a sakura!

Lie, eu não vou, temari!

Ah não...

Segundos depois ouve-se um "VAI!" e a porta se arrebenta e o shikamaru cai em cima das duas

Winly: Saia de cima de mim!

Temari E:Lie lie, fique aqui, não tem problema não "babando"

Winly:uu

Sakura:Ah, quem são vocês?"enquanto ela perguntava vem a temari e sai chutando o shikamaru pra longe das duas "

Winly:"toda de preto com uma mascara colorida " nos somos entregadoras e viemos entregar isso aqui!...Temari, cadê aquilo uu?

Temari E:"lendo manga" Fruits Basket...nah "olhinhos brilhando"

Winly:...então, aqui esta a fita "entrega a fita pra sakura " ate mais!"some "

Temari E:"some "

Sakura:entao...vamos ver...Hum, poessoal, mudança de planos, chegou uma fita nova e...

Temari: eu quero ver O Grito!

Miiho:Não, vamos ver Querida Eu Perdi As Crianças

Iruka:vamos ver Iruka e o Ramen Filosofal

Tenten:The Married!

Ino:naaaaaaaaoooooo"banho de merda "

Sasuke:Pessoal, eu como chefe principal dessa família...

Temari:quem te nomeou chefe principal?

Sasuke:Bom, o shikamaru ta dormindo então...

Temari:quem disse q eu falava dele?"levanta " PORQUE SO OS HOMENS PODEM FAZER TUDO? QUEM MANDA NESSA BAGUNCA SOU EU!

Sasuke:desde quando?

Temari:vai encarar ?"faíscas saindo dos olhos dos dois e se chocando "

Miiho:hum, você prefere ver o que, iruka?q tal assistir A Noiva Tímida no cinema comigo ?"agarrada no iruka "

Iruka:demo... eu preferia ver um filme q falasse do q é bom...eu! "toma porrada e sai voando "

Miiho:Insensível!

Shikamaru:"dormindo "

Akemi:ai meu deus, q bagunça, por favor, parem com isso, pessoal, ei, miiho, solte o hatoshi!

Hyn:ah, vocês não adoram essas reuniões de família?

Hinata:yare, ohohohoho

Neji:era melhor ter ido ver o filme do Pelé...

Chaves: isso isso isso isso...

Sakura:"na porta vendo a cena da nuvem de poeira e todos caindo na porrada enquanto o shikamaru rolava pra lá e pra cá dormindo " ... QUIETOS!"mode sharingan on! "

Todos:"sentados quietinhos " hai!

Sakura:o q vamos ver agora é essa fita q veio do seqüestrador

Todos:\o/

Sakura:"Poe a fita e senta do lado da temari q esta comendo pipoca pra variar "

Tela liga

Fita começa

Cenas

Bonequinha vem andando ate o meio da tela, levanta a mão e diz:Atenção para o toque de 5 torturas

5

gritos de dor e cenas de pessoas sendo decapitadas

4

passa um cara se arrastando sem pernas

3

cenas do Lula jogando Golf

2

cenas do horário político

1

Cara do naruto sorrindo

Todo mundo:AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH

De volta ao filme

Musiquinha da Fox Filmes

Letreiro:uchiha productions apresenta

Akari – a seqüestrada

Temari:tem certeza q isso é um filme de seqüestro?

Sakura:não sei, depois q vi a cara do naruto começo a achar q é terror extremo

Filme:

Hito parado falando baixinho pra alguém atras da câmera:já ta ligado?

Voz feminina por trás da câmera: já, começa logo a falar

Hito:falar o que?

Voz:o que tava no roteiro, você não decorou?

Hito:não, era muita coisa

Voz:ta bom, então lê essas placas aqui

Hito:"lendo com certa dificuldade " er, meu nome...é...Hito... eu sae, não, eu sou, eu sou um...um não, o, o sequatr...seqüestrador,e..

Voz:você ta parecendo um demente lendo, lê direito!

Hito:mas sua letra é muito ruim

Voz:QUEM TEM LETRA RUIM?

Hito:ni-ninguem, então, como eu ia dizendo, eu sou o seqüestrador da Uchiha Hareshi

Voz:AKARI!AKARI! é tao difícil lembrar o meu nome assim?

Hito:mas a intenção não era te seqüestrar, era a outra

Voz:Mas você foi burro o suficiente pra errar, agora fala direito!

Hito:ta ta, bom eu... "toma porrada e sai voando "

Akari: deixa q eu resolvo "pega uma cadeira " ano... papai, mamãe, vovó, vovô, Titio, titia, pessoal, Shikaru, Tsunade-sama "faz v com os dedos "...precisam me ajudar, eu fui seqüestrada e estou passando fome, frio...e...

Voz masculina de trás da câmera :o que?mentira, você ta ate mais gor...

Akari:" joga uma granada atras da câmera e volta a fazer cara de coitada depois q ela explode " então, eu estou sendo torturada e...

Câmera cai no chão e filma só os pés, aparecem dois pés indo em direção a akari e ouve-se assim:

Akari:o q você ta fazendo, idiota?

Voz: você não esta sendo torturada?então, vamos fazer com q pareça verdade

Akari:hein?

Dois pés saem

Os pés voltam carregando algo como uma cadeira e arrastando correntes

Câmera filma algo muito confuso de entender

Câmera volta ao normal

Imagem:akari presa numa cadeira com correntes

Akari:YAAAAA, IDIOTA, ME SOLTE

Hito: "do lado dela" Não "enfia um pano na boca dela e fica serio" então, se não pagarem o resgate pedido eu vou fazer coisas muito piores com ela

Sakura:mas qual é o resgate?

Hito:vocês devem estar perguntando qual é o resgate, ne?o resgate é...a vida do uchiha Hatoshi!

Todos:O QUEEEEE?

Hito:é melhor pagarem vocês sabem o que pode acontecer com uma garotinha com um corpo desses? Ela é nova mas tem um corpo tao perfeito e da pra se divertir bem com ela, uma garota assim tao deliciosa...

Akari:"vermelhissima, bico na canela dele "

Hito: o que que você ta fazendo?você ta indo contra mim? Alias, desde q você chegou aqui tem abusado demais da minha paciência, tbm posso abusar de você então, ne? "segura um dos peitos da akari "

Escritoras: QUE QUE EH ISSO, MINHA GENTE?

Tetéia:depois não sabe porque engravida...

Akari:"com o pano na boca tentando gritar...mas vermelha "

Todos:AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH

Akemi:minha filha esta sendo molestada!

Shikamaru:"acorda " ONDE?

Temari:"porrada no shikamaru " idiota!

Sakura:"desmaia "

Temari: Sakura!Alguém chame um medico!...Mas ela é medica...sasuke!

Sasuke: "com a sakura no colo " querida!querida!... "voz sexy sussurrando no ouvido dela " querida...

Sakura:"abre os olhos já cintilando " sim?

Sasuke:uu

Todos:''capotao"

Vídeo

Hito:"tira o pano da boca da akari "

Akari:"chorando " o q você pensa q ta fazendo?Baka, eu q confiei em você, pervertido, eu achei q fosse..eu ate já...

Hito:"sussurra no ouvido da akari " mesmo chorando você fica linda, me desculpe, akari-chan

Akari:"cena dramática com as lagrimas escorrendo enquanto fica mais vermelha ainda "

Hito:"vira lentamente o rosto da akari e beija ela "

Autoras dançando felizes no fundo, uma ta ate chorando de emoção porque conseguiu escrever algo tao simples quando queria escrever cenas pervertidas dos dois...

Todos:OO''''''''''''''

Filme: lado esquerdo da tela aparece aquele treco com a bateriazinha vazia

Hito:"solta akari "

Akari:"desmaia "

Hito:"segura ela no colo docemente e beija de novo "

Aparece escrito na tela: BATERIA FRACA em vermelho e acaba

Todos:AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Akemi:pobrezinha, ta sendo molestada!

Miiho:Molestada?quem me dera eu ter um seqüestrador desses, meu deus, que homem...

Sakura:Minha netinha, tadinha dela...

Temari:pelo menos ele é gostoso...

Hareshi: quem seria tao malvado a ponto de alem de seqüestra-la ainda roubar o primeiro beijo dela?

As mulheres todas começam a chorar

Naruto:gente, vamos nos acalmar

Sakura:como eu vou me acalmar se aconteceu algo assim?

Temari:eu não to chorando por isso, mas se eu tivesse um cara assim antigamente...

Shikamaru:ei!

Tsunade:"bebendo sake " hum...

Hatoshi:ele tocou os peitos dela!os peitos dela!

"barulho de navio ": papai é tao pervertido...

Hatsuki:Eh ne...

Tenten:Mais alguém viu q ela parecia ter gostado?

Todo mundo fazendo escândalo

Tenten:Acho q não...

Neji:era melhor ter ido ver o filme do Pelé ...

Sasuke:como ela pode ter gostado? A pobrezinha ate desmaiou

Tenten:acho q não foi por isso sasuke

Sasuke:não vou deixar q ele faça as perversidades q disse com ela

Akemi:"desmaia tbm "

Todas as mulheres desmaiam na hora, menos tsunade e temari

Tsunade porque tava bebendo

Temari porque é insensível

Casa do hito mais tarde

Akari:"acorda deita numa cama " hum, onde eu...o q houve pra eu... "lembra do q aconteceu e fica vermelha "

Porta se abre e o hito aparece

Hito:ate q enfim acordou, tava demorando demais

Akari:ah, hito, porque você...aquela hora..."vermelha "

Hito:"senta na cama " eu ia explicar isso mesmo, ouça bem akari, eu..."ficando vermelho "...eu...aquela hora eu, eu estava falando serio

Akari:hum?

Hito:eu vivi minha vida toda entre assassinos e não sou tao boa pessoa quanto pareço, quando eu te trouxe e descobri q não era quem eu queria eu pensei em te usar pra brincar...

Akari:brincar?

Hito:é, mas ai você começou a chorar e isso era muito irritante então eu tive q te fazer calar a boca de modo q não ficasse chorando pelos cantos, mas acho q você não entendeu bem isso

Akari:"já com os olhos cheios de lagrimas " isso?

Hito:Isso...isso de que você era só um instrumento...

Entenda, você tem um corpo perfeito para meus propósitos, uma bonequinha assim não pode ser dispensada. Quando estávamos naquele vídeo as cordas apertaram um pouco e meio q atraiu minha atenção pros seus peitos, eu não vi nada demais em brincar um pouco afinal já fazia tempo que estava enrolando e pra você não começar a chorar de novo eu te beijei, quando você desmaiou eu pretendia te trazer pra cá e finalmente concluir o q eu queria desde o inicio mas dormindo não tem graça, se for acordada fica mais excitante, ne...

Akari:"meio q em estado de choque, mas ainda dava pra ver as lagrimas rolando "

Hito:ah, não comece a chorar de novo, é por isso q eu queria q fosse embora logo, mulheres assim são mesmo um incomodo na minha vida...

Akari:"de cabeça baixa " hito, eu...

Hito:o q é?

Akari:"levanta o rosto chorando(muito bonitinha ela chorandoooo) " eu sou um incomodo pra você?

Hito:" vira o rosto " ...é, é sim, mas ainda é minha refém, por isso não posso te expulsar, mas talvez eu não precise mais de você amanha, já q tudo isso aconteceu vou usar você hoje mesmo, mais tarde, fique aqui dentro e não saia, e nem pense em chorar " sai e fecha a porta "

Akari:"olhando por chão e as lagrimas caindo, se joga na cama e começa a chorar "

Hito:"encostado na porta ouvindo a akari chorar com uma cara de quem acabou de fazer uma besteira enorme " Desculpe Akari, mas eu não poso te envolver ainda mais nisso...

Voz vindo do nada: hito...hito...

Hito:hum?quem é? é um fantasma?

Voz:não seu idiota..é a escritora uu

Hito: ah o.o

Temari E:"aparece" Hito, meu doce Hito...porque você disse isso?sabe que é mentira, você ama ela...

Hito:eu amo...é exatamente por isso que quero ela longe desses problemas todos...

Winly:"pula na frente da temari E"E por isso você disse que vai usa-la hoje?uu

Temari E:ei!essa fala era minha!

Winly:eu não vou deixar você ficar com as cenas bonitas, Temari uu

Hito:bem...eu não vou usa-la, pretendo apagar a memória dela com esta droga especialmente preparada "saca vidrinho com droga especial borbulhando " e depois mantê-la aqui ate o dia do resgate...

Temari E: essa droga..é coisa do Itachi?oo

Winly:oo

Hito:não, a tetéia que me deu..

Winly e Temari E: OO''

Winly: "joga a droga pela janela "vai por mim, é mais fácil isso matar ela e apodrecer o corpo em um segundo do que realmente apagar a memória...

Hito:mas..

Temari E:Hito, você ama ela..e tenho certeza que...

Winly: "pula na frente de novo "...que ela também te ama..pense bem, não é melhor ficarem juntos ate isso terminar então?

Temari e: Ladra de cenas!

Winly: P"as duas caem na porrada"

Hito:bem...é verdade..meu Deus, quantas besteira eu disse hein? Abre a porta"akari eu... Akari!

Temari e:O que houve?

Winly: Hum?

Hito parado na porta e a janela do quarto aberta, a maior chuva lá fora

Hito:droga, foi tudo minha culpa...! "pula pela janela " AKARIIIIIII "vê a akari "Ei!

Akari: "sai correndo "

Hito:"pulando pelas arvores "

Akari:"correndo e chorando no meio da chuva "

Hito:"por incrível q pareça é mais rápido e passa na frente ela por cima das arvores e se joga na frente da akari "

Akari:"vira pra correr na direção oposta "

Hito:"segura ela pelo braço "

Akari:"tentando se soltar batendo nele " ME SOLTE!

Hito:"segura os dois braços dela " akari, me escute!

Akari: Porque eu escutaria?eu não sou inconveniente?

Hito:não, não pra mim...

Akari:"se acalma "

Hito:ótimo, me escute, olha, tudo o que eu disse lá dentro, aquilo não...não era...

Akari:aquilo foi horrível!Eu não quero ficar aqui pra ser seu brinquedo!

Hito:Akari, não é assim, mas eu sei q você ficou chateada

Akari:você acha?como pode achar isso?u.u

Hito:uu...eu não sei muito bem mas você mesma disse q me considerava seu amigo e q confiava em mim e eu disse tudo aquilo mas...

Akari:Lie!Eu não te considero só meu amigo, eu amo você!

Hito:...AMA?

Akari:Lógico, você me trouxe aqui e apesar de eu ser meio implicante e falar tudo isso e mais você cuidou de mim e tudo mais, então, então eu acabei..."vermelhissima "

Hito:Akari, isso é...

Akari:e o q você disse aquela hora, realmente me deixou muito triste, mas você sabe?eu acho q ...não me importaria de ser o seu brinquedo "olhando pro chão bem vermelha e com um sorrisinho estranho "

Hito:"vermelho " ah, não, eu não quero você como meu brinquedo, eu quero você como minha amante!

Akari:a-amante?Hito, você(como a conversa deles chegou a isso?oo)

Hito:Quando eu disse aquilo aquela hora foi porque eu não consegui dizer o q eu queria mesmo, eu queria dizer q eu...que depois de esse tempo todo eu me apaixonei por você mas, quando eu ai falar aquela hora você estava me olhando meio vermelha e ai eu não tive coragem e eu falei tudo aquilo e tbm...na verdade eu só quero q você me desculpe, apesar de eu achar q é impossível mas...

Akari:"vermelha com uma cara estranha e os olhos meio fechados "...Hito-kun..me..ama..ah "desmaia "

Hito:AKARI!

Mais tarde

Hito:"olhando no termômetro " ah, 38 graus, menos mau, antes tava com 41...MAS CONTINUA SENDO PERIGOSO COM ESSE GRAU E FEBRE!

Akari:"dormindo com febre na cama em frente ao hito "

Hito:"com a mão na testa da akari " droga, isso é tudo culpa minha, se eu não tivesse dito tudo aquilo ela não teria, akari não teria, me desculpe akari

Akari:"abre os olhos " Hito...tudo bem

Hito:akari, não ta tudo bem, você ta com 38 graus!

Akari:eu sei, ouvi você dizer, mas não se preocupe

Hito:como não me preocupar, você ta tao quente q da pra fritar um ovo na sua testa!

Temari E:"vem andando, para, pega um ovo, mira na testa da akari e..."

Winly:"segurando a temari " SUA ANIMAL, NÃO EH PRA FRITAR MESMO NA TESTA DELA, BURRA!

Temari E: Nah o.o

Winly:por favor, nos desculpem, continuem a cena "some com a temari "

Hito:"gota " é, tudo bem, eu não vi isso...então, ignorando elas, eu vou pegar um remédio pra você

Akari:Não hito, não quero q saia de perto de mim...

Hito:mas eu tenho q pegar seu remédio

Akari:eu não quero, eu prefiro morrer com você do meu lado "vermelha "

Hito:meu deus, você ta mais vermelha ainda, a febre deve ta aumentando!

Akari:"pensando " será idiota?

Hito:akari, eu vou pegar o remédio, eu volto num minuto

Akari:não!

Hito:eu vou sim "sai andando e fecha a porta "

Akari:...HITO HITO HITOOOO!

Hito: "volta correndo " o q foi akari?ta se sentindo mal?(pior ainda?), o q foi?

Akari:"sorrindo " é q eu tava com saudades...

Hito:...qual é a sua, akari?ta maluca?não me assusta assim

Akari:"cobrindo metade do rosto com o cobertor " desculpa

Winly:Mas temari, e os planos pra fic?Ela não podia estar com cobertor

Temari E:é mesmo, só se...

Winly:se?

Hito:Agora fique aqui quietinha q eu ja volto

Akari:ta

Hito:"vira de costas "

Akari:Hito

Hito:o q foi?

Akari:eu to com frio, muito frio

Hito:mas você ta com uns 3 cobertores e... "olha pra trás e vê q akari não ta com nenhum cobertor e ate o paninho na testa dela não ta mais lá " como pode?

No fundo da cena as autoras e as estagiarias saindo de fininho com os cobertores e a Tetéia levando o paninho na encolha

Sakura C:porque você ta carregando só o paninho?

Tetéia:Porque o cobertor é pesado, ne?

Sakura C:ainda bem q eu vou logo tirar minhas férias...

Hito:...malditas autoras

Akari:hito, esta frio

Hito:calma, eu vou dar um jeito "tira a blusa "

Akari:ah, agora ta melhor

Hito:mas eu nem te dei a blusa ainda

Akari:"sorrisinho " eu sei

Hito:eu hein

Akari:mas não faça isso, assim você vai ficar doente tbm

Hito:eu?lógico q não, eu sou um homem, eu não fico doente assim tao "espirra "

Akari:...você dizia?

Hito:nada não "poe a blusa de novo, vai ate a parede e fica socando enquanto repete:malditas autoras! "

Akari:"tremendo de frio " Hito, eu estou com muito frio

Hito:"abraça a akari " desculpe, mas não tenho mais nenhum cobertor aqui..o que será que elas vão fazer com aqueles cobertores?

Lar dos desabrigados do Méier

Winly:pronto, aqui isso será mais útil do q lá com aquela defunta confirmada da Akari uu

Temari E:winly, fizemos bem em trazer os cobertores pra cá?akari pode morrer de frio sabe

Winly:Na verdade esse tipo de exercício aquece bem mas q qualquer cobertor

Temari E: q exercício?  
Winly:deixa deixa...Temari, não devíamos ter doado os cobertores na campanha do agasalho?oo

Temari E: não, winly...aqui é melhor, vamos deixar com os pobres desabrigados..tadinhos, eles não tem nada...todo dia quando eu volto da escola tem um que me pede dinheiro e...

Mendigo:Oh, um cobertor, a senhorita..me da ele?oo

Temari E: mas claro ... QUE NÃO! SE QUISER VOCE COMPRA! EU TENHO CARA DE QUEM DA ALGUMA COISA? VAI TRABALHAR VAGABUNDO!

Mendigo: ii

Winly: você não serve pra isso, temari u-u...

De volta ao motel, quer dizer, casa do hito

Hito:"andando de um lado pro outro em volta da akari pensando em como aquece-la "

Akari:"vendo o noticiário"

Mulher do tempo no noticiário: "no meio de uma chuva"...e hoje chegou uma frente fria no Japão e logo o tempo esfriara muito...e há uma grande possibilidade de em alguns lugares já estar chovendo "sorrindo no meio da chuva"

Akari: eu odeio esses noticiários da vila do som..só tem burro jogador de magic e yu-gi-oh la...(N/A Temari E: nada contra os jogadores de magic e de Yu-Gi-Oh...alias, eu tbm jogo)

Kabuto:EI!

Akari: e pedófilo ...

Orochimaru: Me deixa que eu já morri na fic, viu?i.i

Akari:uu

Hito:já sei como te aquecer!

Akari:"vermelha " sabe?oh hito, eu..

Hito:"acende um fósforo e fica segurando do lado da akari " calma, logo você ficara quentinha...

Akari:...não acredito

Hito:"segurando fósforo, fósforo apaga, acende outro q apaga, acende outro q apaga, acende outro q..."

Akari: se fosse pra morrer eu ja estaria morta a tempos

Hito:droga, não funciona, já sei "sai correndo e volta com duas madeirinhas e fica esfregando uma na outra "

Akari:o q você...

Hito:akari, eu vou te explicar o q eu vou fazer

Akari:o que?

Hito:akari, eu te amo, então não tenha ódio de mim pelo q farei agora

Akari:o q você vai fazer ?"sorrisinho malvado "

Hito:eu...eu queimarei meu braço para te aquecer!

Akari:"bate com o leque na cabeça dele " SEU JU!

Hito:Ju?o.o

Akari:JUMENTO!

Hito:mas akari...eu só to preocupado com você i.i

Akari:"joga o leque no chão " desculpe...eu to meio irritada por causa de febre e..." cai nos braços do hito " foi mal, eu to muito fraca e...

Hito:boba...não fique se levantando e se esforçando assim

Akari:"vermelha " hito...

Hito:eu já sei, como te aquecer" agarra a akari "

Akari:hito, o q você vai...

Hito: "beijando o pescoço da akari " akari, eu vou te aquecer do único jeito q eu posso

Akari:ah, hito, eu...

Hito: " vai descendo a mão ate as pernas dela "

Akari:ah...hito-kun...

Hito:Akari, eu...eu quero você

Akari:eu..tbm...hito-kun

Os dois se beijam

Tela fica preta

Musiquinha lenta

Aparece temari E em preto e branco e outra voz falando baixo no fundo enquanto o vento batia e ela fazia cara de filme antigo

Temari E: Ontem...comi um frango assado...muito...grande...

Winly:grande...demais...

Temari E:preciso...lavar...os pratos...

Winly:lave...com o detergente da tsunade...

Temari E:porque assim... realmente fica...limpo

Voz da tetéia no fundo: a venda onde esses produto ai chique é tudo vendido!

Gente, finge que eu nem cortei legal a cena erótica do Hito e da Akari XD

Tenho que pedir desculpas pela demora da atualização da fic, mil desculpas mesmo mesmo, é que eu não tenho entrado na internet por problemas, hum, pessoais "queima as provas da escola com nota baixa pra ninguém perceber"

Confesso que minha vontade atual era dar um tiro naquela droga daquele professor de física e o de matemática, meu maior sonho é drogar a prof de redação XD

Enfim, não falemos disso aqui, falemos de coisas importantes como o manga da fic, que logo estará disponível em site, mas ate agora só comigo mesmo, os rascunhos já estão prontos, a historia também já foi resumida

Winly:foi?oO

Quieta! Então, já foi resumida e agora é só passar pro papel do manga...o manga terá apenas a primeira temporada inicialmente, nos pretendemos enquadrar também as outras, e fazer uma edição especial sobre o exame chunin e uma sobre a vida que levam Tenten e Neji depois de casados, se tudo correr como planejado o manga estará disponível no site oficial que logo divulgaremos aqui ...falei ou não falei que nem Kishimoto sensei em entrevista?XD

Quanto ao caso do segundo movie, com esse problema das notas eu ano tenho visto muito winly mas já comecei a fazer os famosos trailers e ate o final do não é esperado que terminemos de escreve-lo...

Uma coisa interessante de observar é que o futuro, os casais, os flashbacks, quase tudo que escrevemos na fic foi tirado da nossa cabeça e as vezes eu assisto(assistia, porque agora ta mt ruim u-u) o anime ou leio o manga e acontece algo que nos escrevemos ou citamos em um flashback...ou então algo que pode resultar em qualquer besteira que escrevemos na fic...fico imaginando se o Kishimoto lê a fic quando não tem o que fazer...

Será que ele entende português?(looooogico)

será que algum japonês traduziu a nossa fic e plagiou pro kishimoto?

será que eu e winly temos elos mentais com o Kishimoto?

**Kishimo:é a sua mãe uu!**

**Isso não era uma ofensa, Kishimoto sensei o­o**

**Kishimoto: ah não?foi mal então o.o**

**E pra concluir, gente, estou realmente feliz, muito obrigada por ainda terem paciência de ler a fic depois dessa demora toda, obrigada mesmo e desculpem a falha com o tempo...**


	32. Chapter 32

Casa dos Uchiha

Toda a família la

Todos sentados em frente a tv de tela plana gigante de presente de casamento da sakura, todos comendo pipoca e tomando refrigerante e se voce olhar bem voce ve um cara passando no meio da família vendendo coisas como camisetas e lembrancinhas

Trigésima primeira parte Vídeo esquisito e briga na chuva

Sakura:Ah,q bom q todos vieram pra ver os vídeos aqui em casa

Temari:comendo pipoca com o shikamaru dormindo do lado e que tipo de filmes temos, sakura?

Sakura:eu aluguei um monte, temos Uchihanic e eu tbm aluguei Sakuran, uns filmes q eu pessoalmente adorei!

Temari:hum, não tem a coleção completa do Querida eu perdia as crianças e o Grito não?

Naruto:pessoalmente eu prefiro assistir Iruka e o Ramen filosofal

Tenten:PONHAM O MOVIE THE MARRIED

Ino passando na rua e ouve-se um grito e uns palavrões

Sakura:sim sim, aluguei todos esses estão aqui

Janela da casa

Alguém embaixo da janela falando alguma coisa, ouve-se barulho de porrada, shikaru vai ver

A cena:

Winly:como voce pode perder meu lequezinho q eu levei tanto tempo pra conseguir?

Temari E:com um galo na cabeça ai, não foi de propósito, as meninas estavam limpando por la e eu tinha q levar pra algum lugar

Winly :Mas logo pra dentro da fic?

Temari E:desculpa

Winly: tanto faz, agora o q importa eh cumprir a missão e colocar essa fita ali dentro, mas, como?

Temari E:já sei

Winly:temos q se sutis e discretas e...

Temari E:toca a campainha

Winly:VOCE EH SURDAAAAAAAAA?

As duas ouvem um barulho dentro de casa mais ou menos assim:Vai voce, não, manda a sakura, lie, eu não vou, temari, ah não...

Segundos depois ouve-se um VAI! E a porta se arrebenta e o shikamaru cai em cima das duas

Winly:Lieeeeeee, saia de cima de mim!

Temari E:Lie lie, fique aqui, não tem problema não

Winly:uu

Sakura:Ah, quem são vocês?enquanto ela perguntava vem a temari e sai chutando o shikamaru pra longe das duas

Winly:toda de preto com uma mascara colorida nos somos entregadoras e viemos entregar isso aqui, temari, cadê?

Temari E:com uma mascara de sangue Blade Blade Blade...

Winly:...então, aqui esta a fita entrega a fita pra sakura Já ne some

Temari E:some

Sakura:entao...vamos ver, Hum, minna, mudança de planos, chegou uma fita nova e...

Temari:lie, eu quero ver O Grito

Miiho:Nao, vamos ver querida eu perdi as crianças

Iruka:vamos ver iruka e o ramen filosofal

Tenten:The married!

Ino:naaaaaaaaoooooobanho de merda

Sasuke:Pessoal, eu como chefe principal dessa família...

Temari:quem te nomeou chefe principal?

Sasuke:Bom, o shikamaru ta dormindo então...

Temari:quem disse q eu falava dele?levanta PORQUE SO OS HOMENS PODEM FAZER TUDO? QUEM MANDA NESSA BAGUNCA SOU EU!

Sasuke:desde quando?

Temari:vai encarar ?faíscas saindo dos olhos dos dois e se chocando

Miiho:hum, voce prefere ver o q, iruka?q tal assistir a noiva tímida no cinema comigo ?agarrada no iruka

Iruka:demo, eu preferia ver um filme q falasse do q eh bom...eu! sai voando

Miiho:Insensível!

Shikamaru:dormindo

Akemi:ai meu deus, q bagunça, por favor, parem com isso, pessoal, ei, miiho, solte o hatoshi!

Hyn:ah, vocês não adoram essas reuniões de família?

Hinata:yare, ohohohoho

Neji:hum...

Sakura:na porta vendo a cena da nuvem de poeira e todos caindo na porrada enquanto o shikamaru rolava pra la e pra ca dormindo ... QUIETOS!mode sharingan on!

Todos:sentados quietinhso hai!

Sakura:o q vamos ver agora eh essa fita q veio do seqüestradores

Todos:YEY

Sakura:poe a fita e senta do lado da temari q esta comendo pipoca pra variar

Tela liga

Fita começa

Cenas

Bonequinha vem andando ate o meio da tela, levanta a mão e diz:Atenção para o toque de 5 torturas

5

gritos de dor e cenas de pessoas sendo decapitadas

4

passa um cara se arrastando sem pernas

3

cenas do Lula jogando Golf

2

cenas do horário político

1

Cara do naruto sorrindo

Todo mundo:AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH

De volta ao filme

Musiquinha da Fox Filmes

Letreiro:uchiha productions apresenta

Akari – a seqüestrada

Temari:tem certeza q isso eh um filme de seqüestro?

Sakura:não sei, depois q vi a cara do naruto começo a achar q eh terror extremo

Filme:

Hito parado falando baixinho pra alguém atras da câmera:já ta ligado?

Voz fina por trás da câmera: já, começa logo a falar

Hito:falar o que?

Voz:o q tava no roteiro, voce não decorou?

Hito:não, era muita coisa

Voz:ta bom, então lê essas placas aqui

Hito:lendo com certa dificuldade er, meu nome...eh...Hito... eu sae, não, eu sou, eu sou um...um não, o, o sequatr...seqüestrador,e..

Voz:voce ta parecendo um demente lendo, le direito

Hito:mas sua letra eh muito ruim

Voz:QUEM TEM LETRA RUIM?

Hito:ni-ninguem, então, como eu ia dizendo, eu sou o seqüestrador da Uchiha Hareshi

Voz:AKARI!AKARI! eh tao difícil lembrar o meu nome assim?

Hito:mas a intenção não era te seqüestrar, era a outra

Voz:Mas voce foi burro o suficiente pra errar, agora fala direito!

Hito:ta ta, bom eu... toma porrada e sai voando

Akari: deixa q eu resolvo pega uma cadeira ano, papai, mamãe, vovo, vovo, Titio, titia, pessoal, Shikaru, tsunade-sama faz sinal de v precisam me ajudar, eu fui seqüestrada e estou passando fome, frio...e...

Voz masculina de trás da câmera :o que?mentira, voce ta ate mais gor...

Akari:fica seria e joga uma granada atras da camera e volta a fazer cara de coitada depois q ela explode então, eu estou sendo torturada e...

Câmera cai no chão e filma so so pés, aparecem dois pés indo em direção a akari e ouve-se assim:

Akari:o q voce ta fazendo, idiota?

Voz: voce não esta sendo torturada?então, vamos fazer q fique verdade

Akari:hein?

Dois pés saem

Os pés voltam carregando algo como uma cadeira e arrastando correntes

Câmera filma algo muito confuso de entender

Câmera volta ao normal

Imagem:akari presa numa cadeira com correntes

Akari:YAAAAA, IDIOTA, ME SOLTE

Hito :do lado dela lie enfia um pano na boca dela e fica serio então, se não pagarem o resgate pedido eu vou fazer coisas muito piores com ela

Sakura:mas qual eh o resgate?

Hito:vocês devem estar perguntando qual eh o resgate, ne?o resgate eh...a vida do uchiha Hatoshi!

Todos:O QUEEEEE?

Hito:Eh melhor pagarem vocês sabem oq pode acontecer com uma garotinha com um corpo desses? Ela eh nova mas tem um corpo tao perfeito e da pra se divertir bem com ela, uma garota assim tao deliciosa...

Akari:vermelhissima, bico na canela dele

Hito: o q q voce ta fazendo?Voce ta indo contra mim? Alias, desde q voce chegou aqui tem abusado demais da minah paciência, tbm posso abusar de voce então, ne? segura um dos peitos da akari

Akari:com o pano na boca tentando gritar...mas vermelha HUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMM

Todos:AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH

Akemi:minah filha esta sendo molestada!

Shikamaru:acorda ONDE?

Temari:porrada no shikamaru idiota!

Sakura:desmaia

Temari:ah, grav...não, dessa vez acho q não, sakura, sakura!Alguém chame um medico, mas ela eh medica...sasuke!

Sasuke: com a sakura no colo querida!querida!... voz sexy sussurrando no ouvido dela querida...

Sakura:abre os olhos já cintilando sim?

Sasuke:uu

Vídeo

Hito:tira o pano da boca da akari

Akari:chorando o q voce pensa q ta fazendo?Baka, eu q confiei em voce, pervertido, eu achei q fosse..eu ate já...

Hito:sussurra no ouvido da akari mesmo chorando voce fica linda, me desculpe, akari-chan

Akari:cena dramática com as lagrimas escorrendo enquanto fica mais vermelha ainda

Hito:vira lentamente o rosto da akari e beija ela

Autoras dançando felizes no fundo, uma ta ate chorando de emoção porque conseguiu escrever algo tao simples quando queria escrever cenas pervertidas dos dois...

Todos:OO

Filme: lado esquerdo da tela aparece aquele treco com a bateriazinha vazia

Hito:solta akari

Akari:desmaia

Hito:segura ela no colo docemente e beija de novo

Aparece escrito na tela: BATERIA FRACA em vermelho e acaba

Todos:AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Akemi:pobrezinha, ta sendo molestada!

Miiho:Molestada?quem me dera eu ter um seqüestrador desses, meu deus, q cara...

Sakura:Minha netinha, tadinha dela

Temari:pelo menos ele eh gostoso...

Hareshi: quem seria tao malvado a ponto de alem de seqüestra-la ainda roubar o primeiro beijo dela

As mulheres todas começam a chorar

Naruto:gente, vamos nos acalmar

Sakura:como eu vou me acalmar se aconteceu algo assim?

Temari:eu não to chorando por isso, mas se eu tivesse um cara assim antigamente

Shikamaru:ei!

Tsunade:bebendo sake hum...

Hatoshi:ele tocou os peitos dela!os peitos dela!

barulho de navio : papai eh tao pervertido...

Hatsuki:Eh ne...

Tenten:Mais alguem viu q ela parecia ter gostado?

Todo mundo fazendo escândalo

Tenten:Acho q não...

Sasuke:como ela pode ter gostado? A pobrezinha ate desmaiou

Tenten:acho q não foi por isso sasuke

Sasuke:não vou deixar q ele faca as perversidades q disse com ela

Akemi:desmaia tbm

Todas as mulheres desmaiam na hora, menos tsunade e temari

Tsunade porque tava bebendo

Temari porque eh insensível

Casa do hito mais tarde

Akari:acorda deita numa cama hum, onde eu...o q houve pra eu... lembra do q aconteceu e fica vermelha

Porta se abre e o hito aparece

Hito:ate q enfim acordou, tava demorando demais

Akari:ah, hito, porque voce...aquela hora...vermelha

Hito:senta na cama eu ia explicar isso mesmo, ouça bem akari, eu...ficando vermelho ...eu...aquela hora eu, eu estava falando serio

Akari:hum?

Hito:eu vivi minha vida toda entre assassinos e não sou tao boa pessoa quanto pareco, quando eu te trouxe e descobri q não era quem eu queria eu pensei em te usar pra brincar...

Akari:brincar?

Hito:eh, mas ai voce começou a chorar e isso era muito irritante então eu tive q te fazer calar a boca de modo q não ficasse chorando pelos cantos, mas acho q voce não entendeu bem isso

Akari:já com os olhos cheios de lagrimas isso?

Hito:isso, isso q voce era so um instrumento, entenda, voce tem um corpo perfeito para meus propósitos, uma bonequinha assim nao pode ser dispensada, quando estávamos naquele vídeo as cordas apertaram um pouco e meio q atraiu minha atenção pros seus peitos, eu não vi nada demais em brincar um pouco afinal já fazia tempo oq estava enrolando e pra voce nao começar a chorar de novo eu te beijei, quando voce desmaiou eu pretendia te trazer pra ca e finalmente concluir o q eu queria desde o inicio mas dormindo não tem graça, se for acordada fica mais excitante, ne...

Akari:meio q em estado de choque, mas ainda dava pra ver as lagrimas rolando

Hito:ah, não comece a chorar de novo, eh por isso q eu queria q fosse embora logo, mulheres assim são mesmo um incomodo na minha vida

Akari:de cabeça baixa hito, eu...

Hito:o q eh?

Akari:levanta o rosto chorando(muito bonitinha ela chorandoooo) eu sou um incomodo pra voce?

Hito: vira o rosto ...eh, eh sim, mas ainda eh minah refém, por isso não posso te expulsar, mas talvez eu não precise mais de voce amanha, já q tudo isso aconteceu vou usar voce hj mesmo, mais tarde, fique aqui dentro e não saia, e nem pense em chorar sai e fecha a porta

Akari:olhando por chão e as lagrimas caindo, se joga na cama e começa a chorar

Hito:encostado na porta ouvindo a akari chorar com uma cara de quem acabou de fazer uma besteira enorme ...mas quanta besteira q eu disse, hein? Akari! abre a porta do quarto e...cadê akari ? Akari...AKARIIIIIIII

Hito parado na porta e a janela do quarto aberta, a maior chuva la fora

Hito:droga, akariii! pula pela janela AKARIIIIIII ve a akari Ei!

Akari: sai correndo

Hito:pulando pelas arvores

Akari:correndo e chorando no meio da chuva

Hito:por incrível q pareça eh mais rápido e passa na frente ela por cima das arvores e se joga na frente da akari

Akari:vira pra correr na direção oposta

Hito:segura ela pelo braço

Akari:tentando se soltar batendo nele ME SOLTE!

Hito:segura os dois braços dela akari, me escute!

Akari: Porque eu escutaria?eu não sou inconveniente?

Hito:não, não pra mim

Akari:se acalma

Hito:ótimo, me escute, olha, tudo o que eu disse la dentro, aquilo não...não era...

Akari:aquilo foi horrível!Eu não quero ficar aqui pra ser seu brinquedo!

Hito:Akari, não eh assim, mas eu sei q voce ficou chateada

Akari:voce acha?como pode achar isso?u.u

Hito:uu...eu não sei muito bem mas voce mesma disse q me considerava seu amigo e q confiava em mim e eu disse tudo aquilo mas...

Akari:Lie!Eu não te considero so meu amigo, eu amo voce!

Hito:...AMA?

Akari:Lógico, voce me trouxe aqui e apesar de eu ser meio implicante e falar tudo isso e mais voce cuidou de mim e tudo mais, então, então eu acabei...vermelhissima

Hito:Akari, isso eh...

Akari:e o q voce disse aquela hora, realmente me deixou muito triste, mas voce sabe?eu acho q ...nao me importaria de ser o seu brinquedo olhando pro chão bem vermelha e com um sorrizinho estranho

Hito:vermelho ah, não, eu não quero voce como meu brinquedo, eu quero voce como minha amante!

Akari:a-amante?Hito, voce(como a conversa chegou a isso?)

Hito:Quando eu disse aquilo aquela hora foi porque eu nao consegui dizer o q eu queria mesmo, eu queria dizer q eu, depois de esse tempo todo eu me apaixonei por voce mas, quando eu ai falar aquela hora voce estava me olhando meio vermelha e ai eu não tive coragem e eu falei tudo aquilo e tbm...na verdade eu so quero q voce me desculpe, apesar de eu achar q eh impossível mas...

Akari:vermelha com uma cara estranha e os olhos meio fechados ...Hito-kun..me..ama..ah desmaia

Hito:AKARI!

Mais tarde

Hito:olhando no termômetro ah, 38 graus, menos mau, antes tava com 41...MAS CONTINUA SENDO PERIGOSO COM ESSE GRAU E FEBRE!

Akari:dormindo com febre na cama em frente ao hito

Hito:com a mão na testa da akari droga, isso eh tudo culpa minha, se eu nao tivesse dito tudo aquilo ela não teria, akari não teria, me desculpe akari

Akari:abre os olhos Hito...tudo bem

Hito:akari, não ta tudo bem, voce ta com 38 graus!

Akari:eu sei, ouvi voce dizer, mas não se preocupe

Hito:como não me preocupar, voce ta tao quente q da pra fritar um ovo na sua testa!

Temari E:vem andando, para, pega um ovo, mira na testa da akari e...

Winly:segurando a temari SUA ANIMAL, NÃO EH PRA FRITAR MESMO NA TESTA DELA, BURRA!

Temari E: 

Winly:por favor, nos desculpem, continuem a cena some com a temari

Hito:gota eh, tudo bem, eu não vi isso, ignorando elas, eu vou pegar um remédio pra voce

Akari:Não hito, não quero q saia de perto de mim...

Hito:mas eu tenho q pegar seu remédio

Akari:eu não quero, eu prefiro morrer com voce do meu lado vermelha

Hito:meu deus, voce ta mais vermelha ainda, a febre deve ta aumentando!

Akari:pensando será idiota?

Hito:akari, eu vou pegar o remédio, eu volto num minuto

Akari:não!

Hito:eu vou sim sai andando e fecha a porta

Akari:...HITO HITO HITOOOO!

Hito: volta correndo o q foi akari?ta se sentindo mal?(pior ainda?), o q foi?

Akari:sorrindo eh q eu tava com saudades...

Hito:...qual eh a sua, akari?ta maluca?não me assusta assim

Akari:cobrindo metade do rosto com o cobertor desculpa

Winly:Mas temari, e os planos pra fic?Ela não podia estar com cobertor

Temari E:eh mesmo, so se...

Winly:se?

Hito:Agora fique aqui quietinha q eu aj volto

Akari:ta

Hito:vira de costas

Akari:Hito

Hito:o q foi?

Akari:eu to com frio, muito frio

Hito:mas voce ta com uns 3 cobertores e... olha pra trás e ve q akari não ta com nenhum cobertor e ate o paninho na testa dela não ta mais la como pode?

No fundo da cena as autoras e as estagiarias saindo de fininho com os cobertores e a Tetéia levando o paninho na encolha

SakuraC:porque voce ta carregando so o paninho?

Tetéia:Porque o cobertor eh pesado, ne?

Sakura C:ainda bem q eu vou logo tirar minhas férias...

Hito:...malditas autoras

Akari:hito, esta frio

Hito:calma, eu vou dar um jeito tira a blusa

Akari:ah, agora ta melhor

Hito:mas eu nem te dei a blusa ainda

Akari:sorrisinho eu sei

Hito:eu hein

Akari:mas não faca isso, assim voce vai ficar doente tbm

Hito:eu?lógico q não, eu sou um homem, eu não fico doente assim tao espirra

Akari:...voce dizia?

Hito:nada não poe a blusa de novo, vai ate a parede e fica socando enquanto repete:malditas autoras!

Akari:tremendo de frio Hito, eu estou com muito frio

Hito:abraça a akari desculpe, mas não tenho mais nenhum cobertor aqui

Lar dos desabrigados do Méier

Winly:pronto, aqui isso sera mais util do q la com aquela quase-morta

Temari E:winly, fizemos bem em trazer os cobertores pra ca?akari pode morrer de frio sabe

Winly:Na verdade esse tipo de exercício aquece bem mas q qualquer cobertor

Temari E: q exercício?  
Winly:deixa deixa...

De volta ao motel, quer dizer, casa do hito

Hito:andando de um lado pro outro em volta da akari pensando em como aquece-la

Akari:com metade do corpo transformado em cubo de gelo eh isso q da não assistir CDZ completo...

Hito:já sei como te aquecer!

Akari:vermelha sabe?oh hito, eu..

Hito:acende um fósforo e fica segurando do lado da akari calma, logo voce ficara quentinha...

Akari:...não acredito

Hito:segurando fósforo, fósforo apaga, acende outro q apaga, acende outro q apaga, acende outro q...

Akari: se fosse pra morrer eu aj estaria morta a tempos

Hito:droga, não funciona, já sei sai correndo e volta com duas madeirinhas e fica esfregando uma na outra

Akari:o q voce...

Hito:akari, eu vou te explica ro q eu vou fazer

Akari:o que?

Hito:akari, eu te amo, então não tenha ódio de mim pelo q farei agora

Akari:o q voce vai fazer ?sorrizinho malvado

Hito:eu...eu queimarei meu braco para te aquecer

Akari:bate com o leque na cabeça dele SEU BURRO!

Hito:mas akari...eu so to preocupado com voce

Akari:joga o leque no chão desculpe...eu to meio irritada por causa de febre e... cai nos braços do hito foi mal, eu to muito fraca e...

Hito:boba...não fique se levantando e se esforcando assim

Akari:vermelha hito...

Hito:eu ja sei, como te aquecer agarra a akari

Akari:hito, o q voce vai...

Hito: beijando o pescoço da akari akari, eu vou te aquecer do único jeito q eu posso

Akari:ah, hito, eu...

Hito: vai descendo a mão ate as pernas dela

Akari:ah...hito-kun...

Hito:Akari, eu...eu quero voce

Akari:eu..tbm...hito-kun

Os dois se beijam

Tela fica preta

Musiquinha lenta

Aparece Winly em preto e branco e uma voz falando baixo no fundo como se fosse ela

Winly:Aquele dia...foi muito triste...

Aparece temari E em preto e branco e outra voz falando baixo no fundo enquanto o vento batia e ela fazia cara de filme antigo

Temari E: Ontem...comi um frango assado...muito...grande...

Winly:grande...demais...

Temari E:preciso...lavar...os pratos...

Winly:lave...com o detergente da tsunade...

Temari E:porque assim, realmente fica...limpo

Voz da tetéia no fundo: a venda onde esses produto ai chique eh tudo vendido!


	33. resgate

Disclaimer:Naruto não me pertence...na verdade pertence sim, mas eu to recebendo milhões pra dizer que não..sabem como é...esses japoneses adoram comprar ideias boas dos brasileiros ...

N/A:BOOOOOOOOOOOA NOITE! São exatamente 00:54 e eu estou aqui com a fic pra vocês, agradeço pelos reviews, que alias, foi exatamente o que me fez colocar a fic aqui a essa hora, assim que li me animei, então, mandem mais reviews e quem sabe eu ponha o ultimo capitulo ainda essa semana XD

Sem mais conversa, sem mais bagunça, sem mais biscoitos...

Winly:"esconde pacote de Trakinas"...o que que ta olhando?"com aquele cabeção de biscoito"

Nada não uu...Vamos a fic D/

Temari E:Ah, me desculpe, Sonic, mas dessa vez eu não pude ajudar

Sonic:"de aventalzinho varrendo o chão " não, tudo bem, espera eu terminar de varrer aqui q eu mato elas

Temari E:Sabe o q é?é q esse era o trabalho da Sakura C aqui ...

Sonic:era?Por isso vocês me chamaram?porque não chamaram outra pessoa?

Temari E:Porque...foi idéia da winly

Sonic:se é assim continuo varrendo

Temari e:"sai "

No escritório

Winly:Mentira, foi idéia sua, temari

Temari E:eu sei, mas é q ele ficou tão engraçado com aventalzinho rosa q eu não resisti, ohohohoho

Winly: você é...horrível... D

Trigésima terceira Parte resgate

Orla da floresta de konoha

Shikamaru jogando cartas com o sasuke

Naruto dividindo ramen com a Hinata

Iruka jogando olhares discretos pra miiho enquanto Kuina achava q era pra ela

Sakura vigiando enquanto temari ficava sentada em cima do hatoshi arrumando os lacinhos no cabelo dele

Os filhos da Hyn e do hatoshi correndo em volta do pai e cutucando com uma vara

Hyn olhando e comentando com akemi como os filhos cresceram saudáveis

Akemi preocupada toda hora olhando o relógio q nem notou q era um relógio parado

Fuuji implicando com a miiho puxando o cabelo dela

Miiho chorando

kurenai comentando com o kakashi como essas crianças não crescem

Tenten contando pra Tsunade sobre um filme de cowboy q ela tinha visto no dia anterior junto com Neji

Tsunade repetindo e realçando as cenas do cowboy em cima do cavalo

Neji vermelho tentando disfarçar

Ino tentando chamar a atenção do sasuke q estava jogando cartas totalmente concentrado já q a aposta era quem teria o direito de fazer o primeiro hematoma no seqüestrador

Chouji comendo o ramen do naruto

Jiraya escrevendo aproveitado q o dia estava quente e tsunade estava de biquíni, de novo

Shino e kiba não puderam ir porque estavam mito ocupados, kiba disse q iria a casa de shino para ajuda-lo a limpar quarto

Gaara perguntando pro naruto se ele deixava ele dar ramen na boca dele

Enfermeira olhando de cara feia

Winly e temari E no fundo vendendo os cobertores do hito por 1,99

Tetéia atrás dizendo q o paninho é brinde

Sonic abanando as três do lado

Um pouco longe dali

Akari:"amarrada " não acredito q vai mesmo fazer isso

hito:obvio, negócios são negócios

Akari:mas pelo menos poderia ter sido mais gentil, você me amarrou!

Hito:ah, por acaso esta te machucando?

Akari:...Não "emburrada "

Hito:q bom,se não eu ia ter q solta-la e segura-la no colo para não fugir

Akari:"se joga no chão " ai, como isso machuca, essa corda apertada, dói mito, hito-kun querido ;;

Hito:imaginei que fosse fazer isso uu

Dois minutos depois

Akari:sabe, quando disse q ia me levar no colo, achei q fosse no seu!

Faxineiro:senhor hito, vai demorar pra chegar?ela ta muito pesada...

Akari:COMO EH Q EH?

Hito:"de costas " acalme-se akari, lembre-se q o faxineiro é um senhor de idade q já não agüenta tanto peso "toma uma porrada e continua falando sem virar de costas com sangue escorrendo da cabeça " e também ele esta te segurado porque só sobrou ele, se ele morresse do nada ai sim eu teria que...

Barulho de explosão, passam pedaços do faxineiro voando, cai a plaquinha com o nome do faxineiro no ombro do hito

Hito:"lendo a plaquinha " ele era um bom cara...

Akari:"agarrada no hito " ne, hito-kun, agora você vai ter q me carregar

Alguns segundos depois

Hito:"puxando a akari amarrada de novo "

Akari: odeio você ..

Orla da floresta

Sasuke levanta

Shikamaru levanta

Sonic para de abanar e toma porrada

Nuvem de fumaça saindo de trás das arvores

Todos olham atentamente

Sai o naruto ajeitando as calcas

Naruto:po gente, foi mal, aí...

Todo mundo:ah naruto, porra, eu hein...

Sakura:olhem "aponta pra cima de uma arvore "

Todos olham

Em cima da arvore

Íris:ah, nuri querido...

Todos:Oo

Sakura:uu não, idiotas, olhem aquilo! "aponta pra outra arvore"

"todos olham pra arvore "

Na arvore

Hito:"segurando a akari, q estava com as mãos amarradas, com uma kunai encostada no pescoço dela "

Akari:"falando baixinho " se você me fizer um arranhãozinho q seja eu vou arrancar seus olhos com minhas unhas e fazer você come-los

Hito:"tremendo " t-tá bom

Akemi:AKARI, MINHA FILHA!

Fuuji:FILHINHA DO PAPAI! PAPAI VEIO TE SALVAR "vira de costas e fala pro shikamaru " depois de um mês, mas tudo bem, podemos esquecer esse detalhe...

Shikamaru:é isso ai...

Temari :seus...

Akemi :MINHA FILHA, A MAMAE SENTIU TANTO A SUA FALT..."toma ma porrada e sa voando "

Sakura :"porrada na akemi " SO VOVÓ PENSOU EM VOCE MINHA NETINHA!

Hyn :MENTIRA, EU PENSEI!

Hareshi:NAO, FUI EU!

Sasuke :VOVOZINHO TE AMA, AKARIZINHA

Hatoshi :NAO, EU TE AMO, POR ISSO NAO DEIXE QUE ME MATEM!

"barulho de navio " :AKARI, PRIMA QUERIDA, EU PENSEI EM VOCÊ O TEMPO TODO, ME DA UM VIDEO GAME NOVO?

Hatsuki:NAO, DÊ PRA MIM!

Tsunade:TSUNADE ESTÁ AQUI, AKARI, QUERO UMA GARRAFA DE SAKÊ POR ISSO!

Kakashi:AKARIIII, YOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sonic:ME..."toma porrada " AJUDEEEEEE "toma mais porrada "

Winly:QUIETO "com um leque na mão "

Naruto:EI, AKARI, TEM PAPEL HIGIENICO AÍ?

Hinata:QUE FALTA DE EDUCAÇÃO NARUTO!

Iruka:EU TO COM FOMEEEEEEEEEE

Miiho:MINHA SOBRINHA...

Gaara:MEU NARUTOOOOOOO

Enfermeira:APARECIIIIIIIIIIIIII \o/

Kurenai:VAMOS PARAR COM ISSOOOOOOOO

Tenten: NEJIIIII!

Sakura: cadê a Tenten?

Temari:ta com o neji ali atrás da arvore o.o

Sakura:eca, bom, então, devolva minha neta seu monstro!

Hito:"falando com a akari " como são estranhos...

Akari:...e falsos...

Hito:EU A DEVOLVEREI ASSIM Q ME ENTREGAREM O HATOSHI

Sakura:Entregue ela primeiro!

Hito:não, ele primeiro!

Sakura:não, ela primeiro!

Hito:não, ele primeiro!

Chouji:"barriga ronca " não, peçam pra entregar uma pizza primeiro!

Akari:olha, se vão negociar isso façam como gente grande

Hito:...nananananana, você não me pega "falando pra sakura "

Sakura:"com duas trancinhas " olha ele sasuke, olha ele..

Akari:meu deus...

Temari:parem com isso agora...conta tudo pra sua mãe, sakura

Akari:ah, chega, entreguem os dois ao mesmo tempo"chute no hito "

Todos olham pra cara dela

Akari:"disfarçando " er, o que que você dizia mesmo, senhor seqüestrador mau?porque esta se auto-chutando assim?(N/A:Winly se auto-chuta o tempo todo D...XD)

Hito:sua...sua...

Akari:"cara de assassina " sua o que?

Hito:nada nada "suando frio " então, vamos fazer como eu dizia, entregamos os dois ao mesmo tempo

Sakura:sim, contemos ate dez e aí mandamos eles!

Hito:um...

Sakura:dois...

Hito:três...

Sakura:quatro...

Hito:cinco...

Sakura:seis...

Ross: mississipes...

Sakura:o q é isso?

Ross: é unagi...

Chouji: q fome...

Hito:sete

Mônica:oito...

Chandler: nove...

Rachel:dez...

Joey e Phoebe: "dançando " esta na hora de inuyasha... (N/A:não entendeu a piada?Assista FRIENDS XD)

Hito:"pula no chão e solta a akari "

Akari:"olha pra cara do hito com aquela expressão de não quero ir "

Hito:"vira o rosto " vai...

Sakura:"solta o hatoshi "

Hatoshi:"olha com aquela expressão de não quero ir "

Temari:"socão no hatoshi q cai no chão " Anda, seu animal!

Os dois vão andando

Akari:"expressão triste "

Hatoshi:"expressão de medo "

Akari:"olha pro hito com expressão triste e escorre uma lagrima "

Hatoshi:"olha pra trás com expressão de medo, vê a temari e a sakura de cara feia, expressão de terror e varias lagrimas "

Akari:"chegando perto do hatoshi " Tio hatoshi, desculpe por isso, você vai se machucar por minha causa

Hatoshi:sim, a culpa é sua, sua anormalzinha drogada "toma uma pedrada na cabeça " quer dizer, não se preocupe, não foi culpa sua

Akari:tio hatoshi ;;

Hatoshi:...eu ;;

Akari:descanse em paz "com uma vela acesa na mão rezando "

Hatoshi:sua peste...

Hito:esperem!

Akari:"para "

Hatoshi:"para pronto pra sair correndo "

Sakura:qualquer movimento suspeito e nos matamos ele

Temari:o seqüestrador?

Sakura:não, o hatoshi

Temari:certo

Hito:desculpem por isso, mas acontece q eu mudei de idéia "puxa a akari pra perto e abraça ela "

Hatoshi:"sai correndo e se agarra na mãe "

Sakura:"falando sem virar o rosto enquanto enfiava a porrada no hatoshi para ele solta-la " o q é isso agora?

Hito: Eu sei q eu pedi o Hatoshi e tudo mais, mas eu prefiro é ficar com ela mesmo

Temari:mas você não quer mais o hatoshi?

Hito:não, eu quero ela "de mãos dadas com a akari "

Akari:mas e a sua vingança?

Hito:eu...eu te amo demais pra pensar em qualquer vingança quando eu estou com você

Akari:hito "vermelha "

Sakura:ta vendo sasuke?era isso q você devia ter feito desde o inicio

Sasuke:ta, eu já aprendi a lição...

Hyn:não, se você quiser pode levar meu marido, mas deixe a akari aqui

Hatoshi: HYN!

Hyn: eu o.o/

Akemi:minha filha, ele vai machuca-la, não deixe, fuuji

Fuuji:oh, coitada, mas sim, troque, mate o hatoshi e não ela

Akari:lie, pessoal, eu..eu quero ficar com ele

Todo mundo:QUE HISTORIA EH ESSA?

Akari:é isso mesmo, quero ficar com ele!

Naruto:é mentira, ele deve te-la hipnotizado

Sakura:verdade, uma uchiha jamais seria burra o bastante para se envolver com um cara q alem de ser bonito é vingativo e tem cara de ser mau as vezes...uma haruno sim, mas uma uchiha não

Hyn:concordo, e q tipo de garota se apaixonaria por um cara q obviamente é muito mais velho q ela, e passaria a noite com ele e fariam isso e aquilo num dia de chuva e...

Todos:HYN!

Hyn:que foi?

Temari:droga, odeio admitir mas isso esta alem das nossas forcas, sakura...

Sakura:tem razão...SASUKE

Sasuke:"estalando os dedos com olhar maligno junto com o shikamaru " eu bato e você segura e depois revezamos?

Shikamaru:uhum...

Hito:merda, akari, fique para trás, isso vai ser bem violento...e vai doer muito

Akari: hito, não!

Sasuke:"pula em cima do hito e começa a socar a cara dele " é minha neta...seu...babaca pervertido...não deixarei q ...toque nela

Akari:pare vovô!

Shikamaru:akari, fique fora disso. Temari!

Temari:"segura a akari junto com a miiho " será melhor se não olhar, miiho, vende os olhos dela

Miiho:"Poe uma venda nos olhos da akari "

Akari:NAO!

Sakura:"preparando uma mistura numa seringa junto com a tsunade "

Sasuke:"segurando o hito junto com o shikamaru " sakura!

Sakura:"chegado perto do hito com a seringa "fique bem quietinho...

Akemi:mate-o mama, mate-o

Hito:não...vou...deixar q façam isso "joga o sasuke e o shikamaru no chão, empurra a sakura, soco na temari, morde a mão da miiho, dança a conga com a enfermeira e a tsunade, joga cartas com a kurenai e o kakashi, ganha, leva o dinheiro, bate no sonic, da tchauzinho pras autoras e entrega um dvd pra elas, pega a akari e pula em cima da arvore "

Akari:"ainda com os olhos vendados " hi-hito?

Hito:"tira a venda dos olhos da akari " não se preocupe, eu estou bem "todo marcado com sangue escorrendo do nariz(aloou, tsunade tava de biquíni, lembram? ) "

Akari:hito...seu nariz ta sangrando

Hito:eu sei, deixa...

Sasuke:"levantando " droga, ele parece ate um uchiha

Shikamaru:"deitado com a cara marcada " ele me deu um tapa...

Temari:"com um olho roxo " bom pra você...

Sakura:maldito, quebrou a seringa!

Tsunade:e me viu de biquíni!

Bispo:matou o papa!

Rosinha:sumiu com o dinheiro das escolas!

Lula:arrancou meu dedo

Bush:bombardeou o Iraque e culpou a gente!

Temari E:me deu cola errado na prova

Winly:Ele não quis comprar Fuumofu pra mim!

Tenten:ele vestiu o neji de cowboy!ò.ó

Neji:"vestido de cowboy " é!ù.ú

Sonic:ele me bateu!

Todos:"saindo desapontados" ah sonic, estragou a brincadeira...grandes coisa voce apanhar...

Hito:eu não fiz nada disso!

Sasuke:não importa, você deve ter treinado muito, mas ainda não supera um Uchiha "jogado o cabelo pra trás "

Autoras desmaiando no fundo

Todos os uchihas jogando o cabelo pra trás fazendo pose

Hito:uhuhuhu, entao acho q devo revelar a voces minha identidade

Akari:hito

Hito:eu sou...

Temari:MEU DEUS, EU SABIA Q JA TINHA VISTO EM ALGUM LUGAR!

Hito:então você se lembra de mim?

Temari:lógico, você pintou o cabelo, mas ainda me lembro de você, Xuxa

Shikamaru:temari você lembrou de tomar seus comprimidos hj?

Temari:claro, qual deles?

Shikamaru: uu

Temari:é serio, o pavão dourado levou pra mim quando eu acordei

Shikamaru:temari esse seu pavão dourado já ta ficando estranho

Sakura:não! não ta na cara que ele é o... Quinto elemento?ai adorei seu filme...

Hito:...

Naruto:é o super homem!

Hinata:é o papai?

Neji:não sei se é o papai mas eu sei q..não é a mamãe, não he a mamãe...

Hito:não, eu sou, uchiha...

Todos:OOOOOOOHHHHHH

Hito:...Uchiha...

Todos:OOOOOHHHH

Naruto:mas ele a falou q é uchiha

Hito:...Hitoshiwaninnigawa!"falando rápido "

Todos:OH...Acuma qui é?

Hito:"repetindo com calma " hitoshiwaninnigawa...

Todos: ah...O QUE?

Hyn:"desmaia "

Hatoshi:MEU DEUS!"limpando a maquiagem " decididamente esse batom não combina comigo, mas o q importa, alem do batom, é q ele é meu filho!

Hareshi:pai, q historia é essa?temos mais um irmão?

Hito:tem, eu contarei pra você o q aconteceu anos atrás

Winly:"passa feliz com uma plaquinha escrito flashback do hito "

"flashback feito em desenho de giz "

hito:"narrando " quando minha mãe ficou grávida...

Hatoshi:"desenho de bonequinho de giz mal feito " hyn, você esta grávida!

Hyn:"tbm em giz " sim, hatoshi, contemos aos seus pais

Barraquinha de ramen mal desenhada

Hatoshi:oh, papai, papai, ela esta grávida, vamos nos casar, ta?

Sasuke:"mal desenhado " isso é ótimo meu filho

Sakura:"mal desenhada pulando de felicidade " oba, oba, ganharei uma neta, akemi, case logo você tbm para eu ter outra neta

Akemi:"mal desenhada, estão todos mal desenhados, ok? " sim mamãe, casarei com o fuuji

Fuuji:papai, tudo bem?

Shikamaru:lógico meu filho, faremos ate uma festa

Temari:sim, tudo o q eu mais quero é uma neta, ah querido, você fica tão lindo quando esta calminho desse jeito

Shikamaru:sim, você tbm, é por isso q nos fundamos a associação dos hippies pacíficos

Sasuke:vocês tem algo assim?eu tbm quero entrar, eu sou uma pessoa calma e pura e nunca pensei em matar ninguém, na verdade eu entrei pra igreja, só me casei coma sakura porque, alem de ama-la esta na bíblia, cresçam se reproduzam, ne, sakura?

Sakura:sim, e agora vocês terão uma filha, q lindo

Iruka:"vestido de rosa " ola, sou um gay saltitante e feliz

Naruto e hinata:oh, nosso menininho gosta de menininho

Miiho:oh meu caro amigo iruka, seja feliz com seu namorado, vamos querida kuina...

"fim do flashback um "

todos:O Q FOI ISSO?

Hito:não acabei ...

"mais flashback em desenho de giz "

Hito:"narrando " quando eu nasci

Hospital de konoha"ainda tudo e giz mal desenhado "

Sasuke:é um menino! é um menino! não pode ser um menino, eu queria uma neta!

Sakura:eu tbm, uma menina pra eu ensinar a se pentear, se barbear e fazer tudo q as mulheres fazem

Sasuke:eu queria uma menina porque só as mulheres tem o verdadeiro poder do clã uchiha, os meninos são maus, eles tentam matar seus pais e depois seus irmãos ficam querendo se vingar, sabem,e u tinha um irmão mais velho, eu idolatrava ele, e ainda idolatro, onde estarás, itachi nii-sama?

Hatoshi:e agora, o q faremos?

Hyn:é um menino, ele sobrevive a qualquer coisa, como nos livraremos dele sem sermos presos?

Sasuke:..vamos joga-lo na lixeira

Sakura:não, vamos jogar no rio

Sasuke:vamos jogar na lixeira

Hyn:podíamos deixar num orfanato hentai

Sasuke:vamos joga-lo no lixo

Hatoshi: vamos joga-lo pela rua para ele sofrer a vida toda

Sasuke:grande idéia meu filho, é por isso q eu e adoro "beijando a testa do hatoshi e segurando ele no colo " meu bebezinho...

Hatoshi:papai querido

Sakura:ah esses dois, sempre tão carinhosos um com o outro, sasuke é tão amável com ele, akemi tbm, espero q ela engravide logo, ai ai...

Hito:"narrando " então, quando eu fiz dois anos "

Hatoshi:acho q já esta numa boa idade para joga-lo fora

Sasuke:sim, vamos jogar onde?

Sakura:no pior lugar para se viver...no Rio de Janeiro...

Hyn:sim, bem do lado da rocinha...

Hatoshi:mas lá não é ruim, lá tem a Rosinha q cuida de todas as pobres crianças e da dinheiro para todo mundo, é por isso q não existe sem-teto no Rio...

Sasuke:tanto faz, jogamos em qualquer lugar logo

Porta se abre e no meio dos desenhos de giz aparece um desenho em técnica perfeita perfeitamente colorido e sombreado

Itachi:não deixarei q façam isso com meu neto, irei salva-lo

Sasuke: oh, nii-sama Itachi!

Sakura:não,não ficará com ele, com você ele terá uma vida digna de um príncipe, não deixaremos!

Itachi:calma, vamos resolver isso pacificamente, violência só gera violência, por favor, deixem q eu leve-o, eu lhes peçoo, em troca, não farei mais nenhuma maldade em minha vida, na verdade, eu nunca fiz nenhuma,e ele vivera bem lá todo dia brincado com meus poodles de estimação cor de rosa

Sasuke:Tudo bem, mas só porque eu e idolatro muito, Nii-sama querido...

Itachi:"pega a criança e sai andado onde entra em sua limusine com um monte de mulheres em volta pulando pedindo autografo enquanto ele passa alimentado os velhos e necessitados

"fim do flashback "

Hito:"fechando o caderninho onde estavam esses desenhos " e foi isso...

Naruto:Que mal lhe pergunte, Hito, quem foi que te contou essa historia?

Hito:Itachi-sama, ele mesmo fez os desenhos com uma amiga que se diz shinigami...

Todos:"mega kapotão e gotas voando para todo lado, tantas q encheu uma piscina olímpica "

Sakura:AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH

Sasuke:maldito itachi, nii-sama querido?akemi pode engravidar?q historia mais...

Temari:...comunidade...dos hippies..."em estado de choque "

Shikamaru:temari, libere suas emoções, acenda um incenso, sente-se aqui e mentalize o azul...

Temari:shi...ka...maru.. "pega o leque "

Rukia:E o que tem de errado com os meus desenhos?"toma porrada da enfermeira"

Enfermeira:A única extra licenciada aqui sou eu, viu! uu

Sakura:ouça hito, isso, não é verdade "enquanto ela falava temari batia no shikamaru no fundo da cena "

Hyn:meu filho querido, nos pensamos q você estava morto

Hito:mentira, itachi-sama me disse q...

Akari:TA NA CARA Q O Q ELE DISSE Q É MENTIRA!

Sasuke:eu vou matar o itachi por isso...

Hito:impossível, eu já o matei

Sasuke:o queeeeee?

Sakura:então destruiremos a akatsuki

Hito:não da, já os detonei tbm...

Hatoshi: esse é meu filho, para comemorar vamos comer um cachorro-quente

Hito:Não da, a explodi a barraquinha

Hatoshi:então vamos levar o cara da barraquinha ao medico e

Hito:tbm explodi o hospital

Temari E:winly, quando a gente for viajar eu quero visitar o Word Trade Center

Hito:impossível, tbm explodi as torres gêmeas, e ainda por cima culpei um cara chamado Osama não sei o que, hahahaha

Akari:chega!"bate no hito com o leque "agora você vai me escutar, eu sei de toda a verdade, eu sei o q aconteceu, eu já juntei as peças do quebra cabeça e entendi tudo, porque se velocidade media é igual a delta T sobre delta S e se S é igual a S0 + VT é porque os vírus quando não estão em nenhum corpo se cristalizam, isso ocorre quando o cromossomo x e o cromossomo y causam a devastação da floresta amazônica, você esta me entendendo hito?

Hito:claro, porque Guto bate com um martelo um martelo um martelo e ser feliz é ter o poder de voar atrás da paixão...

Akari:...e voar no infinito quando o boi boi boi da cara preta...

Hito:...pega a xuxinha atravessando a rua olhando o sinal ...

Akari:...quando o sinal esta vermelho meu pintinho amarelinho...

Hito:cabe aqui na minha mão, na minha mão, na minha mão...

Hito e akari com os olhos brilhando se olhando um segurando as mãos um do outro

Gaara:olhe, estão apaixonados, não falam coisa com coisa...

Temari:Gaara, como você quase não apareceu então não deve saber mas na verdade todo mundo dessa fic é meio maluco assim mesmo...

Miiho: Que gracinha, alguém entende as explicações da akari...

Hareshi:e por mais macabro q seja ainda ajuda a explicar...

Hatoshi:não formam um casal perfeito?

Shikamaru:mentalize o azul, bicho... "toma porrada "

Temari:"porrada no shikamaru " eles estão apaixonados...

Sakura:é verdade...apaixonados?SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Sasuke:ah, de novo não! porque o primo? porque o primo?

Hyn:"tomando chá com a tsunade, a kurenai e a enfermeira " ah, meu filho esta vivo...q bom...

Fuuji:é a minha filha...com o primo dela..."desmaia "

Akemi: Aí meu! fica longe da minha filha, quer resolver la fora, quer quer?"fumando um cigarro "

Akari e hito se beijando

Sasuke: não vou deixar!"começa a puxar um dos braços da akari " solta!larga ela!

Hito:"puxando ela do outro lado " deixa ela comigo

Sasuke:não, beijar ela já é demais!

Hito:você acha mesmo q depois daquele vídeo a gente só teria se beijado?

Sasuke:ah...mas...mas...akari-chan...ela é pura e... oh "desmaia "

Sakura:"desmaiada junto com akemi, fuuji e temari "

Hyn:normal nessa idade...

Hatoshi:"tendo ataques num canto "

Tsunade:kurenai, sabia q o índice de jovens q fazem esse tipo de coisa com menos de 14 anos tem aumentado por aqui?

Kurenai:percebi

Cena: akari e hito se beijando, todo mundo no chao, tsunade falando com kurenai enquanto hyn toma chá, hatoshi tendo ataque rolando pra lá e pra cá e shikamaru com um incenso dizendo:calma bicho, que aura mais carregada...

Comentarios das autoras:

Temari E:acho q depois de tantos capitulos nos ficamos malucas, winly

Winly:acho q a putaria começou a correr solta depois de tantos capítulos

Sonic:putaria?onde onde?

Winly:quieto e pegue mais refrigerantes

Tetéia:então, o próximo capitulo será o ultimo, se preparem pois teremos muita ação, lutas a todo vapor, mortes e etc e talz

Winly:...você ta acompanhando a fic certa, tetéia?

Tetéia:lógico q sim, essa fic tem muita ação e talz e...

Winly:temari, confirma ai se ela ta lendo essa mesmo

Temari E:não, ela ta lendo uma fic de Inu Yasha...

Winly:imaginei...

Sonic:gente, tem uma maluca querendo entrar

Porta é destruída, sonic sai voando e entra Sakura C

Sakura C:voltei gente!

Todos: Oh shit!

Sakura C:¬¬

Uebaaaaaaaaaaa, finalmente encerramos o penúltimo capitulo!dessa vez eu garanto que vai...a fic será encerrada com sucesso assim que...eu tiver vontade XD

**Creio que devo deixar vocês com vontade de ler o final...o que acham?Estão muito ansiosos para ler o final desta incrível aventura?O que acham galerinha?Não acham que eu to falando que nem apresentadora de programa infantil?Vamos lá, vamos brincar com o Melocoton ;D **

**O que?Não sabe quem é o melocoton?não teve infância?XD**

**Enfim, tem muitas coisas que eu queria dizer em agradecimento a todos por terem lido e acompanhado a gente ate esse ponto, significa muito para todos nós, sério**, **eu chego a ficar emocionada pensando que só falta mais um capitulo, e também devo desculpas a alguns fãs/amigos que me adicionaram no msn e no entanto eu fiquei esse tempo sem entrar, sei que ficaram chateados, perdão...falando nisso, leiam as fics da minha amiga Amanda, são muito boas ;D(Já divulguei teu nome, garota...feliz?XD)**

**PÁRA, PÁRA TUDO! EU QUERO DIVULGAR ALGO IMPORTANTE!Você que é fã de anime e mangá shoujo, faça isso, realmente funciona:**

**Não é macumba, não precisa bater o pé três vezes nem ir num cruzamento, não precisa depositar R$10.000,00 na minha conta(mas eu agradeceria se o fizesse D), basta apenas entrar no mirc e baixar Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne, é fácil, é barato, vale a pena, eu estou apaixonada por esse manga XD**

**Eu sei que esse espaço não é pra isso, mas bem...Sabia que se pudéssemos viver 400 anos nosso cérebro pararia de funcionar antes a nossa morte?Viu?Konoha´s Future também é cultura 3**

**Mandem reviews dizendo o que acharam do penúltimo capitulo.**

**Espero vocês no ultimo capítulo**

**Tchauzinho o.o/**


	34. Final

Disclaimer:naruto não me, snif, pertence... 

N/A:Buaaaaaa, buaaaaa, bu...snif, ah, como eu fico chateada de saber que já estamos no ultimo capitulo, eu fico muito triste, não terei mais que ficar escrevendo essas besteiras e esperar a a aprovação de vocês..mas isso me deixa triste de algum modo...prometo que logo escreverei outra fic pra vocês.

Agora, vamos ao ultimo capitulo...snif...

N/A 2:NÃO ESQUEÇAM DE ENTRAR NA COMUNIDADE DA FIC NO ORKUT!

http/ Obrigada por ter feito a comunidade, Amanda Winly:Sonic, ta sujo aqui 

Sonic:"vem correndo e limpa a sujeira com um paninho "

Tetéia:Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, me traga um copo de coca já!

Sakura C:"vem correndo com um copo de coca "

Temari E:ah, quem de vocês poderia me trazer o meu celular?

Sonic:deixa comigo!"pega o celular"

Sakura C: Não, a estagiaria sou eu, deixe comigo "pega o celular da mão do sonic "

Sonic:mas eu fui contratado pra te substituir "puxando o celular "

Sakura C :mas só ate eu voltar "puxado tbm "

Temari E: Gente, é pra hj viu...

Sonic: "puxando o celular " ja vai, temari-sama

Sakura C:sim temari-sama, ja levarei pra você "puxando tbm "

Sonic:eu vou levar, esse trabalho é meu!

Sakura C:é meu

Os dois puxando o celular

Winly:isso não vai dar certo

Tetéia:já to ate vendo o celular sendo destru...

Os dois puxam com tanta forca q o celular se parte em dois

Tetéia:...ido...

Temari E:meu...ce...lular "olhar maligno "

Sonic:ah, temari-sama, foi ela

Sakura C:não, foi ele

Temari e:"estalando os dedos "

Winly:"sai puxando a tetéia pra fora " melhor sair daqui

Os dois:tema-ri-samaaaaaaaaaaaaa...AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH

Minutos depois

Winly:"volta " e ai, temari?como esta indo?

Temari E:tudo perfeito, vamos lá, mais uma vez vocês dois

Sonic e Sakura C:"de aventalzinho azul cintilante com bolinhas amarelas, um espanador na mão dançado enquanto cantavam " nos somos belas faxineiras e viemos servir vocês adoradas escritoras q veneraremos eternamente...

Winly: Ficou legal, temari

Temari:Wa, kawaii

Teteia:ahahahahahahaha

Trigésima quarta parte Final

Tocando Viva rock (N/A:Quem nunca ouviu essa musica creio que não entenderá a cena...mas talvez com um pouco de esforço seja possível visualiza-la tão bem quanto eu e winly quando a escrevemos ')

Aparece andando em câmera lenta naruto passando pela tela no estilo desse encerramento durante a primeira estrofe , no fundo a imagem da atual Konoha e seguindo ele todos os ninjas da mesma geração q ele: Sakura agarrada no sasuke, shikamaru quase dormindo puxando a temari amarrada com correntes, Ino , chouji, shino, kiba, hinata, neji com a tenten de cavalinho, Lee com uma garrafa de sakê, gaara, kankuro e konohamaru

Segunda estrofe passa Iruka(o filho do naruto ) andando e câmera lenta e o resto do povo andando atrás dele: Akemi, hatoshi, Hyn, Kuina, uzuhamaru, Mari, iris, Nuri, Jakun, Jaremaru, Fuuji, Miiho, Shikaru e os irmãos da Hyn

Terceira estrofe e passa Hito andando em câmera lenta, vem akari e se pendura nele, atrás deles o povo:Hatsuki, Hareshi, "barulho de navio ",a filha do neji e tenten ( q só aparece na versão mangá, comprem já ), o supremo lorde do mal (tbm só aparece no manga), os amigos invisíveis do Hito e o Gaaki (Segundo movie, esperem por ele D)

Quarta estrofe da musica, passa kakashi em câmera lenta tomando porrada da Kurenai e da Tsunade atrás dele:Jiraya, Shizune, Ichiraku(lembram?o tio do ramen), Gai, Os pais da sakura coma mão na cara, os pais do shikamaru, os pais da hinata, a mãe do neji, a mãe e irmã do kiba, o pai do shino, o pássaro q passa falando aho, Ebisu e a Tonton

A musica continua tocando enquanto passam os coadjuvantes:Enfermeira, faxineiro, tetéia, Sakura C, sonic, Cília, Leo, o povo q fica nas lutas pra fazer torcida, os penetras da festa a fantasia, os vendedores de gelo seco, etc...

Por fim passam as duas escritoras sendo carregadas pela multidão

Musica tocando, todo mundo ainda andado, naruto na frente, naruto vê um gato

Naruto:"em câmera lenta " um gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa "naruto cai e tropeça, todo mundo vindo, todos passam por cima do naruto em câmera lenta "

Terminam de passar, naruto no chão, agora q naruto esta lá atrás e sasuke e sakura na frente, sakura vê uma barata, volta correndo e gritado, as mulheres junto com ela, todas sobem em cima do naruto e começam a pisar em cima dele batendo os pés no chão e gritado em câmera lenta

Homens olhando com gota

Naruto :peeeeeeelooooooo menoooooosssss esssta em caaaaaameraaaaaaa lentaaaaaaaaaaa...

Sasuke:olhem, uummm interruptooooor... "muda o interruptor lentamente "

Naruto:naaaaaaaaaooooooooo...

De repente tudo fica acelerado, as mulheres pisado no naruto na velocidade da luz, sasuke mata a barata, mulheres se acalmam, naruto entra na ambulância já pra UTI

Winly e Temari:v v

Epílogo

Casa dos Nara uchiha

Akemi: Escute bem mocinha, não quero nenhum neto ates dos 20, ouviu?

Akari:sim senhora, ouviu, hito?temos q ter vinte filhas pra depois ter um filho...

Akemi:NAO FINJA Q NAO ENTENDEU MOCINHA "sendo segurada pelo fuuji com chamas saindo da boca e olhos demoníacos "

Akari:mas a senhora me teve com 16 anos...

Akemi:mas eu não sou um bom exemplo a se seguir

Akari:mas você é a mamãe

Akemi:ai, explica pra ela, Fuuji

Fuuji:ouça akari, você não deve usar sua mãe como exemplo, quando ela tinha a sua idade ela era uma pirralha sem noção do q era a vida, era muito chata e tinha uma voz irritante e ...

Akemi:"enforcado o fuuji " como você prefere morrer?

Fuuji:mas amorzinho, eu só tava...

Fuuji sai voando

Casados Uchiha uchiha

Hatoshi:hyn, você viu a chave do fusca?

Hyn: está atrás da hareshi

Hareshi:"sentada no chão "é...

Hatoshi:me da chave logo q eu tenho q ir no supermercado

Hareshi:ta "levanta e entrega a chave pro pai "

Hatoshi:"tentando fazer o fusquinha pegar "

"fusca não pega "

Hatoshi:crianças, venham ajudar o papai

Hyn:hatoshi, esqueceu de botar gasolina de novo?

Hatoshi:pois é, hatsuki, trás a gasolina

Hatsuki:"com um cano da mão " aqui papai, diretamente do carro do neji

Hatoshi:bom, Poe aí no carro

Hatsuki:"enche o tanque "

Hatoshi:ops, desculpem, esqueci q o motor não pega faz dois anos, teremos q...

Minutos depois

Hyn:"olhando o carro indo lentamente " não ta devagar demais não?

Hatoshi:voce acha?"passa uma tartaruga do lado, tartaruga ultrapassa o carro " Ela nem pediu ultrapassagem, barbeira!Crianças, empurrem mais rápido?

Hito, Hareshi, hatsuki e "barulho do motor " :"empurrando o carro "

Hito:é sempre assim aqui em casa?

Hareshi:com o tempo você acostuma

Hatsuki:é q a grana q a gente recebe é a mesada q a vovó da pra gente

Hito:mas os nossos pais não trabalham?

"barulho do motor ": ate trabalham mas não recebem, o dinheiro a hokage disse q é pra ajudar a vila a crescer

Hareshi:mas a mamãe ate faz bicos como cartomante por telefone e meteorologia, mas o q sai dali não basta pra muito a não ser pra comprar gasolina

Hito:mas o motor nem pega!

Todos param...pensam..e se tocam:O MOTOR NEM PEGA, AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH

Passa uma brasília amarela do lado do carro tocando mamonas assassinas

akemi dirigindo

Akemi:e ai, Nii-san?vai aonde?

Hatoshi:supermercado, e vocês?

Fuuji:"com um garfo enfiado no olho " ... oculista ...

Hyn:como isso aconteceu?

Akemi:ah,é q eu e ele tivemos uma discussão e.."abre os braços e sem querer acerta o fuuji q cai pra trás " ...droga, agora temos q ir no dentista tbm

Akari:"no banco de tras " hito-kuuuuuuuunnnnnnnn! "pulado e acenando, bate a cabeça no teto e sai sangue "

Akemi:...vamos pro hospital direto...

Hito: Akariii "em câmera lenta "

Akari:"em câmera lenta enquanto o sangue escorria normalmente " hiiiiiiiiiitoooo

Hito:"correndo ate a akari, bate a cara no vidro e desmaia no chão "

Akari:hito! "bate a cara no vidro e desmaia tbm "

Akemi:não acredito...

Para do lado uma ferrari

Sasuke:ohayou, gente "fazendo pose e passando a mão no cabelo "

Sakura:"do lado agarrada no sasuke "

Tocando no som do carro a musica da pamonha: se eu te dou minha pamonha você me da o meu cural...vai pamonha, vai cural...

Sasuke:sakura q musica é essa?

Sakura:desculpa, radio errada "muda a estação "

Radio:Que nos salvarááááá!OH...eterno poderoso...q ganhara dos demônios do mal...q ganhara dos demônios do mal...e agora na nossa radio aleluia, diretamente do repertorio do bispo Jiraya, o novo livro intitulado "Venha venha Pandemônio!"

Todos:"gota "

Akemi:e então, papai, onde o senhor esta indo?

Sasuke:nós vamos ao cardiologista para ver como vai o nosso marcapasso

Sakura:é q eu ando "tique nervoso " ...tendo..."tique nervoso " .. alguns problemas "tique nervoso "

Hito:"acorda " foi por causa do seqüestro ?

Sakura:lógico q não, hito "tiques nervosos "

Sasuke:calma sakura, ele é nosso neto, é nosso neto, larga a kunai sakura

Hito:mas, eu só peguei ela um pouquinho...  
Sasuke:não..."tique nervoso " piore as coisas..."tique nervoso "...hito "tique nervoso "

Passa do lado naruto puxando um tapete com a hinata em cima

Sakura: naruto?o q houve?

Naruto:é q o iruka pegou o velocípede semana passada e quebrou a roda

Todos:"gota "

Sasuke:Mas diz aí, tem muito nego miserável e pobre assim na sua terra?D

Naruto?Hein?

Sasuke:deixa...

Casa dos Nara

Shikamaru:"olhando pro nada de novo, novamente, mais uma vez, pra variar... "

Temari:Ah, shikamaru aconteceu uma coisa horrível!

Shikamaru:o q foi?

Temari:o pavão dourado, ele vai embora!

Shikamaru:"kapotao e gota " Chega, eu já agüentei por tempo demais...TEMARI, NÃO EXISTE PAVAO DOURADO!

Temari:mas eu vi...

Shikamaru:"gritando e sacudindo a temari " VOCÊ É MALUCA!NÃO EXISTE PAVÃO NENHUM!MUITO MENOS DOURADO!

Temari:demo...demo..."carinha de choro "

Shikamaru:não existe e pronto, e é melhor parar de insistir senão eu te interno num hospício e...

Passa uma ave pela sala, mais especificamente um pavão, com penas douradas e carregando uma pequena malinha

Temari:pavão \o/

Pavão: Yo, bom, então é isso, foi bom o tempo q eu passei com você, temari-san, já estou indo, tchauz / "acenando "

Temari:Adeus ;; / "acenando tbm com lagriminhas rolando "

Shikamaru:Ma-mas...ele...pavão e você...maluca e...e... como pode isso?"apontando de um pro outro enquanto parecia q tentava tentando entender algo muito complexo "

Temari:afinal, porque você vai embora, Pavão?

Pavão:ah, eu não disse?eu vou embora porque eu arrumei um trabalho por aqui

Temari:mesmo?e o q você vai fazer agora?

Pavão:bem...

Mansão Hyuuga

Neji:é tão bom ser o único hyuuga na casa

Tenten:ei!

Neji:fora você querida, lógico, q bom q toda a família foi viajar na colônia de férias para idosos do Bispo Jiraya

Tenten:neji...ouça neji, eu quero...

Neji:sim?

Tenten:eu quero...um..filho

Neji:fale mais alto, tenten 

Tenten:eu quero...um filho

Neji:um filho?ah, você quer um cachorro?

Tenten:não, um filho mesmo!

Neji:amanha a gente compra uma tartaruga

Tenten:FILHO!FILHO, SABE?FICAR GRAVIDA, UM BEBE SAIR SALTITANDO DE DENTRO DE MIM, E COISAS ASSIM!

Neji:ah sim, tudo bem...O QUEEEE?

Tenten:finalmente entendeu

Neji:mas...mas...nos já temos um filho e...

Tenten:só q ele só aparece na versão manga e como não ta sendo vendida ainda não adianta

Neji:mas, mas, nosso pequeno Kadsdrgydgfbuydgfidfhediufhdsikghkmaru ;;

Winly:"fazendo castelo de cartas"cabo o repertorio de idéias pra nomes?

Temari:pois é uu

Tenten:Mas neji, entenda, o Kadsdrgydgfbuydgfidfhediufhdsikghkmaru só aparece no mangá, fora isso não tenho filhos e eu quero um, alias, quero uma filha

Neji:e como você pretende chamá-la?

Tenten:ah, isso...

Neji:isso?

Tenten:vou chama-la de Maria Admeresburgstrungersoftlow

Neji:porque essas autoras insistem em colocar nomes assim nos personagens?ainda bem q o Kadsdrgydgfbuydgfidfhediufhdsikghkmaru não teve esse problema, com o nome dele correu tudo bem, ufa

Batidas na porta

Tenten:"abre "

Sonic:"de aventalzinho " oi gente, alguém chamou a diarista? "musica da diarista no fundo "

Sakura C:"vem correndo e empurra ele " a empregada dessa fic sou eu!

Sonic:"empurra ela " mas eu já falei q me contrataram pra ficar no seu lugar!

Sakura C:"empurrando o sonic" mas eu já voltei

Sonic:"empurrando sakura c " mas eu continuo aqui

Sakura c:mas já pode ir embora

Sonic:vá você

Tenten:..."bate a porta na cara deles "

Neji:quem era, tenten?  
tenten:ah, só dois estagiários q erraram de estúdio de novo

Neji:ah...

Torre Kagome(N/A:sabe, em Konoha tem uma torre chamada torre kikyou, mas eu sempre fui mais com a cara da Kagome, ela é mais bonita o.ov "Kagome e Kikyou praticamente idênticas")

Sakura: Então, tenho certeza q todos aqui sentirão muito a falta dela, ela era uma boa hokage, pena q morreu num triste acidente ontem...cadê o idiota q pergunta como ela morreu?

Naruto:como ela morreu?

Sakura:boa pergunta, idiota. Bem, lembro-me de todos os detalhes, Tsunade-sama tinha nos chamado para um doce passeio na praia...

"flashback da sakura "

Praia de konoha

Sakura:"com um mega biquíni antigo de bolinha amarelhinho e o cabelo entupido de laquê " tsunade-sama, obrigada pelo convite

Tsunade:"com aqueles maiôs antigos enormes, a única diferença é o decotão em v em vez do maiô fechado e o cabelo tbm transbordando laquê" nada, pelo menos não chamamos mais ninguém

Sasuke: " bermuda de surfista, com a cara entupida de protetor solar e um pranchão azul com o símbolo dos uchiha " E ai, sakura?quer me ver pega umas ondas, broto?

Sakura:Ai meu bibelozinho, quero sim

Jiraya:"com uniforme de luta livre verde cintilante " e ai, gatinha?Vamos tomar uma latinha de pepsi?

Tsunade:lie "vira a cara "

Jiraya:oh, mas...mas...

Musiquinha antiga tocando no fundo

Tsunade:olha, chegaram mais!

Passa do lado um fusca com hyn e hatoshi dentro e os filhos empurrando

Tsunade: oi, hyn, hatoshi

Hyn:"de maio de ginasial com o símbolo dos uchiha riscado em vermelho " Ola, tsuande-sama

Hatoshi:"com um bermuda bem mais normal q o do sasuke " hyn, voce não sabe nem escolher as roupas? Q coisa horrível esse maio com o símbolo riscado!

Sasuke:sabe hyn, esse símbolo riscado eh um insulto pros uchihas!

Hyn:ih, então é melhor nem olhar o da akemi  
Sasuke:porq...

Akemi:"vem correndo acenando vestida com um maio preto cheio de nuvenzinhas vermelhas "papaiiii, mamaeeeeee, achei esse maio perdido lá em casa, espero q não se importem se eu usar

Sasuke:eu vou te mostrar, sua...

Sakura:"segurando o sasuke" não, pode usar querida

Do lado

Akari:Hito hito, aqui!

Hito:"corre ate a akari " Akari-chan, o q esta fazendo?

Akari:"de biquíni preto " castelo de areia, bonitinho, não? "mostrando um montinho bem vagabundo de areia meio deformada "

Hito:há há, ta bem kawaii

Akari:e como esta indo ai, gaara-san?

Do lado do castelinho da akari uma fortaleza gigante de areia toda enfeitada com estatuas nas portas e o gaara em cima tomando água de coco " é, já terminei...

Akari:..."lagriminhas escorrendo " seu...seu...

Hito:"levanta e chuta a fortaleza do gaara q despenca "

Gaara:ei!

Akari:XP

Hito:"sai correndo "

"fim do falshback "

Sakura:e foi isso...

Todos:e onde ela morre?

Sakura:ah, isso...

"outro flashback da sakura "

Tsunade:"deitada numa bóia com um chapéu mexicano no meio do mar "

O pessoal dançando aquelas musicas de praia de antigamente

Hito e akari jogando bola

Jiraya:gente, olha a tsunami giganteeeeeeee!

Todos:aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh

Sakura:alguém tem q avisar Tsunade-sama q esta lá no meio da água

Todos começam a pular desesperados acenando e apontando

Tsunade:"vê todo mundo apontando e acenando e da tchauzinho sorrindo "

Sakura:"acenando e gritando " tsunade-samaaaaaaaaaaa, saia daiiiii

Tsunade:"acenando " OI SAKURAAAAAAAAA, EU TBM TE ADOROOOOOOOO

Tsunami vem

Todos:aaaaaahhhhhhh

Sasuke:corre, sakura

Sakura:mas a tsunade-sama

Sasuke:deixa, ela ta velha mesmo, ja vai morrer "sai correndo puxando a sakura "

Sakura:demo...demo, tchau tsunade-sama "dando tchauzinho e sai correndo "

Hyn:hatoshi, devemos nos proteger e...

Hatoshi:"correndo pra água " vamos surfar, jirayaaaaaaa

Jiraya:year! "correndo tbm "

Tsunami invade a praia

Akari:"agarrada no hito "

Hito:não se preocupe akari, vou te segurar ate o fim e... "nota q estava com a Akemi no colo " o q é isso?

Akemi:fuujiiii!

Fuuji:"correndo com a akari no colo " desculpe, mas só dava pra uma...

Tsunami cai em cima da tsunade

Hatoshi:vamos surfar "indo em direção a água feliz com a pranchinha e sorrindo "

Jiraya:"atrás dele com uma pranchinha tbm sorrindo "

Hatoshi:vai na frente, jiraya!

Jiraya:"corre na frente e pula sorrindo na água "

Hatoshi:"vem correndo sorrindo, vê o jiraya pular, a água cair sobre ele e tsunade e volta correndo com a prancha ainda sorrindo "

Hyn:"parada em cima do gaara " não saia do lugar ou te mato

Gaara:uu

Hyn:vocês estão bem, crianças?

Hareshi, hatsuki e "barulho de gente se afogando " :"construindo um castelo de areia gigante desesperados "

Hyn:andem logo, se o castelo não ficar pronto logo vocês morrerão, hein

Tempo depois

Sakura:espero q tsunade-sama esteja bem...

Todos parados na beira da água, vem o maio da tsunade preso na prancha do jiraya

Sakura:...ok, quem vai lá em casa pro churrasco de fim de semana?

Todos:EEEEEEEEUUUUUUU

No fim do dia todos reunidos em volta da fogueira cantando a musica do Chaves em Acapulco

"fim do flashback "

Sakura:e foi assim q tsunade-sama morreu...e o jiraya tbm, mas ele não importa

Todos:"gota "

Kiba: q coisa absurda, é um ultraje, não fomos convidados pro churrasco

Todos:Sua ruim!

Sakura: o importante é, agora precisamos de um novo hokage

Naruto:o/

Sakura:a vila escolherá, temos três concorrentes ao cargo, Eu, konohamaru e Naruto

Todos:você não, não nos convidou pro churrasco !

Sakura;então temos naruto e konohamaru...

Todos:não, ele ainda é muito jovem

Konohamaru:eu tenho 39 anos!

Todos: a tsunade tinha mais de cinqüenta

Sakura:então temos o naruto...

Todos:não tem outra opção?

Naruto :ei!

Sakura:bem, temos uma...mas nós devíamos rever isso, gente, o sonho do naruto, como ele mesmo dizia era se tornar um hokage, dattebayou, então, nós devemos pensar com nossos corações, quem merece ser o hokage?

Naruto:valeu sakura, brigadao, você é tudo...

Sakura:por isso eu digo, quem deve ficar como hokage é o..

Todos:"olhar atento "

Atrás da sakura surge uma figura com a roupa do hokage

Figura: a partir de hj eu serei o hokage dessa vila "tira o chapéu "

Naruto:AAAAAAAAHHHHHH

Todos:...melhor q o naruto, aeeeeeeeeee

Temari:PAVAO!

Pavão:"vestido de hokage " eu prometo, farei dessa uma vila melhor...

Musiquinhas de fundo ridículas q não precisamos divulgar qual é

(a partir de agora essas serão as plaquinhas de narração )

cena do naruto assustado Naruto tomou um susto ao saber do resultado da decisão do novo hokage...

cena do naruto na UTI com soro e aparelhos ...esperamos q sobreviva ate a semana q vem para a festa de casamento do pavão com a porca Tonton

Cena do cemitério konohamaru teve um ataque e morreu na hora...

Cena focalizando tres caixões ele foi enterrado junto com o biquini da tsunade e a prancha do jiraya, q descansem em paz

Cena da sakura fazendo festa na sua casa sakura aprendeu a lição e hj em dia convida todo mundo para as suas festas ...

Cena da sakura vendo algo torrar dentro do fogo ela esta neste momento preparando seu prato misterioso:pavão de natal

Cena da sakura sendo nomeada como hokage pavão morto corpo não encontrado

Cena do naruto recuperado na UTI naruto em coma ao saber da noticia q ele nunca se tornaria um hokage

Cena do sasuke feliz abraçado com a sakura Sasuke finalmente entendeu q agora, casado com a mulher de seus sonhos, com os filhos e os netos mais longe impossível e com a esposa como hokage ele poderia dominar a vila

Cena do Hatoshi segurando dois bebes Hatoshi nunca conseguiu se livrar da maldição de casamentos entre primos e primas, em conseqüência disso, teve mais dois filhos

Cena da Hyn comendo hyn já esta grávida de novo

Cena da hareshi jogando vídeo game hareshi aprendeu a mexer num controle de vídeo game e nunca mais largou o play station, hj ela é casada com o console da Nintendo e tem vários game boys

Cena do hatsuki vestido de Anbu Hatsuki conseguiu se tornar um anbu mostrando q os uchiha ainda servem pra algo...

Cena do hatsuki tomando tapa de uma mulher ...cantar garotas usando sua posição social como base

Cena do fuuji dormindo fuuji aprendeu a nunca mais enrolar com dinheiro para pagar as contas, resgate de filhos e talz...

Cena da akemi com um saco de dinheiro nas mãos akemi ate hj se finge de seqüestrada para arrancar dinheiro fácil do marido

Cena da temari jogando cartas na prisão temari finalmente foi presa por seus dias de tortura aos filhos, porem ela não cumpre a pena...

Cena da temari vendendo havaianas ilegalmente ...ela trabalha ilegalmente com a máfia havaianesca...

Cena do shikamaru jogando cartas na prisão ...Temari prefere deixar q shikamaru cumpra a pena por ela

Cena da Miiho sentada do lado do iruka miiho finalmente se casou...

Cena da miiho vestida de freira ...com Deus e foi morar num convento

Cena do iruka chorando iruka passou o resto de sua vida com medo de animais perigosos...

Cena do iruka correndo da kuina ...como a kuina...

Cena do Uzuhamaru ensinando umas criancinhas a jogar kunais uzuhamaru se tornou mais corajoso e agora ate é sensei...

Cena do uzuhamaru quase morrendo só de indicar um caminho para uma garota ..claro q se tornou corajoso em tudo, menos em coisas relacionadas a mulheres

Cena do jakun deprimidíssimo e jaremaru tentando consolar ele jakun nunca se conformou com o fato da kuina não ter dado uma chance a ele e Jaremaru sempre esteve ao lado do amigo, um dia o jakun supera...

Cena do jakun cantando uma garota talvez mais rápido do q parece

Cena da Mari andando do lado da íris, q estava de mãos dadas com um cara lá qualquer, na rua íris trocou de namorado, eu tbm nao agüentaria Nuri por muito tempo, mas parece q foi porque ele se apaixonou por outra garota...

Cena do nuri vindo correndo e agarrando a mari ...q seria exatamente mari, q não ficou com nuri mas foi perseguida por ele e seu amor louco ate o fim da vida

Cena do Lee sentado mexendo nuns papeisLee virou um grande dono de uma grande empresa...

Cena do Lee bebendo ...de cerveja

Cena da ino gorda lavando louça ino se casou com chouji e como conseqüência disso engordou um 10 quilos

Cena do chouji magrinho cheio de mulher atrás chouji ainda usa a frase q ino dizia para anima-lo: gordo mais feliz, diz isso quando quer animar a esposa

Cena do neji segurando três bebes Neji e tenten tiveram trigêmeos...

Cena da Tenten segurando mais dois bebes e um ano depois mais gêmeos !

Cena da hinata rezando hinata acende uma vela pro naruto todo dia

Cena da hinata apagando a vela e levando embora mas ela ta economizando pro enterro, então é a mesma vela ha 14 anos

Cena da akari arrumando as malas Akari e hito pretendem se casar ainda essa semana

Cena da akari saindo escondida de casa ...os pais não sabem disso...

Cena da akari pulando em cima do hito q estava com uma incrível cara de interrogação ...e ate agora nem hito sabia...

Cena do hito desmaiando ...e tbm não sabia ate agora q akari esta grávida...

Cena do clã uchiha inteiro tentando esfolar o hito ...de quadrigêmeos!

Cena do kakashi velhinho kakashi se internou num asilo junto com kurenai onde pretendem passar o resto da vida

Cena do "barulho de navio " pulando feliz "barulho de navio " finalmente recebeu um nome de verdade, que eh..."passa carro conversível"

Tsunade, Jiraya, orochimaru, freeza, Asuma, Iruka, Shishio, akatsuki, itachi, hellyn e etc de vários animes incluindo naruto+fic O povo se reuniu no inferno e montaram uma comunidade feliz ...

Cena do naruto vestido de anjinho no céu ...isso porque naruto foi pro céu, ou seja, o inferno se tornou o único lugar agradável aos mortos...

Comentários finais

Temari E:pessoal, acabou, acabou acabou "chorando "

Winly:para com isso e fala logo o q tinha q falar

Temari E:"enxugando as lagrimas " bom, agradeço a todos q leram a fic e q gostaram e os q não gostaram tbm, pelo menos leram um pedaço XD

Winly:¬¬

Temari E: bom, agora falando serio, eu fiquei mesmo muito triste com o final da fic, mas espero q tenham mesmo gostado e...e...aaaaahhhh, eu não agüento winly "chorando agarrada na winly " winly-chaaaaannnn!

Winly:er, calma temari, bem, obrigada a todos e ate a próxima fic

Cena do sonic e Sakura C limpando a casa sonic conseguiu se fixar no emprego de diarista e hj divide as diárias coma sakura C

Cena da tetéia escrevendo tetéia conseguiu terminar o estagio e hj é uma grande escritora de fics...

Cena da Tetéia desesperada ...fics q foram detonadas devido ao grande índice de perversidade contida

Cena da Winly enforcando o Mickey winly viajou pros EUA e hj é uma das maiores causas de atentados terroristas de lá...

Cena do Sadan jogando xadrez com o Bush...graças a fama de winly, Sadan foi absolvido de seus crimes e hj faz parceria com bush atrás da escritora terrorista

Cena da Temari E escrevendo feliz temari E continua escrevendo suas fics alegremente todo dia...

Cena da temari e chorando com o computador desligado ..ate q o bimestre chegue ao final e venha o boletim...

THE END

E pra encerrar de vez, uma mensagem da Temari E: The book is on the table!

Temari E:mó frase com efeito, né?pode fala, so muito fodaustica, meu D

Winly:Ah, cala a boca, idiota uu

Temari E: Amo voces o.ov

Agradecimentos finais

Agradeço a Akemi, Hellyn, Tetéia, Sonic, Sakura C e Mari por terem emprestado seus nomes a mim para uso nesta fic.

Agradeço a Kurei, Thal, Akemi, Tetéia, João, Bia, chii, Gik, Pri, e todos mais q leram a fic antes de ser colocada no e os q leram pelo obrigada por terem agüentado as besteiras desta(s) autora(s) por tanto tempo.

Agradeço a Mirelle e Ledah, meus pcs XD..sem eles eu não teria a capacidade de ter escrito essa fic Dv

Agradeço as pessoas que conheci no que também apioaram, Hayra, Priscila, Shika, Amanda e novamente Akemi(se esqueci alguém, perdão XD)

Um beijo pra Mare, minha amigona, e minhas irmãzinhas Kammy e Bel D...e pra mami Bia ...e talvez pro papai também uu

E agradecimentos especiais, e mais do q especais a Winly q ajudou e praticamente escreveu sozinha metade dessa fic, q chamava atenção para os erros, q corrigia o q estava sem coerência, q me pressionava pra escrever ate doente(mentira, isso ela nunca fez, mas eu agradeço assim mesmo), sem você eu não teria terminado nunca, Winly-san, muito obrigada n.n

Winly:isso mesmo, sem mim você nunca teria terminado, ohohohohohohoho

Temari E:Winly-san, você não vai agradecer a ninguém?

Winly:Hum, lie, você já agradeceu a todo mundo, né?então, eu vou indo "sai andando "

Temari E:demo, winly, eu achei q você fosse pelo menos falar alguma coisa pra mim, winly, WINLY!Winly-san, não me deixa falando sozinha, winlyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!

Até a próxima, amo vocês 3/


End file.
